GrimmFall: Hail Crom
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Second GrimmFall Movie Arc. Crom Cruach, an evil god from the Old Country has risen to take over the world. Huntsmen, Heroes and Warriors all over must unite to stop him before he forces the entire world to bow down and worship him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Over Twenty Years Ago_**

_"You have forgotten much, Hero of Ulster. Do you remember Crom Cruach?"_

_Not even allowing her enemy to answer her question the Fae known as the Banshee began to change. What stood in the place of a gaunt woman in a green tattered dress was a gigantic insect larva with fearsome mandibles. _

_"Crom Cruach, death worm." The armored hero wielding a golden spear said fearlessly. "You are still no more than that: a worm!"_

_"But more than enough to deal with a noisy young hero and his little dog too!" The monster replied before attacking._

_The hound leapt onto the worm's face, biting and scratching as the monster tried to knock it away. The hero threw his spear at the demon but it rebounded off the monster's skin as it knocked the two gargoyles that leapt out to attack it. It was a fearsome battle but eventually the Hero of Ulster hurled the golden spear into the mouth of the worm like monster, causing it to explode into smoke that briefly took the form of the Banshee as she let out one final wail before vanishing. The hero returned to his mortal form while the hound came up and licked his face._

_"Good boy, Bronx." The female Gargoyle said, standing with a larger male Gargoyle and a young woman._

_"And where did you three come from?" The hero asked._

_"It would take too long to explain."_

_The hero accepted this answer as he looked at the hound named Bronx. "He's yours, isn't he? Well thanks for the loan of him." He leaned down and petted Bronx on the head. "I had a dog like him once a long time ago when I was someone special."_

_"It would seem you still are." The female Gargoyle commented._

_"Yes, and there's no training schools for this kind of work, I wager. Not easy it?" The hero asked rhetorically._

_"Being a hero rarely is." The muscular male Gargoyle answered._

_He bid his goodbyes and from that day forward began his journey._

Xxx

_"Release me!" The sisters did as she wished and dropped her. The gathered Children of Oberon started laughing at her indignant landing. "You dare to laugh at The Banshee!?"_

_Odin, his eye restored continued laughing as he scolded her. "Hahaha! You always were too high-strung."_

_"High-strung? I'll show you 'high-strung'!" She let out a wail that was loud enough to cause even the mighty Odin pain._

_Odin, not one to take such an attack lying down stood up and unleashed a blizzard on the Banshee. "See if you can weather this harridan!"_

_Banshee let out another wail, forming a shield to protect her from the snow and winds which was silenced as Odin conjured and threw a thunderbolt. Banshee then changed, taking the form of Crom-Cruach and attacked Odin who morphed into a giant polar bear._

_In the meantime Lord Oberon was enjoying the fight. "Marvelous sport! Excellent!"_

_Banshee eventually knocked Odin away, slamming into the wall near Puck's mirror. _

_By this point Oberon was bored of this little spat. "Enough." However the two continued fighting. "Enough I say" Oberon stood up and froze them in ice mid-battle. "... Revert."_

_Both Odin and Banshee returned to their originals forms as Oberon stepped forward to address the frozen Banshee. "Banshee, you were called to the gathering and you disobeyed. Have you anything to say in your defense?""_

_Banshee was still paralyzed frozen in ice and so could not speak._

_"I thought not. You pride yourself on your siren voice. That pride has led to this transgression. So we will remove your voice until we hear true humility in your silent pleas." Oberon said, conjuring a seal around the Banshee's mouth as the ice around her and Odin melted._

_Banshee felt the seal around her mouth and looked horrified at the loss of her voice. She could do nothing but turn and walk away to join the rest of Oberon's Children, cursing her lord for doing this to her._

_She hated serving Oberon._

_She hated her freedom being constricted._

_She hated her prized voice being taken from her._

_She hated the Children of Oberon who mocked and ridiculed her._

_And she could only think one day she would have her revenge._

Xxx

**_After Billiam's Defeat  
Somewhere in Ireland_**

_A stone tomb started to vibrate and shake until the ground exploded in a mixture of gold and black light. From the crater as it shimmered with black and gold energy emerged an old man wearing ancient Celtic armor, carrying a pitchfork as a cane with black fur around his neck and wore a black cape. _

_The man looked around the room, his eyes starting to glow. "Crom is free…Now to restore Crom's power and then Crom will rule."_

Xxx

**_New Jersey_**

_"This is it, New Jersey. Looks prettier than I thought. You sure this guy is here?"_

_"Yes, Griff. The Changeling in Arcadia said he was looking for a new Heartstone with the Trolls." _

_They stood over a cliff and looked over the beautiful landscape known as New Jersey. One was a man with long brown hair; a brown and grey beard wore regal looking attire. The other was a Gargoyle that beard striking resemblance to a griffin, hence his name. He has greenish skin, a hawk-like beak, feathered wings, and a lion-like tail._

_"At last we have found my old friend: Merlin." Arthur Pendragon said._

Xxx

_Opening File: Yeshmiyek_

_There are numerous hero stories, fights, famous people, and unbelievable legends in the Old Country. A man in a wolf costume tried to steal and eat sheep. Rolf Shepard witnessed a giant Swedish meatball stalking Wilfred in the dead of night. Another strange tale is the story of how his Great Nano crossed the ocean in a canoe made from the soles of his shoes while fighting a giant sea cucumber in an attempt to immigrate to America according to one of Rolf's stories. _

_Because the Great Nano was lost at sea in this battle people of this culture would dress in a tight-fitting sea cucumber suit and prepare a box of sea cucumber balls for the neighbors to feast, (imitating when Rolf and his great Nano had to devour the mighty sea Cucumber that attacked them) but was offended if someone threw one of these balls._

_Also, around the holidays this culture family worships Yeshmiyek who is a goddess that lives in the center of the Earth, has a beard and prepares the holiday feasts for all the good children to eat. She has also been known to punish bad children by throwing them into a cooking pot and boiling them. She is part of an old country tradition that says a lot about the popularity of produce, especially meat, in the old country._

_She is commonly known through the song the people in the Old Country sing during Christmas: _

_Deep below the dirt and rocks  
There lives the bearded maiden fair  
Whose kitchen pot is bigger than  
Her size of underwear…Hey! _

_Yeshmiyek who peels the root  
And grinds the sausage with her boot!  
Yeshmiyek who cures the meat  
And stuffs the fruits and sugared beets! _

_Yeshmiyek who salts the pork  
And stabs it with her silver fork!  
Yeshmiyek who cuts the cheese  
And gives the loaf of bread a squeeeeze! _

_But should your chores be never done  
Your feeble arms too weak to toil  
Yeshmiyek will surely come…  
And throw you in the pot to boil! _

_Yeshmiyek who smokes the fish  
And lays a slab on every dish!  
Yeshmiyek who guts the hare  
And seasons it with special care! _

_Yeshmiyek who bastes the lamb  
And spits the glaze on every ham!  
Yeshmiyek who bakes the strudel  
Pickles feet and strings the noodle!_

_Close File_

Xxx

Deep beneath the crust of the Earth, laid a goddess as she stood in a massive area of stalactites and rivers of hot lava. Any mortal would die in conditions like this, but not the glorious goddess Yeshmiyek who is a goddess of fertility and good fortune as she is worshiped by the people of the Old Country. She stirs her pot continuously in order to bring it to all the children of the Old Country and her followers but she is most worshiped around the month of December, for her generous nature. Even through Yeshmiyek was a goddess, she was also a very burly woman with a beard and monobrow.

As she was stirring the pot, she dipped her finger into it and brought the meal to her lips as she tasted it. "Hmm... Nope! Needs more fish heads!" She pulled out a wooden board out of nowhere that was stacked with fish heads and then dumped them all into the stew.

Yeshmiyek continued stirring as she put her finger in it once more and bring it to her mouth, tasting it.

"Hmm... Better! But still not good enough! Perhaps I should put in more octopus." Said Yeshmiyek as she turned away and scratched her beard.

But as the goddess was thinking, a pitch fork was flying through the air and headed straight for her.

"Ugh... Now what?" Yeshmiyek sighed before she turned around and kicked the incoming pitch fork aside. She watched as the pitch fork change its direction and flew in the opposite direction. "Hmm, Crom Cruach, Yeshmiyek believed the malevolent god who terrorized humanity would still be imprisoned."

She looked over and saw that a hundred feet away, the old man who was Crom Cruach stood on a rocky platform as he grabbed the pitchfork out of mid-air.

"Yeshmiyek, the goddess who lives in the core of the Earth." Crom greeted mockingly.

"What are you doing here? How were you freed?" Asked Yeshmiyek.

Crom laughed. "The seals around Crom's tomb were removed, allowing Crom to break free. Now Crom will rise again as the one and only god on this world!"

"You terrorized the Old Country and all of Europe 1,600 years ago! Yeshmiyek shall not let you do it again!" Yelled Yeshmiyek as she took out the stirring stick to her stew and pointed it at Crom.

"Hehehe... Well, Crom believes you will have to stop him then." Said Crom as he and Yeshmiyek jumped from their rocky platforms and collided in mid-air.

The two deities remained hovering in the air as Crom's pitchfork was locked with Yeshmiyek's stirring stick. The two glowed with each having their own godly Aura, before Crom kicked Yeshmiyek back several dozen feet. In fact, Yeshmiyek was tossed through several rock pillars before falling face first on solid ground. Crom laughed malevolently as he floated over to the goddess.

"Hehehe... Even though you are powerful, you are still no match for Crom." Said Crom as he landed right in front of Yeshmiyek as the goddess started picking herself up again.

"Perhaps... but, I'm not defenseless!" Yelled Yeshmiyek as she raised her arms and levitated massive boulders out of the ground before she threw her hands forward, causing the rocks to fly at Crom and smash him into the ground.

But it would be too much as Yeshmiyek started to pant and fall to her knees. But as she did, she heard a cracking sound as she looked back up. The old man, Crom punched his fist out of his stone tomb. As he then stood up and blasted the massive bolder that laid on him into pebbles.

Crom stood up and laughed as he walked over to the goddess and looked down at her. Crom then pulled out what appeared to be a small lantern from behind him as he opened it up, and aimed it at Yeshmiyek.

"Hahaha! With your godly powers, Crom's youth and power will be restored!" Said Crom as Yeshmiyek started to transform into pure white energy and be sucked into Crom's magical lantern.

"...There will be a hero to stop you. Just like before." Yeshmiyek laughed as she was completely sucked into the magical lantern.

Crom then held the lantern up as he attached it to a string and wore it around his neck. But as he did, he started to instantly regain his former powers and his youth as he transformed into a man within his early thirties.

He stood around five feet tall, now topless with red Celtic tribal markings appearing all over his body. He wore black pants and foot-ware with his toes poking out, a red marking running down from the bottom of his mouth, red markings around the face and forehead, and he has pointed ears. His hair was red, black, braided, and pushed back. He had long black nails, and he had orange eyes with black slits running down them.

And finally, he had the small white lantern hanging around his neck.

He smiled and laughed once more. "Hehehe... And now, Yeshmiyek, thanks to you, Crom has regained enough power to begin Crom's plan. And it starts with finding Crom's old friend, Banshee then we begin."

Crom's bloody tattoos began to glow once more as he raised both his hands as fire erupted from his palms. He smiled as the flames grew brighter and brighter until it was enough that if any human was present they would have gone blind. As the light died down four uniquely designed farming tools hovered in front of him with each one having their own color to them.

The first one was a pair of blood red demonic sickles that were crossed over one another.

The second one was a pickax that seemed to be entirely made out of wood but still had its own unique aura to it.

The third one was a black scythe with the blade itself seemingly having the same beautiful color as the starry night sky itself.

And the last one seemed to be a large golden ax with an extremely bright golden aura around it.

Crom leaned forward and whispered into the four floating harvesting tools. "Gather my Harvesters..."

Crom then spread his arms out and each one of the tools flew straight up, smashing through the ceiling until they reached the surface and continued to fly at the speed of sound through the air.

"Now to find the Banshee…"

Xxx

(**Get Thru This by Art of Dying Starts to Play**)

_The sequence starts with the tomb of Crom shattering and a black and gold light explodes out from it. The title appears after._

**_I've seen better days, yeah_**

**GRIMMFALL: HAIL CROM**

**_So says the mirror_**

_A lantern, resembling Crom wears around his neck, appears and small lights with screaming faces are shown being absorbed into the lantern._

**_It's hard to find divinity_**

_An elderly, yet muscular man stands back to back with a female red haired Gargoyle._

**_When you're the king of men_**

_A new man appears in between, wearing royal attire and holds up a shining sword._

**_If I can get through this (If I can get through this)_**

_A tiny green glowing hand grasps a pair of red sickles._

**_I can get through anything (If I can get through this)_**

_A wooden hand grasps a wooden axe._

**_If I can make it through this (If I can make it through this)_**

_A green gloved feminine hand grasps a dark scythe._

**_I can get through anything_**

_A black gloved hand finished by grasping a golden axe._

**_If I can get through this_**

_Dark hooded creatures with red eyes howled as they charged at Scotty Blake who slashed them to bits with his sword._

**_I can get through anything_**

_Da Samurai hops in slashes another pair apart with his katana._

**_If I can make it through this_**

_Extor and Raven are back to back as they fend off more demons._

**_I promise you_**

_And the last member of Team SEKR, Rino holds up a suitcase that turns into a gatling gun._

**_I promise you_**

_The Trollhunter, Jim Lake Jr. wearing his black and red Eclipse armor charges at Crom who summons a pitchfork to block the Eclipse blade._

**_It could be much worse, yeah_**

_The sun turns an eerie red and the landscape becomes bleak._

**_But the call is close_**

_Crops and plants start to die._

**_Tomorrow's my reason_**

_Wooden tendrils shoot out of the ground, wrapping around entire buildings as people flee._

**_For today to let go_**

_Entire vaults of money, gold and jewels melt away into mud._

**_If I can get through this (If I can get through this)_**

_Lightning flashes as the camera shows the face of Johnny Bravo, wearing his Asgardian armor, raising his face up to look at the camera._

**_I can get through anything (If I can get through this)_**

_There is another flash of light and Zak Saturday is shown next, his eyes emitting a flaming orange glow as he raises his head to face the camera._

**_If I can make it through this (If I can make it through this)_**

_Rolf is shown next, glaring at the camera as he looks at it._

**_I can get through anything_**

_Kim Possible was the last, staring at the camera with a stern look._

**_If I can get through this_**

_Merlin clashed his Staff of Avalon against man in a suit of red armor wielding a pair of red sickles._

**_I can get through anything_**

_Major Glory and Goliath fly straight to Crom, swinging their fists forward at the same time._

**_If I can make it through this_**

_Armies of Crom's demons charged forward, only to be stopped by the Infraggible Krunk who landed in front of them and clapped his hands, releasing a giant shockwave that knocked them all down._

**_I promise you_**

_Valhallen and Johnny Bravo stood side by side, summoning a lightning storm to decimate Crom's armies before facing down the warrior wearing blood red armor and wielding a pair of red sickles._

**_I promise you_**

_Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable faced down a warrior wearing midnight blue armor and a scythe._

**_With every ounce of who I am_**

_Drew Saturday clashed her sword against a golden axe wielded by a warrior in gold armor._

**_And I will fight until the end_**

_A warrior in wooden armor summoned tendrils of wood to attack Arthur and Merlin._

**_If I can get through this_**

_Crom stood in the throne room of Castle Avalon, gathering magic in his hands._

**_I can get through that_**

_The Earth started to become covered in fire and ice._

**_If you cut me wide open_**

_Macbeth sat before Grandmaster Tan Zang, his eyes glowing bright. _

**_I can cut you some slack_**

_Phil Ken Sebben stepped out of his office, picking up a cane._

**_If you come when I'm leaving_**

_Harvey Birdman shed his business suit, revealing his battle suit underneath._

**_I might never be back_**

_A figure wearing a blue cape with a falcon like hood emerged from a blue colored vehicle._

**_I know it's not easy_**

_Kani Sanban stood before a blue samurai helmet._

**_It's a matter of fact_**

_Owen Grady changed into Puck._

**_Yeah_**

_Rory Dugan morphed in Cu Chullain, holding Gae Bolga as he faced Banshee._

**_(If I can get through this, I can get through that)_**

_Banshee wailed as she lunged at Cu Chullain._

**_I can get through this_**

_Crom roared as he morphed into a demonic serpent dragon._

**_(If you cut me wide open I can cut you some slack)_**

_Major Glory flew around Crom's demon form, firing his Star Spangled Vision._

**_I can get through this_**

_Cu Chullain handed Gae Bolga to Rolf._

**_(If you come when I'm leaving I might never be back)_**

_Crom looked down at Rolf as the Son of a Shepard held the Spear of Light._

**_I can make it through this_**

_Crom roared as he faced Rolf._

**_(I know it's not easy)_**

_Rolf held up Gae Bolga and there was a flash of light._

**_Oh, I can get through_**

(**Get Thru This by Art of Dying Ends**)


	2. Chapter 2

_Opening File: Arthur Pendragon_

_Arthur became High King of Britain on September 29, 500. He was mortally wounded in 542 and sent to a magic hill on Avalon, where he slept for 1,453 years, when he was awakened by Elisa Maza._

_On Avalon, he helped battle the Archmage, and decided to explore the modern world on his own. He eventually wound up in England, where he broke into Westminster Abbey, thereby attracting the attention of the gargoyle, Griff. With the help of Griff and the Manhattan Clan, King Arthur reclaimed Excalibur despite Macbeth's attempt to claim the sword for himself. He then made the decision to go and search for Merlin, as well as find a way to return Griff to London. _

_However, Griff wished to accompany him, so the King knighted him. When Arthur heard that England was returning the Stone of Destiny to Scotland, he and Griff returned to London to protect the stone on its journey. Over the years Arthur would travel across the world, fighting evil and injustice and meeting many great warriors known in modern times as Huntsmen he would come to respect as honored comrades and out of respect for him his identity was kept secret. During his travels he heard of the Eternal Night that was to be brought about by his mentor's most hated enemy Morgan Le Fay and rushed to Arcadia to confront her._

_Upon his arrival he learned that Morgana had already been defeated and Merlin had gone with the local Trolls to seek a new heartstone in New Jersey._

_Close File_

Xxx

**_New Trollmarket  
Two months after the battle of Arcadia Oaks_**

"How's it going so far?"

"Well, we've got the Hero's Forge set up and we are setting up the Gyre Station. We'll be able to travel back and forth between here and Arcadia soon."

"That's great, Jim."

Jim Lake Jr. could only smile at the happy look on the face of his girlfriend, Claire Nunez. After the battle Arcadia Oaks the Trolls had been forced to leave to find a new Heartstone in New Jersey. As the Trollhunter Jim chose to go with them and Clair decided to accompany him.

"I bet Toby and AAARRRGGHH! will be so glad to hear that." Claire remarked.

"I know. So will Mom." Jim said fondly. "But that's not all I'm hoping to do."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, noticing a somewhat saddened look on Jim's face. "Jim?"

"I am planning on having a statue of Drall made. I want to place it in the Hero's Forge next to his father." Jim answered honestly.

"Jim…" Claire placed a hand on Jim's shoulder and smiled. "I would be glad to help out. Drall was my friend too. You think Blinky will allow it? I mean, no offense but Drall-"

"Didn't have the Amulet?" Jim smiled sadly. "Maybe but he was just as much a Trollhunter as me and as all of us. If anyone deserves to be in the Hero's Forge, it's him."

Claire nodded in agreement, believing that Drall should be honored along his father and all the past Trollhunters.

"Trollhunter! Trollhunter!" A voice cried out,

Claire and Jim spun around, seeing a Troll running up to them, panting as he stopped in front of them. "You have to hurry!"

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"The door to Trollmarket has been opened! Intruders!" The Troll cried out.

Jim and Claire shared a look before bolting to the entrance, Jim summoning his Eclipse armor as he ran. When they reached the entrance they saw Trolls gathering as two figures stepped down the stairs.

"All right, everyone! No need to panic!" One of the intruders said, raising his hands. "Not looking for a fight."

"Is that a Stalking?" A Troll questioned.

The Stalking in question had greenish skin, a hawk-like beak, feathered wings, and a lion-like tail. "I take offense to that, my rather bloated fellow. I'm a Gargoyle!"

The Trolls gasped in shock as Jim and Claire pushed their way through to get better look at the intruders.

"Can it be?"

"A Gargoyle?"

"I thought they were extinct."

Jim stepped forward, addressing the Gargoyle. "My name is Jim Lake and I'm the Trollhunter. How did you get in here?"

"I opened the door." It was not the Gargoyle who answered but the man beside him. This one was a middle aged yet muscular man, dressed like a king and holding up a shining sword. "I am looking for Merlin."

"And who are you?" Claire asked, standing next to Jim.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Britain."

Xxx

"Great Gronka! I cannot believe my own eyes!" Blinkey said as he as soon as he arrived and looked upon the Gargoyle named Griff. "I had thought the Gargoyles had been wiped out."

"Nope. We are still around. All over the world." Griff said proudly, smiling down at the smaller Troll. "Truth be told until recently I thought Trolls were gone as well."

"So Gargoyles exist too huh?" Claire could not help but ask.

"Indeed, Claire. Gargoyles and Trolls share a distant relation." Blinkey answered with a smile. "Trolls live underground but Gargoyles live above the ground, preferring mountains or castles to live in. We both turn to stone in daylight but unlike most Trolls Gargoyles can survive in daylight. When they turn to stone they merely sleep until nightfall."

"And wake up rather spry." Griff chuckled. "It seems not much has changed since then."

"But we thought all Gargoyles were wiped out thousands of years ago." Blinkey continued. "A thousand years ago when superstition and the sword ruled. We heard that Gargoyle clans were being wiped out and by the time we established Trollmarket underneath Arcadia we assumed they were gone."

"Not all of us and there have been a great many changes since that time." Griff stated. "There are clans in Britain, Japan, Guatemala, China and even more clans are being found across the world."

"So the Gargoyles truly have returned." Blinkey said, awestruck by the mere thought. "Does this mean the old alliances between humans and Gargoyles have been renewed?"

"For many yes." Griff nodded.

"Old alliances?" Jim asked.

"In ancient times Gargoyles were natural protectors of their homes but their weakness towards sunlight left them extremely vulnerable. They began pacts with humans who would protect them during the day in exchange for protecting their homes, especially from the Grimm." Blinkey explained. "It was a golden age but it could not last."

"Sadly yes. Many clans were lost to the Grimm and some were betrayed by the very ones they had been sworn to protect. Fortunately other clans did survive, either in hiding or remaining with the descendants of the very people they had protected." Griff nodded.

"So why are you here now?" Jim asked, getting back to the main subject.

"We are here on a quest to find my old friend and teacher, Merlin." Arthur answered.

"So you really are King Arthur?" Blinkey asked, looking at the human.

"I am and this must be your new Trollhunter." Arthur said, closely looking over Jim who looked a little uncomfortable but smiled. "In that case I owe you a great debt."

"For what?" Jim asked.

"Defeating Morgana Le Fay of course. That witch," Arthur spat at the ground at the mention of Morgana's name. "Was the main reason Camelot fell before Merlin sealed her away."

"Of course!" Claire exclaimed. "The old legends say that Morgana tried to kill Arthur to take over Camelot."

"Sad to say it is true. Before she was sealed Morgana feigned remorse for her crimes and wished to atone. She helped hide me on Avalon where I would sleep until I was needed again. I heard of her actions from your mother and the Changeling known as Strickler and thus realized she had hoped with me removed she would easily deal with Merlin." Arthur explained sourly.

"So the legends were kind of true." Jim mumbled in shock.

"In a way but she was never my half-sister." Arthur said with a sour look on his face. "Still, she was my teacher's most bitter rival. We have spent a long time looking for him and only heard of his whereabouts when we learned of what happened in your homeland Arcadia."

"You were in Arcadia?" Jim asked.

Arthur nodded. "We spoke with your mother and the Changeling known as Strickler. It was they who directed us here."

"So that's why you are here now." Claire surmised. "But why do you need Merlin now?"

"To reassemble the Knights of the Round Table."

Xxx

"So you really have returned."

It was hard to tell for Jim and Claire if Merlin was surprised or happy to see Arthur, even as the former king hugged him. In fact, Merlin seemed almost nervous.

Arthur paid no mind "I have indeed, my old friend and I am glad to see you have as well. My friend Griff and I spent twenty years looking for you."

"Twenty years?" Merlin's eyes widened. "So you were awake before I was."

"I was." The two sat down, along with everyone else in Blinky's study. "I was awakened from my rest on Avalon to answer a grave threat and since then I have been traveling the world with Sir Griff."

Griff made a small bow. "Pleased to meet you."

"A Gargoyle." Merlin made a small smile. "This must be fate. I helped the Trolls in defeating Gunmar and Morgana while you helped the Gargoyles against the Archmage and even reclaimed Excalibur. That is obviously how you entered Trollmarket."

"Wait, you used Excalibur to enter Trollmarket?" Jim could not help but cut in.

Arthur nodded and unsheathed Excalibur for all to see. The sword let out a mystical glow similar to the Sword of Daylight and the Eclipse Blade.

"The sword in the stone." Merlin stated. "It could easily open the path to Trollmarket once you found the entrance."

"Yes." Arthur nodded and sheathed the sword. "I needed it first before finding you."

"And now you wish me to help you reassemble the Knights of the Round." Merlin surmised.

"I do." Arthur said. "You must have seen it by now, Merlin. Despite defeating Morgana and Gunmar the world still needs a group of warriors to protect it. Warriors who walk the path of Righteousness."

"I have but…" Merlin turned away. "I might not be as much help as you believe, Arthur. Things have changed greatly for me since we last met."

"You still aided the Trollhunter in defeating Morgana." Arthur pointed out.

"Yes, but the decisions I made up to that have been…against what you were taught." Merlin admitted, sounding ashamed. "I am afraid my feud with Morgana changed me in ways you would not approve."

"You are still my teacher and friend." Arthur said, grasping Merlin's shoulder. "You persuaded your father, Oberon to allow me to rest on Avalon until I was needed again and you provided the Trollhunter what he needed to stop the Eternal Night."

"I did…But my reliance on my powers nearly cost all of humanity. It had never occurred to me that while I slept Morgana was awake the whole time within the Heartstone I imprisoned her in." Merlin replied a saddened face. "Still, I believe my place is still here in Trollmarket for the time being. At least until I am sure the world truly needs its Knights again." He produced a small piece of paper. "On here is a list of names I believe can best help you."

Arthur took the paper and looked over the names, his eyes stopping at one particular name. 'Macbeth?'

"Merlin, are you sure about this? I mean, Arthur is your king." Jim pointed out.

"_Was _his king." Arthur said, putting the paper away. "The Kingdom of Camelot has long passed. I cannot command Merlin to leave with me and I understand that one does need a throne to be king but…I must ask, Merlin. Do you sense something wrong?"

"Sense, possibly. But for now I'll think I'll settle for just a feeling."

Xxx

**_Ireland  
A Day Later_**

Ireland, the third largest island in Europe, and the twentieth-largest island in the world. It was also part of the Avalon World Tour for Goliath, Elisa, Angela and Bronx during their journeys.

"Man, you'd think in this day and age we can afford better equipment for harvesting."

"Or just go to the cities and just pick up groceries."

The two workers were just teens, barely having gone through half of high school and forced to work in the middle of the summer to make sure their families had enough food on their table.

"Sometimes I feel like we should tell our parents that there's no-"

Whatever the teen was about to say was cut off as the ground nearby exploded, sending a pillar of dust and dirt into the air as the two young workers fell on their backs and crawled back in freight as a figure jumped out of the newly formed hole. The dust cloud cleared, revealing the figure to be a tall man who wore no shirt with red Celtic tribal markings all over his torso. He wore black pants and footwear with his toes sticking out, his nails were black and sharp, and his ears were sharp. He had red hair that was braided and pulled back, his eyes were orange with slits for pupils and a red mark was running down from the bottom of his mouth with red markings all over his face and forehead and finally he wore a white lantern around his neck.

The man took a deep breath as he looked around, his gaze landing on the two young brats. "…Where am I?"

Both kids looked each other and then back at the man. "…Ireland."

"Ireland." The man took another deep breath. "Not much has changed it seems. But the people will soon tremble in fear when they learn that Crom has returned!"

Both kids looked at each other and then back at the man called Crom. "…Who?"

"Crom! The God of the Nature, Wealth, Sun and Fertility!" Crom declared grandly, holding his arms and flexing his muscles.

Both kids just stared before one finally spoke. "…Not ringing a bell."

"You know, Crom Cruach!" Crom punched a fist in the air. "The Bloody Hand!"

"…"

"…"

Crom looked down at the kids and saw they were just staring dumbfounded at him. "…Seriously? You do not know Crom? Has your think box collapsed?"

Both kids shook their heads.

"The great god Crom? Deathworm?" Crom asked, trying his many titles, hoping that one would ring a bell. "He who brought the sun?"

Both kids just shrugged.

"Do you have potatoes in your ears?!" Crom sighed and ran a hand through his hair, deciding another tactic. "Okay, Crom used to fight this warrior named Cu Chullain?"

That seemed to work as both kids suddenly smiled and nodded.

"Oh him!"

"The Hero of Ulster!"

"Yeah, we know him!"

"Okay-" Crom tried to speak but was interrupted.

"Great guy. Heard he was reincarnated."

"WHAT?!" Crom exclaimed, his eyes flashing red and scaring the kids again. "He is reincarnated!?"

Both teens were trembling now as they answered. "….Yes?"

Crom was shaking now and just as he looked ready to blow his top…he took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, okay, Crom is good now. Crom will not let this little detail stop him. Hero of Ulster thinks he has made a merry Andrew of Crom but this time it will be Crom who will be victorious."

Crom shook a fist to the sky. "Crom's vengeance shall be slow and painful, like charcoal anecdotes, Hero of Ulster! But first, Crom must sample the crops and if they fall short of Crom's expectations there will be a reckoning."

The two teens just watched as the man named Crom started picking up the corn and taking a bite before wisely choosing to flee.

"The corn is filled infestations!" Crom spat the first pile of corn out and stood up. "Crom truly has returned to the mortal world!"

His voice echoed all across Ireland and soon it would echo across the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_Opening File: Skulker_

_Skulker is a Ghost who prides himself as the greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone, hunting rare and unique creatures that catch his eye. He originally originated from Dimension N-004 until he was pulled from his reality by Van Kleiss using his device to pull several individuals from their realities. A rather confident yet callous ghost, Skulker is persistent and determined in his quest to hunt down rare ghosts for his growing collection, Danny Phantom included. _

_Because of that, Skulker has become one of Danny's frequent enemies. A murderous, sadistic, greedy, and ruthless hunter to the very core, Skulker enjoys a good hunt with good prey as a prize, so much that he would often offer his targets a beginning 'headstart' just so he could relish the hunt even longer. He is a predator who hunts down rare and unique creatures and is actually a small ghost blob wearing a big battlesuit. He was last seen confronting the Hurricane Sisters and Dracon Matthews, better known as the Dragon of Denver and he managed to possess Dracon's body but was ambushed by General Skarr and Katz._

_He vanished during the battle and all attempts to locate him have failed._

_Close File_

Xxx

_Skulker had returned to his lair following the end of the Disasteroid incident, determined more than ever to defeat the Ghost Boy and hang his pelt on wall of trophies, even if the Ghost Boy had saved the Ghost Zone and all of them in the process._

_He was still Skulker's most persistent enemy and he would not give up hunting him no matter what._

_A flash of light appeared in front of him, blinding him for a second just before a golden hand shot out and grabbed him._

Xxx

**_Wilds  
Nowhere_**

_"Impossible! My blade could slay even the strongest monster ghost!" Skulker grunted as he struggled to stand up._

_The avian monster screeched as it flew down, aiming to finish Skulker off but he turned intangible and phased into the ground. The monster slammed into the ground, kicking up dust and causing an earth shattering quake that shook for miles. The creature groaned as it sat up, slightly dazed from slamming into the ground and looked around, seeing its prey had vanished again. Skulker phased out of the and plunged his blade straight into the creature's belly, earning a screech in pain._

_"I see someone has a soft underbelly." Skulker grinned as he pushed the blade deeper into the creature. "Now I have you. Take comfort in the fact that Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone will hang your pelt on his wall!"_

_The monster screeched again as it flew up, lashing out with its talons but this time Skulker dodged, jumping away and landing on the ground._

_"It just refuses to die. This prey is more durable than any ghost I have ever hunted." Skulker grunted, annoyed by the stubbornness of this creature. "Why won't it just die?"_

_He couldn't keep this fight up for much longer. _

_His jet pack had been damaged so he couldn't fly unless he used his real form and the rest of his body couldn't hold out much longer. Most of his weapons had been damaged or destroyed, what remaining weapons he had would not likely work on this best._

_Perhaps it was best to retreat and plan to fight another day._

_Just as the monster flew down towards him again he turned intangible and phased back into ground just as the Nevermore slammed into the ground again, creating another earthquake and giant crater in the middle of Nowhere._

_The first encounter between the Hunter of the Ghost Zone and one of the strongest types of Grimm had ended._

_But it would only be the first of many._

Xxx

_"You are a Hunter?" The rocket girl asked as Skulker unsheathed a glowing ecto-blade from both wrists. "You sure don't act like one!"_

_Skulker roared and changed forward, his mechanical legs allowing him to run faster than a normal human and he was quickly upon the woman who had just seemingly insulted his skills as a hunter. The rocket woman held up her rocket that seemingly transformed into a large club which she used to block Skulker's blades._

_"Wha-?!" Skulker was surprised by the weapon's sudden transformation and left himself open._

_The woman parried his blades and swung her club at his face, breaking a few metal teeth in the process. Skulker roared and tried to stab her but the toga woman jumped over her twin and kicked his arm blades away. Rocket girl then swung her club again, shattering the arm blades while Skulker was disorientated. Both woman followed up with a kick to the chest, knocking Skulker back again._

_Skulker was now livid._

_First he woke up in a lab, fought some human freak followed by a giant monster and then a robot and now two humans were making fools out of him._

_Enough was enough!_

_Skulker lunged at the rocket girl, abandoning weapons for hand-to-hand combat fueled by his rage. The rocket girl hastily blocked his first few punches with her club but Skulker eventually overpowered her and punched in the stomach, sending her flying back and skidding across the ground. He turned to the toga woman next as she quickly tried to kick him back. Though her kicks were stronger than they should have been Skulker still smacked her away._

_"You think you can hurt me?! Do you know who I am?! I am Skulker, the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone! No Human, Ghost-boy or not can defeat me!" Skulker shouted, approaching the toga girl and raised his foot to crush her head. "Not even a pair of females with a death wish! The only consolation I give you is that your heads will adorn my trophy wall."_

_The woman narrowed her eyes as she glared up at him. Skulker noticed her eyes flashing, momentarily halting his foot. "What is this?"_

_Suddenly a huge shadow spread over him and the woman and he looked up, seeing a dark cloud that grew in size and from came great winds that were so powerful it pushed him away from the woman. The cloud expanded and formed into what appeared to be a hurricane that sucked the surprised Skulker into it before he could even comprehend what was happening. He was spun around in the cloud for a moment before he finally turned intangible and broke free of the cloud. _

_He fell out of the cloud, becoming tangible as he slammed into the ground with a loud thud and he felt his body slowly coming apart. He looked up and saw the toga wearing woman glaring down at him with the storm cloud circling above her, wondering if he was simply hallucinating. However the glare she was giving him was enough to make him know he was not hallucinating._

_No hallucination was enough to make him feel afraid._

_"You want my head, creature. Let's see your hunting skills match the power of a storm!" The toga girl exclaimed, raising her hands above her head._

_The cloud started to circle around her arms she brought them down, surrounding her fists with wind and lightning. She punched both hands forward, unleashing bolts of lightning that hit Skulker head on, electrocuting his mechanical suit and short circuiting it from the inside out. She then gathered wind around her arm, spinning at very high velocity before mimicking a sword slash as she swung her arm at Skulker, releasing a concentrated blast of wind in the form of a crescent shaped blade that cut through Skulker's right mechanical arm._

_Skulker screamed as he staggered back, staring at the discarded limb and back at the girl. "What are you?!"_

_"I am Ashley Monroe, Huntress and one of the Hurricane Sisters." The woman answered, taking a step forward. "You have come here, hoping to bully the people of this town but we stand united against the Grimm and against you."_

_Skulker stepped back, realizing he could not hope to win this fight and he needed to retreat._

_Too bad he had forgotten about his other opponent._

_"Special delivery!" The rocket girl said as she landed on Skulker's shoulders and shoved something into his mouth._

_She jumped off as Skulker hastily tried to get whatever she had shoved down his throat out. Five seconds later however he was too late and his mechanical body exploded from the inside out._

_"Nancy!" Ashley called out as her sister landed in front of her and quickly hugged her. "Are you all right?"_

_"I'm okay. Thanks to you for distracting that creep." Her twin answered and looked back at the remains._

_Skulker's head fell to the ground a second later and opened up, revealing a small green glowing creature that fell out of the head._

_"What in the Glob?" Both girls stared at the creatures,_

_"Curse you humans!" It shouted in a squeaky voice, shaking its fist up at them. "How dare you do this to me?! I am Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!"_

_"You were some small freak inside a robot?" Nancy could only stare in disbelief. "Okay, on a list of weird things I have seen this was not one of them."_

_"You will pay for this! I will-AAH!" Skulker was cut off as Ashley summoned a bolt of lightning from her storm cloud and zapped him, knocking the little ghost out._

Xxx

_"The so-called Dragon of Denver." Katz remarked, stepping forward. "It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, don't worry. This will be the last time."_

_Skulker grunted, taking back control and stood up, pointing Dracon's magnum at the two. "I don't know who you are but I am done with-"_

_Katz's eyes flashed and Skulker stiffened, feeling himself being pulled under. He looked down and gasped when he saw the body he was in literally melting. "Wh-WHAT?! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Skulker phased out of the Gundam's body, falling onto the ground while Joseph collapsed._

Xxx

The desert land of Nowhere was long and vast and with very little hope of anyone surviving underneath the harsh and hot temperatures without proper care.

And yet for a ghost it seemed all more torturous.

Skulker, the great hunter in the Ghost Zone crawled and whined his way across the desert, too weak to fly or even speak. He had been subject to the most terrible of conditions these last few weeks and every day he seemed to feel even more miserable.

First he woke up in a strange lab.

Then he was he attacked by some red eyed monster posing as human.

Then when he escaped he endured nothing but trouble from everyone he came in contact with until finally his robot suit was destroyed, leaving him in his true form until he found a way home.

And worst of all the last pair to attack him, a walking talking cat and a single red eyed general did something that made him feel very sick. He barely managed to escape and since then he had been wandering across the desert, feeling himself growing weaker. If something was not done he would soon lose the will to hold himself together and his body would melt back into the ectoplasm he was made from.

'This can't be how it ends! I am Skulker!' The tiny blob thought desperately. 'I can't end like this! I have yet to finally hang the ghost child's pelt on my wall!'

If anything that kept him going it was his will to survive and his will to exact vengeance on all who had done him wrong.

No one hunts Skulker.

Skulker is the one true hunter!

There was a loud crashing sound up ahead, halting his inner raging and Skulker looked up from where he was lying to see two red sickles stabbed into the ground. Skulker should be wondering what those sickles were and why they landed in front of him... but all he could really think about at the moment was how the blades seemed to be... calling out to him.

_Skulker….Come to us._

Skulker continued to stare at the two strange harvesting tools as he felt like the sickles were calling his name out, promising him a chance at glory, power, and revenge if he takes the harvesting tools. Skulker crawled his way over to the two harvesting tools. He managed to crawl over to the sickles and finally got a hold of them. As he came in physical contact with them, he felt a strange surge of energy race through his tiny body.

He suddenly felt his sickness vanish as he floated in the air with the two sickles in each hand, with each sickle emitting a blood red energy around it. As Skulker continued to hold those sickles, he could feel that his tiny body seemed to grow in size as it became encased in a suit of blood red armor that was around the same size as his robot body covered in hundreds of spines in varying sizes. Finally Skulker's newly enlarged head was encased inside a blood red spiny helmet that covered everything including the eyes but excluded his mouth.

As the armor transformation was complete, all Skulker's mouth could do was smile as he spoke in a new malevolent voice."_Hail Crom ... Airson mi fhìn is e Harvester of Blood a th 'ann_(Translation: Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of Blood!)"


	4. Chapter 4

_Opening File: Pinocchio_

_ Many years ago a kindly, old woodcarver finished greatest creation, a marionette. Geppetto then names the puppet Pinocchio, for he was made of what the woodcarver originally meant to be pine but was instead made with a rare piece of wood called Edelwood, and made wish on a shooting star for the puppet to become a real boy. His wish would be granted by the Blue Fairy, a Fae and one of the Children of Oberon who granted wishes to those with kind hearts. What Geppetto could not have known was that the wood Pinocchio was made from contained the broken spirits of those who had succumbed to the despair from the torture inflicted on them by the Fallen Moloch._

_The Blue Fairy had hoped Pinocchio's innocence and with the pure hearted woodcarver's guidance he could purify the lost souls within him and create a counter to Moloch. Though Pinocchio was innocent in the beginning, he was later corrupted when the people of his village turned on him and Geppetto. They tried to flee to the sea but Geppetto was killed by the legendary whale Grimm known as Monstro. The loss of his and being exposed to the crueler darker sides of the world broke him in a way that forever kill the kind hearted naive puppet._

_Pinocchio now despises humanity, Faunus, Mobians, and other species of the twelve races, with a few exceptions, though he especially hates the Fae of the Children of Oberon. He is resentful and jealous of being denied the humanity he rightful thinks he deserved, and longs to fill the void of the humanity he never got through causing suffering and pain to others. He has become so twisted that he believes that by consuming the flesh of a real boy he can become one. Earning the title Puppet Master Pinocchio has become a very dangerous threat while retaining his childlike appearance but his body has since been modified into a weapon._

_It is rumored that due to the Edelwood he is made from he is capable of producing Aura like a living being._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Help us!"

"Somebody!"

"Anybody!"

"Now, now, children. I do not want to hurt you." A childlike voice said to the captive children. "I just want to…eat your flesh so I can become a real boy."

That did nothing to calm the terrified children as their captor stepped into the light. It was meant to look like a boy but it was anything but. It resembled a lender marionette that is made to look like a cute little boy with a log shaped chubby face and long pointed nose. He had big, bright blue eyes with a glint of madness in them and a fringe of thick jet-black hair adorned with a yellow hat with a red feather under a blue band wrapped around it.

He wore bright red cotton fabric short overalls with yellow buttons over a light yellow shirt. He also had a black vest, big blue bow tie, and brown wooden shoes.

"Now, who wants to be first?" The puppet asked, reaching out to its first victim, a little girl who screamed out in terror.

**CRASH!**

The puppet spun around as the door to the room knocked down by a single kick. "Who in the-"

"So, you must be the puppet boy. The legendary Pinocchio."

The intruder turned out to be a young white haired boy wearing a green trench coat and green goggles over his eyes. "The puppet brought to life by the Fae known as the Blue Fairy."

Pinocchio snickered as he faced the boy. "What's this? Another boy? Would let me have a bite…of your flesh? I want to become a real boy like you."

"An illogical idea since you have no stomach and therefore cannot digest anything you eat. Even more illogical is your idea that eating flesh will convert your wooden body to flesh and blood." The boy retorted.

"Oh no." Pinocchio stepped forward. "That's where you are wrong boy. The wood in me is alive. All I have to do is appease it with a sacrifice."

He reached out to grab the boy but was repelled by a force field that actually burned his wooden hand. "AH!"

"A personal force field. A little more lethal than Aura used by Huntsmen but still considered effective." The boy stated stoically. "You will be hard pressed to pass through it with a body made of wood."

"Oh? Let's test that." Pinocchio said as panels on his arms and knees opened, revealing spring loaded needle launchers.

The needles shot at the boy but his barrier burned the needles on contact. Seeing his attack failed Pinocchio switched tactics as panels in his calves opened up, revealing metal wheels that slid down to his feet where a wooden platform joined the hubcaps of the wheels together, and creating two wheeled skates for the puppet to stand on.

"Last but not least." Pinocchio said as a panel on his spine opened up and he pulled out a short but sharp sword. "Now I am ready."

The boy frowned as he analyzed Pinocchio's new status. 'The wheels and the sword suggest that he plans on using a combination of speed and precision to take me out. In that case my barrier alone might not be enough. In that case…'

"Here I come!" Pinocchio cackled as he shot forward.

The boy brought hand to his collar and opened his mouth, releasing a sonic blast that sent Pinocchio right into the wall. "I have been well briefed on all of your possible abilities and my people planned accordingly."

Pinocchio growled as he stood back up, panels on his shoulder blades and thighs opening up, revealing more spring launchers that fired. The boy quickly knocked away the incoming needles with another sonic blast.

"You will do well not to resist." The boy said. "My people would prefer to bring you in alive and mostly undamaged."

"And why is that?" Pinocchio growled. "Let me guess, you want to learn what makes me tick."

"And walk and talk and reason as a real living being." The boy replied. "A puppet that is given life is also gifted with possible invulnerability to bodily harm. My people are very interested in that."

"I bet they would be." Pinocchio chuckled bitterly. "But I am not interested in being someone else's freak show."

"I had anticipated your refusal. Fortunately you cannot escape." The boy said.

"Can't I?" Pinocchio opened his mouth, revealing…a machine gun!

He fired at the boy who actually started running and took cover behind the wall of the other room.

Pinocchio cackled madly as he followed after the boy. "Not so tough now are we?"

"This was included in your file." The boy said before shooting something that hit the living puppet in the chest. "Fortunately, my people accounted for that as well."

Before Pinocchio could say or do anything he was suddenly pulled down by a great force, slamming his body into the floor. "Wh-What?!"

He looked at this chest and saw a Gravity Dust crystal attached to it and underneath were Dust shards. "Gravity Dust…You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did." The boy said, pressing a button on his collar. "The target has been subdued. Move in and prepare transportation for the children hostages with orders to take them home and wipe their memories of their abduction."

Pinocchio growled and glared hatefully at the boy. "This is not over! I will not be dissected!"

"I fail to see how you can escape now." The boy said, almost sounding like he was taunting the blood thirsty puppet.

Unfortunately it seemed fate itself answered the boy's challenge when something crashed through the roof and landed in front Pinocchio. When the dust cleared both the puppet and the boy saw what the object was. It was a massive pickax that was stabbed into the ground as rubble from the ceiling lay around it. Pinocchio stared at the pickax, his eyes wide and appeared to be in a trance as he slowly reached out to grab it.

"Do not touch it!" The boy said but was too late as Pinocchio grabbed onto the handle.

Then suddenly tendrils of wood sprouted from the tool as the tendrils made of wood wrapped around Pinocchio. As the wood continued its process on covering Pinocchio, it appeared to be extremely bulky yet smooth armor made out of wood. His height changed from the height of a young boy to a colossal 7'5 giant as the wood continued to cover him in layers and layers of wooden armor making him appear more and more bulky. As the transformation process reached its completion, the wood started to cover Pinocchio's head as the wood covered everything but Pinocchio's mouth.

As soon as the process was complete the new Pinocchio easy broke free of the Gravity Dust and stood up, looking at the boy who bore a look of caution.

"_Hail__ Crom…Airson mise tha mi a 'toirt taic ri fas!_(Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of Growth!)" Pinocchio shouted in a deeper voice before turning around and rushing at the wall, slamming through it and leaving behind a giant hole.

The boy named Francis and the stunned children were left to stare at the hole and contemplate the status of the monster that had made it. "…We may have to update Pinocchio's file."


	5. Chapter 5

_Opening File: Shego_

_Former and only female member of Team Go, Shego began her career as a Huntress and a hero she and her brothers were exposed to unique radiation from a comet that crashed into their tree house. The cosmic radiation altered their bodies, giving them abilities that were powerful even for the standards of a Hunter. Later tests proved that the Glow had made it impossible for their Aura to be awakened since they were both different forms of energy. It appeared the cosmic radiation that created the Glow conflicted with the power of the Aura since it granted similar abilities. _

_The Glow gave Team Go the potential to match any Hunter in combat and thus the loss of Aura was not regarded as a complete loss. Attempts to understand and even duplicate the Glow were met with failure, leaving only Team Go the only Humans on Earth with the Glow. Hego began demanding more dangerous missions, pushing his team risks themselves in many areas where the Grimm thrived in heavy numbers. Eventually however it seemed their success caused a reaction as Team Go suddenly found themselves fending off a massive Grimm attack on Go City._

_Team Go was the first line of defense while the civilians were evacuated. The Grimm came in large numbers, slowly overwhelming Team Go even after more Hunters and soldiers arrived to evacuate the city. It was during the attack that Team Go suffered a rift when Shego began advising the team to retreat with the civilians but Hego refused, ordering Team Go to hold position and continue fighting the Grimm Horde. This decision was a mistake that led to the deaths of one of the Wego twins and Mego who sacrificed himself to allow his surviving siblings time to escape._

_The surviving Wego fell into a coma, suffering a serious injury and the shock of seeing his twin brother die. Shego was distraught and furious blamed Hego their brothers' deaths, and last living one being in a coma. Shego nearly killed Hego, but other Hunters managed to stop her. Shego made it clear not only did she not want to ever see Hego's face again, but she was done being a hero. _

_Because being a hero in her eyes now was both pointless and foolish. If it's darkness that truly has power in this world than she would join the darkness. She later signed on as the muscle of Dr. Drakken and became wanted in at least eleven countries for various crimes._

_Close File_

Xxx

"SHEGO!"

The black haired green skinned woman rolled her eyes as she stepped out, accepting her boss's call. "I said it before, indoor voices please."

"Well how else am I supposed to react when I see this?!" Said boss gestured to the ruined tavern around him.

Dr. Drakken was beyond frustrated right now. He had come here because of a deal he had made that would allow him to get his hands on the parts for a special project he was working on. His 'sidekick' Shego was left in the tavern to keep an eye out for any hunters, or that teenage hero Kim Possible that might have come sniffing around. She already had become a pain for the duo in the last year so precautions had to be made.

"Just be glad I didn't burn this place to the ground." Shego retorted, glaring at Drakken with barely restrained fury. "It's your fault for taking so long."

"My fault?! They were constantly asking what that noise was! It took everything I had to convince them not to come out here and see what was really happening." Drakken exclaimed. "All I asked you to do was lie low."

"And shouting about the plan to me is 'lying low'?" Shego growled, gesturing to the downed men surrounding her. "And these losers had it coming, trust me."

Drakken rubbed his face. "Now I'm going to have to pay for the damages so they don't come after us which by the way is coming out of _your_ paycheck."

Shego narrowed her eyes at Drakken as he walked past her, igniting her fists. "What was that?"

"You heard me. I pay you to be good at your job, not to actually burn down an entire club when some intoxicated fool forgets the courtesy of boundaries." Drakken stopped and looked back at her. "And furthermore-"

Before anything else was, a booming and smashing sound was heard and it grew louder and louder until something smashed through the ceiling of the hallway and landed in front of the two. Drakken and Shego looked on with caution as the dust started to settle, revealing to the major surprise of the two that the object that landed in front of them was a large scythe that stuck in the ground. The two villains stared at the harvesting tool in confusion and fear, but as Drakken tried to figure out what the scythe was and why it smashed through the club tavern like that all Shego could do was stare at the scythe... it may sound downright insane to most people, but it was like the scythe was calling out to Shego.

Promising her a chance to get back at her brother for forcing her and their siblings into a life of heroes and getting them either killed or in a coma, to become powerful, and to beat down any hero or hunter in her way...

As Drakken still tried to figure out what was going on, Shego slowly walked over to the tool as she reached her hand out.

"Shego, wait!" Drakken called out but was too late.

Before Shego even knew it, she wrapped her fingers around the handle and picked up the weapon.

Only several seconds after she picked up the scythe, the weapon started to emit a powerful aura around it, looking extremely similar to the night sky, dark blue, black, and covered with stars. As the nightly energy grew stronger and stronger, Drakken looked on in fear as Shego was wrapped up in a suit of sleek blue and black armor that managed to cover every part of her body, except her mouth as the armor completed its transformation.

Once the transformation process was complete, Drakken looked on as the woman before him that had been his sidekick wore a suit of blue and black armor covering every part of her body including her eyes but left her mouth uncovered with the added bonus of her long black hair now resembling the night itself, colored dark blue with little shining jewels resembling stars all around it. She then looked over at her boss who looked on in surprise with a bit of fear. A moment of silence past before Shego opened her mouth to speak.

"_Hail Crom ... Oir is mise Harvester na h-Oidhche _(Translation: Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of the Night)!"

Drakken was trembling now as Shego continued to stare at him despite having no eye holes in her helmet. Shego gave one last smile before she transformed into a fog-like substance that resembled her hair as it hovered above the ground for a moment before quickly dashing out of the tavern, leaving a shell shocked Drakken left to stare at where she had been.

"…Shego?" Was all he could say.


	6. Chapter 6

_Opening File: Leonidas Van Rook_

_Leonidas Van Rook is a rival cryptozoologist, mercenary and ally of V.V. Argost. Van Rook is solely interested in proving the existence of cryptids for money. He has built a reputation for himself which allows him to command large fees from those that hire him. Van Rook is an exceptional marksman, being able to shoot small quick moving objects out of the air. _

_He is also noted to have a tattoo on his right bicep of a snake wrapped around a skull._

_He had a relationship with Drew Saturday in the past, they dated in college. He has had several apprentices, with one of them being the only one to survive his first encounter with the Saturdays and not end up in the hospital. He usually charges his apprentices for any scratches or damage to his equipment, or overusing gear. He ran a Cryptid fighting ring in an ancient temple but he was found by police after trying to escape, he flew away but his jet pack failed and he fell onto a cop car crushing it. _

_He was arrested and sent to prison for his actions._

_Close File _

Xxx

"I offer two pennies for better food and this is what I get?"

In the lunch hall of the prison, there were guards on all sides of the room with prisoners in tan shirts and shorts sitting at tables and eating. There was a line in the cafeteria as prisoners were served the slop that they were supposed to eat as they kept walking down the line. In the line was Leonidas Van Rook with a metal tray in his hands as he and all the other prisoners behind him slowly moved down the line. As Van Rook was moving, a prisoner behind him started to speak up.

"Hey, you're Van Rook, right?" Asked the prisoner.

"Yup." Replied Van Rook.

"Really? Man, I gotta say it's pretty neat meeting you for the first time, dude. I'm a fan of your work." Said the man as Van Rook just kept moving down the line.

"Appreciate it, now how about you knock it off with the dog and pony show and tell me what you want." Said Van Rook.

"Well... I've been thinking lately..." Said the man.

"Oh? And how did that feel? Did it tickle the inside of your head?" Asked Van Rook in a mocking tone.

"I've been thinking..." Said the man as he reached behind him and grabbed the modified shank that was in his back pocket. "You're one of the baddest mercenaries and you get all that respect... what would happen to the guy who killed you? Maybe _he_ would be the toughest guy in town..."

"Sure thing, Princess. Just try me." Said Van Rook who showed zero concern as the thug pulled out the shank and tried to stab Van Rook, but Van Rook quickly used his metal tray to block the blow as he then bashed the tray against the man's face.

But Van Rook wasn't done as he bashed the corner of the metal tray into the man's gut before swinging the tray up and knocking the man back. The prisoners gathered around and looked in awe as they saw the bloody and beaten man lying on the ground.

"Looks like your still a nobody thug... amigo." Said Van Rook as the guards all started to converge around Van Rook.

"Get out of the way! Get back!" Yelled the guards as they raced over to Van Rook.

But as Van Rook was prepared to get beaten down by the guards...

CRASH!

The guards and prisoners both stopped as something smashed through the ceiling and landed only a few feet away from the cafeteria. The guards and criminals looked on as the dust settled, revealing to everyone that there was to their surprise a golden ax that was sticking out of the ground. The criminals and guards looked in confusion as the guards started taking a few feet forward.

"Alright! All of you! Stand back!" Yelled one of the guards as the criminals started to move forward, only for the man to pull out his gun and shoot it in the air…

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Making all the criminals do what the guard said and stand back.

"Now, down on the ground with your hands behind your heads!" Yelled the guard as all the criminals did this... except for Van Rook who continued to look at the golden ax embedded in the ground.

As crazy as it sounded... he could hear the tool calling out to him. It was calling out his name and promising that it can break him out of prison, make him rich beyond his wildest dreams, and even get him revenge on the backstabbing apprentice who put him away in the first place. He quickly looked back and forth to see that all the guards around him were currently occupied with the other criminals in the room. He only had a second to do this... he stood up straight as he quickly dashed over to the golden ax as the guards immediately noticed him.

"Hey you! Stop!" Yelled one of the guards as Van Rook just ran faster and faster as he made his way to the ax.

Finally as he wrapped his fingers around the handle as the ax and himself glowed with golden energy. The energy became so bright that the guards and the criminals covered their eyes as a sheet of gold started to wrap around Van Rook.

As the gold wrapped around Van Rook, it covered every part of Van Rook's body as several thick spines sprouted all around Van Rook along with two massive shoulder pads, developed razor sharp claws, and developed a crown-like spiky helmet on his head. As the process was almost complete, the armor wrapped around Van Rook's head and covered his eyes, with his mouth being the only exposed part of him.

As the light started to finally die down, the guards and criminals looked back to see the new golden beast standing in front of them, covered in golden devilish armor with several gem stones and diamonds spread out the armor. The guards were terrified, but still held up their guns at the golden monster that was in front of them.

"Drop the ax now or we WILL open fire!" Warned one of the guards as Van Rook looked back up, even with no eye holes he scanned the whole room with a big smile on his face.

"_Hail Crom ... Airson mi tha mi a 'dèanamh Harvestter Riches _(Translation: Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of Riches!")

"Open fire!" Yelled one of the guards as all the guards in the room were about to open fire, but right after he said that, Van Rook raised his hand up and with a flash of golden light bathed the whole room in a flash of yellow light.

As Van Rook was finished, the golden light died down as he looked around at everyone around him who were now nothing but golden statues, each one of them having expressions of fear in confusion as they were turned to gold.

Van Rook looked at the carnage before him... and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_Opening File: Merlin_

_Merlin is a legendary wizard who is known for his might and power. He is the original creator of the Amulet of Daylight, which became passed down in the Troll society for thousands of years. Merlin was born the son of Oberon and a Welsh noblewoman in 5th century Britain. Oberon sensed that Merlin would become a powerful wizard in the mortal world and how his son's future was to first start in the Age of the Forgotten World. So he took Merlin to Avalon when he was still a baby to learn magic and due to how time flows differently in Avalon he grew up faster. _

_During this time Merlin constructed a staff that could harness the very arcane powers of the universe and named it the Staff of Avalon, after the home of his father. Once Merlin's training was complete Oberon used his power to send Merlin back in time before Humans, Trolls, and Gargoyles came into existence. It is said that Merlin had mentored and aided Arthur Pendragon in taking his rightful place as ruler of Camelot. He also had an apprentice, a young woman by the name of Morgana Le Fay, and together they experimented with all sorts of magic, Merlin not realizing that his pupil was turning towards a dark path._

_It is uncertain what happened, but before long Morgana betrayed her former mentor, he took her left hand and used it to craft the Amulet of Daylight to help the Trolls in their struggle against evil Trolls such as the first king of the Gumm-Gumms Orlagk, the Oppressor and his general/usurper Gunmar the Black. Merlin was present during the Battle of Killahead, dueling against his former student while the Trolls, led by Deya the Deliverer, fought Gunmar and his forces. Expending much of his magical powers, Merlin imprisoned Morgana and then retreated to his Tomb where he fell into a deep sleep, waiting for the day he would be needed again. Merlin was eventually reawakened in the twenty first century by the new and first human Trollhunter Jim Lake Jr. and helps defeat Morgana and Gunmar as they attempt to begin the Eternal Night._

_With the Trollmarket rendered uninhabitable, Merlin senses another Hearthstone somewhere in New Jersey, so he has the trolls come with him to find their new home. While Jim and Claire tag along, Toby and AAARRRGGHHH! stay behind to protect Arcadia in case more evil villains arrive._

_Close File_

Xxx

"_No way, Jim! You got to be kidding me!_"

"Afraid not, Tobes."

"_So, you actually met the real King Arthur?_"

Jim grinned and nodded at the excited look on Toby's face as they chatted online. "Real life King Arthur."

"_And a Gargoyle?!_"

"That too!"

"_Oh man! Even all the way in New Jersey you keep getting all the fun!_" Toby complained.

"That's not what I have been hearing back home. I hear there are actual aliens in Arcadia now." Jim chuckled.

"_Oh yeah, that. Things are still crazy over here and you'll never guess who in our class are aliens._" Toby snickered. "_Yeah, we are still protecting Arcadia here but I still wish you were here with us._"

"Me too." Jim leaned back on his seat and sighed.

Toby immediately picked up something was bothering his friend. "_What's wrong, Jim? You seem down._"

"It's nothing really…It's just…" Jim chuckled a bit. "I'm a little down because apparently it's not that big of a shock to see Gargoyles around."

"_What do you mean?_"

"I mean they started coming out of hiding, at least in Empire City over twenty years ago and I had no clue about until today. I am just starting to realize how far out there Arcadia really is." Jim explained. "Blinky even explained that Gargoyles and Trolls are very distant cousins."

"_Yeah, seems kind of annoying when you put it like that._" Toby scratched his chin in agreement.

"I get it that was what kept what Arcadia safe from the Grimm for a long time but it makes me realize how out of place we are with the rest of the world. I mean, Empire City has Gargoyles and GrimmFall has heroes and who knows what else exists out there."

"_Meanwhile Arcadia has Trollhunters and alien warriors._" Toby said with a cocky grin.

Jim chuckled again. "True that. How is everyone holding up?"

"_We've been holding pretty well. Everyone seems to have gotten used to all the weird stuff happening._" Toby answered. "_How's Claire?_"

"Reading on her new favorite subject: the history of Merlin."

Xxx

"And why do you want to know about my father so badly, Miss Nunez?" Merlin asked, refusing to look up from his book.

"Because the name Oberon comes from a few myths, including the ones centering around the king of fairies." Claire answered, sitting next to Merlin. "Blinky mentioned fairies losing a war to the Pixies centuries ago."

Merlin chuckled. "Yes. Pixies are a real sore subject for Oberon and his kind."

"You say his kind. Aren't you the same as well?"

Merlin sighed. "No, I am not. At least not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

Seeing there was no way out Merlin decided to indulge the girl, if only because she was close enough to what he would consider a friend. "Oberon and his people sometimes called the Fairies and other times the Fae are a race of beings that were not born flesh as you and I. Rather they were born from the mystic forces of the universe itself."

"Born from mystic forces?" Claire questioned.

"Correct. They came into being from pure power that washed over this world when the comet that created the Grimm impacted the planet, evolving from creatures like the will-o-the-wisp and they were born on the island of Avalon."

"Avalon?" Claire's eyes widened in surprised. "So it is real too?"

"Yes. It's pocket dimension that's connected with the Earth, a conduit of pure magic that led to the birth of the Fae or as they are now called: the Children of Oberon." Merlin nodded. "Oberon came into power when he overthrew his mother, Queen Mab who was perhaps so insane she made Morgana look tame."

"Ouch." Claire flinched. "I can't imagine someone like that existing."

"Unfortunately they did or rather do. I never knew exactly what happened but I know Queen Mab was imprisoned rather than killed. Oberon took her place and the Children of Mab were renamed the Children of Oberon. He is not a bad ruler but he is highly arrogant and harsh and that's coming from me. " Merlin gestured to himself. "He married Lady Titania, making her his Queen of the Fairies but she angered him once and thus he banished her and all Fae from Avalon to learn humility for the next thousands of years. Around that time I was born, from the union of Oberon and a young Welsh woman that had caught his eye. When Oberon learned of my destiny he tracked down a mystical artifact known as the Phoenix Gate and used it to send me back in time so that I would appear before the rise of Man and Troll."

"So you were technically born after Man and Troll appeared but lived longer than both of them." Claire said for clarification.

"Yes." Merlin nodded.

"And Morgana?"

"A being born from the union of magic and flesh as I was who I took under my wing to teach but as you know she betrayed me, brought down Camelot and attempted to bring about the Eternal Night." Merlin answered. "By now the thousand year exile has ended and Oberon has returned to Avalon, calling his Children back to him for the Gathering."

"The Gathering?"

"It was decreed that once all Children of Oberon had spent enough time among mortals they would learn humility and upon returning to Avalon would swear fealty to Oberon himself. It will possibly take several centuries and during that time the Fae will be forbidden from leaving Avalon until all learn true humility and swear loyalty to their king." Merlin answered.

"So, if you know where Avalon is why haven't you gone there? Surely your father would want to know you are still alive." Claire reasoned.

"My father has only seen me once since he sent me back in time. I convinced him to allow Arthur to sleep there until he was needed again. Oberon isn't exactly what you call…parent material. As I said he is arrogant but also vain, hypocritical and even if he is capable of love his pride rises above all in his heart." Merlin said, scowling slightly as he described his father. "He would not have cared if the Eternal Night had succeeded unless it had affected Avalon. Despite his degree to banish his kind to the mortal world to learn humility he has a different kind of idea of what humility from most people."

Claire could see that talking about Oberon was slightly upsetting so she decided to drop the subject. "I'm sorry for bringing this up. Ever since Jim introduced me to the world of Trolls I have read and studied everything I could about it, to save my brother, to help Jim and because I found it so exciting I could not stop myself from learning everything I can."

Merlin smirked at that. "That's a positive trait I looked for in my students. Fortunately not all of them turned out like Morgana did. For that I am-"

Suddenly the fire in front of them flared, blasting upwards and both jumped to their feet as an orb of pure light shot out, stopping in front of Merlin.

"What is that?" Claire said, falling into a fighting stance.

"It's a message…From Avalon." Merlin's eyes widened in shock. "Oberon himself has sent this."

"A message?" Claire asked as Merlin placed his hand on the orb. "What does it say?"

"…Avalon has been attacked." Merlin said as the contents of the message appeared in his mind. "The Children of Oberon have been captured…And the attacker is looking for Trollmarket!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Opening File: Banshee_

_Banshee is a Child of Oberon who centuries ago came to Ireland and threatened the people who lived there. So the hero Cu Chullain challenged her and won with the help The Great Beast. After her defeat she left Ireland and went back to Avalon. But, in 994 Oberon banished all his children from Avalon and since both Cu Chullian and The Great Beast were long gone she went back to Ireland._

_In the year 1995, Goliath, Angela, Bronx and Elisa found her while on their Avalon World Tour. In that time The Banshee had created her human alias Molly and tried to manipulate the reincarnation of Cu Chulainn, Rory Dugan, who did not know about his past life._

_When Goliath and company arrived, The Banshee sensed that they were recently in Avalon. Believing that they were sent by Oberon to bring her back there for The Gathering of the Third Race she captured them. And, because she believed that they were there at Oberon's request, she used her powers to force them into telling her what he was planning for her ignoring the call to return home._

_Goliath and the others were rescued by Rory, who transformed into Cu Chulainn. With Bronx's aid, he defeated her once again. At the end of the fight it appeared as though she had been killed; but, later she was seen being forcibly dragged back to Avalon by The Weird Sisters. Where, Oberon punished her for her disobedience and for her siren pride in her voice that lead to her transgression with a seal over her mouth rendering her mute. It was only recently that it was learned that she was connected with the evil god known as Cromm Cruach whose monster form she liked to imitate in battle against her foes._

_Close File_

Xxx

**Avalon  
Three Days ago  
(Avalon Time: Three Hours ago)**

The island of Avalon was as mysterious as it was beautiful. Only a handful of mortals had ever stepped onto it and lived to tell tale but none would have had time to see the beauty. Cut off from the mortal world this isle was home to the race known as the Children of Oberon. Avalon cannot be found on a map of the world; it is reachable only by magic. Despite being part of the Earth, its true location is found at a rather large nexus of native Earth magic, and therefore is incapable of being reached in a three dimensional manner.

The usual procedure for entering Avalon for mortals is to recite a Latin incantation while upon a body of water which can range in size from the sea to a large washbasin; Oberon's Children, on the other hand, can presumably come and go through their innate abilities, without needing water nearby. Leaving Avalon is somewhat trickier; it does not send you to where you wish to go, but to where you need to be as Goliath, Eliza, Angela and Bronx would find out on their world tour.

Not much has happened since then, aside from the Gathering of Oberon's Children which would well last for several centuries.

It could not end fast enough for a certain Fae.

While the Children of Oberon were nothing if not social with each other one saw fit to isolate herself by hiding in the caves that reminded her of her home in Ireland.

She had no name other than the Banshee and she resented being here on this island as much as she resented its ruler for robbing her of her ability to speak until she showed true humility.

Bah, she said!

What did Oberon know of humility?

He changed his mind about his own laws and decrees so fast it was hard to remember which ones he actually enforced.

Arrogant and cruel and this was coming from the woman who terrorized Ireland thousands of years ago alongside one other…

A tremor was felt through the magical veil that hid Avalon from the world and she felt it, possibly alongside every Fae on the island.

'This power…I know it!'

Xxx

On the beach of Avalon there was nothing but a misty shroud, serving only to highlight the fact that Avalon was safely hidden away from the rest of the world.

Except from one.

Approaching the island was a trail of ice, large and firm enough to walk on that connected to the beach. From the mist came none other than Crom Cruach himself, strolling towards the beach while eating an apple .

Just as he took his first step three young Maidens, the Weird Sisters appeared before him.

"Halt trespasser!" The eldest of the Sisters and the Sister of Fate, Luna ordered. "Oberon has decreed that none shall enter or leave Avalon."

Crom simply took another bite out of his half eaten apple. "So, Crom has made it to Avalon after all. Excellent. Tell Crom, do you know of the Banshee?"

"Banshee?" Phoebe, the Sister of Grace questioned. "It is because of her that you are here?"

"Crom will ask questions." Crom said as he dropped the apple. "Now, where is the Banshee?"

"None of your concern." Seline, the Sister of Vengeance, or Fury answered as the Weird Sisters raised their hands, gathering magic. "Leave now or suffer our wrath."

Crom chuckled as he took a step forward. "By all means, make Crom."

The Weird Sisters fired beams of magic that merged into one that flew straight at Crom who held up the small lantern around his neck. To the shock of the Weird Sisters the magic was absorbed right into the lantern as Crom casually strolled forward.

"Mmm…How delectable." Crom said, feeling the magic coursing through his body, stopping in front of the Sisters. "Crom likes your magic. Crom thinks he will keep you."

"Wh-What is happening?" Seline wondered, falling to her knees.

"We can't stop!" Phoebe said as her magic continued to be drained.

"It's his lantern!" Luna said, being the last to fall.

Crom held up his lantern and with a scream the Weird Sisters turned into light and energy that was immediately absorbed into the lantern. "Mmm! Not as satisfying as fine corn after a day's harvest but Crom is satisfied. Now onto the main course."

Just he walked forward he only took seven more steps when he stopped and watched as another Fae appeared before him.

A very familiar one.

"Banshee." Crom said, looking at the gagged Fae with amusement in his eyes. "There is something different that Crom cannot help but notice. Still, a thousand years and not a word or attempt to free Crom from Crom's imprisonment? What was Crom paying you for?"

Banshee seemingly tried to speak but couldn't and pointed to her gag.

"Oh, that." Crom grabbed onto the gag and easily crushed it with his godly strength.

Banshee let out a huge relief and let out a shout of joy. "I can speak again!"

"Yes." Suddenly a pitchfork was being pointed at her neck, Crom grinning as he brought it close to her skin.

The mere contact made her gasp in pain. "Iron!"

"Yes. If Crom were to stab with this iron pitchfork, would you die?" Crom asked sardonically.

"Oh, All Mighty Crom." Banshee fell to her knees. "I beg thee for mercy. I would have attempted to free you but when the Hero of Ulster defeated me and forced me to return. Oberon ordered all of us to leave for a thousand years. I did not have the strength to find or free you until centuries had passed and by the time I did the Hero of Ulster had reincarnated and defeated me again."

"Yes, Crom heard that little detail before he set out in the nearby river to find this place." Crom admitted but narrowed his eyes. "Which matters little to Crom. You still could have taken the time to find Crom's tomb and free Crom."

"The Tuatha Da Danaan enchanted the tomb so I could not enter and free you." Banshee weakly reasoned.

"And what stopped you from tempting a greedy mortal into entering my tomb?" Crom asked. "Confess your crimes now! My patience is thin and your voice shrieks like a fruit bat!"

Banshee bowed her head. "Please forgive me, Great Crom. I would have attempted to free you but the Gathering was near and I was attempting to flee before I was dragged back here and forced to serve Oberon. He was cruel and unkind to me and I suffered the misery of being made silent until I would humiliate myself by submitting to his rule."

Crom raised an eyebrow…and finally lowered the pitchfork. "Crom sees you have suffered greatly at the hands of Would-Be-King Oberon. Crom is nothing if not merciful to those who aid him and you aided Crom when you revealed how to reach this island thousands of years ago."

Banshee lifted her head, showing her hopeful face. "Yes, Oh Great Crom. I will gladly serve you in return for helping me exact revenge on Oberon and the Hero of Ulster. Will you allow the Banshee to aid you again?"

Crom chuckled as he dismissed his pitchfork. "You will be allowed. Now come, Banshee…We have work to do." Crom said as he continued walking with Banshee following.

Crom and Banshee traveled the path leading up the castle, spotting the Gargoyle clan that guarded the castle.

"Gargoyles…" Crom smirked as he came upon the entrance and watched as six Gargoyles landed in front of him. "Crom was not expecting this."

"You are trespassing." The lead Gargoyle, Gabriel addressed. "Leave now and there will be no trouble."

Crom simply walked forward as if he hadn't heard anything the Gargoyle said.

"You were warned!" The Gargoyles charged at Crom…

Who raised one arm and smacked them all away. As the Gargoyles hit the ground and groaned in pain Crom and Banshee walked past them, but Banshee took a second to stop to look at the downed Gargoyles with satisfaction. Crom stopped in front of the grand doors and held out his hand out in front of him and a powerful gust of wind exploded out of his palm and blew the doors open. Crom entered the castle grounds, stopping to watch as the Gargoyles surrounded him but paid them no mind as he saw many Fae in the castle grounds watching him and Banshee.

"These are the so-called Children of Oberon?" Crom asked, looking back at Banshee who nodded. "Simple fairies, dressing up to look so terrifying."

"You will know terror for this insolence."

From main hall of the castle emerged none other than Lord Oberon himself, followed by Queen Titania. The crowd parted, allowing the King and Queen to approach the intruder and the traitor.

"Banshee, I see you have betrayed me." Oberon glared at the Fae standing next to Crom. "I will deal with your punishment later."

"I swore no allegiance to you, Oberon." Banshee spat. "I would rather die than serve you."

"That can be arranged." Oberon retorted.

Crom chuckled, earning their attention back to him. "How amusing. By all means, continue fighting. Entertain Crom."

"Oberon is no one's entertainment." Oberon stated darkly. "You dare to trespass on Avalon, attack my royal guard and insult me. Now you will pay the price, you insolent worm!"

"Come on then." Crom cracked his neck. "Come to Crom!"

Oberon lashed out with a blast of magic but Crom summoned an iron pitchfork, spinning in his hands to block Oberon's attack.

"Iron, the weakness of the Fae." Crom said before throwing his pitchfork at Oberon who hastily dodged.

"I _am_ vulnerable to iron but do not be so hasty as to believe that this guarantee's victory!" Oberon shouted, moving at high speed and attacked Crom head on.

Oberon started punching Crom rapidly and mercilessly but Crom blocked with his forearms and summoned two more iron pitchforks, one in each hand and slashed at Oberon. The Fae King let out a grunt each time iron made contact with his skin but continued to savagely strike at his foe. Finally Crom caught Oberon's fist but was unable to act on it before the Faerie King rammed his forehead into Crom's face. The force of the blow was enough to make Crom stagger and shake his head to get rid of the dizziness before returning the favor in the exact same way, his strike twice as powerful.

Oberon staggered back and was left open as Crom clocked him, knocking him through the wall.

"Ah, the carnage is just as grand as it was back then." Crom smiled and breathed a sigh of pleasure.

Oberon stood up, glaring hatefully at Crom. He let out an angered roar and charged at Crom, the two of them smashing through the hall and flying up into the air. The two engaged in a brutal aerial battle, punching, kicking and unleashing all manner of magic as they fought viciously.

The clash was ended with Oberon landing a decisive blow that flung Crom across Avalon, landing him in the side of a cliff face which he pulled himself from to find the King of Avalon flying towards him at top speed. With a low chuckle Crom held his arms out to his sides and waited until the last possible moment, letting Oberon's own uncontrollable aggression and pride draw him into a trap. Just as he was poised to unleash a devastating downwards strike with both fists he found himself grabbed by the front of his armor and spun around, a victim to his own momentum as Crom threw him deeper into the cliff, breaching into a cavern system where he followed up by striking Oberon with a thrown pitch fork.

Staggering back with a pained grunt, Oberon began to feel the prolonged exposure to so much iron, particularly Crom's own enchanted brand, begin to take a toll. Even the Gargoyles of Manhattan and the machines of David Xanatos had not managed to inflict so much damage against him as Crom had done with far fewer blows. Now the King of Avalon began to recognize that this was no ordinary foe before him, as well that he could not treat it as a mild irritant as he had so many others to stand against him.

When Crom drew his arm back for another throw a deep root snagged around his wrist, stopping him cold. This surprised him long enough for Oberon to close the distance and deliver a punch that flung Crom head over heels against the cavern wall. Before he could recover he was driven back into the earthen wall where he was pummeled deeper and deeper with every hit.

"Leave." Oberon hit him with a left. "Oberon's!" He hit Crom with a right. "HOME!"

He struck with both fists at once and sent Crom flying back out into the open air. After another landing and a few moments to compose himself, Crom took note of how the surrounding foliage appeared to be shifting, roots and plants becoming animated and working their way towards him.

"A cute trick, he-whose-vanity-eclipses-the sun." Crom rolled his neck and elicited a satisfying pop. "But tricks will not protect you."

As the nearest of the roots raised themselves up like serpents and lunged at him, Crom held up his lantern and watched as magical energies were drained out of the vegetation. He felt the power of Avalon itself beginning to rejuvenate him while the roots shriveled and crumbled away into dust, the effect quickly spreading to his surroundings.

Oberon beheld this shocking sight when he came upon his enemy. "This cannot be…"

"Ah, but it is." Crom held up the lantern. "Your power lays in your magic. Crom's lays in devouring magic. And now Crom shall devour you and your quaint little kingdom."

Launching himself up, Crom took Oberon by surprise with an uppercut that propelled him up through the clouds. He left no room for his opponent to recover, pursuing him and delivering another hit that flung Oberon back down into his own palace, crashing through wall and ceiling to lay near the steps of his own throne. The King of Avalon feebly pulled himself up the stairs, hearing the terrified cries of his people and the crumbling of his palace around him.

"Yes," Crom chuckled, landing a few feet behind the fallen Oberon. "Yes, Crom feels it. Your power is tied to Avalon. As Avalon withers, so do you."

He picked Oberon up by the throat, observing how his form withered into that of an old man.

"And now, fallen king." Crom sat himself on Oberon's throne. "All shall fall to their knees and bow before the might…of Crom Cruach."

From nearby, one of the Children of Oberon poked their head out. "Um…who?"

Crom slowly inhaled and counted to ten softly before tossing Oberon aside. "Okay. Okay. Crom is not bothered. Crom has been away a long time." He rose to his feet. "So Crom shall do you all a favour…and refresh your memories."

He snapped both of his fingers, bringing darkness to the room before a spot light from sources unknown settled on Crom. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth…and sang.

"_Crom sees what's happening here_." He said, gesturing to several faeries clustered together in fright. "_You're face to face with Crom Cruach and you're scared_."

Moving in close, he grinned at how they recoiled in fright. "_You don't even know what to do! It's natural! Fortunately Crom has come prepared_."

Crom snapped his fingers and all the doors shut and locked themselves, trapping the Fae people inside the castle.

_"Open your eyes, let us begin. Yes, it's really me, it's Crom: breathe it in!  
I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!  
When you're staring at a fertility-god!"_

The Fae known as Odin conjured a blizzard at Crom but the evil god simply used turned into a shower of snow that lit up the stage.

_"What can Crom say except you're welcome.  
For the wealth, the sun, the milk.  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay.  
You're welcome!"_

The Fae that took the form of Anansi tried to crawl away but a gust of wind lifted him off the ground and his magic absorbed, shrinking him down to the size of an ordinary spider that landed in the palm of Crom's hands.

_"Crom's just an ordinary demi-guy!  
Hey!"_

Crom threw Anansi over his shoulder and clapped his hands.

_"What has two thumbs and kept your crops alive?  
When your ancestors were waddling yay high?  
This guy!"_

Crom pointed to himself with both thumbs.

_"When the hunger strike,  
Who delivered you food  
you're lookin' at him, dude  
Oh, also I control the sun."_

As Gabriel and his fellow Gargoyles attempted to attack him Crom conjured a miniature sun, lighting up the room and turning all the Gargoyles into stone.

_"You're welcome!"_

Crom picked up the stone statue of Gabriel and danced with it before it putting back down.

_ "To give you warmth and give you light!  
Also I granted wealth.  
You're welcome!  
To fill your pockets and give you smiles!"_

The Fae known as Grandmother changed into her Thunderbird form to escape but a dark blur shot and caught her before throwing her to Crom.

_"So what can Crom say except you're welcome!  
For the storm's Crom's pulled from the sky!  
There's always need to pray, its okay. You're welcome!  
Ha, I guess I'll take a firstborn while you're at it!"_

Crom caught Grandmother and his lantern glowed, absorbing her into it.

_You're welcome!  
You're welcome!_

The shadows behind Crom seemed to start dancing with him as he sang.

_"Well, come to think of it children, honestly Crom can go on and on.  
Crom can explain every natural phenomena on.  
The sun, the grass, the ground, oh  
That was Crom just messing around"_

Crom laughed as grass and trees grew from the ground, forming into a garden with the Gargoyles as the new ornaments.

_"Crom took a sacrifice.  
Crom was worshiped as a god.  
Got what Crom wanted now you have wealth.  
What's the lesson?"_

Crom snapped his fingers and summoned jewels, bars of gold and giant diamonds that filled the hall.

_"What is the take-away?  
Don't mess with Crom or take his worship away!  
And the markings here on my skin  
Is a map of the victories I win._

The gold, jewels and diamonds suddenly began to rot and turn to dust.

_Look where Crom's been  
Crom can make everything happen  
Look at that mini-Crom just tippity-tappin'"_

Crom flexed his back muscles at everyone who saw Crom's Celtic back tattoo of himself dancing.

_"Well, anyway let me say you're welcome  
For the wonderful world you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome!"_

Crom held up his lantern.

_"Well, come to think of it, I gotta go!"_

One by one, each of the Fae in the room were starting to be absorbed into the lantern.

_"Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome  
'Cause I'm gonna need that house  
I'm walking away, away  
You're welcome!'_

Oberon groaned as Titania knelt next to him and conjured a spell.

_"Cause Crom can do anything but lose!  
You're welcome!  
You're welcome!  
And thank you!"_

Crom turned around and walked up to Oberon and Titania, holding his lantern above them that glowed so bright it blinded them.

And then it was all over.

Xxx

"Tom, what is happening?!"

"We have got to go! We have to warn Goliath!"

As the remaining humans in Avalon fled the castle, a streak of light shot out of the castle.

Xxx

**Present Time  
New Jersey  
Trollmarket**

"_So thanks to Eli we managed to help out the Akiridion resistance ground General Morando's invasion force on Akiridion-5_," Toby said. "_And now he has the respect of the resistance and this all happened a month ago...I am not making this up Jimbo_."

"Don't worry I believe it. I'm glad Eli finally gained popularity even it's from an alien race," Jim said. "Maybe he'll become the ambassador to Akiridion-5."

"Jim we need you right now," Claire shouted from outside the room.

"I got to go Tobes this sounds urgent," Jim said.

_"Okay, besides me and Eli need to get finish up our DJ Kleb film project_," Toby said. "_Stay crispy man_."

The call ended and Jim started to leave the room but then realized something.

"I forgot to ask him who the Akiridions in our class are," Jim said but shrugged. "I'll ask him next time."


	9. Chapter 9

_Opening File: Griff_

_Sir Griff is a gargoyle and member of the London Clan. Griff hatched in Knight's Spur with clan-mates, Leo and Una. During World War II, Griff proposed that he and his clan should involve themselves in the war and defend London. Una and Leo were unconvinced, but a time-displaced Goliath agreed to join him and protect the area. _

_A series of near-death experiences caused Goliath to use the Phoenix Gate and bring Griff forward to the year 's disappearance caused the London Clan to withdraw further from society, their interest in humans limited to brief interactions in the clan's shop, Into The Mystic. Leo and Una were deeply hurt by the loss of Griff, and bitterly blamed Goliath, the last gargoyle to see him alive. In 1995, Leo and Una trapped the Avalon Travelers, forcing Goliath into the past to discover the truth behind Griff's disappearance. _

_This returned Griff to the rest of the clan, healing wounds decades in the making. Griff's reappearance stimulated the London Clan's urge to protect the area. He, himself, discovered King Arthur breaking into Westminster Abbey, and joined his service as a knight. Griff, deeply honored, to have been knighted would help Arthur reclaim Excalibur._

_ Together, the two went on a quest to find Merlin, to no avail._

_When England returned the Stone of Destiny to Scotland, Griff, and the rest of the London Clan watched over it with the help of King Arthur, Macbeth, Hudson and Lexington. For the next twenty years Griff traveled across the world with King Arthur, battling Grimm and other forms of evil until they heard of what happened in Arcadia during the Eternal Night and learned that Merlin had finally been awakened. Traveling to Arcadia they learned from the mother of the current Trollhunter that Merlin was with the surviving Trolls as they sought a new home in New Jersey._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Megas_

_Codenamed the 'Avatar', Megas was originally a prototype assault mech built by the Glorft as the coup de grace to the human race. However, the Earth Coalition captured it and Kiva spent two years modifying it into a human-use mech as the last hope for the Coalition and mankind against the Glorft. Kiva installed a Time Drive Unit, hoping to send Megas back in time to the Battle of the Last Stand, humanity's last failed major offensive against the Glorft, and change the outcome of the war forever. During the Glorft siege of the Earth Coaliton Lunar base, under direct orders from Warmaster Gorrath, Kiva prepared to send the MEGAS back in time... back to the Battle of the Last Stand. _

_However, the Glorft mech corps attacked and destroyed the defenders and MEGAS' head was blown off when Kiva tried to transfer to MEGAS from her mech. The MEGAS was then thrown to the time warp and landed on the New Jersey junkyard in the 1930s, malfunctioned and remained deactivated throughout the years, until in 2004, Coop found, repaired and customized it, becoming the XLR (eXtra Large Robot) of today._

_When testing MEGAS out, Coop and his best friend Jamie are attacked by Kiva and her drone mech escort, who had jumped through time to find Megas. Kiva realized she can't pilot Megas anymore: Coop has replaced the failing parts with ones of his own design. Moreover, he destroyed the time module (not realizing what it was) and the neural interface (replacing it with controls of his car and reserve controls of two gamepads). Since the only one who could pilot it now was Coop, she then decides to train him._

_Coop, Jamie and Kiva are then attacked by an entire army of Glorft mechs led by Gorrath, who seeks to recover Megas. With Coop's piloting skills, Megas defeats the Glorft, forcing Gorrath to retreat. However, the Glorft Commander told Gorrath that they could not return to their time unless they recovered Megas and its Time Drive Unit, not knowing the latter does not exist anymore. Now Kiva has to fix the time flux unit and train Coop in Megas to be ready to beat the Glorft once and for all, if Coop doesn't screw it up first._

_Megas is an extremely powerful battle robot, possibly the most powerful one ever built. Measuring up to 80 feet (24 meters) tall, It was built with impressive functions and are constantly being modified by Coop and Kiva but mostly Coop._

_Close File _

Xxx

"Are you sure we should just leave?"

Arthur watched on as the Trolls continued building their new home around the new Heartstone. "I see no other option, Griff. I would not force my teacher to help me nor would I command him. Time has changed since Camelot. At the very least I would like to know that he and the Trolls he is protecting are safe."

Griff said nothing, simply deciding to look out across the new Trollmarket. "Still, this is beauty and all."

"It is indeed."

"But I am partially confused to name on the list Merlin gave me." Arthur turned away, heading back to the entrance to Trollmarkert. "Macbeth, a man who was admittedly once an enemy on a list of names Merlin believes can help us recreate the Knights of the Round. Even if he is no longer an enemy he was as much a king as I was and would never be commanded."

"Maybe these new knights are more than just knights." Griff suggested.

"Maybe, maybe." Arthur conceded.

Xxx

"Jim we need you right now!"

Jim came out into the middle of Trollmarket, watching Claire, Blinky and Merlin surrounding a glowing sphere of some kind. "What is this?"

"It is some form of fairy magic." Blinky answered as he examined the sphere. "I have read about this magic."

"Fairy?"

"Better known as the Fae or the Children of Oberon." Merlin answered stoically. "The Fae are a race of whom I am descendent from through their ruler, Lord Oberon."

Claire continued. "And apparently he's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"This is a messenger spell, meant to seek out those with any form of connection, including blood with Oberon or the rest of the Twelfth Race." Merlin answered. "And it is warning us that Avalon has fallen to an unknown enemy and we just witnessed what has happened."

"Avalon?" Jim asked, feeling like he had missed a lot.

"We'll fill you in later. Just see the part where we know that Trollmarket is in danger." Claire grabbed Jim's hand and placed it on the sphere.

Xxx

**Avalon  
Three Days Ago  
(Avalon Time: Three Hours ago)**

"So perfect." Crom said, admiring the island that he had conquered from the top of the castle. "With natural flow of magic from this place and the power of the fairies Crom will become powerful enough to take control of the rest of the world."

There was gust of wind that blew through Crom's hair as the evil god smiled and watched as a woman in dark blue armor appeared behind him and bowed. Next to her appeared a figure in blood red armor, carrying a pair of red sickles. On the outer wall appeared someone in wooden armor who conjured tentacles of wood out of the ground that carried them up to the top of the castle and he bowed next to the other two. And finally a man in golden armor leapt out from below and landed next to the other three, bowing to Crom.

"_Hail Crom._" The four spoke in unison, holding their cursed weapons in the air.

"My Harvesters." Crom spoke, not speaking in third person for once. "Go to every corner of the world…And spread Crom's name."

"_Wait, my Lord Crom._"

Crom narrowed his eyes as Banshee appeared next to the Harvesters. "You dare interrupt Crom?"

"_I do not seek to anger, my lord but Oberon may have sent for help before you captured._" Banshee explained.

"Oh?"

"_Oberon has many allies, including Gargoyles, the Sleeping King who wields the Sword in the Stone who was mentored by Oberon's own mortal son._" Banshee growled. "_If they come here to rescue him they might stop you._"

"Really?" Crom looked out to the ocean, grinning now. "Then perhaps Crom will pay them a visit and give them a taste of what shall happen to the entire world."

Xxx

Jim gasped as the message ended and sphere vanished in a flash of light. "Who was that?"

"Crom Cruach." Merlin answered, narrowing his eyes. "An evil god who terrorized all of Europe over a thousand years ago."

"You know him?" Jim asked.

"No, but I know of him." Merlin answered. "This was before Arthur's time or even the Time of Awakening but an evil god rose up, demanding worship from mortals and to sacrifice their first born children to appease him. Eventually a hero rose up and defeated him, sealing him away. However it seems he has been set free."

"And is on his way to Trollmarket!" Jim realized.

Xxx

"So, where do we go now?"

By the time Griff has asked this question him and Arthur had already left New Trollmarket which happened to be under a bridge much like in Arcadia.

"I honestly am not sure." Arthur answered honestly. "Truth be told I wasn't expecting Merlin to turn away. I am not how exactly to proceed even if it only has been the two of us for nearly two decades."

Griff placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We'll figure something out, Your Majesty."

Arthur smiled at his friend. "You have stuck by me for so long, Griff. I cannot think of anyone else I would have to help me."

Griff smiled back. "Just doing my job as a Knight."

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, perhaps we should start with seeking out Macbeth. I know not why Merlin would suggest him but I have a feeling he has a role to play."

"Then we're off to Empire City."

However just before they could begin their journey there was a blast of wind that came from behind. Both spun around, watching as four armored figures, all of them colored red, wood, gold and midnight blue appeared at the entrance to Trollmarket and in between them was a strange man with red dreadlocks, a bare top and sported multiple tattoos colored blood red.

The man with the dreadlocks stepped forward and placed his hand on the wall, causing it crack and shattered, revealing the way to Trollmarket.

"Well, that's new." Griff said as him and Arthur stood up. "I don't suppose these might be old friends of yours."

"Nay and I do not think they are the friendly kind." Arthur said, pulling Excalibur out of its scabbard. "Halt! Turn and identify yourselves!"

The man with the red dreadlocks looked over his shoulders, staring with bored orange eyes. "Oh? Another Gargoyle? Crom supposes he should not be surprised. But Crom has no time to deal with you so Crom shall leave you in the hand of his Harvester of Blood."

Skulker, the Harvest of Blood stepped forward, brandishing his red sickles. "_Nì thu ìobairtean grin airson Crom_(Translation: You shall make fine sacrifices for Crom.)"

"Why do I think whatever he said was less than friendly?" Griff asked, pulling out a lighting weapon he had taken from one of Macbeth's henchmen during the search for Excalibur.

Skulker lunged at them while Crom entered Trollmarket with his other Harvesters.

Xxx

The entire Trollmarket shook, causing the Trolls to cry out and hide while the Trollhunter rushed to the entrance with his friends, just in time to watch as Crom Cruach emerged with his three Harvesters.

"It's him." Merlin narrowed his eyes.

Jim summoned his Eclipse sword, pointing it at Crom. "Turn around and get out of Trollmarket."

"Trollmarket?" Crom sounded the name of the place, sounding unimpressed. "This is where the great Oberon's call for help went? Was there a mix up in pigeons?"

"I am only warning you once." Jim threatened.

Crom laughed arrogantly as he stepped forward. "Your threats amuse Crom. Do you not know who Crom is? Crom is the God of Nature, Wealth, Sun and Fertility. You think you, a measly troll can hurt Crom?"

"I am Jim Lake Jr. the Trollhunter and protector and Man and Troll. You will leave now or I will be forced to make you leave." Jim replied.

The Harvesters moved to attack but Crom raised his hand, signaling them to stand down. "You think you can defeat Crom? Crom finds this amusing and accepts your challenge."

Deciding he had heard enough Jim charged forward, swinging his sword at Crom who summoned a pitchfork to block the incoming blade.

"Hmm…" Crom looked at the Eclipse blade. "Impressive but Crom has seen better."

Jim grunted as he slashed at Crom but the evil god blocked with one pitchfork and summoned another. Jim slashed at Crom again but Crom dodged and kicked the Human-Troll hybrid down.

"Crom is rapidly becoming bored." Crom sighed.

Jim got back up and ran at Crom again, clashing his Eclipse Blade against Crom's two pitchforks. Electricity sparked from the incredible force of both opponents. Jim tried a thrust but Crom dodged and slashed back at Jim who ducked under. Jim then tried a kick but Crom blocked the armored foot and tried to stab his pitchfork down on Jim who blocked.

Both opponents swung their weapons back and forth with Jim's Troll enhanced speed and strength allowing him to keep up with Crom's godly skills. The Trollhunter's skills had advanced to the point he was able to fight the likes of Angor Rot and Gunmar at the same time but Crom was able to easily keep up.

Jim let out a battle cry as he clashed with Crom who dispelled one pitchfork and used his free hand to grab the Trollhunter's lower leg and picked him before slamming him right into the ground.

"Jim!" Claire tried to help but Shego appeared behind her, holding the blade of her scythe at Claire's neck.

"_Na bi a 'cur bacadh air_(Translation: Do not interfere)." She whispered darkly in Claire's ear.

"Away with you!" Merlin said, using his magic to pull Shego off of Claire and threw her back at the other Harvesters.

Crom turned to Merlin, grinning. "Yes, so that is who Oberon sent for help. Crom senses the magic in you, elderly little man."

Merlin fired a blast of green lightning at Crom who summoned another pitchfork and spun it in his hand, blocking the magical attack. Jim got back and charged at Crom, jumping and swinging at his head. Crom spun and clashed his pitchfork with the Eclipse blade. Jim spun around to hit Crom on the side but Crom was quicker and knocked Jim back. Suddenly Claire appeared in front of Crom, wielding two cutlasses and slashed at Crom but to her surprised he blocked both her blades with a single arm.

"Whoa!" Claire exclaimed just before she was kicked back.

"Crom grows tired of the distractions." Crom said, turning to Merlin. "Your magic is the same as Oberon's. Crom thinks he will keep you with the rest of the fairies."

"Do not assume I am as easy to capture as Oberon." Merlin retorted.

Jim got back up and ran at Crom again, slashing his blade which was blocked again but this time Jim tried to punch the evil god. Crom dodged and threw Jim over his shoulder. As Jim landed he kicked up but Crom simply stepped back and tried to stab the Trollhunter through the chest with another pitchfork. Luckily Claire teleported in, grabbed Jim and teleported both over to Merlin, saving the Trollhunter from being stabbed through the heart.

"Hm…" Crom lightly growled as he faced the three.

"He's tough." Jim mumbled as he stood up, holding his sword in both hands. "Tougher than Gunmar and Angor Rot put together."

"Still, if all three of us take him we might have a chance." Claire reasoned.

"No. We don't." Merlin retorted.

"What?" Both Trollhunter and his girlfriend looked at the wizard.

"His lantern, it contains the power all of the Children of Oberon. All of the Fae's magic and something more courses through his body. He's not just stronger than Gunmar, he's even more powerful than Morgana." Merlin said, his battle experience allowing him to see just how strong Crom truly was. "We must take this fight out of Trollmarket."

And he wasn't sure that even with the three of them working together they could win.

"A wizard, a half troll and a little girl." Crom mused as he faced the three. "Crom has to admit he is slightly impressed but you must know you cannot win. For Crom can easily summon the power of the sun to turn the Trollhunter to stone." Crom grinned. "Or perhaps Crom shall simply change into his true form and devour you all."

"You will do no such thing." Merlin said as he summoned his Staff of Avalon and a sword. "I shall gladly put you in your place."

"We all will!" Claire declared before she and Jim both charged Crom.

Merlin sighed but charged with them to ensure they would not get killed. Crom held his pitchforks and spun them with amazing speed, blocking slashes from all three opponents. Merlin fired another lightning spell at Crom who easily blocked and used both pitchforks to block Jim's sword. Suddenly Claire and Merlin jumped over Jim and delivered a double kick to Crom's chest.

"NOW!" Merlin shouted as he cast spell that teleported the four out of new Trollmarket.

Xxx

Holding Excalibur in both of his hands, Arthur swung at the blood red knight who held his sickles in a cross position in front of him as he blocked. The Harvester of Blood then pushed Arthur's sword away and shot at the former King of Camelot who spun out of the way.

"Oh great." Griff muttered, watching the Harvester hovering above the ground. "He has no wings and yet he is a flyer."

Arthur slashed at the Harvester's chest but to his surprise the Harvester turned transparent and it almost looked like the sword would pass through him…

SLASH!

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Harvester of Blood screamed as Excalibur left a large cut mark on his armor.

"Is he a spirit? It looked like you were going to miss." Griff observed as the Harvester staggered back.

"Spirit or flesh, Excalibur has been enchanted to cut anything." Arthur said, watching as the Harvester seemingly recovered but was now looking very angry. "Whatever is under that armor, it's not mortal."

The Harvester of Blood spun both sickles in his hands, both of them glowing red before he swung them, releasing large arcs of red energy at his opponents.

"Griff, move!" Arthur shouted, realizing he could not block or slash through them with Excalibur.

Both dashed to opposite sides, dodging the energy blasts. The Harvester swung his sickles to his right, curving his barrage back at Arthur who simply jumped again. The Harvester simply chased after the king, particularly determined to cut him down.

"Hang on, you're Majesty!" Griff fired a lightning beam at the Harvester who simply slashed it away with a sickle.

The Harvester got closer to Arthur who continued to run and dodge until he was in range and the Harvester stopped his barrage and charged straight at Arthur who spun around and pointed his sword straight at his enemy. Arthur blocked the Harvester's two sickles with Excalibur and then jumped away as Griff fired again, hitting the Harvester in the back.

"I don't like attacking from the rear but in this case I will make an exception." Griff said, lowering his blaster.

Arthur quickly took advantage slashed the Harvester down, leaving another large slash mark on the blood red armor. Growling, the Harvester of Blood stood up and his sickles glowed bright red again as they started floating!

"Levitation, huh?" Griff mused. "Well, this is a bit of a twist."

"And possibly a dangerous one for us." Arthur mumbled.

The Harvester charged at them, sending his sickles flying first while his hands glowed as bright as his weapons. Arthur quickly blocked both sickles successfully just as the Harvester fired beams of red light at him.

"Look out!" Griff shot forward, grabbing Arthur and pulling him down.

The sickles flew at them again and both rolled out of the way, the sickles cutting through the ground and leaving deep twin slashing markings whey they had been.

"He can attack with or without his weapons." Griff noted, watching the sickles as they spun around their master.

"And he can command them back to him at any time." Arthur said as he stood up. "And worse, we can't predict what he or his weapons might do."

"So how do we defend?" Griff asked.

"We can't…So we must attack." Arthur answered.

With that Arthur charged at the Harvester, swinging his sword in a vertical slash. The Harvester held a sickle in front to block, twirling his hand to make the other sickle shoot past Arthur and fly at his back. Griff quickly shot it with his blaster before it could hit Arthur while the former king grabbed the sickle and planted both feet on the Harvester and kicked off his chest. Arthur landed on his feet, holding Excalibur in one hand and one of the sickles in another.

The Harvester held out his hand and the sickle was suddenly being pulled back towards its master and pulling Arthur along with it!

Arthur kept his grip on the sickle as it flew back to the Harvester, swinging Excalibur out and sliced through the Harvester's chest. The Harvester grunted, losing control of his weapons for a second and that was all the time needed as Arthur struck him with a vertical slash.

The Harvester fell to his knees and phased into the ground.

"Is he running?" Griff asked.

"I am not sure." Arthur replied as he and Griff regrouped. "He could be biding his time, aiming to attack us from down under."

"So how do we stop him if he comes up under our feet?" Griff asked.

Arthur stared down at the ground and his bright, azure colored Aura flared. "By not giving him the chance."

He channeled his Aura into Excalibur as he swung it down. When the holy sword made contact with the ground it released a bright shockwave that spread out and blasted the Harvester of Blood out of the ground, causing him to scream in pain. He crashed onto the ground several feet away, groaning as he seemingly lost consciousness.

"Wow." Griff marveled. "Excalibur really is something."

"When combined with my own Aura I can channel its power through anything, even the ground." Arthur explained as they slowly approached the downed Harvester. "In any case we must find the others. They must have come for Trollmarket."

There was a flash of light several yards away and when it cleared they could see four figures that had appeared with the light.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out.

Crom grunted as he kicked the Trollhunter and his friends away, stopping to look around and saw a downed Harvester of Blood. "…Disappointing."

"Who are you?" Arthur pointed Excalibur at the evil god. "Answer me now!"

Crom narrowed his eyes. "Crom is getting annoyed by the lack of recognition. Crom thinks you are all in need of…illumination!"

Crom held out his hand and summoned a massive fire ball that he hurled at his opponents, forcing them to dodge and run as the attack created a large explosion. Crom proceeded to hurl fireballs at all of his enemies, forcing them to run and giving them little time to fight back. Merlin channeled his magic into his staff and aimed it Crom, firing bursts of energy that cancelled out incoming fireballs. Merlin then conjured a sphere of energy from his staff that he then condensed and fired, splitting into dozens of smaller beams that collided with Crom head on.

**BOOM! **

**BOOM! **

**BOOM! **

**BOOM!**

Everyone watched and waited for the smoke to clear from the crater that Merlin had created. They all stared at the crater as the dust settled; revealing Crom was still standing there. Except now he looked less human and more reptilian and eel-like with his dreadlocks appearing more like tendrils and his skin now a mix of red and black.

"Holy Glob." Jim whispered at the new look.

Crom giggled as he looked at Merlin. "Crom likes your little trick…Let Crom try."

Crom leaped several dozen feet into the air and hovered there as he held out his hand. A ball of fire appeared in his hand and he concentrated on gathering large amounts of energy into it. Crom laughed as he threw the fireball hundreds of feet into the air and once it was high enough it exploded into hundreds of fireballs that proceeded to hail down on the unfortunate victims below.

"Take cover!" Merlin shouted as he conjured a dome of magic that everyone slipped under.

**FROOSH!**

**BOOM!**

**FUSH!**

**BOOM!**

**FROOSH!**

**KRAKK!**

**BOOM!**

Crom landed back on the ground, staring in satisfaction at the devastation before him. The smoke cleared, revealing the landscape surrounding the entrance to Trollmarket torn through by the shards of fire. Merlin had been able to protect his friends and allies with his magic but it had been immensely taxing for him. Once the dome faded the others immediately tried to attack Crom head on but he easily smacked Claire, Griff and Jim away,

"HAVE AT THEE, MONSTER!" Arthur yelled as he brought Excalibur down and to the shock of everyone watching, it cut through Crom's shoulder and down to his belly button.

Crom screamed in anger and pain before looking at Arthur with pure anger in his eyes.

"He managed to hurt him!" Jim exclaimed.

"Excalibur! Of course!" Merlin realized with a smile.

"If it can hurt him then we can actually beat him!" Claire said as she got back up.

Crom summoned a pitchfork in both hands and instantly attacked Arthur in a rage driven frenzy.

"Quick, help him!" Merlin shouted.

Jim and Claire rushed in, clashing with Crom and engaging him in a duel alongside Arthur. Crom summoned more pitchforks that he threw at them. Claire used her Semblance to teleport around Crom, slashing at him with her swords but whatever damage she inflicted instantly healed. Arthur dodged another slash from Crom before back flipping away and Griff fired his blaster at Crom who blocked with his forearms.

Crom slashed at Jim several times before grabbing him by the throat and tossing him away. Crom then smacked Claire away before turning to face Arthur.

"Crom knows not how you could injure him but Crom will shatter that sword." Crom promised.

"You will find that most troublesome." Arthur retorted.

"Will Crom?" Crom smirked as his three other Harvesters appeared behind him. "Crom will admit he has enjoyed the carnage but Crom has a busy schedule."

The Harvester of Blood staggered up, the slash marks on his armor vanishing as he summoned back his sickles and rejoined his fellow Harvesters.

"Kill them except the wizard." Crom pointed at Merlin. "Crom will take his magic and add it to his collection."

But before anything else happened the ground started to shake.

**STOMP!**

**STOMP!**

**STOMP!**

"What in the world?" Merlin looked up and watched as a giant blue colored robot leapt up and landed on the street above where the battle had taken place.

It was over twenty four meters tall, colored blue and silver with flames painted on its chest plate, arms and legs with a number twelve painted on the left side, on its right arm was a flaming eyeball while the left arm had a flaming eight ball. And finally, a red 1970 Plymouth car sat in place where the head should have been.

"Whoa…" Claire and Jim stared in complete shock at the robot.

"A giant robot." Griff mumbled. "The rumors about one in New Jersey are true."

"What is this?" Crom wondered as he stared at the machine. "A giant wind-up toy?"

"_Wind-up toy?_" A voice from the car called out. "_You better not be talking about Megas._"

"Megas?" Claire whispered.

"_All right, you guys have been causing a lot of noise in my town and I'm ending it. So bad guys, lower your weapons and I'll go easy on you._"

"This one amuses and exhausts Crom." Crom turned to his Harvesters. "Deal with it."

The four Harvesters leapt up at the giant robot with the Harvester of Growth summoning wooden tendrils to wrap around Megas.

"Whoa! Wasn't expecting that." Harold Cooplowski, better known as Coop said as the tendrils reached up to the cockpit.

"Coop, we have to break free, now!" His mentor, Kiva called from the cockpit.

"On it! Time for getting Christmas trees early!" Coop reached down and pressed a button labelled 'Get your free Christmas Trees here!'

From all around Megas sprouted blades and buzz saws that cut through the wooden tendrils and allowing the giant robot to break free.

"Wow!" Claire marveled.

"Okay, I tried to be nice. So now I am putting you on ice." Coop said, pressing a button labelled 'He's putting you on ice!'

A gun protruded from Megas' chest and it fired a beam that froze Crom and his Harvesters, encasing them in ice.

"That should…Stop them cold." Coop chuckled while his best friends, Jamie and Kiva groaned at the bad pun.

Before anyone could say anything else the ice suddenly melted and shattered as Shego, Crom's Harvester of Night leapt up with her scythe emitting a green and blue colored flame.

"I bet that hurts if it touches you." Jamie muttered.

Shego leapt at the car, swinging her scythe.

"Hang on!" Coop reacted by firing beams from the car's headlights that blasted the Harvester of Night away.

She somersaulted as she fell and landed back on the ground, glaring back up at the robot. She held her scythe up and then swung it, releasing a massive wave of green fire that collided head on with Megas, scorching the hull and knocking it off its feet.

"WHOA!" The occupants in the care screamed out as Megas fell to the ground on its back.

"Finally." Crom turned to finish off the others. "Crom has had enough interference for today."

Coop grunted as he gripped the wheel in his car. "Okay, no one does that Megas and gets away with it."

With a bit of effort he managed to get Megas back on its feet and watched as Crom and the Harvesters attacked the other group.

"Okay, we know who the bad guys are so let's get them out of my town!" Coop said as Megas rushed forward.

Crom and the Harvesters spun around as Megas charged at them and lashed out with its food. Crom grunted as he raised his arms in front of his face as Megas kicked him and sent him flying high into the sky.

"And stay out of my town!" Coop shouted once Crom had vanished into the clouds before looking down at the four Harvesters. "You want to join him?"

The Harvesters simply stared…and smirked.

"What are you guys smiling at?" Coop asked, not liking the way they were smiling.

"COOP!" Kiva pointed forward.

Coop looked up and was greeted with the surprise of Crom flying straight at Megas like a rocket, slamming into its chest sending it flying now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Coop, Jamie and Kiva all screamed as Megas was knocked off its feet and was sent flying onto the other side of New Jersey.

Crom landed on the ground, smirking in satisfaction as the giant robot vanished over the horizon. "Now that that is settled. Crom shall…" Crom turned around, only to find that the other fools who dared to fight him had vanished. "…Life has many doors, foolish mortals!"

Crom entertained the idea of going after them but decided to return to Avalon with his Harvesters. It would only be a matter of time before he found the wizard again.

"Crom will deal the wizard later. For now Crom has to deal with possibly the Hero of Ulster and find out who else will oppose Crom." Crom said, gathering his Harvesters to him and a second later they all vanished into a dark mist.

Xxx

"He's gone." Merlin sighed in relief as he and the others emerged from the alley they had taken cover in. "He must have decided we were not worth the effort."

"Considering he sent a giant robot flying to possibly the other side of the planet I wouldn't blame him." Jim sighed as he fell to his knees.

"Jim," Claire knelt down next to him. "Are you all right?"

"I am not hurt but…We failed to stop him. We threw everything we had at him and he shrugged it all off." Jim sighed. "Merlin was right. He's more powerful than anything we've faced before. What do we do?"

"We retreat and plan to fight another day." Arthur said as he stepped out of the alley. "This was one battle, Master Jim. One battle does win an entire war."

Merlin nodded. "He'll likely be returning to Avalon."

"And if we are to have any hope of stopping him we'll need help." Arthur said, sharing a glance with Griff. "We must gather allies."

"Who can we call on to fight someone like that?" Claire asked.

"We have friends in Empire City and London." Griff answered, nodding to Arthur. "They can help us."

"Not just Gargoyles." Merlin stepped in. "We'll need an army."

"Jim and I can contact Sebben; let him know what's going on." Claire offered, helping Jim to his feet. "If anyone can help gather even a small army he can. And we can even check on the people in that giant robot. They'll probably want to help."

"And you, Merlin." Arthur turned to his old teacher. "What will you do?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before facing his pupil and king. "If there is to be a war again…Then I know where I stand." He bowed to Arthur. "With you, my old friend. I know that together we can stop Crom before he enslaves the world."

Arthur smiled, grasping Merlin's shoulder. "I am glad to hear it, my old friend. Together, I know we will endure this catastrophe and stop this evil."

Merlin offered a small smile. "You never once gave me any doubt, Arthur. I am not about to doubt you now."


	10. Chapter 10

_Opening: Sam-R-I_

_Sam-R-I is a samurai-themed superhero that was a member of the Justice Friends and regarded as the best hero/hunter of Japan. He was known to be a master swordsman and martial artist. His single weapon was a katana which he seems to be quite proficient with. He possessed a variety of powers and abilities that made many believe he was actually capable of rivaling Major Glory himself. Such powers included the ability to fly, fast enough_ _to keep up with the likes of Major Glory and Living Bullet and finally he was said to possess the ability to create thunder and possibly lightning making many believe he was the incarnation of a lightning spirit or perhaps even a God of Thunder much like Thor._

_Sam-R-I was quite serious and honorable; despite sometimes being prone to dramatics like dramatic entrances is a serious and honorable individual which lead to him believing the safety of the people should be honored above else. This also meant he believed no mercy or quarter should be given to their enemies, because they deserve none and would give none to them. He also started believing the Justice Friends, Phil Ken Sebben, and those like them should take more involvement in how the world is run. As he believed that only warriors who know battle and faced the Grimm like themselves would be the leaders needed to lead the world and protect them against the Grimm. _

_Not these cowardly politicians that sought to enslave his fellow warriors as their servants. Or course this viewpoint lead to him leaving the Justice Friends, and now walks his personal path of the Samurai alone and later apparently retired. He was also known for having strong disdain for POINT and anything or anyone connected to them, considering them pathetic government dogs who serve unworthy cowardly masters. Despite his apparent retirement he is still regarded as a hero of Japan to the point that there was a holiday made for him._

_His popularity and fame in Japan rivalled Major Glory's in America and many believe he will one day return. Until that day he is honored on the holiday known as the Day of the Sam-R-I. It is even suggested that his fame is what inspired Keanu Grier of Team SEKR to take the title Da Samurai to gain his share of fame. There are rumors that Sam-R-I is actually seeking a successor much like how heroes like Major Glory in America and many are hoping to be the ones to become the next Sam-R-I._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Clan Ishimura_

_The gargoyles of Clan Ishimura fought alongside the samurai of ancient Japan against the Grimm. When peace found Japan, the gargoyles settled alongside the humans of Ishimura to help defend the town from criminals and Grimm and to teach Bushido. One of those students, Taro who was a poor student at best, grew up and became a very wealthy businessman. He formulated plan to exploit Clan Ishimura for his financial benefit, and duped the dissatisfied Yama into assisting him. _

_A wrench was thrown into his plan, however, when the Avalon Travelers arrived. He calmly adapted the plan to include kidnapping Goliath, Angela, and Bronx with the domestic clan and display the whole lot in his gargoyle theme park. Elisa, with the assistance of Hiroshi, the town's police constable, tracked them down to the theme park, where the two managed to help the rebelling gargoyles to escape. They also helped to dissuade the press from believing in the gargoyles by claiming they were invisible and a hundred feet tall._

_Even though Yama believed that the theme park was designed so his clan could teach the children of the world Bushido, he acted without honor and betrayed his clan. For his punishment, he was banished until his last honor could be restored._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Kani Sanban_

_Kani Sanban is the prime minister of Japan as well as the husband of Genki Sanban, and the proud father of Kuki Sanban and Mushi Sanban. Born and raised in the small town of Ishimura Kani Sanban __worked from the ground up in the Dust trade community but was met with not only competition from other companies in other countries but also from various criminals seeking to steal Dust often from ships on trading routes and Grimm attacks. It was at this time he met his future wife, Genki who was one of Japan's rising Huntresses. Hailed as the Demon Sword of the East for her unparalleled mastery of swordsmanship, Genki gathered Huntsmen and Huntresses to aid her in fending off these attacks while Kani sought out the best and brightest to transform a simple Dust trading company into one of the most highly influential companies in the world. _

_Soon enough Kani and Genki were married and their first daughter, Kuki Sanban was born not so long after. Despite his official history being one of a business man before becoming a politician there have been rumors that Kani Sanban had spent time learning the art of Bushido and basic combat in the Ishimura Temple where a clan of Gargoyles have resided since ancient times. He was rumored to an acquaintance of Taro who attempted to exploit the Gargoyles by moving them into an amusement park. The gargoyles rebelled against Taro, defeating him, and with the help of Elisa Maza and the town's constable, Taro ended up dangling from a gigantic animatronic gargoyle in the theme park and was embarrassed in front of a crowd of reporters, looking like a fool._

_Kani Sanban has denied ever knowing Taro, possibly disavowing any form of communication they ever had and left the temple with the intention of being a better man than Taro ever was. There have been times when Kani Sanban took extended trips to America as his business grew but later settled in Tokyo with his wife just as their first daughter was born._

_Close File_

Xxx

"So, have you learned anything different?"

"There is not much difference from our first tests, Genki-San. The results are almost exactly the same from when we first examined her."

"Almost?"

"Well, there is one theory."

Genki Sanban raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well, as you know Danielle-san's unique genetic structure allows her to switch from being a human to a spirit, or as she prefers to be called a ghost. Given that her ghost half is essentially one half of her soul and thus her Aura it is likely that during her struggle with Billiam Milliam the contact with his Aura awakened her own. The difference with her is that her Aura would be composed of two unique natures, human and ghost and thus her changes are considered to be the result of the Aura of her ghost half." The doctor explained as best as she could. "It is rather hard to explain but Danielle-San is the most unique individual I've ever seen and we are treading in unknown territory with her. I'm afraid theories and speculations are the best results we can make at this time."

"As long as you can find nothing that is harmful to her I'll accept your theories." Genki said, leaning back in her chair before looking over at the maid next to the doctor. "Sayoko, how has Danielle been adjusting to these changes?"

"Perfectly well, Genki-san. She can still use her powers and shift into her ghost form at will. We took a chance to measure her Aura reserves and they are immense, even by Hunter standards." Sayoko answered.

"Immense?" Genki asked.

"I believe that is due to her ghost form, Genki-san. We believe her immense ghost powers supplied her human part with equal reserves for Aura as a method of ensuring both halves remained equal instead of overpowering the other." The doctor chimed in again. "It is difficult to know why but with both halves existing in such a way it would be essential for them to remain in balance. Otherwise it would be impossible for Danielle-san to even exist."

"I see." Genki took a deep breath. "So, you can find nothing with her? Physically or otherwise?"

"None, Genki-san." The doctor shook her head. "In fact I'd say she's the most healthy patient I've examined."

Genki smiled. "Very well. We'll wait and have regular schedule checkups for her. However in the meantime I believe a little rest and relaxation is in order. I just wanted to have Danielle's condition to be checked before we did anything."

Xxx

"Day of the Sam-R-I?"

Danielle had seemingly adjusted to her new appearance, seemingly acting like nothing had happened aside from the close call she had against the criminal Billiam Milliam. Her hair remained in its traditional pony tail with only noticeable difference being that half of it was now colored white, while one eye remained blue while the other was now green much like in her ghost form. Her wardrobe remained a simple blue hooded sweater and red shorts with blue and white sneakers.

Thankfully anyone who knew her treated her normally.

"Yup! It's a special holiday to honor one of Japan's greatest heroes!" Kuki explained as she pulled a large briefcase out of her closet. "We like to spend that day going up to an old temple near a town called Ishimura. Our dad was born there and he learned basic training there."

"Really?" Danielle asked, simply sitting down and watching as Kuki packed. It wasn't like she had much to pack anyways. "The Prime Minister of Japan training in an old temple? If he was a Hunter wouldn't he have gone to Yamanouchi?"

"Papa was interested in being a Hunter." Kuki shrugged as she went through what clothes she wanted to bring. "But there are always combat schools for learning basic combat and self-defense."

"So…What do you do when go there?" Danielle asked.

Kuki smiled. "Oh we have lots of fun there! We have fun at the beach there, exploring the temple and during the Day of the Sam-R-I there's always a town festival in Ishimura. Me and Mushi have so much fun with the games and candy they have there. You'll love it!"

Danielle looked surprised now. "I'm coming along?"

"Of course!" Kuki looked at Danielle like it was obvious. "What? You thought you were spending the weekend here alone?"

"I didn't even know about the trip until you just told me." Danielle replied sheepishly. "Besides I don't exactly have a lot stuff to bring along. I mean, I don't even have a swim suit for going to the beach. Just the basics."

"Oh right." Kuki said, sounding sad for a second before she brightened up again. "Well, don't worry. We'll find you a lot of stuff to bring back. We should go and pick you out a swim suit to wear to the beach and we'll even pick out some new clothes to wear at the festival."

Danielle simply blinked.

Xxx

"I just spoke with our main doctor. All their tests say that Danielle is in perfect health."

Kani Sanban only nodded to his wife's words, seemingly off in his own world as he did his paper work. Genki raised an eyebrow at this, more than used to seeing this kind of behavior on the upcoming particular holiday but this time it was different. Before his husband would simply mostly ignore the holiday except when spending it with his daughters the feelings she sensed from him through her Semblance told her that this year he was more troubled.

Not just troubled but deeply ashamed of himself.

And Genki had a feeling why. "You know I can sense your feelings, dear."

Kani's hand trembled but he remained calm, even as Genki's Semblance picking up a few more feelings.

Annoyance.

Shame

Guilt.

Regret.

And a deep anger directed at himself and one other…

_The golden skinned man grinning in satisfaction as he watched a certain ghost girl turned to gold._

_Him being held captive with his family, forced to rely on a child to save them from the golden man's grasp and again when he nearly turned them all to gold as they tried to escape._

"So, you are angered by our captivity by Billiam." Genki said, watching as Kani dropped his pen. "He made sure we were helpless and if not for a certain ghost girl we would have been gold ourselves, sitting either at the bottom of the sea or in his collection."

"I don't want to talk about this." Kani simply said.

"And when will you want to talk about it? When we are in Ishimura with the girls? Surrounded by reminders of the hero you believe would have saved us all and stopped Billiam instead of Danielle or any of the others who fought him?" Genki asked rhetorically, not blinking as her husband threw a dark look at her. "I did not enjoy the feeling of helplessness either, dear but you must know better than direct these feelings at yourself. None of us were in a position to do anything."

"And yet, we relied on a child to save us. A special child but a child nonetheless. I, the Prime Minister unable to save my own family but a girl the same age as our eldest daughter rescued us and even stopped the mad man. What does that say for me?" Kani turned away, looking out the window. "If I had still been…Things would have been very different."

"You chose a different path because you believed you could do better what you are now." Genki placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "And to be there for your daughters."

"Yes." Kani looked at the few pictures on his desk, showing his family together. "And yet, if it had been _him_ instead of simply me our daughters would have not been hostages for nearly as long. Now I question if my decision was truly wise or perhaps I was being too idealistic."

"Were you?"

Kani sighed. "I am not sure. Glory did not even recognize me, even if he was focused on Billiam. These past few weeks have forced me to consider the decisions I made."

"All the more reason for the work to be left behind until after the weekend. Perhaps visiting the old temple will help solve your troubles." Genki suggested with a soft smile. "Besides, keeping our daughters in our sight will be much more difficult with their new friend who can walk through walls, disappear and fly, especially with how easy they can talk her into doing almost anything for them."

Kani snorted, but allowed a small smile to grace his face. "At the very least she can listen to reason and is not completely in love with those Rainbow Monkeys."

"Give it time. Kuki is sure she will have her converted."

Xxx

"No thanks, Kuki."

"Come on!"

"I can get by without it."

"But no trip is complete without Tourist Rainbow Monkey."

"You can have it for the both of us."

Kuki pouted as she deeply hugged the Tourist Rainbow Monkey and whispered in its ear. "Someday."

Danielle rolled her eyes as she put what few things she might need for the weekend which consisted of clothes, toothbrush and….

'Wow, I really might need to do a little shopping or I might as well be considered a monk.' Danielle thought as she closed her suitcase. 'Maybe I should even consider getting a tablet while I'm up there...Oh right; I don't have any money here. The only reason I even have anything right now is because the Sanban home is like a five star resort.'

Kuki surprisingly reached out and patted Danielle on the back. "Don't worry. You 'll be fine."

Danielle was taken by surprise but then she remembered that Kuki was a natural at reading people, even without her Semblance. "Right. Thanks."

"Come on. Let's make sure Mushi is all packed up."

Xxx

"Ready to go?"

"YEAH!" Kuki and Mushi exclaimed excitedly while Danielle simply nodded with a smile.

"Good." Genki turned to Sayoko. "Are you ready?"

Sayoko nodded while Danielle looked confused. "I am ready, Genki-sama."

She held her right hand in front of her and a light blue circle appeared underneath her and spread out underneath the feet of the Sanbans and the ghost girl.

"What is-" Danielle asked before they all suddenly vanished in a flash light.

Xxx

"-this?" Danielle blinked, suddenly realizing they were not in the Sanban home anymore.

They were standing in the courtyard of what appeared to be a temple.

"Danielle, welcome to the Ishimura Temple." Genki announced grandly as people came out to greet them.

"How did…" Danielle glanced to Sayoko. "Was that your Semblance?"

Sayoko nodded. "My Semblance allows me to teleport myself and people within its range to any location that holds significant value to me. It has been the preferred mode of transport for the Sanban family since I came under their employ."

Danielle looked around, taking in the temple's appearance and noticed something on the walls. "Are those Gargoyles?"

"Your young charge is quite observant, Genki." An elderly, yet still athletic looking man said warmly as he stepped out into view.

Genki smiled as she placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Danielle, this is Hiroshi, police constable in Ishimura."

Danielle offered a small bow. "Kon'nichiwa."

Hiroshi bowed back. "Kani and Genki spoke highly of you in their letters, Danielle-san, especially with how you saved their lives during the Golden Castle crisis."

Danielle slightly blushed and looked a little sheepish now. "Oh right, that. I almost forgot about all the talk about me online."

"Fortunately there are no electronics here in the temple." Hiroshi gestured to the temple. "And to answer your question: yes, these are real Gargoyles."

"I only noticed because there were Gargoyles at the Golden Castle." Danielle rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't get much of a chance to say hi."

"Perhaps tonight you will have a better introduction." Hiroshi offered, gesturing for the group to follow him into the temple. "Your rooms are prepared, the water down at the beach is calm and the festival in town will be a fine one from what I have seen of the work being put in."

"They always are." Genki said, taking a chance to appreciate how clean and furbished the temple was no matter how many times she visited.

"So what kind of a temple is this? I only heard that Mr. Sanban trained here." Danielle spoke.

Kani looked away, deciding to remain silent but Hiroshi answered. "This temple was built in ancient times where warriors were trained to fight against bandits and later the Grimm. After the Time of Awakening our ancestors and our Gargoyle friends settled here to protect the town and to teach Bushido and how to defend oneself against the Grimm."

"So it is like one of those combat schools I have heard about?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, in fact they are. Only this temple's reputation was much more secret, at least before the existence of Gargoyles became common knowledge." Genki answered, stopping by one of the rooms. "I believe this room will provide you three with a perfect view of the ocean."

"Yay!" Kuki and Mushi enthusiastically slid open the door.

It was a simple room with futons on the floor and a window showing the ocean.

"I hope you weren't expecting a computer or a TV." Hiroshi remarked in amusement to Danielle who smiled back and shook her head.

"I can manage. I don't even have a tablet." Danielle remarked as she followed the girls inside. "At least these two won't be trying to have me watch Rainbow Monkeys with them in the morning."

"Hey!" The two girls shouted in mock annoyance.

Hiroshi chuckled as door was closed. "I like this one. Reminds me of another visitor who came here with distant friends."

"She's a generous one once she's not so shy." Genki replied as she and her husband were led to their own room. "And very brave."

"And how are you, Kani?" Hiroshi asked the Sanban who had been silent most of the time.

"I am…fine." Kani said as he simply walked into the room.

Hiroshi shared a look with Genki who remained stoic as she followed her husband. "Still the stubborn one."

Xxx

"Crom has seen the strength the warriors of this new age has to offer…And is not impressed."

In Avalon Castle, Crom Cruach sat on the throne that had belonged to Oberon before he was overthrown. Before him, his four Harvesters bowed, awaiting his command while Banshee stood next to him.

"Still, there is the matter of the Cu Chullain and others." Crom muttered, rubbing his chin. "Humans like him were not simply powerful warriors, protectors, guardians and other names simply because there was no proper name for them but their names are scattered across history. Cu Chullain, Gilgamesh, Beowulf who shares a name with a type of Grimm, Sigurd, Enkidu, Achillies, Kintaro, Rostam, Hercules and Atalanta."

"_Greater than humanity but not hybrids like the New Olympians and more like Merlin. Their origins are mysterious, even to the Children of Oberon. We are not sure they even have a creator._"

"And if Cu Chullain reincarnated, others might have as well." Crom mused. "They were created to protect this world from the Grimm along with others like the Fae and Crom. The Elementals serve as the balance of life while others serve as protectors."

"_And each time they reincarnate they grow in strength and cunning._"

"But Crom remains strongest." Crom clenched a fist. "Crom will seek out these sentinels and imprison them like Crom was imprisoned."

"_Trap them in tombs from which they can never escape?_" Banshee asked.

"Yes." Crom grinned. "Ultimate vengeance."

"_And how does the magnificent Crom intend to draw them out?_"

"The same way that always draws a hero out." Crom stood up from his throne and raised his hand.

The room darkened and shadows seemed to move along the walls and floor, rising up and taking the form of hooded creatures with long thin hands with claws extending out of their fingers and red eyes underneath the hood.

"Bodach." Crom stated. "You will go with Crom's Harvesters. Spread the word of Crom's return to the world. Wreak havoc and mayhem, draw the warriors out. Burn the villages, take the children and bring them here to worship Crom!"

The Harvesters stood up, holding their weapons above their heads. "_Hail Crom!_"

Crom watched in satisfaction as the Harvesters and the Bodach vanished from the throne room. "Banshee."

"_Yes, Lord Crom?_" Banshee asked.

"Seek out the Cu Chullain. Let him know of Crom's return personally. He will come here of his own accord." Crom sat back down his throne.

"_As you wish, My Lord._" Banshee bowed and vanished in a flash of light.

Xxx

**Name: Sayoko**

**Aura: Sky Blue**

**Semblance: Mark of Home**

**Description: By choosing a specific place Sayoko leaves an invisible mark that she can teleport herself or anyone with her to it almost instantly. The location has to serve as place of specific value to her in order for her to mark it.**

**Weapon: Unknown**


	11. Chapter 11

_Opening File: Bodach_

_A Bodach is a mythical spirit or creature, rather like the bogeyman. The word is a Scottish Gaelic term for 'old man'. Historically its meaning is 'mature person', from bod 'penis' and the suffix -ach, literally 'someone who has a penis'"._

_The Bodach was said to slip down the chimney and steal or terrorize little children. He would prod, poke, pinch, pull and in general disturb the child until he had them reeling with nightmares. According to the stories of most parents, the Bodach would only bother bad or naughty children. A good defense would be to put salt in the hearth before bedtime. The Bodach will not cross salt._

_However to those who know of the stories of Crom Cruach they would know that the Bodach were demons created by Crom to terrorize villages that refused to worship. They would burn the villages down and steal the children away to taken prisoner and raised to worship Crom. The Bodach are considered to be similar to the Creatures of Grimm, however they do not come in multiple forms like the Grimm. At the height of his power Crom can summon an endless army of Bodach at his disposal._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Spirit Warriors_

_Spirits are strange and powerful manifestations of Aura, Dust and even magic. Though incredibly rare Hunters can manifest them or even tames ones that they have found for use against the Grimm. However in Scotland, the art of creating spirit has become a great skill wielded by ancient Druids that have become part of the warrior clans that protect their homes and country. Through the ages the Druids would bless and enchant the blades of clan leaders so that when they die they return as ghosts or spirits to continue protecting their clans and the rest of Scotland._

_As spirits they are even more powerful than they were in life, wielding a natural power that is believed to have played a hand in the creation of Aura that allows them to slay Grimm. While most clan leaders protect their clan's homes some have also become guardians to Scotland itself, preventing Grimm and anyone hostile from entering their country._

_Close File_

Xxx

"So now that we're all rested. What's the plan?"

"First off, get your bloody feet off the table before me wife sees you! Or do you want to be broken in half like that toothpick in your mouth?"

Rino, sometimes known as the Thief and member of Team SEKR wisely removed his feet at the mention of Scotty's wife.

He was a thief, not a suicidal idiot.

"I gathered you here because we got a problem that's got to do with the young lass here." Scotty gestured to Raven who remained silent at the table with the others, content to let the Scotsman to the talking.

"Yes, something about a mad scientist working for Sammael." Extor remembered. "Something about dimensional travel?"

"That's about the gist of it." Scotty nodded. "We got a few others who are with a team or are just safe but we need to shut the mad scientist down and help lassie here get home. That's where you all come in."

He pointed to Extor. "We'll need brains to figure out how the machine works."

Next was Keanu. "That scientist will likely have a lot of traps and who knows what else waiting for us so you'll be our lookout."

And finally Rino who spoke for himself. "And you'll need me to sneak into the scientist's lab when we see an opening."

"Right." Scotty simply answered. "Now that we're here I am going to talk with Sebben and see what he knows about the others. Odds are they have been found and will be other teams that have been assembled."

"How many of these dimensional displaced people were there?" Extor asked.

"Counting myself, it's a total of six." Raven answered. "I was knocked out in the middle of the fight so I am not sure what happened to the others. Next thing I knew I was in the home of Eustace and Muriel Bagge who told me they found me buried in their garden"

"So six visitors in total, lost in a world filled with dangerous monsters and other dangers too numerous to count." Extor stated. "The chances of them being alive and well are very slim."

"I am willing to bet they are still alive and I am sure-" Scotty was cut off as his sword started vibrating and glowing. "What the devil?" He pulled his sword out and looked at the ancient runes that traveled down the blade.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Scotty's sword has several special abilities aside from creating portals to any location he knows of." Extor answered.

Scotty narrowed his eyes, seemingly understanding what the blade was trying to tell him. "It's a call to arms from the border. Our Outer Guard has spotted an army approaching."

"Grimm?" Keanu asked.

"No…Something else." Scotty answered.

Xxx

Due the dangers of the Grimm spreading across the world, humanity had to unite and build the best form of protection from the many forms of Grimm and the many abilities they possessed aside from flight and brute strength. Scotland's approach was to have a dozen outposts surrounding old castles with routine patrols, walls and gates along the border and each castle was home to more than one Spirit Warrior who served as the secret weapon to any kind of invasion.

Spirit Warriors could fight for days without rest, only suffering temporary damage that forced their physical forms to disperse but as long as the Celtic Magic in their blades sustained them they could easily recover.

It came in handy against the Grimm.

"SOMETHING APPROACHES!" The outer patrol shouted, their message traveling back to the nearest castle.

As per protocol when one castle was alerted the others would immediately follow. Meals were abandoned, anyone resting jumped to their feet, swords were picked up and horses and antelopes were released from their stables.

"What approaches? Grimm?" One of the warriors in charge of the nearest outpost asked.

Another warrior was holding a spy glass, seeing what almost appeared to be a giant mist of darkness with red blazing eyes. Lowering the spy glass, he barked a sharp command and raised his arm upwards, opening his fist. In response, teams behind the fortifications launched flares high up into the night sky, raining a red glow upon the surrounding land…and the sea of bodies marching across it.

To say there were thousands would put it too lightly. There were thousands alone within view without the use of the flares. With them…it revealed an army so vast that their footsteps echoed across the land. Each member of this host wore a long glowing cloak that covered them from head to toe, masking their features and giving them a faintly spectral appearance in how they almost seemed to glide.

"What's this now?" Scotty Blake demanded, finally reaching the upper ramparts to glare out towards the horde that marched on his home. "They ain't Grimm."

"Nor do they resemble any variety of Celtic demons." Extor added, coming up to his teammate's side. "At least none that you've introduced us to."

"Well whatever they are, they picked the wrong place to ask for a fight." Da Samurai unsheathed his blade from his side. "What's the plan, Scotty?"

"Alright, easy does it now." Scotty held out one hand and waited to be handed a spy glass so he could observe the enemy in detail. "No siege weapons, no air support or armor. Nothing but lots of infantry. Either they came underprepared, or they don't need any of that."

"It would be unwise to assume the former." Extor cautioned. "If someone has gone to the trouble of amassing an army of this size they would not have done so without a plan. What concerns me more are the further implications behind this army's size."

"And here goes Extor with his analysis." Rino sighed, rolling his shoulders and picking up his case to double check his munitions. "Hit us with it."

"To mobilize an army of this size there should have been several factors warning of their approach well in advance." Extor explained. "The logistics: armies need to be fed, Scotland's clans jealously guard their crops and larders and historically practice the scorched earth policy to deny any enemy army the chance to feed off their lands. The marching time: why is it that only the outer patrols of Castle Blake were warned, but none of the other clans sent warning of this army? It had to pass through their lands to reach us, and they could not possibly have evaded detection…unless they emerged within Blake lands, bypassing any geographical obstacles."

"Magic." Raven floated down to join them. "Someone used magic to move this army silently and quickly so that we'd have next to no warning. And either this army is well provisioned for such a march…or they don't need to worry about eating."

Seeing that the army had halted their march just out of range of Castle Blake's outermost defenses, Scotty scowled. "I'll not sit by as Castle Blake is besieged."

"I don't think you need to fear that, Scotty." Extor pointed to a figure emerging from the ranks of the army. "An emissary, perhaps?"

"If they want to talk, nothing sends a message like some dust artillery shells." Rino suggested. "C'mon Scott, these guys didn't come all this way to make nice."

"Maybe," Scotty nodded. "But let's hear what they have to say first."

Team SEKR and Raven made their way down to the gates and, under cover of hundreds of Clan Blake archers and sharp shooters, stepped out into the open space between the ramparts and the invading army. The enemy's emissary had stopped almost fifty yards from the gates where they dismounted an emaciated, almost skeletal horse which had glowing red eyes.

They wore black and blue armor which covered every part of her, sans her mouth, and wielded a scythe which they propped over one shoulder as they casually walked forward to meet the group.

"How can she even see?" Da Samurai whispered. "I don't see no eye holes in that."

"You live in a world with a thousand brands of magic, and that's what you're worried about?" Raven asked before the emissary, a woman judging by her build and the shape of her armor, set the base of her scythe into the ground and stopped ten feet away from them.

After a moment of silence, Scotty crossed his arms. "Alright, make it quick and explain yourself before I sprinkle the ground with the blood of every last one of your little goblins."

"Bodach." The woman replied dully.

"Hm?" Scotty raised one brow.

"They are named Bodach."

"Bodach?" Rino glanced at Extor expectantly.

"Ancient demons, the bogeymen of Scotland." He explained. "Supposed to be abductors of children who misbehave."

"Fine then, I'll sprinkle the ground with the blood of every last one of your child snatchin' sissy bodach." Scotty grumbled. "Happy? Now explain."

The woman was unfazed by Scotty's demeanor. "We spread the word Crom Cruach. The god of sun, fertility, wealth and nature has returned to reclaim his holdings. All who kneel before him and pledge their undying fidelity shall prosper…and all those who defy him shall suffer as they did in the old days. Clan Blake is given a choice tonight: kneel before Crom, or perish."

…

…

…

"Um…who's Crom?" Rino whispered to Extor.

"I…don't actually know."

The woman's mouth tightened into a scowl. "You will know before the sun rises. Until then-"

Scotty pulled out his sword and leveled it towards the woman. "Ten seconds. Take yer sissy gremlins and get off my lands. And tell your sissy god Crom Croker that he ain't getting' nothin' from Clan Blake except the beatin' of the century if he looks towards our lands again."

The woman smiled coolly. "Oh…I was hoping that you would say that." She turned and walked back towards her army.

"Some negotiation skills." Raven commented dryly.

"Actually as far as negotiations go, by Scottish standards that was rather cordial." Extor informed her. "It is usually considered tame until at least three people are either killed or at least brutally beaten into a pulp."

"Hate to interrupt your top ten interesting facts session," Rino tapped Extor's shoulder. "But I think we may want to get back inside pretty quickly."

As they returned to the gates one of the clansmen called down. "They surrender?"

"If they had the brains to surrender they'd have had the brains to never come at all." Scotty replied and signaled the gates to close, followed by several redundant layers of security to further block off access to Castle Blake. "Alright lads, we're on! Let's show these bogeymen that we ain't children waitin' for them to snatch up in the night! And let's make sure their boss Crom Crooker learns what a big mistake he made setting his sights on our home!"

He was met with an enthused roar as the warriors of Clan Blake began to prepare for the coming attack.

"Extor!" Scotty barked. "Get word out to every clan in Scotland. Tell them to be ready for a fight. If they aren't already dealing with these child snatchin' dandies, have them send any forces they can our way!"

"Got it!" Extor raced off.

"Rino! Up top with the archers. Lay down fire when they charge and thin their ranks!" Scotty pointed up.

"On it."

"Keanu, use your semblance on the castle! Nothing gets in or out without you knowing!"

"You got it!"

"Lass." Scotty stopped and looked down at Raven. "You're with me. Use your magic to cover us if any get up the wall." He then raised one hand to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle…

Signaling Clan Blake's artillery to unleash dust-filled shells which sailed over the walls and slammed down into the ranks of the invading army. Dozens were blown away with each detonation while the rest began to surge forward as one.

"Did you happen to get a good look at that lady with the scythe?" Scotty asked Raven as they raced back up to the top, shouting over the sound of battle cries, Rino's guns at work and explosions out beyond the wall.

"She'll be the tough one." Raven answered. "She's wielding powerful magic."

"How powerful we talking?"

"If I was back in my world and at full strength I still wouldn't take her on alone."

"Right then!" Scotty reached the top where rows of clan warriors rhythmically banged their weapons against shields, spears against the stone underfoot and chanted a battle cry in the face of the onslaught. "You see her close by, let me know. We take her out; we might send the rest packing."

"If that is the case, then it stands to reason that she won't-" Raven raised one hand to her side as one of the Bodach reached the top of the wall and unleashed a black band of magical energy that sent it and a dozen others tumbling back down. "-make herself an easy target."

"So we draw her out." Scotty moved to the edge and stabbed through one hooded figure as it scrambled up the stone. "They make nice pin cushions!"

"CROM. CROOKER'S. DOGS!" His men barked back, stabbing out at the demons as they spilled over onto the wall.

The demon army continued to climb up the walls while the warriors of Clan Blake along with Team SEKR and their charge fought to repel them. The Bodach were endless in numbers but were easily slain by the skilled warriors defending the castle. Archers and warriors wielding rifles and old style machine guns along with Rino shot over a dozen Bodach climbing the walls while any that slipped by were easily slain by the warriors defending the walls.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted, summoning large boulders around the castle and using them to knock away over a dozen Bodach.

Meanwhile Keanu was down below, his Semblance allowing him to detect all the Bodach trying to enter the castle either by climbing the walls or trying to sneak in through a drainage hole…

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

And were met with gun fire through the hole, keeping the Bodach from sneaking in.

"Not even trying to hide." Keanu muttered as he continued sensing enemy movements.

In the meantime Scotty was slashing away any Bodach that made up the wall and threw a few grenades down at the enemy army, destroying over a dozen of them before they could reach the walls.

"This is getting old fast." Scotty muttered. "She's got to know these baby snatchers can't get in."

"Maybe she thinks she can wear us out." Raven suggested, knocking a few more Bodach away.

"Even if our army does get tired, we have a secret weapon." Scotty said as the runes on his blade glowed.

Suddenly all around the castle spectral warriors resembling the Scottish warriors they were originally in life appeared, all of them holding a claymore that resembled Scotty's sword.

"DEFEND THE CASTLE! DEFEND YOUR CLAN! DEFEND SCOTLAND!" Scotty shouted, holding his sword over his head.

The spectral warriors let out battle cries as they rushed out of the castle, taking the Bodach by complete surprise. There were screams and screeches as the demons were slashed to bits by the spirits of the past leaders of Clan Blake, the power of Celtic Magic and Righteousness slaying them and burning their bodies away. The gates opened and Scotty Blake emerged, leading the rest of his clan and team into battle alongside the spectral warriors, slashing down over a dozen Bodach in under a minute, turning the tide of the battle.

Xxx

Shego, the Harvester of Night watched with a scowl as her forces were easily repelled by the warriors of Clan Blake. "_Heretics. A h-uile gin dhiubh_.(Translation: Heretics. All of them.)"

She raised her scythe and a midnight blue aura surrounded the blade.

"_Leig le fuachd fuar na h-oidhche reothadh a-mach agus an talamh aca a reothadh_.(Translation: Let the cold chill of night bring forth frost and freeze their land.)"

Xxx

As the Bodach were pushed back everyone suddenly felt a chilling breeze and with it came what appeared to be snow.

"Snow? In the middle of summer?" A warrior asked as he slew a Bodach that tried to sneak on him.

Scotty narrowed his eyes as he looked up and saw the sky had completely been covered by dark clouds, blocking out the stars and the moon. "Lads, get for cover!"

As soon as he said that there was another blast of cold air and snow started following with the ground turning to frost.

Raven conjured a shield to protect them from the snow as they headed back to the castle. "That woman's magic. She's altering the weather."

Extor and Keanu were waiting for them as they made it back into the castle and Rino jumped down to join them. "Who ordered the blizzard out there?"

"Scythe lady." Scotty answered with a scowl. "She can't take this castle on her own so she's changing the playing field."

"It might work. We can fight off her army, that's been established. However if the temperature reaches below freezing the crops will die, vastly decreasing the supply of food for the warriors. Between that and having to deal with a sudden change in weather temperatures our fighting ability will be drastically decreased. With all these factors and the apparent ease in which these Bodach easily replace their losses we could be overwhelmed by the end of the night." Extor analyzed.

"So we need to take out that scythe lady." Keanu stated.

"Can we even find her through the blizzard and those creeps?" Rino asked.

"I can." Raven answered. "I can sense her magic at work so I know where to find her. We just need to get through the snow and the Bodach."

"Leave that to me." Scotty said, holding up his sword.

Xxx

Shego watched in satisfaction as the land before her was slowly turning to frost, the power of Crom's Harvester of Night taking effect on the entire country.

Soon they would either freeze or kneel to Crom.

"HEY LADY!"

Eyes widening underneath her helmet Shego turned around, spinning her scythe to block a barrage of shells coated with Fire Dust. The blast sent her skidding back but she managed to remain standing on her feet. Shego glared, watching as Team SEKR and Raven emerged from a portal, courtesy of Scotty Blake's sword.

"Having fun yet?" Scotty asked as he lowered his leg while Rino kept his briefcase trained on her. "Extor, find the best way to make her run away. Keanu, you're with me. Lass and Rino, keep your distance and watch our backs."

**(Linkin Park Points of Authority Starts to Play)**

Scotty, being physically the strongest of Team SEKR was the first to charge with Keanu flanking him. He aimed his gatling leg behind him and fired, using the recoil to propel him forward like a rocket and he swing his sword down on Shego. The Harvester of Night raised her scythe, catching Scotty's blade and shockingly held her ground, even a small crater formed from the force of the impact. Though he was large and primarily relied on brute strength Scotty was every bit as fast and it showed he blocked.

Shego was extremely skilled, even before she was converted into becoming Crom's Harvester of Night but it seemed the scythe made her even more powerful as she seemingly pushed Scotty back. However Scotty was far from defenseless, blocking Shego's strikes and attacked only when he saw an opening, only for Shego to dodge.

Shego's eyes narrowed under her helmet as she saw Keanu maneuvering to attack her from the side. "_Gun toir an Oidhche air falbh do shealladh_.(Translation: May the Night take away your sight.)"

Her scythe glowed again and the entire area turned pitch black, leaving Team SEKR and Raven unable to see anything other than darkness.

'Nice try.' Keanu and Raven thought, able to see for different reasons.

Keanu relied on his Semblance, Ultrasound to locate Shego and attack her before she could take advantage of Scotty's sudden confusion. Shego was barely able to block the slash aimed at her head and was pushed back by Da Samurai's Mama.

"It'll take more than a little darkness to scare Da Samurai Huntsman!" Keanu declared as he went on the attack.

Shego grunted, spinning her scythe in her hand as she blocked or parried. Deciding that she had enough, Shego channeled her natural plasma based powers into the scythe and dark blue fire emerged from the scythe as she swung at Keanu again. Fortunately for Keanu a shield of black magical energy appeared in front of him and blocked Shego's strike.

"Wha-" Shego was so surprised she was unable to react as Rino aimed and fired a barrage of shells at her, blasting her back.

Shego grunted as flipped through the air and landed perfectly a few feet away, her armor having protected her from Rino's barrage. The darkness around Team SEKR faded, revealing Raven with her eyes glowing pure white.

"Your ability to detect her magic was spot on." Extor said, his power gauntlets forming wrist cannons. "Judging by her abilities, she's both highly skilled in physical combat and uses a form of magic that is centered on both fire and ice with the ability to blanket the entire area in darkness…or perhaps night. She cursed the weather to bring frost and just tried to incinerate Keanu. If she worships a solar deity it's possible he's given her the power to block out the sun and even to use it against us. She literally wields the aspect of a god."

"So she can toy with the weather. That explains how all this happened." Rino mused, keeping his briefcase trained on her. "So how do we take her down?"

"The same way you take down anyone else." Raven answered. "I've faced others with similar powers before and they were not unbeatable and neither is she. Defeating her is the best way to stop her curse."

"Fine by me!" Scotty grinned as he let out a battle cry and charged, his sword glowing brightly.

Shego paid it no mind as she clashed with the clan leader again, slashing and swinging. However after her last swing it seemed Scotty's blade had reached full power and he swung it, releasing a full blast of mystical energy at Shego who hastily spun her scythe, creating a shield of midnight blue colored light. The blast of Celtic magic collided with her shield and shattered her shield, blasting her scythe away and tossed her several feet away.

**(Linkin Park Points of Authority Ends)**

Shego groaned in spite as she managed to stand back up, summoning her scythe back to her hand. "_An cumhachd sin ... Tha e coltach ri cumhachd an Fhoghair_.(Translation: That power...It's like the power of the Harvester.)"

"Surrender now if you want to avoid being sent home, crying to your sun god." Scotty pointed his sword at her. "We don't actually want to hurt you…But we will."

"_Chan fhaigh thu an cothrom a-rithist_.(Translation: You'll never get the chance again.)" Shego said as her body dissolved into a mist and flew up into the sky, vanishing into the dark clouds.

Scotty sheathed his sword and turned around. "Something tells me she's not done with us yet."

"Indeed." Extor looked at the clouds above. "The clouds are dispersing and the temperature's still going down. I'm afraid she might have cursed Castle Blake and the rest of Scotland into a becoming a land so cold nothing could survive. Crops and plant life will start to die."

"Then we better regroup and find out about this Crom and put an end to his scheme." Scotty stated. "No one threatens Scotland on my watch."


	12. Chapter 12

_Opening File: Orchid Bay City_

_Orchid Bay City is the city where Juniper Lee lives and where most of the series happens. It also has a barrier that prevents any current Te Xuan Ze (e.g. Juniper Lee) from leaving. Orchid Bay is a sunny beach town on the western coast. Besides being the home of Te Xuan Ze for centuries, it is also a nexus for all of magic, attracting much of evil magic as a side-effect. The Park is a popular place among both humans and monsters._ _Fire Demons enjoy taking jogs in the park, despite the hazards they may create. _

_Both monsters and mortals use the beach to relax and take time off. It seems to be a popular tourist place for both, enough so that in the summer time it is packed. Surfers especially enjoy the waves here, unaware that bigger waves are actually made by monsters launching themselves into the water. The beach has a Bay with a welcoming sign and is sided by an actual bay._

_While the Zoo appears to be a normal Zoo, but in fact the animals kept inside were actually magical creatures captured by the evil Zoo keeper and transformed into common animals with the intent of draining their magical energy. Since then the Zoo has only had real animals and has been to known to have gods visiting the zoo out of boredom. The current Orchid Bay mall also doubles as a museum of natural and human history. When June and friends go to research for school, they talk about how they liked the museum a lot more before it was bought by the mall. It now features art exhibits alongside the historical exhibits._

_Before leaving, June and her brother Ray-Ray would attend the Orchid Bay Elementary School while their older brother Dennis went to Orchid Bay High School. Orchid Bay is surrounded by the Veil, an invisible barrier that cuts off just at the border of Orchid Bay. Its main objective seems to be as a physical barrier for any current Te Xuan Ze, to prevent them from leaving the city and shirking their duty, but it is later revealed that besides shielding the monsters from human eyesight, it also keeps truly evil magic at bay. It was put in place by the Magical Elders before recorded history, at the end of a big planetary war between the world of humans and world of magic which happened possibly during the Forgotten Age. _

_To put a stop to it, they gave up their physical forms and empowered three touchstones, which gave rise to the actual Veil, making the world of magic invisible to mortals, separating the two worlds forever. Along with the Veil, the Elders also instated the position of the first Te Xuan Ze, a human given great power to hold everything in balance. A current Te Xuan Ze is also the only one in power and able to destroy the three orbs._

_The Veil is really a spell protected by three Sacred Touch Stones which control it through three different aspects:_

_1\. The first touchstone - "gets the ball rolling"; destroying this one starts the process of lifting the spell of the Veil._

_2\. Magical Sight - The second one holds up the actual veil spell itself._

_3\. The third is a keystone that acts as a last resort. Destroying it will make the magical veil gone forever as well as let truly evil magic in._

_Reciting the oath of the Te Xuan Ze at the third stone will restore all of the other touch stones as well as the magical veil. It is possible that the Veil was located somewhere else but was moved to Orchid Bay as the location became a nexus for magic. The barrier did not exist as a physical limit barring departure for any Te Xuan Ze before Kai Yee, the Te Xuan Ze's "strongest warrior and greatest curse" after whom the Elders decided to bind the Veil to the role of The Protector as a literal barrier for all current Te Xuan Ze._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Report Francis. Where is the target?"

"Our satellites have managed to lock onto the unique wooden signature. It disappeared before apprehension squad could contain it but it has reappeared again in Orchid Bay City."

"Orchid Bay City?"

France held up a remote and showed a digital map of the world, zooming in on Orchid Bay. "Yes. There are already reports of an attack by…unknown enemies."

"Not Grimm?"

"They do not identify as Grimm." Francis answered.

"This could be part of much grander scheme." A Grey Agent speculated. "We have two reports of what happened with Agent Francis' target."

Two faces: a man and a woman appeared on the screen now.

"Leonidas Van Rook and Sheila Go, better known as Shego, former member of Team Go. Van Rook disappeared from prison and Shego was reported to be with Dr. Drakken in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Three targets all disappeared under some strange phenomenon." Epsilon mused. "This is no coincidence."

"How shall we proceed?"

"Surveillance for now."

"What about the mission to capture subject: Pinocchio? Has the objective been changed?" Francis asked, wanting to finish his mission.

"For now yes." Epsilon answered.

"There is something else to report. The Te Xuan Ze has returned there from Gravity Falls." Another Grey Agent brought up.

"Then she will be quick to respond." Epsilon replied. "Good. We can use that."

"And our priority with Gravity Falls?"

"This takes priority for the moment. We must discover the source of this new threat before it is too late." Epsilon answered.

"Understood."

Xxx

"So what was so urgent that the Elders called us back here? I mean, you went in great detail about what happens if Bill Cipher showed up and now we're back here. Any idea what the threat could be Ah-Mah?"

Juniper Lee, the current Te Xuan Ze couldn't say she was completely unhappy to be back in Orchid Bay even if she had hoped one day she could leave this town whenever she wanted. The problem was that the chance to leave came with a big price, placing June in charge of dealing with large scale threats and Bill Cipher was one of them.

"I am not sure, June but if we were called back it is bound to be serious." Jasmine Lee answered, taking a chance to make sure everything was right with her home.

"We had to take off right after that big party at those rich folks and that insane chainsaw dude tried to slice up June. What could be more dangerous than the craziness going on over at that freaky town?" Dennis wondered.

"Wait and see." Jasmine said, bringing out a sphere and placed it on the ground. "Either something out there is more dangerous than Cipher or it's a more current pressing matter."

"We were dealing with creepy cults erasing people's memories, a two dimensional demon scheming to get into our dimension and a freak with a chainsaw and mullet out of some hold kid's horror movie." June sighed.

"More like a baby's horror movie." Ray-Ray muttered as Jasmine's eyes shot open. "So what is-"

"We have to move!" Jasmine stood up. "The city is in danger!"

"From what?" June asked.

"An evil that might shatter the Veil and bring down both worlds." Jasmine answered, looking very serious and slightly worried.

"What?"

"An old threat from Old Europe." Jasmine said, opening her closet and pulling out several sets of armor. "Crom Cruach."

…

"Crom…Cruek?" Ray-Ray said, trying to sound the same.

"You idiot. She said Crom Cruelec." Dennis said like it was obvious before looking as Jasmine. "What kind of a name is Crom Cruelec?"

"The men of the Lee family, ladies and gentlemen." Monroe sighed, rubbing his face with his paw.

"She said Crom Cruach." June clarified, rolling her eyes. "It's Irish."

"Ooooooooh." Ray-Ray and Dennis said in understanding.

"Look, we don't have time for this. The point is, Crom Cruach is a dangerous demon god that terrorized Europe thousands of years ago and if he's out now the entire world is in danger. This takes precedence over hunting down Cipher's allies in Gravity Falls." Jasmine said, gathering magical items to use. "What worries me the most I don't have what is needed to seal him again."

"What sealed him in the first place?" June asked.

"Twelve golden tablets, wielded by twelve warriors alongside the Hero of Ulster who stripped Crom of his powers and then sealed him in a tomb guarded by a golden statue resembling his true form. It'll take twelve heroes, people with righteous souls to use the tablets and…we don't have the tablets or twelve heroes do we?" Jasmine sighed.

"So we'll make do with one." June said, cracking her fists. "So where's the problem?"

Jasmine looked out the window. "On its way by the looks of it."

June stood up and walked over to the window to see what was happening. People were running and screaming in fear as giant wooden roots sprouted from the ground, wrapping around buildings as legions of cloaked figure figures with glowing red eyes glided down the streets.

"Um…Oooookay." June turned away from the window. "I'll have this taken care of in a few minutes."

"June, wait!"

But June was already out the door.

Xxx

"Okay, just take care of the weeds and the creeps in the cloaks and I can get back on track." June said, watching as the roots and the cloaked demons approached her. "Okay, is your boss named Crom Cruach?"

That seemed to cause the demons and the roots to stop right in front of her.

"Thought so." June said, staring the demons down. "All right, tell your boss to get out here right now. I got a few issues with what he's doing to my town."

The cloaked demons simply stared at her as she waited, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Well, get to it. I'm not getting any younger." June snapped, starting to get a little impatient.

**SMASH!**

**POW!**

**THUD!**

The answer to June's demand came in the form of a wooden fist smashing out of the ground and punching her right in the face. The sucker punch sent the young Te Xuan Ze flying up into the air and back, hitting the pavement hard enough to kick up dust and loud enough to echo across the city.

"GAH!" June grunted from the impact and slowly sat up. "So you guys like jokes huh? Well, I hope you had your laugh." June managed to stand up, glaring directly at the demons. "Because now I am about to show you the kind of fun I have with people who like to sucker punch me!"

"_Tha thu nad neach-dìon draoidheil?_(Translation: You are a magical guardian?)" A high pitched sounding like a child and yet also sounded demonic asked. "_Tha stench nan Old Ones ort. Chan iongnadh gun deach mo chuir an seo. Bidh mi ga reubadh sìos agus ag ath-dhèanamh a-steach do fhìor phàrras don Mhorair Crom._(Translation: You have the stench of the Old Ones on you. No wonder I was sent here. I will tear it down and remake into a true paradise for Lord Crom.)"

June watched as the cloaked demons parted, allowing for someone dressed in bulking armor made entirely of wood to step through. The hulking mass carried with him a large wooden pitchfork that looked very sharp.

"You Crom?" June asked, hands on her hips.

"_Bidh mi a 'frithealadh an Crom Cruach mòr mar an Harvester of Growth aige_. (Translation: I serve the great Crom Cruach as his Harvester of Growth.)" The armored man answered.

June raised an eyebrow. "Hold on a second." She held up her bracelet. "Okay, say again."

"_Bidh mi a 'frithealadh an Crom Cruach-_as his Harvester of Growth." The Harvester answered again, his voice now sounding like he was speaking English thanks to June's magical bracelet translating the language for her.

"Harvest huh?" June lowered her bracelet. "So, you're a high level thug for him. Well, tell him to pack up his goons and get out of here."

"I think not. The Age of Man is over. The great Age of Crom has begun. All will kneel and worship him or be put to death." The Harvester of Growth held up his pitchfork. "The twisted steel of industry will be brought down and the forests will rise. The confusing leisure delights will burn so you all will have simple lives again. And your ill at ease customs will be best left forgotten, along with the rest of your modern go-go world."

The Harvester raised his pitchfork. "ALL HAIL CROM!"

"_ALL HAIL CROM!_" The legion of demons spoke as one.

June simply stared and waited for the entire 'evil warlord' speech to be over. "Okay, I get it. You guys are big on Crom but not everyone else is and the sooner you accept that and leave the sooner you won't have to go through life wearing the size threes about to be jammed up back your back sides."

The Harvester lowered his pitchfork. "Do you seek to defy us?"

"If by 'defy' you mean 'get out my town once and for all' then yes." June said, holding up her fists. "This is your last warning."

The demons growled but the Harvester held up his hand, ordering them to remain still. "Then I shall teach you the folly of your choice."

(**Don't Stay by Linkin Park starts to play**)

The Harvester raised his pitchfork and swung it at June who quickly dodged. She stepped back, quickly dodging the pitchfork that was usually aimed at her head. Finally June jumped back, twisting her body and aiming her foot at the Harvester. From her Burning Flower came a several shells coated with Fire Dust that slammed head on into the Harvester.

**BOOM!**

June landed on her feet and watched as the smoke cleared…

Revealing the Harvester of Growth with scorched armor but otherwise unharmed.

"You wield the weapon of a warrior. Good. This makes things more fun." The Harvester said, sounding very eager now.

Narrowing her eyes June fired another blast at the Harvester who blocked with his pitchfork, shrugging off another blast and stepped through the smoke, swinging his pitchfork into the ground. The impact was enough to cause cracks to spread down the street, cracking open to reveal wooden tendrils that shot straight at June. The Te Xuan Ze jumped over the tendrils, firing her Burning Flower a few times to stay in the air and with one final shot, blasted her herself straight at the Harvester who held up a fist. June twisted her body, launching a double kick that collided with the fist the Harvester launched, creating a shockwave that traveled down the street and shattered any nearby windows.

June flew back, somersaulting and landing on her feet but she still skidded back several feet. The Harvester pulled his pitchfork out of the ground and charged at June, raising his weapon and preparing to swing it down.

"**Acuam latre tatsu, acuam latre tatsu, acuam latre tatsu**!"

A beam of light shot out and hit the Harvester in the chest, knocking him back. June turned around, seeing her brother Dennis holding banishment stone.

"Shouldn't that have banished him?" Dennis asked as Jasmine stepped forward.

"Not powerful enough. His weapon is enchanted by a god. A simple banishment spell won't be enough for something like him." Jasmine replied, watching as the Harvester stood back up. "June! Heads up!"

She threw a Blaster Wand at June who caught and spun around, firing a beam of light that hit the Harvester of Growth head on. Grunting in pain the Harvester used his pitchfork to block the incoming blasts but June kept on firing.

"You think a simple wand can hurt me?" The Harvester growled.

"Why don't you prove it?" June asked, firing another blast.

The Harvester growled, creating more wooden tendrils to attack June with. The Te Xuan Ze blasted them with either her wand or Burning Flower but she was still being forced back.

"I am the Harvester of Growth! Chosen by Crom Cruach himself!" The Harvester shouted, charging at June and swinging his pitchfork. "What can a child who plays with magic do against me?"

"For one, shut that annoying mouth!" June ducked under the swing and fired a blast directly at the Harvester's mouth.

"RAGH!" The Harvester howled, stepping back with a hand over his now smoking mouth.

June grunted as she stood back up. "I normally don't try to be too brutal. But if you're tough as Ah-Mah says I think you can take it."

The Harvester lowered his hand, looking very mad now. "All that and more. Look around you."

(**Don't Stay by Linkin Park Ends**)

June took a second to do so, watching as more and more roots sprung up from the ground, wrapping around buildings and slowly turning Orchid Bay into a jungle with giant trees.

"As we speak, my roots spread. Your buildings of stone and steel will break and fall. The forests will rise and it will all these mortals will need. All you need to do is submit to Crom, sacrifice you're first born to him and you will have the wealth in the world." The Harvester spread his arms out. "All will love the new world. All will love Crom."

"We'll see about that." June retorted, readying herself to fight.

"Another time, little warrior. I must see our god and tell him of this place. Don't worry." The Harvester grinned. "I'll be back."

Roots sprouted out from the ground, wrapping around the Harvester and pulled him back down into the ground, leaving no trace that he had been there.

"Coward!" June stomped the ground in frustration. "Come back here and fight!"

"Juniper!" Jasmine called out, earning her granddaughter's attention. "He's gone. We have other matters to discuss."

June clenched a fist but took a deep breath and calmed down. "All right. What do we do now?"

Xxx

Lightning clashed, highlighting the dark clouds overhead as she looked on. "The Dark One has returned. The Heroes must be warned."

She held out a musical box. "The call of war must be heard. A dog has raised its hind leg on the Age of Nevermore. This will tell young Rolf of the Evil One's return."


	13. Chapter 13

_Opening File: Day of the Sam-R-I_

_Day of the Sam-R-I is a day in Japan that celebrates the anniversary of when the hero Sam-R-I disappeared, quickly becoming the most celebrated hero of his time. Responsible for defeating numerous criminals and Grimm, Sam-R-I's fame rose to the point he was invited to join the Justice Friends and the fame soured even more after he joined. While Major Glory is considered the symbol of Justice in America Sam-R-I became a symbol of Righteousness in Japan. When Sam-R-I chose to retire it was a sad day but he has not been forgotten and so the day he retired is the day when his accomplishments are celebrated._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Taro_

_Taro is a businessman residing in Ishimura, Japan, who is in some way affiliated with Bushido Concepts and has a history with Clan Ishimura. Taro was a poor student of the Ishimura Clan. After some time, he grew tired of his provincial life, so he abandoned the teachings of the clan and went into business. At some point, he decided to build a theme park whose theme was gargoyles. _

_To populate his park with the creatures he sought to exploit, he tricked Yama into plotting to move his clan to the amusement park. The night that Taro decided to move the gargoyles to his amusement park was when the Avalon Travelers appeared, so Taro decided to kidnap Goliath, Angela, and Bronx. The gargoyles rebelled against Taro, defeating him, and with the help of Elisa Maza and the town's constable, Taro ended up dangling from a gigantic animatronic gargoyle in the theme park and was embarrassed in front of a crowd of reporters, looking like a fool._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Kai_

_Kai is a gargoyle, and the leader of Clan Ishimura. Kai lived a peaceful life among the gargoyles and humans of Ishimura, Japan. In 1996, Yama betrayed the clan by aligning himself with a human named Taro, a former student of Kai, who claimed to be creating a theme park about gargoyles to spread Bushido to the children of the world. To that end, Yama planned in secret with Taro to move the clan from Ishimura to the theme park. _

_After this plan began to unfold, Clan Ishimura met the Avalon travelers. Goliath, Angela, Bronx, Kai, and the remaining gargoyles of Clan Ishimura were taken to the theme park based on gargoyles during the day. Taro told Kai the same story he'd told Yama, but Kai eventually decided not to keep the clan there, despite Yama's protests. Taro responded by hitting Kai with a tranquilizer dart. _

_While Kai was unconscious, Yama realized the error of his ways and defeated Taro. After Kai regained consciousness, he and the clan went back to Ishimura, where they still live to the present. Shortly after returning from Taro's Gargoyle World Kai banished Yama until such a time that Yama had decided he had regained his honor._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Sora_

_Sora is a gargoyle and second in command of Clan Ishimura. For most of her life, Sora lived peacefully in Ishimura with her clan, fighting the occasional criminal and Grimm who dared to attack the town. However, in 1996, the Avalon travelers found themselves in her town, and guests in the clan's temple. That day, she and her clan were kidnapped and placed in a gargoyle theme park._

_She and her clan decided that they did not wish to live in the theme park, but Taro attempted to force them to stay. Yama challenged him to individual combat, and defeated him. As a result, Sora and the rest of her clan escaped to their home. When discussing Yama's punishment for betraying the clan, Sora suggested that he be his own judge. _

_When she and Kai delivered the news to Yama, she begged him to ask her to join him, but he refused. She lamented the loss to their relationship._

_Close File_

Xxx

"WEE!"

"YAY!"

**SPLASH!**

**SPLASH!**

"Ha-ha!"

Danielle could only laugh as she covered her face as the two girls splashed her as they jumped into the water. After arriving the previous night they had left any of their personal items in their room the girls had dragged Danielle down to pick out a swim suit for her to wear. After much convincing from them she picked out a simple one piece blue swim suit that wasn't too pricy, even though she said they didn't have to buy anything for her. They paid and returned to the temple to change into their swimming outfits to enjoy the rest of the day out in the water.

"Look! Sea shells!" Mushi shouted as they came out of the water.

"So pretty!" Kuki ran after her sister.

Danielle was content to simply content to follow them after she grabbed her towel and helped look around the tide pool the two were looking around.

"Come on, Dani! Help us find more shells." Kuki urged her.

Danielle looked down and spotted something in the sand. She reached down and pulled out a beautiful red rock. "Wow…"

"Ooooh!" Kuki and Mushi leaned in, marveling at the sight of the rock. "So pretty…."

"Kids! It's time to come in!" Genki's voice rang out as she stepped out of the temple.

"Mama! You got to see the pretty rock Danielle found!" Kuki said as the girls came up to her.

Genki watched as Danielle presented her the rock and she looked impressed. "Why Danielle, I believe you found a red Sea Glass rock."

"Sea Glass?" Danielle asked as she looked at the rock.

"Yes. They are formed from normal shards of glass scattered across the sea and tumbled across the water for years until their edges are rounded off and the slickness is worn to a frosted appearance." Genki explained with a soft smile. "I guess it is no surprise you would find one. Ship wrecks were often common through the years because of the Grimm and even pirates and accidents."

"Wow!" Both Mushi and Kuki marveled at the rock in Danielle's hands.

"In the meantime, you three should get ready for dinner and the festival." Genki suggested, gesturing for them to follow.

"Oh right." Kuki sighed. "At least we got to have some fun."

"Isn't the festival not for a few more hours?" Danielle asked as they entered the temple.

"Yes but between getting cleaned up and finding what to wear will make the time fly." Genki answered. "Kuki and Mushi already brought their outfits but I doubt you have picked an outfit yet."

"Picked out an outfit?" Danielle asked as Genki slid open the door to the room the young girls were staying in.

Kuki and Mushi rushed in and opened the closet, revealing a dozen outfits.

"Yeah, we figured you should have one with us, Danielle." Kuki explained happily.

"Are those kimonos?" Danielle asked, recognizing the outfits.

"Technically they are yukatas." Genki answered as Kuki pulled out a few. "Yukatas are worn during the summer and are more flexible. A kimono is for formal occasions. Our hosts here at the temple had one prepared for us."

"Do I really need one?" Danielle asked.

"Of course. Almost everyone wears one to a festival here." Kuki said, presenting one to Danielle. "And you'd look so pretty in one."

"But I'm not even Japanese." Danielle pointed out.

"So?" Kuki asked. "That's not a big deal. Kimiko sends me outfits that she gets from all across the world and you've seen them too. If she's allowed to wear clothes that are not from here there's no reason you can't wear something from here."

"Ah…" Danielle found it hard to argue now.

"Besides, wouldn't be fun for you to try? Like they say: When in home do as everyone else does." Kuki said with a laugh.

"Uh…That's when in Rome, Kuki." Danielle pointed out.

"Oh right."

Xxx

"You are troubled, Kani. Usually on this day you are at least annoyed with the constant merchandise for the Sam-R-I." Kani Sanban simply stared at the blue colored samurai helmet held on display in front of him as Hiroshi walked up next to him. "Is it nostalgia?"

"Not that." Kani remarked. "Simply…contemplation."

"I see. I noticed you were…off." Hiroshi admitted. "You never came to this display before. You must be really deep in thought."

Kani sighed. "Have you spoken to my wife?"

"I have. She mentioned something about your time as a captive to the criminal who was stealing gold." Hiroshi nodded. "This is about your capture isn't it?"

Kani took a deep breath and exhaled. "The Prime Minister of Japan and his entire family kidnapped so easily…I am not sure I'll ever recover from it."

"You were injured or do you mean the shame you feel?" Hiroshi asked, slowly prodding Kani into revealing his frustrations.

"Shame…Shame that I couldn't do anything for my family. Shame that I put the trust of our well-being into the hands of a little girl who my daughter found buried alive near our home. Shame that I could not aid my family or my…former comrades against the enemy." Kani sighed again. "Reminds of the same mistake I made when trusting Taro when he…"

"You were not the only one to make a mistake that day. Kai was banished from his clan and cannot return until he has believed his honor is restored." Hiroshi pointed out.

"Taro had me believing in his idea…I believed in him and I helped build that…theme park. If I had known what he was truly doing I would have…" Kani trailed off.

"These feelings surface inside you every time you come back here. You may believe yourself unforgivable but you have been forgiven for a long time now for everything you have done. You were young, Taro filled your head with ideas but you had the sense to see they were the wrong ideas. And now you have done so much." Hiroshi said, speaking nothing but true.

"But is it enough?" Kani asked. "What good is it when it all counted for nothing against that golden criminal?"

"Do you wish to take up the mantle again?" Hiroshi asked.

Kani simply stared at the helmet before turning away, leaving Hiroshi alone in the room.

Xxx

Kani sat out in the courtyard, staring at the pond and looking at his reflection as the sun began to set. He knew his wife and Hiroshi had wished to help him but he wasn't sure he could be helped by anyone with how he felt.

When your confidence in your ability to look after your family is broken does it ever come back?

"Oh, Mr. Sanban."

Kani perked up and looked behind, seeing Danielle stepping out of the temple. The ghost girl was now wearing a blue yukata that was slightly darker than the hoodie she liked to wear, decorated with white lilies and autumn grass to match the color of her hair and her eyes and a crimson sash as well as wooden sandals on her feet. Her hair remained in its usual pony tail, deciding it was better off in its usual style. All in all the colors were styled in a way that made it perfect for her.

"Danielle." Kani greeted calmly. "Dressing up for the festival?" Kani himself would simply wear his usual business attire.

"Well, Kuki and Mushi made it hard to say no." Danielle admitted, feeling slightly awkward but was getting used to her new outfit. "They're just getting ready now. I kind of came out just to take a breath for a few minutes. Do you want to me go somewhere else?"

"Hmm…No. This place is meant to calm the people who find it." Kani relented, believing whatever frustrations he had they were no excuse to simply send the ghost girl away when she had done nothing to warrant them.

"Thank you." Danielle said gratefully as she came and sat down just a few feet away. "This is a beautiful place. I almost can't believe it's actually real."

Kani nodded in agreement. "It has always been a marvel."

Danielle looked over at Kani, noticing the distant look on his face. She could tell something was off with him but couldn't find the courage to ask what. She was actually afraid it had something to do with her for some reason.

Perhaps she wasn't the only who felt like she was becoming a gold digger.

"You are adjusting quite well here." Kani suddenly commented, shaking the ghost girl from her thoughts. "Despite everything that has happened."

"Oh…Well, I have you and the others to thank for that." Danielle said, feeling a little embarrassed now. "I am not sure where I'd be if not for you and your family. I'd probably not even be alive right now, even if I am kind of already a ghost."

"My wife and I taught our daughters to always be kind, especially to those in need of help." Kani remarked, continuing to stare at the pond. "I'm proud of them for that."

Danielle took a deep breath, deciding she needed to be direct about her feelings. "Can I ask you something? And can you be honest with me?"

Kani raised an eyebrow and glanced at the girl. "Of course. I make it point to be as honest as I can be, even if I am a politician."

"…Do you think I'm becoming a charity case for you and your family?"

"A…What?" Kani was honestly not expecting that as he turned his attention fully over to Danielle. "A charity case?"

"Yeah or maybe even a bit of gold digger." Danielle nodded with a saddened look on her face.

"What makes you think I would consider you that?" Kani asked, honestly surprised by the question.

"Because, I'm a lost girl with almost no memory of her family or her past and since no one has come to find me they either think I'm dead or maybe they're just gone or are not coming to get me. I literally have nothing except whatever hand me downs given to me from living in your home aside from the clothes I came to you that turned into rags when your daughter dug me out. Whatever is spent for my benefit comes from your wallet and I have nothing to pay you back for it because not only am I from America were its money would be worthless here but I don't even have any American money." Danielle reasoned, letting what she had been feeling for a while now. "And now in one day I got a swimsuit that your wife helped with money she gave your daughters and this," She held up her arms to gesture to her yukata. "Because I couldn't get them on my own. Isn't that pretty much the definition of a charity case?"

Kani was completely shocked by the girl's explanation. He had never expected his family's guest and charge to ask such a question. Perhaps she had been keeping it hidden all this time to the point no one noticed or this just popped up recently.

"It's okay if you say yes. I just wanted someone tell me honestly if I was starting to become a burden in any way." Danielle looked back down at the water. "I know Kuki and Mushi would never say it because they consider me a friend."

"It is because they consider you a friend that I do not consider you a charity case or a gold digger." Kani suddenly spoke up, surprising the girl and she looked back at him. "Despite what you might think my wife and my daughter's decision to allow you to stay and help you was because they _wanted_ to and nothing more. As for me, I admit I was not fully onboard with the idea of welcoming a strange girl with no background into my home."

Danielle flinched at that part but Kani continued.

"However, despite that you have shown great responsibility and maturity, even for your age. In fact you have done more for my family than I have lately."

"More for them? How?" Danielle asked, completely surprised.

"Have you forgotten when we were all abducted and held captive in that Golden Castle? You not only snuck out but you risked your own life to protect my daughters and you even saved us from being turned to gold." Kani said, raising his voice a bit. "You could have fled any of those times but you stayed and even stopped that madman."

"Technically all I did was pull his crown off his head." Danielle pointed out. "Everyone else was fighting a golden giant while I did all the sneaking."

"Regardless, you showed yourself to be someone who would risk their own life for anyone. That's something I have not seen in a long time." Kani admitted quietly to himself.

"But still, I put lot of worry in at least your kids when I was turned to gold and went back to fight Billiam, only to end up knocked out. I was lucky all I got was a new hair style and even a new eye style." Danielle pointed to her hair and eyes.

"Still more than I did." Kani muttered softly enough Danielle to hear. "I should add humility to how you act as well."

"I am a girl with super powers. Of course I tried to do something but that doesn't make it your fault. No one expected you to be the one to get us out." Danielle reasoned.

"I did." Kani said out loud. "I couldn't do anything in my state and all of it came down on you. The Prime Minister of Japan, unable to help his own family in a matter of crisis, having to trust a child to save them all."

"So…You do think I'm trouble." Danielle sadly replied.

"No…I owe you a debt that can never be repaid, no matter what so called hand me downs you receive." Kani reached into his pocket and, pulling out his wallet and from it he pulled out a small picture. "Look at this."

Danielle leaned forward, seeing Genki in a hospital bed, holding a new born infant who was clutching a purple colored Rainbow Monkey. "A picture of your wife and one of your daughters the day they were born?"

"The day Kuki was born to be exact." Kani specified. "This was our first gift to her. Her First Rainbow Monkey. It was my wife's idea while I considered it a waste of money, until something changed that."

"What was that?"

Kani actually smiled a bit now. "Our newborn daughter smiled the moment she was given this toy. The moment I saw her smile, it made getting that toy and the ones that came after more bearable. Seeing her smile along with Mushi made realize nothing I got them was a waste of money because it made them happy…Even if those monkeys drive me crazy."

"Yeah…" Danielle smiled a bit now. "I admit they are…cute but I am not into them like those two are. I guess I'm not a dolly kind of girl."

"Thank Kami for that." Kani said as placed the picture back. "Despite my feelings back when you appeared you made my daughters happy simply by being their friend and you saved them and us at personal risk to yourself. So my honest answer to your question is no, I do not consider you to be a charity case or gold digger of any kind Danielle Fenton and if I did I would have said so long ago and so would my wife if she felt that way. I consider you to be…a lost child still trying to find her way in this world. I do not consider any money used for you to be a waste because you yourself would only use it for reasonable and responsible decisions."

Danielle was rendered speechless by Kani's words and honesty. She honestly hadn't expected him to have said anything like that. "…Thank you."

Kani simply nodded. "Now, I believe the festival will begin soon. You'd best go find my daughters. I'm sure they have lots to show you."

"Oh, okay." Danielle stood up but stopped for a second. "What about you? Aren't you coming along?"

"I will." Kani looked back at the pond. "Just a few more minutes."

Danielle nodded and hurried back into the temple but stopped when she saw the sun go down…

And the surrounding Gargoyle statues shatter, revealing the true Gargoyles as they roared to greet the night sky.

"Wow…" Danielle whispered in awe as Kani stood up, smiling at the sight of the Gargoyles.

It was just inspiring to him as it had been when he was a child.

Xxx

A dark armored figure emerged from the mist near the temple, grinning darkly. "_Lorg am baile as fhaisge ort. Gabh a h-uile leanabh a rugadh sa chiad dol a-mach gu ìobairt do Chrom_.(Translation: Find the nearest village. Take all first born children to be sacrificed to Crom.)"

From behind him came legions of Bodach, all of them laughing in malevolent eagerness.

For them, there was no greater joy than the festival of their lord and master.

The Festival of Blood.

Xxx

The festival was so grand it was almost hard to believe Danielle was not dreaming.

There was food to try from many stalls, parades to watch and a few games to try out. The people here partied like it was never going to end.

"_The Day of Sam-R-I fireworks will start in ten minutes. I repeat, the fireworks will start in ten minutes_."

"Fireworks!" The Sanban sisters exclaimed in excitement.

Kuki was wearing a forest green yukata with a black sash and pink flowers decorating it while Mushi wore a light purple one with roses.

"We better find seats then." Genki said, wearing a purple colored yukata with blue roses.

"_The Day of the Sam-R-I fireworks will begin momentarily. Please watch your step as we dim the lights. Thank you. _"

The group quickly found a table to sit and watch the fireworks as they begun. Soon enough the sky was illuminated by various colored lights, beautiful and breathtaking to see all at once.

"Wow…" Kuki and Mushi marveled with unrelenting awe.

Danielle herself was equally awestruck, simply staring up at the unending beauty in the sky. It was enough that she forgot any troubles she might have had. Genki and Kani grasped each other's hands, smiling content at the amazing sight before them.

For a moment all seemed right with the world…

And then it all came crashing down.

**BOOM!**

A nearby stall burst into flames, followed quickly by another.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

From all around the village, dark figures emerged from the fires they caused, glaring with red glowing eyes. People started to run in fear, screaming sheer fright as a suit of blood red armor, carrying twin sickles stepped appeared in the center of the festival.

"_Fàilte gu Fèis na Fala_!(Translation: Welcome to the Festival of Blood!)" The armored menace shouted, holding his sickles up high.

From that point everything descended into absolute chaos.

Dark shadows with glinting red eyes fell upon the village, torching buildings and grabbing children in their reach.

"Children!" Genki shouted, pulling her daughters and Danielle with her as they ran.

As the demons continued their attack, a series of shadows fell on them. They looked just in time to see the Gargoyles of Clan Ishimura fall on them, enraged by their assault on the village. The Bodach fought back, seemingly a match for them but the Gargoyles fought with such strength and intensity they actually slew several of the demons.

"_Gargoyles an seo? Barrachd fuil airson mo mhaighstir_.(Translation: Gargoyles here? More blood for my master.)" The Harvester of Blood grinned, charging at the nearest one that happened to be Kai.

The leader of the Clan narrowed his eyes, dodging a slash that would have taken his eyes and slugged the Harvester in the face. "Who are you? How dare you attack this village and its people?"

"_Nì mi mar as toil leam ann an seirbheis gu Crom_.(Translation: I will do as I please in service to Crom.)" The Harvester retorted, his sickles glowing bright red.

He swung them, releasing arcs of red energy that slammed into Kai, knocking him down. The Harvest slowly approached, raising his sickles. "_Nì thu ìobairt ghrinn_.(Translation: You will make a fine sacrifice.)"

A shadow lashed out, kicking the Harvester in the face. The red armored enforcer of Crom stepped back, growling to see Hiroshi help Kai to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Hiroshi asked once the Gargoyle back on his feet.

"Yes but this monster must be stopped." Kai replied, staring back at the Harvester of Blood.

"I agree." Hiroshi said, preparing to fight.

The Harvester of Blood growled, raising his sickles as they glowed again.

Xxx

"The three of you hide here and do not come out until we come back." Genki ordered, ushering her daughters and Danielle into their room at the temple. "We will go find help for the others."

"But Mama-" The Sanban sisters tried to reply but Genki held up her hand, silencing them.

"Danielle," She looked at the ghost girl. "Look after them."

She slid the door closed, leaving the girls to huddle in their room.

Xxx

Kani rushed back into the room he had been in earlier, staring at the blue colored samurai helmet from before. He stared at for a moment before taking the first step forward.

"Are you sure about this?" His wife asked from behind. "Once you put it back on it may not allow you to take it off again."

"I stood by as family was kidnapped and now the temple and the village I was born and raised is under attack. I will not stand by again." Kani said as he slowly picked the helmet up and placed it on his head.

Once he did there was bright light that burst out from the helmet, enveloping Kani in its brightness. When it faded, standing in his place was suit of blue samurai armor that pulses with electricity.

"_After all these years, I have returned. I am... THUNDER! I am...The SAM-R-I!_" The person spoke a metallic voice that completely overshadowed the voice of Kani as it spoke.

Sam-R-I had returned on the day of his departure.

Xxx

Hiroshi launched a spinning kick at the Harvester of Blood who hastily blocked and knocked him away before grappling with Kai, the two of them soon struggling to overpower the other. The Harvester grunted before he grinned, suddenly turning transparent and the surprised Kai fell through him. The Harvester then spun around and kicked Kai in the back, knocking him down and then slashing at his wings with his sickles. The Gargoyle screamed in pain from the feeling of his wings being torn, trying to crawl away from the Harvester who raised his sickles.

"_Thèid do cheann a chuir air pike ann an caisteal mo thighearna_.(Translation: Your head will be placed on a pike in my lord's castle.)" The Harvester prepared to behead the Gargoyle…

**ZAP!**

Only to be stopped as a bolt of lightning slammed into his chest, blasting him away. More bolts of lightning followed, destroying the Bodach and stopping their rampage while also saving the children they tried to grab.

The Harvester of Blood growled as he looked up, watching as a man wearing blue samurai armor approached him. "Cò th 'annad?(Translation: Who are you?)"

The man did not answer as he unsheathed his katana that began glowing bright blue with electricity crackling around the blade. The samurai raised his sword and thrust it forward, releasing a massive blast of lightning that hit the Harvester of Blood before he even had a chance to react. He let out a scream as he was sent flying out of the village and over the horizon, vanishing into the sky. The samurai lowered his sword, taking a chance to look around to see all the Bodach had been destroyed.

"Is that him?"

"It's the Sam-R-I!"

"He is back!"

Sam-R-I watched as the people slowly came out, whispering to each other in awe of seeing the hero that had returned to save them.

Xxx

"Is it over?" Mushi whispered once all became quiet.

"I…don't know." Kuki wanted to reassure her little sister that they were okay but her Semblance was still screaming danger at her.

They were not alone.

A shadow crept along the door, revealing long pointed ears with claws for fingers. It was like something out of a nightmare.

Danielle narrowed her eyes as she morphed into her ghost form. "Get behind me."

The door was torn open and monster with a horrifying face leapt at the children...

Xxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sam-R-I spun around, hearing the screams coming from the temple and shot over to it in a flash lightning.

Xxx

Dani flew out of the temple, holding onto the Sanban Sisters with the Bodach leaping at them, reaching out with its clawed hand.

Just as it was about to grab onto the back of Dani's head...

A sword came out of nowhere and slashed its arm off.

The Bodach screamed in agony before its head was cut off. The girls landed on the ground, watching as a man blue samurai armor landed in front of them, placing his sword back in its scabbard.

"Look! It's the Sam-R-I!" Mushi cried out in excitement.

The Sam-R-I stared down at them, making sure they were all right and then vanished again in a flash of lightning.

Leaving behind the three girls as Genki rushed up to them. She knelt down and made sure all three were safe before looking at the scorch marks where the hero had previously stood.

Her husband had taken up the mantle of the Sam-R-I again.

She only hoped he would come home again.


	14. Chapter 14

_Opening File: United Kingdom_

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (usually shortened to just the United Kingdom or the UK) is a small island sovereign state in Europe. It is one of the wealthiest and most influential countries in the world, at one point being the center of the largest empire in human history, with the British Empire governing one quarter of the globe in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The United Kingdom was one of the major nations that mobilized during World War I. It was a dominant force in the Allied Powers which fought, and triumphed over the Central Powers. _

_21 years later, the UK again mobilized with the Allied Powers, this time against the Axis Powers in World War II, and proceeded to occupy Germany after the latter nation's defeat in the 6-year conflict. London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom and the largest metropolitan area in the country. Located near the River Thames, it is a global city that prominently thrives in arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, and tourism and transport._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Big Ben_

_Big Ben is a hero and top Huntsman from England, an ally of the Justice Friends who represents a 'monument to the timeless strength of the British Empire.' He is considered to be the English counterpart of Major Glory, just as Comrade Red would be the Russian counterpart to him. Big Ben despite possibly having a belief that America or the colonies should have stayed as territory under England's reign/control, his interest unlike Comrade Red doesn't lie with defeating Major Glory but defeating the Infraggable Krunk and take his title as the World's Mightiest Mortal. Big Ben could be obsessed with proving himself and obtaining the title of strongest man/being on Earth, which leads to him wanting to defeat the current holder of that title._

_It is unknown how exactly Big Ben gained his power. Perhaps his Semblance allows him to enhance his speed and strength far beyond that of even an elite Huntsman or Hero or perhaps it was done through the assistance of science or magic like Major Glory and Comrade Red. Whatever methods were used to give him his strength it's allowed him to rise as the greatest of warriors to ever be born in the British Empire._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: London Clan_

_The London Clan is a gargoyle clan based in and around London, England. Unlike most gargoyles, who appear reptilian, the gargoyles of the London Clan appear as creatures of heraldry, notably a unicorn (Una), a lion (Leo), a griffin (Griff), a boar (Constance), a stag (Staghart), and a Hippogriff (Pog). The London Clan has inhabited London since an unknown point in history. Their rookery is located in a mansion-like building in an area called Knight's Spur._

_During World War II, at least three gargoyles, Griff, Una, and Leo, ran a shop in Soho called Into The Mystic, but had stopped protecting the area itself. Griff, dissatisfied with this lifestyle, put himself in danger, and shortly after Goliath appeared, he seemed to have died. Goliath, with the Avalon Travelers, reappeared in 199W, where Leo and Una reacted hostilely to his presence. The clan blamed him for Griff's death, and had become even more detached from London. _

_Goliath, using the Phoenix Gate, traveled to 194A, to find out what happened to Griff. Events in 194A caused Goliath to bring Griff to 199W. In doing so, he completed the temporal paradox. Griff, on patrol, discovered King Arthur breaking into Westminster Abbey, and the duo were transported by the Stone of Destiny to Manhattan. _

_Griff ultimately left the clan and joined King Arthur on his quest. Griff and King Arthur returned to the clan proper to oversee the return of the Stone of Destiny to Scotland. Macbeth, with Hudson and Lexington, came to London with the same mission in mind. They teamed up with the London Clan to ensure the safe voyage of the Stone. _

_The London Clan's guards, Amp, Coco and Griff were attacked by two of Xanatos' robots, Coyote 5.0, and Coldsteel. Coldstone and Coldfire, tracking Coldsteel, appeared and came to the assistance of the London Clan. The gargoyles held off their robotic foes, even destroying one of the robots. Coldsteel and Coyote, however, made their escape while Coyote blinded the Stone's guards with a bright light. _

_Coldsteel and Coyote returned during the day to distract Coldstone and Coldfire and succeeded. However, Coldstone destroyed Coyote and Coldfire damaged Coldsteel to the point where he had to retreat to make repairs. The London Clan has been using names for a long time. As of November 199W, the London Clan numbered one hundred ninety-six gargoyles strong, with twenty-five eggs in their rookery. _

_Sadly, at that point the clan had no gargoyle beast members. The London Clan continues to raise its young communally._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Run!"

"Monsters!"

"Help!"

From Avalon the Bodach of Crom Cruach came to places all over the world, heeding their master's command to wreak havoc, destroy villages that refused to worship him, abduct the first born children to be sacrificed to him and spread the word of Crom Cruach. A couple tripped and fell in the middle of the street and when they tried to get up they found themselves surrounded by Bodach. They hugged each other, closing their eyes as the nearest Bodach reached out to grab and possibly kill them…

**SMASH!**

Upon opening their eyes they watched as the Bodach that tried to grab them had its head trapped in a clenched fist.

"You dare attempt to spill blood on her Majesty's land?" The large hulking man asked as he lifted the Bodach into the air. "How disgraceful."

He was a tall and very muscular man with large chin and the Union Jack emblazoned on his sleeveless blue outfit. He wore a monocle, a lace ruff at his neck, a red cape trimmed with white fur, a small black derby and boots, and white gloves.

This was Big Ben.

The hero of England, the British equivalent of Major Glory.

The couple immediately took off as the Bodach directed their attention to the hero as he flexed his muscles. "Come on."

The Bodach rushed forward, aiming to pile on him and slowly tear him apart. However, Big Ben clapped his hands together, releasing a shockwave that blasted the Bodach all across the street, some crashing onto the ground and into nearby walls their bodies broke apart.

Big Ben was hailed as one of the strongest heroes in the world for a reason.

In fact it was even believed his strength rivaled even the Infraggable Krunk. He showed this strength as he charged forward, an unstoppable juggernaut as he smashed his way through the crowd of advancing Bodach with shocking ease. Not only was he strong, he was skilled, having undergone training meant for Britain's secret agency. He moved with ease, blocking and dodging attacks and fiercely counterattacking, destroying the monsters attacking England with ease.

"_Ma tha thu ag iarraidh rudeigin a dhèanamh ceart feumaidh tu a dhèanamh leat fhèin_.(Translate: If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.)" A voice spoke as the remaining Bodach cleared away.

It was a man wearing golden armor that covered him head to toe, leaving only his mouth visible and carried a giant golden axe.

"Are you the leader of these creatures?" Big Ben asked.

"_Cò eile a bhiodh ann?_(Translation: Who else would it be?)" The Harvester of Riches retorted.

Though Big Ben had no idea what he had said the tone of his voice suggested he was indeed responsible for the swarm of demons attacking London. "Leave now or suffer the wrath of the Empire."

"_Is ann ortsa a bu chòir eagal a bhith. Bogha sìos agus dèan adhradh do Chrom no fuilidh am fuil agad am baile-mòr seo gu lèir_.(Translation: It is you who should be afraid. Bow down and worship Crom or your blood will bathe this entire city.)" The Harvester threatened.

"So be it. I warned you." Big Ben flexed his muscles before charging at the golden warrior.

The Harvester grunted, swinging his axe at the incoming foe.

To him it should have been easy but Big Ben was no ordinary mortal.

He was the most powerful hero/huntsman in all of England, his strength and speed believed to rival Major Glory and those rumors were immediately put to the test. Big Ben dodged the axe and then launched a fist at the Harvester's head. The Harvester of Riches raised his axe to block the incoming fist.

That was his first mistake.

The sheer force of a single punch nearly knocked the axe out of his hand but was enough to send him flying back, crashing into the ground. The Harvester was stunned for a second but it was enough time for Big Ben to reach him as he struggled to stand up. The hero brought his fist down again but this time the Harvester of Riches learned fast and was fast enough to roll away from the fist that would shattered his armor and his bones next. He tried slashing at the arm but Big Ben was much faster, revealing the over extension of his arm to be a feint to trick the Harvester.

Big Ben then grabbed the golden axe, lifting it and its master up and used it to slam the Harvester of Riches down onto the ground again and again. Finally after one final slam Big Ben kicked the Harvester in the chest and sent him flying into the river.

"Now so tough now, are we?" Big Ben asked, slowly approaching the river.

It was obvious his opponent was not as skilled as one would have expected. His skills with the axe were almost nonexistent, simply swinging at the nearest convenience, leaving himself open to attack and he couldn't tell feints from openings.

The Harvester of Riches slowly rose up from the water, his golden armor and axe glowing slightly. Letting out a roar he charged forward at Big Ben. The hero raised his fist and swung it down at the Harvester who stopped and slid back, letting the fist swing by. He tried to counterattack but was caught on Big Ben's arm and rebounded off his Aura. Big Ben quickly kneed him in the chest but luckily the armor protected him from the severity of the blow.

Big Ben followed up with another punch that knocked the Harvester back again. Seeing his strength wasn't getting him anywhere the Harvester of Riches held his axe above.

"_Le fialaidheachd Crom Cruach, thig gach beairteas thugam_!(Translate: By the generosity of Crom Cruach, all riches come to me!)"

From the surrounding buildings, especially the banks in London came endless streams of coins, made of silver, bronze and even gold that flew towards the Harvester of Riches, merging into his armor and causing it to grow. Big Ben watched warily as the Harvester of Riches was now a giant around the size of a small building and holding an equally giant golden axe.

"_Ùine gu bàs_!(Translation: Time to die!)" The giant Harvester said, raising his axe over his head to deliver the final blow.

But Big Ben wasn't afraid.

He stood his ground, holding hands above him as the Harvester of Riches swung his axe down…

**CRASH!**

Before the axe made contact, something slammed into his back, knocking him forward and leaving him open as Big Ben leapt up, powering up his fist with Aura and slammed it into the Harvester's torso. The Harvester cried out as the power Big Ben's was so powerful it sent him flying off the ground like a rocket.

"Many thanks, Gargoyles." Big Ben said as two winged creatures, Gargoyles landed in front of him.

One resembled a lion while the other resembled a winged unicorn.

"Seems we have a lot more trouble than Grimm these days." Big Ben said, looking up and watching as the Harvester of Riches vanished over the clouds.

"We got a message from Griff that you should take to the Queen." Leo, the lion Griffen advised. "He speaks of a demon god that has risen."

"A demon god?"

The unicorn Gargoyle named Una nodded. "His name is Crom Cruach."

"Crom Cruach…"Big Ben narrowed his eyes. "…Nope, name doesn't ring a bell." He then shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

_Opening File: Cu Chullain_

_Cu Chullain was the greatest hero of ancient Ireland, who lived in the period between the late 1st century B.C.E. and the early 1st century C.E. After killing a gargoyle beast, he took the name of Cu Chulainn when he vowed to replace the 'hound' he killed and even raised and trained another 'hound' to eventually take his place. This newest gargoyle beast would eventually be known as the Hound of Ulster and often fought alongside Cu Chulainn. _

_One of his leading feats was defeating the Banshee when she threatened all of Ireland. He wielded the Gae Bolga in battle, and even used it to strike the Lia Fail which split the stone in half, after it refused to recognize his friend, Lugaid Red-Stripe, as King of Ireland. When he died, he was buried in the great tomb of Cairn na Chullain, along with the Gae Bolga._

_Almost two thousand years later, Cu Chullain was reincarnated as Rory Dugan. Rory rediscovered his true heritage with the aid of Bronx, despite the Banshee's efforts to prevent him from learning it, and Cu Chullain is now restored, to protect Ireland again._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Rory Dugan_

_A young man living in Liscoo, Ireland, Rory felt discouraged as to his future; he did not know his true heritage, had completed school, and knew no trades. The Banshee, aware of his true nature and wishing to ensure that she would not have to battle Cu Chullain again, took on a mortal guise as Molly and did all that she could to steer Rory's thoughts away from discovering that he was Cu Chullain reborn; she encouraged him to commit petty thefts and even suggested that he move to America. Apparently, Molly became Rory's girlfriend as well. Rory discovered his heritage when he met Bronx, however, when the gargoyle beast and his companions came to Ireland on the Avalon World Tour. _

_Bronx led him to Cairn na Chullain, where he finally discovered that he was the reincarnated Cu Chullain. He took up the Gae Bolga and used it to defeat the Banshee once more. Rory now serves as the reborn Cu Chullain, presumably to perform great deeds for Ireland again. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Tuatha De'Danann_

_The Tuatha Dé Danann meaning 'the folk of the goddess Danu', also known by the earlier name Tuath Dé 'tribe of the gods', are a supernatural race in Irish mythology. They are thought to represent the main deities of pre-Christian Gaelic Ireland. The Tuatha Dé Danann constitute a pantheon whose attributes appeared in a number of forms throughout the Celtic world. The Tuath Dé dwell in the Otherworld but interact with humans and the human world. _

_They are associated with ancient passage tombs, such as Brú na Bóinne, which were seen as portals to the Otherworld. Their traditional rivals are the Fomorians 'Fomoire', who seem to represent the harmful or destructive powers of nature and who the Tuath Dé defeat in the Battle of Mag Tuired. Each member of the Tuath Dé has associations with a particular feature of life or nature, but many appear to have more than one association. Many also have bynames, some representing different aspects of the deity and others being regional names or epithets._

_Much of Irish mythology was recorded by Christian monks, who modified it to an extent. They often depicted the Tuath Dé as kings, queens and heroes of the distant past who had supernatural powers. Other times they were explained as fallen angels who were neither good nor evil. However, some medieval writers acknowledged that they were gods. They also appear in tales set centuries apart, showing them to be immortal. _

_Prominent members of the Tuath Dé include The Dagda, who seems to have been a chief god; The Morrígan; Lugh; Nuada; Aengus; Brigid; Manannán, a god of the sea; Dian Cecht, a god of healing; and Goibniu, a god of metalsmithing and one of the Trí Dé Dána: 'three gods of craftsmanship'. They have parallels in the pantheons of other Celtic peoples: for example Lugh is cognate with the pan-Celtic god Lugus, Nuada with the British god Nodens, Brigid with Brigantia; Tuirenn with Taranis; Ogma with Ogmios; and the Badb with Cathubodua._

_The Tuath Dé eventually became the Aos Sí or 'fairies' of later folklore._

Xxx

"_All across the globe we are getting reports of strange creatures appearing seemingly out of nowhere, attacking anyone they might see. Local authorities working alongside Huntsmen have managed to keep the creatures at bay but their numbers seem to grow with each attack. Curiously these creatures are not any form of Grimm that has been seen before and they have attempted to not only burn down the places they attack but kidnap any children in their reach._"

At a bar, a man sat at the counter, sipping a glass of what was surprisingly milk instead of alcohol. He had brown hair and wore simple clothing that barely concealed his muscular body. He sipped his glass until it was empty and placed it back on the counter. Just as he was about to pay the door opened and in walked a woman who slowly approached him.

"Hey, two drinks here. One for me and the handsome man here." The woman spoke.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Not even to a reunion between old friends, Rory? Or should I say, Cu Chullain?"

The man looked at her, recognizing a face he had not seen for a long time. "…Molly?"

"So you remember me." The woman said with a smile.

"Indeed I do…" The man scowled. "Banshee."

"Not right now. I am simply Molly." The woman replied, picking up her drink. "Thought I'd drop by and check in on an old friend."

"Is that how you see us as? Old friends?" Rory Dugan asked. "You have a funny idea of what friends are supposed to be."

"And what do you see us as?"

"Absolutely nothing. You tried to kill me." Rory answered, holding up his hand that emitted a small glow that remained unseen by the rest of the bar.

"Not you. It was Cu Chullain I was trying to kill." Molly pointed out.

"That makes sense…Considering I _am_ Cu Chullain." Rory retorted. "And you have the nerve to show yourself to me again."

"Only to drop in and see how you are doing. I heard you've been busy the last twenty human years. Hmm…" Molly's eyes traveled over Rory's form, noticing the muscles underneath his clothes. "Really been doing well. Fighting evil, Grimm, traveling around Ireland, doing jobs here and there to get money and something else…You've been looking for something haven't you?"

"And what do you think I've been looking for?" Rory asked, daring her to guess.

"…Your hound. The Hound of Ulster." Molly narrowed her eyes. "It's the only reason you'd have stuck around for so long."

Rory glanced back at the counter.

"You figured if Cu Chullain was reincarnated your hound might still be alive somewhere or even have a clan of Gargoyles descended from it." Molly realized. "And even then you've kept yourself busy for some other reason."

"Since you seem to know me so well allow me to ask a question of my own: why do you see Cu Chullain as someone else when he is standing before you?" Rory looked back at Molly who shrugged.

"Cu Chullain lived and died thousands of years ago. Reincarnation or not you are Rory Dugan, not the Cu Chullain who…hunted me all those years ago. Reincarnation does not work like that." Molly explained.

"And you are a leading expert?"

"I might know a few things." Molly replied with a small smile. "But we can save that for later. I come bearing a message."

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you remember Crom Cruach?" Molly asked.

Rory narrowed his eyes. "Remember Crom Cruach? I fought and killed him when you attacked me."

"Oh no, that wasn't the real Crom." Moll shook her head. "You still don't remember do you? Twenty years and you still haven't recovered all of Cu Chullain's memories."

"You mean…Crom Cruach was more than just a disguise by you?" Rory questioned.

Molly chuckled. "More than that. More than a Child of Oberon. A deity who ruled over these lands, until…"

"Me." Rory finished. "Cu Chullain defeated Crom."

"And Banshee along with him." Molly continued. "Your spear was enchanted by Lugh, a member of the Tuatha De Danann. An offshoot of the Children of Oberon and I suppose you could call them the children of Danu. It was their magic that bound Crom to the tomb Cu Chullain imprisoned him in."

"And I suppose you are related to them as well." Rory stated.

"Yes, in fact Danu would be considered my mother in a way." Molly smiled softly. "After all, the Tuatha De Danann are fairies themselves like the Twelfth Race except they have no allegiance to Oberon."

"So not all Fae folk submit to Oberon?" Rory mused. "What about you? Or can the Banshee be a Child of Oberon if the fae folk of Ireland do not submit to him?"

Molly scowled. "Just because I was born from the magic here doesn't mean I am like the Tuatha De Danann. I am what you call a free spirit. I refuse to submit myself to anyone's rule, including Oberon or even my mother."

"As fascinating as this conversation is: what is the point?" Rory looked back at the TV. "If Crom is behind all of this then why are you warning me?"

"Because…I want you to stop him." Molly answered. "I refuse to serve anyone. Danu at least respected that but Oberon and Crom…I only pretended to submit to them when they would have done something horrible to me. Crom has returned and has overthrown Oberon but he will not stop there. He won't stop until everyone in the world either serves him or is sacrificed to him."

"And now you want Cu Chullain to come out for a second round." Rory concluded. "And how can I trust that this isn't some trap? How do I know you aren't really playing both sides against the middle? Get rid of Crom, Oberon and Cu Chullain all in one move?"

"I can show you how to defeat Crom without it coming to a stalemate." Molly pointed out.

"Thought you need Cu Chullainn for that."

"That and the twelve tablets." Molly nodded.

"Tablets?"

"Let's not pretend this place has an echo." Molly requested. "But yes, twelve tablets arranged in the order of the twelve Zodiac signs which bound Crom to his tomb after his original defeat. Get the tablets and you can put him back."

"Until he breaks out again." Rory guessed.

"And you'll almost certainly have another reincarnation down the line waiting for him." Molly shrugged. "You two appear to be intertwined by fate to return within the same lifetime as one another."

"And I suppose that all you want from this is your freedom." Rory crossed his arms. "Assuming that Oberon is merciful…or are you here to ask for asylum from old Sparkles' wrath as soon as he gets his magic back and goes on one of his usual 'Ober-Tantrums'?"

"Stated succinctly." Molly nodded. "That's exactly what I'm hoping for. Oberon may not respect many, but he does grant them consideration…and Cu Chullain was one who he considered to be most worthy. Simply draw a line in the sand between him and me and make sure he doesn't step over it, and in return I will have helped you save the world and put Crom back with only a fraction of the time, effort and carnage that was required the last time around."

Rory considered the proposal as he picked up the drink Molly gave him, offering a toast. "…To time well spent then."

Both toasted each other, finishing their drinks a few seconds later.

"You'll have your chance, Molly. But remember this, deceive me again and Oberon and Crom will be the least of your worries." Rory stood up, pointing directly at Molly. "A hero Cu Chullain is, but forgiving when it comes to matters as serious as this is different."

Molly smiled as she stood up. "Very well Rory. So, ready to go?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Opening File: Princess Katherine_

_Princess Katharine, is the granddaughter of Malcolm I of Scotland through his third son, Prince Malcolm, and a Norman princess Elena. Upon her father's death, she became the lord of Castle Wyvern during the 990s. She was at first prejudiced against the clan, thanks in part to her father using them as bogeymen to make her behave, and also due to the advice of the Magus and general prejudices of the time. After Goliath saved her and her people from Hakon and learned the most of the Wyvern Clan had been destroyed, she vowed to protect the clans' unhatched eggs._

_Fleeing the now abandoned Wyvern, Katharine, the Magus and Tom traveled to the castle home of her uncle, King Kenneth II, who welcomed them and the eggs with open arms. Unfortunately, this arrival places them in the midst of a political struggle, as Constantine, a devious lord of Kenneth's court, assassinated the king and usurped his throne. He had then planned to cement his claim by marrying Katharine. If she refused, he intended to destroy the eggs. _

_Katharine and the Avalon Clan, with the help of a local princess Finella, escaped Constantine and fled to Avalon, their last area of sanctuary. The eggs hatched and she raised them on Avalon as her own children. During her time on Avalon, she fell in love with Tom, the Guardian of the Eggs. Eventually, Katharine and Tom married, and raised the Avalon Clan's gargoyles as their children._

_ The Archmage attacked and she, along with the remaining members of the Avalon Clan (and Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx), defended Avalon, leading to the Archmage's destruction._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Tom_

_Tom, also known as Tom the Guardian of the Eggs, was a peasant boy at Castle Wyvern and one of the only human friends to the gargoyles at the time, having befriended the Trio shortly before the massacre. Tom and his mother Mary were part of a refugee group fleeing from the Vikings, taking shelter in Castle Wyvern. The Vikings were fended off when the sun set and the gargoyles awoken. Tom got acquainted with three of the gargoyles later to be known as Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway, but his mother, scared of such horrible creatures, tried warding them off._

_A few nights later, the castle was betrayed by its own Captain of the Guard, who allowed the Vikings to take everyone prisoner. Tom was confident that the gargoyles will save them but he was informed by Mary that the Viking leader Hakon had destroyed all the gargoyles in their stone form. However, they were rescued by the few survivors of the clan. Unfortunately, the gargoyles were put into a stone sleep until "the castle touched the sky."_

_Feeling in debt to Goliath and his clan, Tom accompanied Princess Katharine, his mother and the Magus in transporting the clan's gargoyle eggs to King Kenneth's castle. Katherine named him the title of Guardian, to protect the eggs. Unfortunately, shortly after their arrival, Tom witnessed Lord Constantine murdering the king to usurp the Scottish throne. While Katherine's cousin Maol Chalvim fled, she stayed behind to move the eggs. _

_Unfortunately, Constantine was intent on forcing her into marriage. Luckily, they escaped with the eggs and Lady Finella, as the Magus used the Grimorum Arcanorum to allow them to travel to Avalon. After getting past the Weird Sisters, Finella and Mary had to return to the real world to protect the Grimorum from Constantine, as the book cannot set foot on the island. Tom was told by his mother that he would not be safe in Scotland with Constantine ruling it, and thus he went to Avalon with Katherine, the Magus, and the eggs._

_As time passed on the island, Tom and Katherine grew closer, eventually becoming husband and wife and raising the gargoyles as their own children. They gave the hatchlings names, which was the only way they could tell one from the other; Tom had a fatherly habit of calling them 'eggs.' He also trained them in combat. Tom visited the outside world once every hundred years or so in order to see whether Goliath and his clan had yet awoken. _

_Though it is not explicitly stated, Tom most likely went on world tours similar to the one taken by Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx. This would explain how Tom learned combat skills since Katherine and the Magus have none. Time spent away from Avalon would have also brought Tom closer in age to Katherine. When the Archmage attacked Tom left Avalon to find help, and thus it was then that he brought Goliath, Bronx and Elisa Maza to Avalon. _

_He wears medieval armor modeled after Goliath, without the wings, in a style similar to David Xanatos and his Steel Clan robots._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Macbeth_

_Macbeth was one of the Manhattan Clan's adversaries who later became a tenuous ally. Macbeth was reportedly born in 1005 to Findláech, High Steward of Moray. His earliest chronological appearance in the series occurs in 1020. He and his father resided in Castle Moray when they were attacked by a masked assassin known to them only as 'The Hunter'. Finláech was killed but Macbeth was saved by the intervention of another sworn enemy of the Hunter: Demona._

_Demona was leader at the time to the remnants of Gargoyle clans from across the British Isles who were hunted mercilessly by the assassin. In the form of three decrepit looking gargoyles, The Weird Sisters had visited and informed her of the location of her enemy. Demona arrived at Castle Moray just in time to save a young Macbeth and Gruoch allowing 'The Hunter' to escape while she saved them._

_The episode revealed the Hunter to be an identity used by Gillecomgain who was in the employ of the young Prince Duncan. Duncan had ordered the assassination in the hopes of removing any other likely heirs to the throne of Scotland to secure his own succession. In return for Gillecomgain's troubles, Duncan promised that he would secure the Stewardship of Moray for him._

_His next chronological appearance finds an adult Macbeth in 1032. Macbeth was by now in love with Gruoch but her father Bodhe had decided to instead marry her to Gillecomgain at Duncan's command. He was outraged but could do little to prevent this marriage. Meanwhile Prince Duncan had become the designated heir to the throne and was father to newborn Prince Canmore._

_Duncan had realized that Macbeth was growing restless and ordered Gillecomgain to assassinate him. Gillecomgain however refused. If Macbeth shared the fate of his father, people would start questioning the two mysterious deaths and his possible involvement in them. He was not about to risk the Stewardship of Moray for his former employer and current ally._

_A vengeful Duncan changed his plans. He approached Macbeth with information that the Hunter and Gillecomgain are the same person. He thus secured a confrontation between the two men and hoped that both would die. Macbeth and Demona confronted Gillecomgain at the same time. _

_During the battle Gillecomgain revealing that he became 'The Hunter' after Demona scarred his face when he was a child. The fight ended with Macbeth saving the life of Demona as their rival fell to his death. Demona thanked him for saving her, and after Macbeth declared that he owed her she said that he had repaid his debt and flew away. Macbeth inherited the Stewardship of Moray and married Gruoch. Meanwhile Duncan watched them from one of the castle towers and said, "There will always be a hunter, my son." as he put on the mask of 'The Hunter' assuming the identity for himself._

_While Luach was born to Macbeth and Gruoch, Duncan had succeeded to the throne in 1034. The next events depicted occur in 1040. Duncan, although unsettled by the thought, took Canmore with him when he went out hiking with Macbeth and Luach. After being saved by Macbeth, his fears of being killed by Macbeth were just put at ease, when they encountered the sleeping stone forms of several gargoyles during the day. _

_Duncan suggested taking advantage and destroying them but Macbeth plead for their fate and his King/cousin spared them. The four then encountered the Weird Sisters who hailed both men as 'King of Scotland, and father of the King hereafter.' Macbeth assured Duncan that he neither knew the old women, nor what they meant. However Duncan was once again convinced that Macbeth was conspiring against him and that the gargoyles might be part of his plot._

_ Duncan soon returned just before nightfall with a few of his royal guards at the gargoyle's lair. All but Demona and three others were destroyed before the night came and they returned to life. Meanwhile Bohde warned Macbeth of what was happening and he feared for his safety and that of his family. Not knowing what to do next Macbeth found himself at the gargoyles cave and met the grieving Demona on a bog and plead for her help. _

_But his former ally who was now very old and infirm told him that she wouldn't help him because she had her own problems to deal with and that he would probably double-cross her anyway. The two protagonists of the drama were facing an impossible situation and at that point a deus ex machina was introduced in the form of the Weird Sisters. The Weird Sisters appearing to Macbeth and Demona as two totally different beings they said, 'This bargain calls for an act of good faith.' They went on to ask Demona 'What do you desire?' Then they asked, 'And, what would you be willing to trade Macbeth Of Moray?'_

_After the Weird Sisters offered the two a pact bonding them to each other in exchange for a chance at survival and revenge against their common enemy. The two of them were desperate enough to agree without much questioning. Both of them wound up stronger than ever before as Macbeth aged within moments to a still firm but seemingly middle-aged man; whilst Demona was restored to her youth. Because of the pact both could feel the pain of the other whenever they were close and were effectively made immortal, neither one able to truly die unless killed by the hand of the other, which would end them both._

_A reinforced Macbeth led his forces against Duncan and killed his cousin in battle. Elevating himself to the throne with Gruoch as his Queen consort and Demona as his 'Primary Chief Advisor,' he decided a fitting name for his new ally would be 'Demona' because her fighting made him think of a demon. Macbeth felt secure enough to allow young Canmore to live. But exiled the boy to their families Kingdom of England with his meager possessions. _

_Among them, unbeknown to either Macbeth or Demona, was the mask of 'The Hunter' Canmore swore to avenge his father as the third man to assume the identity. Macbeth reigned in the Kingdom of Scotland for seventeen years that were not depicted in the series. But the 'Hunter' returned to his life in 1057. Canmore invaded Scotland with the aid of English forces. His initial attacks were held off by the allied human and gargoyle armies of Macbeth and Demona._

_However, Macbeth's father-in-law Bodhe was convinced that the English cared little for who held the throne of Scotland and were more interested in 'purifying' all of Great Britain from the last gargoyles known to survive in it. Bodhe suggested that if Macbeth removed the gargoyles himself, the English would abandon Canmore to his fate and return to England. Macbeth doubted it, but when his son Luach expressed his outrage with them for even entertaining the idea, Macbeth told him that a good king has to consider all his options before making his decision. This entire conversation was unfortunately overheard by Demona who concluded that Macbeth had already decided to betray her._

_Demona and her clan abandoned Macbeth and allied herself to Canmore. As all of Macbeth's plans for the defense of his castle were centered around the aid of the gargoyles, his forces proved unable to beat Canmore's armies back. Macbeth managed to escape the burning castle with Gruoch, but was found and confronted by Canmore, his second-in-command and Demona. While Demona accused Macbeth of betraying her and her clan, Canmore took the opportunity to stab Macbeth from behind. Immediately both Macbeth and Demona fell to the ground, apparently dead. Canmore concluded that the rumors of Macbeth's magical link to the gargoyle was true and that when one of them died, both died. He then admitted to his companion in front of Lady Grouch that he had already secretly killed the remaining gargoyles serving under Demona. And, since she and Macbeth were now dead and Luach's forces fast approaching, the two should depart for the battlefield._

_The body of Macbeth was approached by Luach and Bodhe who took up the crown stating, 'The king is dead... long live the king,' and placed it onto Luach's head. They then left the scene to prepare for the coming battle against Canmore leaving Gruoch lagging behind to grieve over her dead husband and King. But at that moment The Weird Sisters appeared and told Demona to arise because although she was 'hurt' and that even though her pain was 'great' she was not dead. Canmore had failed to understand the mechanics of the spell binding them together. _

_When one of them lived, both lived, and thus they would live eternally bound forever until one perished at the hands of the other. Macbeth wanted to return to battle and defend Scotland. But Gruoch convinced him that even his loyal forces would fear a man who returned from death. He had to vanish from Scotland and allow Luach to continue the battle for him. Knowing that one of them had to stay by Luach's side Macbeth reluctantly agreed and left Scotland and Gruoch._

_Close File_

Xxx

"As it was before the Time of Awakening Scotland faced a time of darkness. With the rising of the Grimm, many believed it was the end of days. However even in those times before the use of Aura, Scotland's warriors were mighty and brave. The king's greatest allies were four clans of the Kingdom of DunBroch and Clan Blake who is said to have actually found and formed a bond with the legendary Loch Ness Monster and convinced to become a guardian of Scotland against the Grimm. Of course at those times it did not stop others from warring for the crown, attempting to become King even with the threat of the Grimm looming over them." Professor Lennox Macduff spoke to rather large class. "Prince Duncan would attempt to assassinate his own cousin's father and then his cousin who was only saved through luck and the help of a…friend. When he failed his son assassinated his uncle who had become king and attempted to take over Scotland but was defeated when the king's son rallied his father's armies against the usurper."

He noticed the clock and took a sip of his water. "It seems our time is almost up and for once it was the teacher who was talking too much."

The class chuckled at the small joke.

"Don't be so quick to laugh. For your next assignment I want you all to dig deep into the history of Scotland's bloody wars at those times. You will select an event or person, do your research on them and then read out a full report in front of the class in two weeks." Macduff said, smiling a bit as he noticed only a few disgruntled faces. "Now hurry along. The day is over and you still have a little time to study before bed."

The students walked out, leaving the professor alone in the class to look over his schedule and other papers he had to look over.

"Well done on the lecture, Professor."

Macduff looked up, spotting two figures coming out of the shadows at the other side of the classroom and recognizing them instantly. "King Arthur and Sir Griff. This is a rather…surprising visit."

"Surprising but a welcome one I hope." Arthur said as he and Griff approached the professor. "Who better to teach history than someone who was there to witness it all?"

"A king is not just a warrior. A king is also a teacher, guiding young minds to take over for their fathers one day." Macduff, or rather Macbeth said with a humble smile.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Arthur said with full smile, clapping his fellow former king on the shoulder. "Is there somewhere we can talk? I'm afraid I come bearing dark news."

"That…is an occupational hazard for men like us."

Xxx

"And Merlin named me on his list?"

Arthur nodded, having taken the time to explain to Macbeth their recent journeys and what happened in New Jersey. "He pointed me here, believing you would be someone I can call on for help."

"As you know, I said before that as a former king I am too proud to follow another. Still, what you say about this Crom Cruach is troubling to say the least." Macbeth said, rubbing his grey beard, sitting across the table from Arthur and Griff. "In fact I wonder if this dark god has anything to do with the recent news."

"News?" Griff asked.

"There have been reports of strange creatures around the world, some led by warriors in armor I recognize. Celtic style armor from around the same time period Arthur and I come from." Macbeth explained. "A blizzard has swept through Scotland; trees are growing without end in a small town called Orchid Bay, an attack in Japan and even in London."

"London?" Griff perked up the mention of his homeland. "Is everyone all right?"

"They are, Sir Griff. London's current hero, Big Ben was instrumental in foiling the recent attack but the number of strange creatures is growing. With everyone attack, fear and panic spread and fear potent summons the Grimm." Macbeth answered.

"Then we must assume this Crom is responsible for these attacks. We know he has struck at Avalon and has made it his current fortress. Excalibur has wounded him in battle once and if he can be wounded he can be slain." Arthur remarked.

"We might need some help on that front. Since we are here I think we should look up Goliath and his clan." Griff suggested. "As Goliath pointed out before, human problems often become Gargoyle problems."

"That is indeed a good idea, Griff." Arthur nodded and looked back at Macbeth. "Macbeth, though you do not answer to me Scotland is in peril. Perhaps Merlin's list is not for people meant to be knights, but perhaps they themselves are as much royalty as you or I, forged through hard times and meant to defend their homes and our world."

"You suggest instead of a table of knights that it is a table of kings?" Macbeth raised an eyebrow.

"I believe so. Knights are soldiers but soldiers follow their king and you and I are both the type of kings who lead rather than sit." Arthur nodded.

"You make a compelling argument and though my time as king has passed you are right about Scotland needing me." Macbeth stood up and held out his hand.

Arthur reached out and shook the hand. "Then you will aid us?"

"It's been a while since I have been in a fight but I assure you that I am ready." Macbeth nodded. "So, are we going to ask our Gargoyle friends for assistance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Griff chuckled.

Xxx

Macbeth wasn't the only one to receive unexpected visitors.

Through the fog covering the lake in Empire City park a single raft emerged from the mist and stopped at a nearby dock.

"I recognize this place. This is the city Goliath and his clan lives in." The man dressed in armor said, leading the elderly woman onto the dock. "He can help us."

"I hope so, Tom. I hope so."

Xxx

As it turned out, navigating Empire City was an ordeal in itself. Tom had been there once before and had ended up being arrested, making him somewhat knowledgeable of what not to do when trying to avoid drawing unwanted attention. Unfortunately they had landed in an entirely different area from where he'd landed on his previous visit, ending up in at what appeared to be shipping docks attached to warehouses, forcing Tom to cut them a path through a fence that cordoned off the entire area from the rest of the city.

Beyond that point they had ended up in an area that, unlike most of the city, was no brightly lit or heavily populated, home to some of the city's organized criminal elements blending in among the poorer citizens.

For Princess Katherine, it pained her heart to witness the conditions that some of these people were in. "It seems that there are some things that the progress of time cannot completely erase." She whispered, sighting a Faunus man huddled under a ratty blanket at the mouth of an alley.

"Don't stop for anyone, Princess." Tom implored softly. "I understand that you may wish to help, but any one that may seem to be in need could just as easily draw you in close enough to slip a knife in you and steal from you. Desperate people are prone to desperate actions."

But soon his resolve wavered at the sight of an obviously injured old woman collapsed on a sidewalk, weeping as she tried to wipe fresh blood out of her eyes. Princess Katherine broke away from his side and rushed to the old woman's side, and he could not bring himself to heed his own warning.

"Good lady, who did this to you?" Katherine asked.

"I-I don't know…" The woman sniffed. "But they…they took my husband's photo. It was all I had left of him…"

Tom's hand tightened around his sword. "Who would be so depraved as to steal a loved one's picture?"

"It was…in a locket." The woman explained as Katherine cleaned away the blood, which had leaked from a wound in her head. "I would have let them have it, if only to keep the picture, but they- they just took it and did this to me when I tried to stop them."

"Vandals." Tom hissed. "Princess?"

"Go." Katherine showed a hint of a dagger that she'd kept hidden under her cloak. "We'll be safe for now."

Tom stalked off into the streets. While this metropolis may have been a thousand years ahead of what he was familiar with, it appeared similar enough in some ways that he could work on righting at least one injustice.

He didn't need to look long. One of the robbers had been careless enough to brush their bloodied hand against one surface too many, right at the entrance to a dark and seedy establishment. Drawing his sword, Tom kicked the door in and sent it off its frame entirely, bringing silence to the bar beyond as patrons shot to their feet.

"Hey!" The bar keep reached under the counter as Tom stormed in. "You'd better have plenty of cash hidden in that fancy suit, pal!"

"Be silent." Tom ordered, and held the tip of his blade to the man's throat. "And hands where I can see them."

Guns were one thing he'd been thoroughly warned of and would not make the mistake of forgetting, especially in how they could be stored out of sight and pulled out in a pinch almost anywhere.

"A woman was attacked near here." He declared to the occupants of the bar. "The culprits came in here. Someone here has something that doesn't belong to them." He gave a humorless chuckle. "Actually I imagine that many of you have something that doesn't belong to you. But why don't we start with a picture…in a locket?"

A number of the patrons chuckled and climbed to their feet, some of them pulling out varying weapons ranging from blades to metal knuckles to more improvised implements. None of them were trained in the ways of the Huntsmen or Tom may have been worried.

"And just why would I give back that nice old lady's gift to me?" One of them, a cat eared faunus sneered as he tapped a silver locket where it hung around his wrist.

"Because if you don't," Tom replied, "in five minutes I'm going to be the only person in this entire room still standing."

As nearly ten hoodlums began to close in around him, Tom removed the tip of his blade from the barkeep's throat and instead bashed him in the face with the hilt- though only after he saw the man foolishly try to reach for whatever he had under the counter again.

"Before we get started," he gave them one more chance to be reasonable, "would anyone wish to step outside?"

They tried to rush him all at once, but Tom was more than ready. He snatched up one of the bar stools by the legs and slammed it into the nearest man's face, shattering it and knocking him off his feet. Taking the broken stool leg, Tom bashed another in the arm as they stabbed a switchblade into his chest plate only to realize that it was not, in fact, a cheap replica. What movies had made many forget was the fact that barring Aura based warfare, medieval knights in full armor were the terror of most battlefields in their time for good reason.

Howling, the knife wielder recoiled only for Tom to seize a fistful of their heart and fling them across the bar counter, hitting the bar tender as he tried to climb back to his feet. Several others tried to find a weak spot in his armor without success before Tom stomped one armored boot down on someone's foot, eliciting a crunching sound followed by an agonized howl. He clenched one gauntleted hand into a fist and drove it into another man's face, flattening their nose and sending them flying back. After that a series of hits with the flat of his sword and a few more blunt force hits had the rest of the pack laid out.

"Just so you know," Tom unwound the locket's chain from around the cat Faunus' wrist, "I did try to be reasonable."

The sound of footsteps from behind alerted him to one last attacker. He came about too slow, spotting the glint of a blade and a furious glare before the man was struck from the side…by a full table which had been sent airborne. Looking across the room to a spot that now held several chairs and no table to go with them, Tom saw an unassuming dark haired man with an innocent smile sitting with a mug of beer in one hand.

"Oh don't mind me." He said, waving his free hand. "I was just taking in the carnage and…I happen to hate it when someone tries to stab someone else in the back." He shrugged. "Call it a pet peeve."

"I see…my thanks, sir." Tom nodded and made his way back out of the bar.

The man snapped his fingers, replacing the beer with a bowl of gelato. "And there's 'random establishment fight cameo' number two down." He sighed. "Goodness, and here I thought near-total omnipotence would open doors to something _fun._"

Xxx

"Here you go." Tom handed the locket back to the elderly woman who happily accepted it back. "Those that stole it learned their lesson."

"Thank you so much." The woman put the locket away. "How can I repay you both?"

"Well, we are looking for someone here in this city." Katherine said, sharing a look with Tom. "You might know him but his name is Goliath."

"Goliath? The leader of the Gargoyle clan here in Empire City?" The woman asked.

This surprised both the princess and her knight. "You know him?"

"Of course I know him. Well, rather I know of him." The woman corrected herself. "Him and other Gargoyles have been this city's protectors for the last twenty years."

Both Tom and Katherine were surprised as they had thought that the Gargoyles had hidden themselves, or at least they had been hidden the last time Tom had been to this city.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Tom asked.

Xxx

"You sure about this?"

Owen Grady nodded. "The last few news reports caught the images of those creatures and I recognize them as Bodach."

"Bodach?" David Xanatos was a men well versed in both technological and mythological but even he wasn't completely up to date on everything.

"Bodach were the Scottish version of the Boogeyman in their day, Mr. Xanatos. The few times they were sighted was last reported thousands of years ago, even before the Time of Awakening in Japan. When the Grimm appeared they were thought to be an earlier form of Grimm." Owen explained, freezing the image on the wall screen. "And the armored figures with them…I recognize them as the Harvesters of Crom Cruach."

"Crom Cruach?" Xanatos stood up, walking around his desk while locking arms with his wife and sharing a look with his son. "I assume he's trouble."

"In many ways, Mr. Xanatos." Owen nodded. "Crom Cruach is demon god, not of the Children of Oberon. He terrorized Europe thousands of years ago before he was defeated by a hero and sealed by an offshoot of Oberon's Children."

"An offshoot?" Alexander questioned. "I didn't think it was possible for there to be offshoots. I thought all of the Twelfth Race answered to Oberon."

"Almost all do but there are some powerful enough to gain independence from Oberon. The Tuatha De'Danann for instance or you could also call them the Children of Danu." Owen replied. "Powerful figures in Irish mythology."

"Any chance we can call on them?" Xanatos asked, feeling that this Crom Cruach was going to be a problem for everyone.

"I'm afraid not, sir. The Tuatha De'Danann chose to abandon our world, believing it was becoming too chaotic to remain on." Owen shook his head.

"Well, they aren't wrong there." Fox muttered and sighed. "I'm surprised my dear mother has not shown up yet."

The intercom at Xanatos' desk beeped. "_Mr. Xanatos, you have to two strange visitors down here in the lobby._"

Xanatos answered. "Define strange."

"_One is wearing medieval armor and the other is dressed like a princess. Is there by a chance a costume party I forgot to book, sir?_"

"None come to mind. What do they want?" Xanatos asked.

"_They say they are friends of Goliath and Angela from Avalon, sir. Does that mean anything to you?_"

"Yes, in fact it does." Xanatos nodded, sharing a look with his wife, son and Owen. "Send them up immediately and please ask Detective Maza to come here as quick as possible."

"_Right away, sir._"

"Well everyone, it seems the game's afoot." Xanatos stood up straight. "Owen, I believe we might be expecting company soon."

"Understood sir." Owen nodded.

Xxx

"Princess! Guardian!"

"Angela!"

Among all the Gargoyles it was Angela who was most happy to see the pair as soon as they stepped onto the top floor where Castle Wyvern resided.

Katherine happily embraced her surrogate daughter. "Angela, look at you. You look…so grown up. Even though you were grown before you left."

Angela pulled back with a smile. "And you look…almost the same."

"Well, from my perspective we haven't been apart as long. In fact I'd reckon it'd be close to around…two to three years since we last saw each other." Katherine mused and looked around. "And you are living in my family's castle."

"Your castle, Princess."

Katherine smiled upon seeing Goliath as the leader of the Manhattan Clan stepped forward with a soft smile. "Goliath."

"Princess." Goliath greeted and looked at the Guardian. "Tom."

"Goliath." Tom smiled. "I'm so glad to see you. We've run into some trouble on Avalon again and we'll need your help."

"What has happened? Is it Oberon?" Goliath asked.

"Nay. It was something else." Katherine shook her head. "An evil god."

"Perhaps we should speak in the Great Hall." Xanatos suggested.

Xxx

"You have all failed. Crom is displeased."

The Four Harvester of Crom knelt down, bowing their heads to Crom who sat on Oberon's throne and glare down at them with clear disappointment in his eyes.

"Crom gives you a simple order: spread the word of Crom to every corner of the world and you come crawling back to Crom like a shamed stale piece of white bread." Crom banged the right armchair of the throne. "How is this possible?"

The Harvester of Blood rose to speak. "_Bha na gaisgich enemie_-(Translation: The enemy warrors-)."

"SILENCE!" Crom shouted, moving so fast it was like disappearing and reappearing in front of his Harvester and backhanded him into the wall. "Did Crom give you permission to speak?!"

As the Harvester of Blood slid back down onto the ground Crom turned around and stomped back to the throne.

"If Crom's Harvesters cannot spread the word of Crom how will the children remember to tremble in fear before bed time?!" Crom grumbled as he sat back down. "And where is ghostly Banshee?!"

"_You called, O-great Lord Crom?_" Banshee appeared next to the Harvesters and bowed. "_I heard your Harvesters had some problems._"

"How can mortals have become so strong to have bested Crom's Harvesters?" Crom clenched a fist.

"_Much as changed since your previous rule, Great One. The mortals have gained access to powers and skills to defend themselves against a race of demons from the Pool of Darkness._"

"The Pool of Darkness?" Crom raised an eyebrow. "It once again spawns evil?"

Banshee nodded. "_Yes. It is not like before. The evil has spread for so long without stopping like before and so far that the mortals have grown in strength to repel them._"

"Still, they should have been no match for Crom's forces." Crom brought a finger to his chin. "Crom must amend Crom's tactics then."

"_I might have a suggestion for that, my lord._" Banshee conjured an image of the sun. "_Not too long ago, Morgana Le Fay, one of Oberon's wayward kin attempted to cover the world in darkness, calling it the Eternal Night._"

To exemplify her point she conjured an eclipse that blocked out the sun.

"_These mortals have gone too long, having forgotten your greatness. They must be made to remember why they feared the dark._"

"Yes…Yes!" Crom grinned as he stood up and slowly approached the Banshee. "That is exactly what Crom must do. Crom must remind them…"

He held up his hand and conjured a miniature sun.

"Crom thought they would be weak, easily culled but now Crom sees he must take things to the next level. Crom will do what Oberon child Morgana failed to do, create an endless and eternal night that will blanket this world. The sun will cause their crops to wither and die, their lands to freeze and they will be left forever in the dark unless they pay tribute to Crom." Crom clenched the sun in his hand, extinguishing it. "Yes, Crom will call forth the Eternal Night but first Crom will make himself and his intentions to the world known. They will have only one chance to surrender to Crom or Crom send this world into the next Age of Darkness."

Xxx

"And this Crom defeated Oberon?"

Goliath was surprised and worried to hear this. Oberon was the most powerful being he had ever fought and despite surviving the two fights against the Lord of Avalon he knew it was more of luck and cunning than actual strength and skill.

"Yes." Katherine said, accepting a cup of tea from Owen. "He captured all of the other Fae inside a lantern he wears around his neck. Tom and I barely escaped."

"And the Gargoyles?" Angela asked, fearing for her rookery siblings.

"Petrified by a small sun created by that devil. Last I heard, he was planning on keeping them as garden decorations." Tom clenched a fist. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Eliza who was sitting next to Katherine shared a look with Goliath. "If this Crom is as bad as he sounds odds are he'll be coming here to cause trouble."

"Agreed but I am not sure how to stop him. We barely stood a chance against Oberon and this Crom defeated him _before_ absorbing his powers." Goliath stated, remembering his past conflicts with Oberon and his 'children'. "A being capable of wielding all of their power…I cannot imagine anyone strong enough to stand against such a force."

"And will he come for me and Alex?" Fox asked, gesturing to her son and herself.

"I won't let that happen." Xanatos said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Owen and I have been improving our defenses against people like Oberon ever since he almost abducted Alex. We've come a long way since then."

"Can we even be sure anything made of iron will work on him? He's not a Fae like Oberon." Eliza pointed out.

"We'll work with what we got." Xanatos replied.

"Perhaps there is another way." Goliath stated, earning all eyes back on him. "If we can get our lands on the lantern we can free Oberon and the other Fae. Crom might still be powerful but he would be weakened."

"There is someone who might also be able to help." Owen spoke up. "Tell me, you remember the Banshee?"

"The same one who almost killed Goliath, Angela and me back in Ireland? Sure do." Eliza nodded.

"Crom was quite infamous through Ireland and Europe but he was defeated by one particular hero of that time." Owen explained.

"You mean…Cu Chullain?" Eliza's eyes widened. "He defeated Crom in the past?"

"Yes." Owen nodded. "He may be the answer to our problem."

"If we can find him." Angela pointed out. "It's been years."

"Cu Chullain would not have strayed far from Ireland. He is its hero and the land needs him to protect it." Goliath stated.

"So what's our plan? Go to Avalon to stop this Crom or go to Ireland to find Cu Chullain and ask for his help?" Eliza asked.

"Both." Goliath answered. "Xanatos, we will need your fastest transport. Eliza, you should go and find Cu Chullain. Angela and I along with Tom will lead a small strike team into Avalon to see what we are up against."

"Mind if we tag along?"

The group spun around, seeing two familiar men at the elevator along with a certain British Gargoyle.

"King Arthur?" Eliza and Katherine stood up.

"Macbeth?" Brooklyn and Lexington spoke next.

"It's been a long time, Goliath." Griff greeted with a smile. "Heard you were planning a break and enter on Avalon. Wondering if we could join in?"

"You know of Crom?" Goliath asked.

"And we fought him as well." Arthur answered. "And I know you will need all the help you can get against this demon."

"Then we are ready." Tom said with a smile.

"As ready as we can be for the moment." Goliath replied with a small smile. "And we'll accept any help you can give us."


	17. Chapter 17

_Opening File: Raiden_

_In Japanese mythology Raiden is the name of the Japanese God of Thunder and Storms who when angered devours the stomachs of children as they sleep. However in recent history Raiden is also the name of the spirit inhabiting the helmet of the samurai hero SAM-R-l which grants whoever wears the helmet power over thunder along with many other powers that can match even the world renowned hero Major Glory. During the Age of the Darkness the Grimm were spreading across the world, too fast for the warriors of that time to stop and it was especially difficult for Japan. Despite the Emperor spreading the knowledge of Aura the Grimm had the advantage in numbers and also came in many forms with numerous abilities._

_Realizing that the his homeland needed a warrior strong enough to turn the tide the Emperor called on the Ninja Tribunal to create a new warrior strong enough to protect all of Japan. Utilizing the mystic arts the Ninja Tribunal called on the spirits of fallen samurai who were slain by the Grimm, calling on their aid once again and bound their spirits to a single samurai helmet, combining their souls into one single being they named Raiden. In addition to the spirits of the fallen samurai the Ninja Tribunal also used large amounts of lightning Dust to enhance the new spirit's powers, granting it the power to control the weather and lightning along with flight, super speed, teleportation and unlimited endurance. The Tribunal then chose a host for the helmet and when it was placed on the chosen one's head the man was transformed into the first SAM-R-I._

_Through the ages SAM-R-I was hailed the greatest hero and warrior in Japan, being passed down from host to host. Though they are allowed to take the helmet off for times of rest the terms for each host are that they cannot retire from being SAM-R-I until they have found a successor. Kani Sanban was the most recent one to wear the helmet and during his time as SAM-R-I he became a member of the Justice Friends, representing Japan. Through the years the heroes had done many good deeds, defeating Grimm and various criminals and villains but through the years Kani had begun turning to politics and realized he sadly could not continue being SAM-R-I, especially after marrying Genki and with the birth of their first daughter on the way._

_Though Kani had found no successor he convinced Raiden he would continue to look for one even after he was elected Prime Minister, knowing the cost of going back on a deal with a spirit. Unfortunately he had yet to find a suitable successor, even after looking through a few promising candidates and when his family was attacked during the Day of the SAM-R-I he was forced to put the helmet back on, becoming SAM-R-I again._

_It is currently unknown if he will be allowed to retire again._

Xxx

In the Hall of Heroes Major Glory was looking over the latest reports in criminal activity along with any natural disaster or news regarding Fallen movements. Everything had become so quiet that the major was almost certain something big was about to happen. Major Glory barely even moved as Capital G walked in, holding a cup of coffee.

"How's it going?" Capital G asked.

"Everything had seemed fine…At least until this." Major Glory brought up news of strange activity in several places. "Orchid Bay is covered in wooden roots, Scotland is experiencing a blizzard and there were strange attacks in London and Japan."

"Grimm?" Capital G asked.

"No. Something else." Major Glory answered. "It's been building up and we haven't had much time since we were involved in the rescue operation of the Elementals."

"Spell and Phan Tone should be in Gravity Falls by now." Capital G reminded. "Krunk has recovered but Valhallen was called away to Asgard for something important. Lowemon and Kazemon are catching up with Agunimon and last I checked were talking with Omnimon."

"The new Thor?"

"No. Something else." Capital G shook his head. "And we still have to work on getting a few kids home."

"They still need rest. Let's just give them time to relax." Major Glory said, turning away from the screen.

"Sure but someone needs to keep an eye on that three haired kid. Something seems off about him." Capital G said, sharing a look with the major before both shrugged it off. "With all the baddies we've taken down I'm surprised we haven't had a party yet."

"You know it's too early for that, Capital. Time is still of the essence. Sammael may have failed in capturing the Elementals for now but he will try again. It's not an appropriate time to celebrate." Major Glory replied.

Capital G nodded. "You're right. And those Injustice Friends are still out there along with the Satyra. Things are a little too quiet on those ends."

"I'm afraid I know the reason why."

Capital G and Major Glory turned around to see a familiar and much unexpected face. "No way…"

"SAM…R…I." Major Glory spoke slowly, unable to believe what or who he was seeing.

"There is a problem." SAM-R-I said, standing in the center of the very room where he had announced his retirement years ago.

Xxx

Meanwhile in another part of the Hall of Heroes a group of kids were sitting around a table, sharing food and drinks while recounting what happened only several days ago. Lowemon, Kazemon, along with Omnimon and Agunimon decided to join in, agreeing that they needed rest as well.

"So you took down the Food Witch?" Lowemon asked the leader of the Legendary Warriors.

"Technically a train took her down. I just distracted her and even then she somehow survived." Agunimon answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"And these…fairies you met?" Kazemon asked carefully.

"Good people. Strict but good." Agunimon answered just as carefully, feeling that if he said the wrong thing he would be in trouble. "I heard you guys ran into trouble in the Darklands. Taking on a Fallen or something like that?"

"Yeah, the same one we fought before: Monkey Fist. He came closer to beating us than last time. If not for Valhallen and Krunk…" Lowemon trailed off.

"Well, that's what being a superhero is. No matter what world you are in." Agunimon shrugged. "The things happening in this world…"

"Tell us about it." Abby rolled her eyes, having picked up their conversation with her enhanced hearing. "So are you the only Digimon here or are there going to be more?"

The Royal Knight and the Legendary Warriors shared a look at that question.

"Hard to say…" Omnimon answered honestly, remembering his encounter with an evil Digimon in Chicago.

"Anyway, do you guys know where Eddy is? I haven't seen him all day." Said Jonny before Nazz spoke up.

"He went out to work on his street scams again." Said Nazz while Abby sighed in annoyance.

"Again!? Really? What's that boy's problem?" Asked Abby with an annoyed tone.

"Calm down, Abby. It's been a difficult time for all of us. We just found got back from being kidnapped, taken to an alien world and facing Sammael…" Said Nigel, surprisingly defending Eddy.

"Yeah, I can understand Eddy's feeling a little stressed... but, he's started to put a target on his back with all the scams he's been pulling lately. I think we should give him all the time he needs to sort all this stuff out, but we gotta stop him from scamming before it comes back and bites him, and the rest of us in the butt." Said Nazz.

"At least he's not just locked up in his room getting madder and madder. At least he's doing something." Suggested Wally.

"Yeah, true, but starting to rally up an angry mob that you've ripped off isn't gonna help anyone." Nazz replied.

"Perhaps Three-haired-Ed-Boy will feel better when Rolf rubs his belly with the oil of fermented pigs." Suggested Rolf as everyone turned to him with surprised expressions.

"What?" Lowemon asked but before Rolf could've responded, the door to the room was kicked open and everyone looked over to see none other than Eddy himself walking into the room, dragging two massive bags of technos into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Eddy as he walked into the room, stopping as he let go of the bags and looked inside of them.

Nazz stood up and walked over to Eddy who was now looking through his bags. "Have you been off scamming again?"

"Yes, I have. So what?" Asked Eddy as he took out a handful of technos and started counting his earnings.

"And... you don't believe that anything you've been doing lately has been counterproductive and inappropriate at all?" Asked Nazz.

"What's the big whoop? We pull scams all the time back home." Said Eddy as he continued to count his technos.

"And you brought all that money into a base of super heroes?" Kazemon asked.

"Come on, Eddy. We don't need you causing more trouble. We're just going to hang out and then head back home with Jimmy and Kevin once Kevin wakes up." Said Nazz as Ed and Jonny stood up from their chairs and walked over to Eddy.

"And what are you guys doing? Having a tea party?" Asked Eddy as his tone became more and more irritated.

"No, we're taking a break. Look, Eddy, we've all been through a lot and we can understand what you're going through. But pulling these scams and becoming a target for the angry people you scammed isn't going to help anyone." Said Nazz as Eddy stopped counting his earnings for a moment and responded.

"What makes you think I'm going through anything? I've always been a scam artist. It's what I do. Plus, nobodies gonna get hurt. You just keep doing what you're doing, and I'll just keep doing what I've been doing." Said Eddy as he went back to counting his money.

"Really? Nobodies gonna get hurt?"

"Do I have to start repeating myself?" Asked Eddy annoyed.

"Alright, then what's this?" Asked Nazz as she pulled out a wanted poster and held it up as Eddy turned around to look at it, seeing a caricature of himself with the nickname 'The Snake' written underneath it.

"Huh... Whoever came up with the nickname of 'The Snake' is gonna get half of the technos I got today for that awesome nickname! Though... they looked like they got my nose wrong." Eddy said, looking at the photo.

"Look Eddy, we need you. You can't just keep running away like this and performing your little scams over and over again." Nazz said.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Said Eddy annoyed.

"I'm sorry Eddy, but that's not good enough. You need to promise all of us that you will stop-" But that's when Eddy exploded as he faced Nazz.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! IS THAT WHAT YOU LIKE TO DO ALL DAY!? NAGGING PEOPLE TO DEATH JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE THE NEIGHBORHOOD BABYSITTER!?" Yelled Eddy as Nazz's eyes widened a bit along with everyone else as the nerd took a step back.

Eddy's expression of anger stayed before he looked back down at his bags filled with Technos as he grabbed them and walked away to his room with them.

After Eddy left, an uncomfortable amount of silence washed over the room.

"Well, that was... something." Wally commented.

"Yeah... it'll probably be a good idea not to bother him for a while." Suggested Ed as Nazz looked down in sadness.

All the while Nigel walked over and placed his hand on Nazz's shoulder.

"Nazz... I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just stressed out with all the chaos that's been going on... Wally's right. I think it would just be a good idea to leave him alone." Said Nigel as Nazz just lowered her head and sat back down.

"... Very well. Anywho, since we still have our break, Rolf suggests you try some Casu Marzu! A resipe from Rolf's homeland!" Said Rolf as he reached down and pulled up what appeared to be a large bread bowl with some mushy white stuff in it. Everyone looked at the bowl in disgust.

"Umm... Rolf. What's in that?" Asked Wally pointing to the bread bowl.

"Simple Punching Fist Wally! This is Casu Marzu! Also known as 'maggot cheese', this traditional dish is sheep's milk cheese famous for containing live insect larvae. The wiggling little maggots are supposed to enhance the flavor, but are prone to jump when they panic, so watch your eyes! Sometimes they survive the stomach and burrow into your intestines!" Said Rolf with a smile as everyone looked in horror while he took some of the maggot cheese, spread it on a piece of bread and ate it.

"Umm... I left the training room on!" Said Agunimon as he got up and ran away.

"I need to lie back down." Said Omnimon as he ran away next.

"Yeah... and Plank remembered we need to watch the nature channel." Said Jonny as he stood up and ran away.

"I lost a shoe!" Said Nigel as he ran away.

"I need to meditate." Said Lowemon running away.

"I need to get the latest magazine." Said Abby running away.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Nazz ran away.

"I need to catch a plane." Kazemon flew away.

"Wait; don't leave me alone with him!" Yelled Wally as everyone left except for Ed, Wally, and Rolf.

"Ohh... This looks good!" Said Ed as Wally looked back at Rolf .

"Please Wally, eat! It's good, yes?" Said Rolf handing a Wally a piece of bread covered in the maggot cheese.

Luckily for Wally he would be saved from doing something he would regret…

"_Attention. All Heroes and Hunters to the briefing room, immediately._"

Wally had never been so relieved in his entire life.

Xxx

"So, we're all here, what's the big secret, Major?" Asked Lowemon as Major Glory walked in front of everyone.

They noticed that not only Phil Ken Sebben, Callie Briggs and Action Hank were there with all the Justice Friends aside from Miss Spell, Valhallen and Phan Tone but also a man dressed in blue samurai armor that almost no one recognized. Monty and Jennifer were there and so were Eddy and Jimmy, having been called there. Jimmy looked at Agunimon who did his best to ignore the little boy while Kazemon stepped in between them.

Except Ed. "Holy Danny! That's SAM-R-I!"

"Who?" Agunimon asked.

"I've heard of him. He's a member of the Justice Friends but he's also the top hero from Japan." Nigel answered quietly. "He's to Japan what Major Glory is to America. But I heard he retired years ago."

"We've gotten word that someone was walking straight through the streets of the city of GrimmFall and straight to City Hall." Major Glory informed everyone, getting straight to the point.

"Wait... what did this guy do? What makes this guy such a threat?" Asked Agunimon as the major faced him.

"Because after committing a few minor felonies, such as jaywalking and taking fruit from a stand without paying he was approached by police who he then brutally murdered. Either with impaling them with pitch forks, incinerating them, or freezing them." Said Major Glory as everyone's eyes widened.

"Is this another Elemental? Maybe Fire?" Abby asked.

"No, it can't be the Fire Elemental. For starters we know the Fire Elemental is a young girl around the same age as the others and fire doesn't freeze." Sebben answered and everyone grew looks of confusion.

"So... if this person isn't an Elemental, then what is he?" Kazemon asked as the major scratched his chin.

"Hmm, well in the reports I heard he's a Caucasian male standing around six feet tall, no shirt, possessing what seemed to be red tribal tattoos, he had pointed ears, and weirdly enough... orange slit eyes." Said Major Glory.

Rolf was sipping his drink, as he gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"Could this person be a Faunus?" Suggested Nazz.

"Yeah, but Faunus can't burn and freeze people like that." Capital G said as Rolf gained a look of realization and spit his prune juice drink all over Agunimon.

The Warrior of Flame sat there, soaked for a moment as he glared over at Rolf. "Not cool, dude."

"Rolf may have an idea what one-who-protects-red, white and blue Major Glory is talking about! Rolf remembers this from the fairy tales Rolf was told as a child! About the gods from Rolf's Old Country. In one fairy tale, Rolf's papa would talk about one god from the Old Country whose heart was black as the blackest beets!

A monster named Crom Cruach! He would be an evil god who would demand the sacrifice of one child from the village so he was able to raise crops, raise the sun, and allow fertility. But one day Rolf's ancestors would rise up and fight off the malevolent Crom! But it was no use... But!

Crom would be stopped one day as a warrior with a magical shepherds cane would hunt down the evil god and BANISH HIM! He would be imprisoned with a large golden statue of his true monstrous form and be surrounded by twelve stone statue. All imprisoning him! Legend says if the gold statue and the twelve stone statues are removed, the dark god shall rise once more!" Said Rolf and everyone stared at him for a bit.

Until Eddy, Ed and Wally started to laugh uncontrollably.

Rolf grew and annoyed look as all the mentioned people continued to laugh. "What is funny?"

"Are you serious?! You really think this guy is some evil monster that terrorized people a thousand years ago? Come on, let's be serious here." Said Eddy as Rolf's look of annoyance.

"Sorry Rolf, but... it's not really that believable. I mean... you said this was a fairy tale, right?" Nazz asked, feeling a little skeptical.

"Miss Nazz, if I'm not mistaken the Elementals were once a fairy tale at one point who many believed to be fake, but here we are." Sebben pointed out.

"Oh... yeah, right. But it's still pretty hard to believe." Nazz rubbed the back of her head.

"The kid's right, I mean-... I've seen so much unbelievable stuff in this year alone that I wouldn't blame someone for calling me crazy when telling these stories. But... really? An evil god?" Capital G asked. "Maybe this is just some guy with really advanced tech and Dust? Or maybe that's just his Semblance?"

"Well... Believe it or not but we have to defend the city from this threat. Being a god or not, we must stop him." Major Glory said with his arms crossed. "You are all here because I suggest the children remain here for the time being while all available hunters and heroes are to converge on this new threat."

"Maybe he's another alien or even another Digimon? Or even someone from Sammael?" Kazemon suggested.

"Could be possible he's magic... something like the Elemental's but different." Action Hank said.

"Nobody is listening to Rolf!" Yelled Rolf as everyone turned to him again. "Rolf remembers this monster from the fairy tales papa would tell Rolf as a young child! If so, we must not underestimate he-who-brings-evil-wherever-he-goes!"

"Sorry Rolf, but... we just don't have enough evidence to support that theory." Nazz said.

"Though..." Sebben said as everyone turned to him. "It may not be a bad idea to look this 'Crom' up and find out more about him. Mr. Rolf, do you have any additional information about this Crom?"

"Well, Crom is the god of the Sun, Fertility, Wealth, and Nature... meaning he is already very powerful. Legend says his true form is a giant serpent or a dragon, but can also stay disguised as a human. He is a trickster god and a liar, fooling villagers into worshiping him. Every month or week, he demands a sacrifice of a child to him or he will destroy the crops, make all the food go bad, spread diseases, and make whatever wealth the villagers have completely worthless." Said Rolf.

"So that means... if he's really here, we can easily test those theories, right?" Asked Lowemon.

"Hmm... perhaps." Said Rolf scratching his chin.

"Hey guys, how old is the milk in the fridge?" Asked Ed as he held up his glass of milk.

"About... two days old. Why?" Capital G asked as Ed inspected the milk glass.

"Hmm... well..." Said Ed as he turned the glass of milk upside down over the coffee table and the milk didn't spill out.

Instead it stayed in the glass with a guillotine-like thickness accompanying it as Ed shook the glass a little more until the chunky milk fell on the table. Ed put his glass down as he sniffed the glob before picking it up and shoving it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing it.

"Ahohhhh!" Groaned Ed in total disgust before his face immediately shifted back to normal. "Yup, that guy has to be here. The milk tastes like it's around five months old."

"Rolf also suspects these entities must gain strength somehow through worship, no? Why would they want people to worship them so much?" Asked Rolf.

"Maybe because their blowhards? Like this guy who only needs my foot up his butt?" Asked Eddy.

"Only in December, Rolf can think of when Rolf's family celebrate's Vorlik!" Said Rolf as everyone, except Eddy, stared at him in confusion.

"Umm... What?" Asked Agunimon.

"That's weird, me and Plank usually freeze the inside of our house. With ice completely coating the inside of the house." Said Jonny with many people giving him weird looks.

"Are you sure he's not insane?" Abby whispered to Nazz who could only shrug.

"Wait, so you don't celebrate Christmas, Rolf?" Nigel asked.

"No, Snow-Flame Nigel. For many generations Rolf's ancestors has celebrated the blessing of Yeshmiyek." Rolf answered proudly.

Eddy paled, knowing what would happen next.

"Who's Yeshmiyek?" Nazz asked.

"Nazz, don't-" Eddy said but was too late.

"Rolf is so glad you asked, Go-Go Nazz Girl!" Rolf said as music suddenly started playing while he jumped onto the table. "Oooohhhh!"

"Where did the music-AAH!" Nazz cried out as Rolf pulled her up and started dancing.

_"Deep below the dirt and rocks there lives the bearded maiden fair Whose kitchen pot is bigger than her size of underwear…Hey!" _

Rolf sung as he pointed at Nazz who suddenly had an instrument in her hands, looking around confused before looking at Eddy who shook his head viciously. Nazz shrugged and blew the instrument...

_"Yeshmiyek who peels the root and grinds the sausage with her boot! Yeshmiyek who cures the meat and stuffs the fruits and sugared beets!_

_Yeshmiyek who salts the pork and stabs it with her silver fork! Yeshmiyek who cuts the cheese and gives the loaf of bread a squeeeeze!_

_But should your chores be never done your feeble arms too weak to toil Yeshmiyek will surely come… and throw you in the pot to boil!_

_…Yeshmiyek who smokes the fish and lays a slab on every dish! Yeshmiyek who guts the hare and seasons it with special care!"_

"Waaahhhh!" Nazz cried out as Rolf spun her.

"_Yeshmiyek who bastes the lamb and spits the glaze on every ham! Yeshmiyek who bakes the strudel pickles feet and strings the noodle_!"

"Alright! Hold up! Hold up! Hold up!" Yelled Kazemon as the song ended.

"Rolf doesn't take requests fairy-lady. Sorry." Rolf said, dropping Nazz back in her chair.

"No! Just please stop with that terrible song!" Begged Kazemon.

"I don't know. I thought it was pretty neat." Monty chuckled.

"We're getting off topic again..." Omnimon reminded them.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Monty apologized.

"Look, Sammael and this Crom aren't the same thing obviously, but they both use magic. Plus they're both power-hungry maniacs and I know how power-hungry maniacs think." Major Glory said as he stood back up.

"You're not the only one." Lowemon said, standing up as well. "We've all had experience with people like this, and I say we should defend the City Hall as soon as possible and make sure it's safe."

"I'm on Lowemon's side, my fists have been aching for action all day!" Agunimon as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright then, I will alert the chief of GrimmFall police and tell him we're on our way. He's already mapped out a plan, so be ready to follow whatever orders he gives you." Sebben said as everyone nodded.

"But wait! There is still more about Crom you need to know. He won't be alone..." Said Rolf as everyone turned to him with inquisitive looks.

"Mr. Rolf, do you care to elaborate?"

"In the legends Rolf was told, when Crom ruled he would do it with an army of Bodach." Said Rolf as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"His what?" Wally asked.

"Curse this English language, how you would say... 'Bogeymen!'" Said Rolf.

"What? Bogeymen? What do you mean?" Nigel asked.

"Bogeymen are the best thing Rolf can do to describe them. Like the Grimm, they are created and used to serve an evil monster to do nothing but serve their evil master endlessly. They would come to villages that weren't worshiping Crom as they were destroyed them and stole children!" Said Rolf as everyone paid attention to him.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like the creatures of Grimm." Callie Briggs said.

"But that is not all Miss Deputy Mayor! There are also four empowered beings that are chosen by Crom's cursed weapons to seek out a host. There are four in total and they are only known as the 'Harvesters', named that for Harvesting the despairs and fear of the people Crom would rule over. And protect their master at all costs." Said Rolf.

"Sort of like an enforcer." Said Eddy.

"Yes, Rolf would say so. But also the Harvesters are dangerous, picking the most skilled warriors to possess and how you would say... 'Upgrading' them with new powers. Each one takes up an aspect of Crom himself, the Blood Harvester which sacrifices any who he sees fit in Crom's name. The second is the Growth Harvester; Crom is the god of fertility, as this Harvester and Crom can control the growth of crops, fruits, and almost all plant-life.

The third is the Night Harvester; Crom also controls the sun to a degree. The Night Harvester resembling how terrifying and dark the land would be without the warmth of the sun! Finally, the Riches Harvester who represents Crom's power over wealth and riches, able to give riches to mortals and take it all away at a whim!" Said Rolf as everyone stared at him.

"Well... Let's just hope this guy hasn't summoned all this help already." SAM-R-I said, readying his sword.

"Sam, with our luck and our ability to attract the craziest monsters in the universe... I really doubt that." Capital G said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Capital G." SAM-R-I sighed.

"Mr. Sebben?" Everyone turned around to see a police officer standing behind them.

"Yes?"

"We evacuated the City Hall, but we thought we should bring you something we found in there." The officer said as he held something in his hands.

"What is it?" Sebben asked as the officer held it up so everyone could see.

It appeared to be an old wooden box that was dark red and black.

"Umm... Maybe a music box?" Nazz suggested as Monty decided to be the one to take it as he held it up. Inspecting it, he found a crank at the side of the box.

"I wonder what this does." Monty said as he twisted the crank on the box several times.

Suddenly the top flipped open as the box showed a scene of wooden painted images of what appeared to be a village, stick figures that resembled people, and what appeared to be a serpent or dragon hovering over those people. It also played a tune that seemed to sound sinister in nature.

"Would you look at that, it's an old world music box." Jennifer Uno said with a small smile.

"Where did that come from? What does it mean?" Omnimon asked.

"It's probably something left by that Crom guy, probably trying to kill us with that stupid music." Eddy said, plugging his ears.

"Wait, if he's still walking all the way here, how did he leave that thing in the City Hall?" Lowemon asked.

"Well... Maybe it's some kind of peace offering, besides... It's kinda cute..." Nazz admitted, watching at the music box play.

That's when the group noticed Rolf was staring at the box with a nervous and suspicious expression and a major frown.

"Uhh... You okay, Rolf?" Jonny asked as Rolf calmly walked over to the music box and stood in front of it as it continued to play. Everyone remained silent as Rolf calmly shut the lit of the music box and picked it up...

**SMASH!**

As Rolf suddenly smashed it on the ground, breaking it as everyone looks at Rolf with startled and confused looks.

"A DOG HAS RAISED ITS HIND LEG ON THE AGE ON NEVERMORE! HEED ROLF, THAT DO-HICKY IS NOT ONLY A DECORATION OF WAR OR VIOLENCE FROM ROLF'S OLD COUNTRY! BUT IT ALSO SYMBOLIZES THE RISE OF THE BLOODY HAND! BUT MOST KNOWN AS CROM CRUACH!" Rolf yelled after a moment of silence past.

"So... when Ed got that stupid music box when that hairy lady was pulling a prank on you... that wasn't a symbol of war?" Asked Eddy.

"No, no-neck-Ed-Boy! It was! Rolf originally believed it was from Rolf's mortal enemy! But the feather duster of tomfoolery informed Rolf and the rest that it was GERTA THE GOATMILKER!" Rolf explained.

"So... music boxes are declarations of war in your country?" Kazemon asked.

"Of course! Doesn't yours?" Rolf asked, but before Kazemon could respond, Action Hank spoke up.

"Ugh... Let's just hope this guy will be as easy to take down as those Injustice Friends freaks. Though knowing our luck, I doubt it."

"There is no need to worry He-who-is-as-buff-as-Rolf's fellow village man of action! As Rolf brought his great nano's lucky kidney stone key chain as luck against the dreaded Crom." Rolf said as he pulled what appeared to be a stone the size of a baseball in his hand with a key chain attached to it while everyone stared at Rolf.

"What did he say that was?" Kazemon asked.

"Rolf must go. It was Rolf's ancestors who stood against this evil god before. The responsibility falls on Rolf to continue what Rolf's ancestors started." Rolf declared. "Rolf must go."

"Out of the question." Major Glory shook his head. "I will not allow children to endanger themselves by facing an evil god."

"Rolf is no mere child, Star-Spangled Major Glory. Rolf is the Son of a Shepard and protector of Rolf's home." Rolf argued.

"I am sorry but the answer is no." Major Glory turned away.

"Very well, if heroes will not allow Rolf to go…" Rolf's eyes flared. "Rolf is glad to have had breakfast."

Suddenly Rolf jumped into the hair, flying through the ceiling window and smashing through the glass.

"What in the world?" Capital G asked.

"He must have eaten something with wings." Nazz explained. "Rolf's Semblance allows him to take on the traits of animals he eats."

"Oh great." Major Glory sighed. "This is the last thing we need at the moment."

"I'll ask someone to find him and protect him before he gets hurt. Right now, the Justice Friends are needed at City Hall." Sebben said, leaving no room for argument. "Everyone else remain here for your own safety."


	18. Chapter 18

_Opening File: Birdman_

_Birdman is Ray Randall, an ordinary man who was given sun-based superpowers by the Egyptian sun god Ra. He was recruited by a top-secret government agency, Inter-Nation Security before it became Global Justice and worked full-time fighting crime, assisted by his eagle sidekick Avenger. In addition to the abilities he received from Ra, Birdman also possesses the power of flight, thanks to the giant wings which sprout from his back. His sole weakness is that he must periodically recharge his super powers through exposure to the sun's rays._

_Using his powers, Birdman battled the forces of evil, including the criminal syndicate FEAR, led by the mysterious Number One. Eventually growing tired of the stress of crime fighting Birdman traded in is volcano base for a corner office in the law firm of Sebben & Sebben after growing tired of the stresses of fighting crime. Now a third-rate lawyer, he is determined to solve the case to which he has been assigned. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Blue Falcon_

_Blue Falcon, a.k.a. Radley Crowne, began his career as a security guard along with his dog Reggie. After a dragon Grimm attacked and injured Reggie's organic body a scientist Crowne rebuilt his beloved pet as a cyborg dog. Radley Crowne quit his security job to become an art dealer but secretly became the masked vigilante and hero known as Blue Falcon. He trained in a variety of martial arts, amassing resources needed to better equip himself and his dog who became the dog wonder Dynomutt._

_He once was a close comrade of Birdman and Sebben who believed in the best of the world but eventually the horrors/evil of the Grimm and the world wore him down, where he now has a cynical jaded view on the world. He doesn't believe criminals deserve any mercy, the Fallen and those that serve/work with them even less. He's willing to go to extreme methods to protect the world at any cost, if he has to sacrifice a hundred to save thousands he will. The same mindset goes for the war against the Grimm and Fallen._

_Close File_

Xxx

"The entire City Hall is surrounded by police. I have also called for helicopters and we have tanks set up." Chief Fizz said to Sebben.

He was not lying as a dozen police officers wearing riot armor stood in formation outside in front of City Hall with tanks and artillery airships hovering above them. The Justice Friends along with Sebben, Briggs, Action Hank and the Legendary Warriors except for Kazemon stood there with the main leaders of the group having converged to make sure everything was in place for Crom's arrival.

"Okay, I already talked to the general. All the men and equipment is in their proper positions and ready for anything." Said Briggs.

"Alright, now all we have to wait for is for our friend to return." Said Sebben as everyone heard a caw as they looked up and saw a man with giant feathered wings on his back and a large blue eagle swooping down, landing in front of Sebben.

"Harvey Birdman." Callie Briggs said in recognition.

"I thought he quit the hero business to become a lawyer." Action Hank asked.

"Mayor Sebben asked him to do to a little recon on the way to his law firm." Briggs explained.

Agunimon leaned over to Kazemon. "Who quits being a hero to become a lawyer?"

Kazemon simply shrugged.

"Harvey, what's your report?" Fizz asked, walking forward as he readied his own rifle.

"Let me say that is was no overreaction to call in the army. The guy will be here any minute, and any cop that tries to stop him, he would just kill them with ease. I even saw him toss several professional Huntsmen aside like they were flies..." The former Birdman answered followed by pants.

"Why are you panting, dude?" Capital G asked.

"Because while I was flying over the guy from high in the air, he somehow knew I was a threat and he started throwing fire balls at me! I tried to dodge them as best as I could and flew back here to tell you!" Birdman yelled as he continued to pant.

"Hmm, alright. This guy is obviously very powerful and he knows his way around magic, like the Elementals, the Fallen and even Miss Spell. It sounds like he'll be tricky, but nobody is untouchable. Maybe some heavy artillery and well placed attacks can at least incapacitate him." Fizz said as he loaded his weapon.

"Well, we're about to see because he's here." Lowemon said and the main group started to get in position.

Everything remained dead silent as all the GrimmFall police got ready with the tanks, cannons, battle airships, and other military war machines. The street had been cleared except for two approaching figures. One was a man covered in blood red tattoos with a small white lantern around his neck walk forward, accompanied by a young purple haired woman. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the god take several steps forward before stopping.

As he stopped he lifted a half-eaten apple back up to his face and took a bite out of it as he scanned the massive welcoming party that was standing in front of him.

"Is that really... the guy we've been preparing for?" Agunimon whispered.

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Agunimon. This defense line was set up for him for a reason." Lowemon said.

"Hmm... What is this little alignment of toy soldiers?" Crom asked looking at the defense force as he looked back at the woman. "Where are the real warriors of this world?"

"That's them, Lord Crom. That's the GrimmFall police and the group in front of them are Huntsmen, skilled warriors who protect the world." The woman, Molly said as Crom looked back at them silently and took a bite of his apple again.

"Well... if that's all they had, I might as well rule over those mortals again who could only throw sharp sticks to fight." Crom said taking another bite of his apple before throwing it aside and stepped forward. "Hello there, mortals. I am known as Crom Cruach, originally originated from the Old Country. Crom is the god of the Sun, Fertility, Wealth, and Nature. Crom knows of the suffering of this world by the creatures you call the Grimm. Crom can promise you order, as long as you treat me with the proper respect you mortals shall show a god.

You shall prey for me, and beg for Crom's help, and in return Crom shall keep your world in check and allow you to live."

As he spoke the police and the heroes all fell into defense positions.

"But... Crom doesn't just want your constant prayers, he wants your sacrifices. The sacrifice of a child from each city, town, or village is required... unless you want all your eatables to rot, the sun to burn everything down, or even make all your wealth useless you shall prey, sacrifice, and serve your new lord... Listen to me inhabitants of the world! I am your new god now! Kneel before me and Crom shall show compassion! As we shall eliminate all non-believers around this world!" Crom said as everyone stared at him, with Crom only standing several feet away from the main group.

"Now listen here, Mister! Whoever you are, whatever you done, you must surrender at once or you shall be given no mercy." Chief Fizz warned and Crom got an annoyed expression.

"'Whoever I am?!' Are you kiddi- Did you hear a THING Crom said?!" Crom asked annoyed.

"You heard him evil elder god of the old times! You shall NOT conquer this world as you did to the Old Country!"

Rolf landed in between in front of the police and heroes as Crom snapped his head to Rolf.

"Get back!" Major Glory called out; ready to move the instant Rolf was in trouble.

Rolf had a look of fear, stepping a foot back as Crom took a few steps closer and looked at him.

"Wait... are you from the Old Country as well?" Crom asked as Rolf and the rest of the group instantly had jolts of fear run through them with their mouths drying up. "Hmm... Because you have the same smell from the Old Country."

Crom held out his hand, as something started to grow out of the palm. The group watched in amazement as a fully developed ear of corn grew out of Crom's hand. The group continued to look as Crom pealed the leaves off the corn and took a bite out of it.

"So... you're not here from Sammael?" Briggss asked as Crom looked over at her.

"Who's Sammael?" Crom asked.

"So I guess that means you're not from the Injustice Friends either." Capital G said.

"Who are they?" Crom asked, turning to the Justice Friends as he took another bite out of his corn.

"Guys, this guy clearly isn't working with anyone we know. He's on his own." Lowemon stepping forward as Crom smiles at him.

"Well, seems like you have one smart mortal in your group." Crom said as he took another bite out of his corn.

"So what? Do you expect us to just give up and kneel before you just because you say we should?" Agunimon asked angered as he looked at Crom.

"No. Crom expects you to kneel because you should." Crom replied as Agunimon grew angrier.

"You know what-"

"Wait a second." Sebben stepped forward, calming the Warrior of Flame for a second as he addressed Crom. "Whether what you say is true or not how did you break free of your imprisonment? We've been told you were defeated and imprisoned."

"Simple, a mortal used magic to remove the magical statues that imprisoned me there." Crom answered. "They wished for all the gold in the world and Crom's prison was made with gold."

Sebben's eye widened, along with Major Glory. "The Golden Castle crises…Billiam Milliam must have unintentionally set you free."

Billiam Milliam, a criminal who was obsessed with stealing all the riches in the world had used a machine powered by magic to steal all the gold in the world. If Crom's prison was made of gold then it must have been removed, allowing Crom to break free.

"Rolf care's little about your status as a god or not! Rolf and Rolf's family has seen and done many unbelievable things! Rolf's Great Nano crossed the ocean paddling in a canoe made from the soles of his shoes while fighting a Giant Sea Cucumber in an attempt to immigrate to America. The same Giant Sea Cucumber stared at him like a sandwich and that they had to devour it.

Because Rolf's Great Nano, who had one eye, was lost at sea in this battle, Rolf would dress in a tight-fitting sea cucumber suit and prepare a box of sea cucumber balls for the neighbors to feast. Also, around the holidays, Rolf's family worships a woman named Yeshmiyek who lives in the center of the Earth preparing the holiday feast for good males and females.

Rolf also celebrates the guardian pigeon. As Rolf also duels: Rolf would dig a hole and make a bridge of a tree and then Rolf would put on a war-like suit with an ox skull on it and battle Rolf's enemy with dead stiff fish. And you are just another one of those unbelievable things Rolf's family has done! And you will just be another story!

As Rolf's great Nano battled the great sea-cucumber, Rolf is ready to fight here as well!" Rolf proclaimed as he held a giant hammer out. "Behold, the Hammer of Justice! Forged for the protector of Rolf's village."

The rest of the group looked at Rolf with strange looks before getting into their battle poses.

"Wow... I never expected him to be the battle motivational speaker." Agunimon commented.

"Crom admires your enthusiasm, but Crom must warn you... if you don't obey Crom he will use the power of the sun to burn you all to ash." Said Crom with a smile as the group's eyes widened a little. "Or... Perhaps Crom can just take his true form and eat you. It's your choice."

Rolf took several steps forward until he faced Crom, as the two were only several feet apart. "Rolf has an idea. How about a challenge and a bet He-who-must-never-be-named-Crom?"

"Hmm... Interesting, what shall the stakes be?" Crom asked, intrigued by the challenge.

"Simple he-who's-heart-is-as-black-as-coal. If Rolf wins, you leave and never return." Rolf answered.

"Very well then... what is the challenge of your choosing?" Crom asked.

"That's my horse!" Said Rolf and Crom grew a bigger smile on his face and everyone developed disturbed looks on their faces.

"He challenged him to a what?" Capital G asked.

"Shouldn't we... intervene?" Omnimon asked but was ignored.

"Let us begin!" Said Rolf as he pulled out a broth out of nowhere and tossed it at Molly who caught it. "You there! Evil spirit disguised as punk rock Woman! Play the song of Rolf's village!"

Molly sighed before blowing on the lid of the broth and the beat of 'That's My Horse' began to play. Both Crom and Rolf started to dance as everyone stared at them in confusion.

"That's my horse!" Rolf said as he clocked Crom across the face but Crom was barely affected by the blow.

"That's my horse!" Crom said as he kicked Rolf back several feet as the crowd continued to look on.

Rolf just looked up and smiled while pulling out his war hammer and charging at Crom. "Yes that's my horse!"

Rolf uppercut Crom than hit him again, knocking the god back into one of the tanks.

**SMASH!**

Crom was indented in the tank before pulling himself back up and standing back up, looking back at the war machine he was thrown into before smiling. He grabbed the main gun of the tank and pulled until he ripped the whole turret off as everyone stared in disbelief.

"THAT'S MY HORSE!" Yelled Crom as he leaped into the air with the turret held over his head as he landed in front of Rolf and brought the turret down on his head.

**SMASH!**

"How is he still standing?!" Kazemon exclaimed in total shock.

"I have a feeling there is a lot more to this boy." Sebben stated before they all heard Rolf's voice from under the turret.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Rolf said as he smashed himself out from under the turret with his hammer and stood back above ground.

The crowd watched as the two just kept swinging back in forth, each one punching each other and knocking each other's blocks off, but both still having smiles on their faces as they were doing it.

"You are all seeing this right? I am not the only one." Kazemon asked.

"Wow…Besides all the destruction this is kind of entertaining." Agunimon admitted.

"Really?" Lowemon sighed.

"Hey come on! We've been through a lot! Let me have this!"

"NO! THAT HORSE IS MINE!" Crom yelled as he kicked Rolf back into wall of City Hall.

**SMASH!**

But as Rolf fell out of it, he was clearly bruised and hurt, but still smiled as he stood back up with his hammer.

"Your move, child." Said Crom as Rolf's smirk widened.

The hammer he carried suddenly blazed with fire as he swung it, hitting Crom head on and creating an explosion.

**BOOM!**

"That's my horse!" Rolf yelled as he swung the hammer again.

**BOOM!**

"My horse!"

**BOOM!**

"That is my horse!" Rolf yelled yet again as he swung with the hammer suddenly turning icy blue.

But as this blue hammer hit Crom it froze him in a block of ice.

"My horse!" Yelled Rolf as Crom easily broke out of his ice prison, looking back up only to see Rolf's hammer back in its original form careening down and bashing Crom upside the head.

"That's my horse!" Rolf yelled before kicking Crom back several feet with Crom appearing to be almost near being totally defeated.

As Rolf jumped in the air after Crom, he brought his hammer up and then he brought it down on Crom's head.

"That's my-" But as Rolf brought his hammer down, Crom caught it with one hand as the shockwave unleashed a wicked force of energy that everyone blocked by covering their faces.

But as they looked back, they were as shocked as Rolf to see that Crom held back Rolf's hammer as Rolf stared on in disbelief. Crom smiled as he stood back up and looked down at the son of a shepherd, still effortlessly holding back Rolf's hammer as Rolf was still pushing with as much force as he could conjure up.

"What!? No... No this can't be possible!" Said Rolf as he and everyone else looked on in shock.

"My little friend... nothing is impossible." Said Crom as he tightened his fingers around Rolf's hammer as crack lines started to spread around the head of the hammer before...

**CRACK!**

With all the Dust in the hammer, it let out another shockwave as Rolf was forced back and landed on the ground. Everyone covered their eyes before looking back up to see Rolf's hammer lied in pieces around Rolf.

"Did that really..." Fizz trailed off.

Rolf looked over the shattered remains of his once mighty hammer as he looked down at them with despair, now knowing that Crom was indeed the bloody crescent, the evil god of fertility.

"No... No... Please-... Please forgive Rolf!" Rolf cried as Crom walked up to him.

"Hmm... Should they forgive him, Yeshmiyek?" Crom asked causing Rolf to look up with widened eyes to see Crom talking into the small glowing lantern he had around his neck as he held it up to his face.

"No..." Rolf whispered as he looked at Crom who let go of the lantern that hung in its original position around Crom's neck as he looked down at Rolf again.

"Crom believes he remembers you, or at least your ancestors. The ones who tried to overthrow my rule, but just like when Crom exterminated them, their descendants are not too different." Crom said as Rolf's despair turned to anger as he clenched his fists and leaped after Crom.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE SON OF A-"

But Rolf was unable to finish as Crom knocked Rolf back to the ground with one punch.

"Alright! Enough standing around!" Yelled Fizz as he, the rest of the group, and the entire GrimmFall police force readied themselves as they charged into battle.

Crom simply looked around and sighed as he cracked his neck. As the first group of soldiers charged into Crom with their automatic rifles and bayonets as Crom simply summoned several dozen razor sharp pitch forks as he impaled each one of the soldiers, killing them.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Several more soldiers screamed as Crom summoned several more pitch forks as he started stabbing and slashing the soldiers with little to no effort, smiling through the whole thing.

But as another group of soldiers dashed over to him and opened fire the bullets bounced off of the god's skin. Crom was hit with the shell of a tank that blew the soldiers surrounding him back but Crom was unaffected as he looked back at the tank that shot him. Crom held out his hand as he summoned a massive fireball, throwing it at the tank as the fireball tore right through the tank, along with several other cannons, tanks, and soldiers. Crom fired several more fireballs as each one had the same effect tearing through the army and war machines like a knife through butter.

As Crom was about to summon another fireball, a blast hit him from behind.

"Hello." Crom said as he looked behind him to see Omnimon careening down at him with his blade out, repeatedly shooting him with his Garuru Cannon.

Crom moved out of the way with god-like speeds as Omnimon landed and continued to shoot at him before charging at him and assaulting him by swinging his blade. "GREY SWORD!"

Crom effortlessly blocked the Royal Knight's attacks as he was about to smack him away, but Omnimon hopped into the air.

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!" He swung his blade, releasing an energy wave at Crom that exploded in his face but it was barely effective.

Crom turned back to the Royal Knight only to be greeted by Fizz, Major Glory, Capital G, Agunimon, and Krunk all charging at Crom and hitting him with everything they got. Each of them dashed in for their own hit on the god as the roster rotated and another one of them jumped in to fight Crom. That's when the group instantly decided to fight them all at once as they all dashed in to fight Crom from four sides. However Crom was confident as he summoned two more pitch forks in each hand as he started to catch and reflect the blows of his enemies, knocking Agunimon and Fizz back, kicking Krunk into the ground, grabbing Major Glory by the cape and tossing him back, and nearly impaling Capital G before kicking him back.

Crom looked back as he saw Lowemon, White Tiger, Briggs and Kazemon were about to charge at him, but before they could get close the airships started opening up its machine gun fire on Crom who blocked the bullets with his arms. As the gunfire continued the god raised his arms up as the tiny blades of grass close by immediately transformed into fifty foot long tree sized spears that speared through the airships and tore them apart. More soldier's just charged in as Crom started summoning freezing ice blasts as he blasted the soldiers with them, freezing them in place as Crom kept throwing blasts of ice. It was like a tiger vs a teddy bear as Crom impaled many of them with more pitch forks he summoned before his hands were engulfed in flames as he dashed in and started tearing his thousand degree hands through the helpless untrained warriors.

"Pull them back Fizz! They're no match for him!" Action Hank shouted.

Luckily before he could kill any more, Omnimon dashed in once more as he started dashing left and right attacking Crom but Crom showed little damage before he grabbed Omnimon by the hand and started smashing the Royal Knight into the ground before lifting him back up. Crom smiled as he looked at the Royal Knight, but before he could say anything Kazemon came down on his head from above, slamming her feet onto him and causing him to drop Omnimon.

Crom tried to grab Kazemon but Agunimon charged forward. "Stay away from her! **Pyro Punch!**"

A flaming fist slugged Crom in the face, burning his face but it instantly started regenerating as he faced Agunimon. Before he could do anything Crom got hit by a powerful blade behind his back as he looked behind him. SAM-R-I stood ready with his sword flashing with electricity as he continued to swing it at Crom, but Crom simply blocked SAM-R-I's blows with his current pitch fork. Both swung their blades back and forth as SAM-R-I proved to be skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with Crom.

**SLAM!**

**SLAM!**

**SLAM!**

Crom was suddenly knocked back as Living Bullet shot in, delivering several blows that were too quick for the distracted Crom to stop. Callie Briggs jumped in, summoning tiger constructs with her Semblance that he slashed at Crom. Sebben hit Crom with his bo-staff and he managed to dodge many of Crom's attacks before swiftly attacking back. Capital G charged in with his fists up as he started brutally punching Crom while shrinking under many of Crom's attacks before returning to normal size and attacking again.

Action Hank then aimed two giant guns at Crom at point blank range and fired away while White Tiger slashed at Crom with his claws. However much like the others, the group of more experienced heroes never stood a chance as Crom pulled out more pitch forks. Slashing them at the group and knocking them back with one swing of them, cutting through Callie's animal constructs before head-butting Capital G several feet back.

**"ROAR!" **White Tiger let loose with his Semblance, roaring in Crom's face and causing the god to cover his ears.

It worked for a second before Crom inhaled and blew, releasing a powerful gust that sent White Tiger crashing into City Hall. Action Hank still unloaded into Crom with his guns but Crom smacked the guns out of Hank's hands as he swiped again. Only for Hank to jump out of the way and charge back into Crom, savagely beating him and using his military training to get a few good hits on Crom before Crom quickly caught Hank's last punch.

Hank tried to head-butt Crom, but after the blow Crom just shook his head to get rid of the dizziness as he head-butted Hank back with a blow that was twice as powerful before clocking Hank and knocking him through the wall of City Hall.

**SMASH!**

Sebben dodged another hit from Crom before he back flipped several feet away; staying in his defensive position as Crom walked closer to him, but before he could Omnimon and Agunimon dashed up behind Crom and started fighting.

Sebben let his guard down for a moment as he looked around, seeing the several dozen wounded and dead officers lying on the ground. "Callie, Bullet get the wounded away from here. As many as you can."

Callie nodded and summoned more animal constructs to find and rescue survivors. Living Bullet immediately helped by speeding through the battle field to find any more survivors.

"**Supreme Cannon****!**" Omnimon shouted, firing his ice blast at Crom.

The evil god spun a single pitchfork with one hand, blocking the attack and charged at the Royal Knight, grabbing him. Despite his struggles Crom overpowered Omnimon and threw him into a pile of rubble.

"Fighting Crom with ice?" Crom asked with a smile. "Amusing and a waste of time."

"How about this?" Agunimon said before transforming into BurningGreymon. "**Pyro Barrage!**"

From his cannons came beams of white hot heat that collided directly with Crom who simply stood by and let the blast hit him. There was a blast and for a second everyone thought it was over. However as soon as the dust cleared Crom stood in the center of the fire without a single burn or scratch mark on him.

"And fire? Crom is god of the sun!" Crom shouted as he gathered the fire surrounding him into his hand, creating a miniature sun and then released a giant fiery blast at the flaming warrior.

BurningGreymon covered his face as the blast forced him back, the attack actually scorching his armor. Crom wasn't done as he collided with the flaming warrior, slugging him in the stomach and then grabbed him by the neck.

"Crom is not sure why the beings of this world would try to make an abomination by combining dragon and man together? A crime against nature if you ask Crom." Crom said as he began choking BurningGreymon.

"Let him go!" Kazemon shouted, rushing at Crom and then delivering a barrage of kicks followed by a back-flip kick that knocked Crom back, forcing him to drop BurningGreymon.

Crom grunted, grabbing Kazemon by the legs and slammed her into the ground. "And a fairy…Crom thought he took care of all of you. Oh well, another moth to the flame.

"**Shadow Meteor!**"

Crom looked up, watching as a golden energy wave fired at him but he slashed through it with a pitchfork. Krunk rushed in, delivering a powerful punch that knocked Crom back. The purple giant roared as he punched away at Crom who was dazed from a few blows before he started fighting back, making the fight even.

However Crom had magic on his side.

He grabbed Krunk's arm and superheated his head, causing it to burn through Krunk's skin. Krunk let out a scream of pain before Crom slugged him in the face, sending him flying across the field.

"You monster!" Major Glory flew in, delivering a right blow to Crom's face that caused the god to stagger back.

Crom recovered and backhanded Major Glory away, sending him crashing into a nearby building. A shadow fell over him and he looked up just in time to see Capital G who reared his foot back and kicked Crom with all of his strength, sending the evil god across the field, colliding with a building. Crom emerged a second later, brushing some glass from his shoulder and chuckled as he looked up at the giant. Fire burst from his body, taking the shape of a fiery serpent dragon that lashed out at Capital G, biting at his arms and shoulders as he tried to fight it off.

"No match." Crom said, summoning more flaming serpents that wrapped around Capital G, burning at him until he shrunk down to escape.

Looking around Crom could see all the heroes and warriors badly injured but still willing to fight. "If you truly value your lives... I suggest you bow or run."

"You and what army?" BurningGreymon asked snidely.

"Guys! Look!" Lowemon shouted as everyone looked over to see a man walking onto the field who was covered in wooden armor.

They then heard rocks crumbling from the other side and turned to see a man covered in golden armor standing there. They then heard a whoosh of wind making them look over as they see a woman several dozen feet away from Crom in dark blue armor standing there. And finally on top of the City Hall building was a man who was covered head to toe in blood red armor.

The group stared at the four new combatants as each one leaped from their original position hundreds of feet in the air as they landed behind their master as Molly stood next to Crom.

"_HAIL CROM_!" The group said in unison as they held their cursed weapons in the air.

"Crom has had fun…All of this carnage…Grand as it was back then." Crom said as he looked across the battlefield. "But Crom has forgotten why he has come. Crom offers this choice to the world…Obey and bow or suffer in eternal darkness. Crom promises to block out the sun, bringing an Eternal Night to the entire world. The land will freeze, plants and animals will die, you will never see light and you will wither and die."

The heroes and hunters gathered as Crom made his proclamation.

"You have one day to willingly surrender or the Eternal Night will force you to submit." Crom said, turning around. "Heed Crom's words…The Age of Mortals is over…Now the Time of Crom has begun."

There was flash of light and Crom along with his servants were gone.

Callie Briggs picked up the defeated Rolf and brought him to the group.

"Is he okay?" Sebben asked.

"Rolf's vision was right…" Both Sebben and Briggs looked at Rolf for a moment.

Callie looked back at Sebben. "He's fine."

As the group regathered, starting helping wounded survivors a caped figure watched from the roof of a nearby building and then looked to the sky. "Seems Armageddon has finally arrived."

Xxx

"WE HAVE INJURED PEOPLE! SEND IN THE MEDICS!" Fizz shouted upon returning to the Hall of Heroes.

Krunk, Action Hank, Capital G and Rolf were all severally injured as they were helped in and sat down on tables nearby.

"What happened!?" Jennifer Uno gasped in horror at how bad everyone looked.

"We underestimated the guy! He took us by surprise! We were totally unprepared!" Fizz yelled.

"How many-" Monty asked.

"Too many! Too many people died!" Fizz snapped.

"Yes..." Said Rolf as everyone looked at him as Rolf looked up.

"As Rolf said, he knows about Crom Cruach... but Rolf underestimated his power. Rolf had a vision a few days ago during a ceremony he performed. Rolf could feel a storm coming... Rolf saw the future, and everyone was dead. Skeletons. Rolf didn't know who or what did that... but Rolf fears Crom might be that." Rolf said looking at everyone.

"So wait... does that mean we're all going to... die?" Nazz asked fearfully.

"No! Not at all! Rolf probably didn't see anything. He's just scared." Abby replied.

"I have to agree with Abby. Even if Rolf saw the future, it was just that. A prediction, the future is not set in stone." Omnimon said, groaning a bit from the pain he still felt.

"Okay, now... What are Crom's plans? Is he just going to take over GrimmFall or what?" Kazemon asked.

"No, Crom will force the people of the world to worship him. With no other gods around to challenge his power, he will use his power over wealth, fertility, nature, and the sun to cause livestock to die, for all eatable plant matter to wither, for money to become worthless, and use the sun to... to..." Rolf trailed off.

"Oh, that's just great." Eddy said sarcastically.

"Does this guy even have a weakness? What should we do?" Asked Jonny.

"It is not only that Jonny-the-wood-boy... it gets worse." Rolf said. "Rolf found out how Crom gained so much power... he imprisoned Yeshmiyek in the lantern around his neck! He is taking the power from the goddess!"

"Wait... that's great! Then that mean's if we take the lantern away he's have no power! Right?" Capital G asked, working on applying bandaging Krunk's arm.

"Guys, I think we still have bigger fish to fry. Rolf said those... Harvesters are gonna do what Crom says? Does that mean he's gonna order them to attack people?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, Rolf did say that... But Rolf suggests we hurry before-" Rolf was interrupted.

"Hey... is the sun getting bigger or is that just me?" Agunimon asked.

Everyone looked over at the large window only to see the sun itself very slowly getting bigger as the sky started to turn orange-red and everyone could feel it getting slightly hotter. Everyone stared out the window in awe of the growing state of the sun.

"I would say if we are going to stop Crom, we better hurry." Lowemon said.

"I might be able to help."

The ground turned around to see none other than the winged man who had been watching Crom's movements earlier: Harvey Birdman.

"There might not be gods around to challenge him…But he is not the only sun god out there who can bless others." Birdman said, holding his hand and everyone watched as a small miniature sun appeared in the palm.

Just like Crom.


	19. Chapter 19

_Opening File: Dr. Algernop Kriegar_

_Born in the early twentieth century Kriegar was a brilliant teacher, adored by his students at Hamburg Polytechnic. In 1933 he was forced to resign as he was a Jew, whereupon he set about seeking his revenge: he faked his own death (from Tuberculosis), obtained false papers for his birth and education before getting a job working in the Nazi robot program. He was able to convince Hitler to finance his robotic super-soldiers, ostensibly wasting 3 years and millions of Marks by failing to achieve his goals owing to an apparent inability to overcome 'systemic shock' (caused when the remaining body parts reject the robot components leading to agonizing death). It had all been a ruse: his rationale was that every penny 'wasted' on his robots could not be spent on rifles, bullets, bombs, Dust or coal for transporting Jews to concentration camps. It was thus a boondoggle. _

_It turns out that he had been secretly injecting his subjects with carbolic acid, intentionally killing them, leaving open the possibility that the robot program was not entirely without success. Krieger is shown to murder the Gruppenfuhrer, along with his colleagues and his own nurse (after she denounced him for being a Jew), using robo-Dobermanns. Despite his actions Kriegar's DNA had already been taken and used in a secret cloning program set up by Dr. Von Reichter and several clones were already made by the time the real Kriegar fled Germany. It is unknown what happened to the clones but its suggested that they had been found later, frozen in suspended animation._

_It is known at least one is still active well into the twenty first century, nearly eighty years after the end of last Great War otherwise known as World War II. Krieger studied and became accomplished in a variety of different sciences including bionics, electronics, neuroscience, chemistry, biotechnology, surgery, and robotics, but, despite this, never earned a formal doctorate degree of any kind. Doctor Krieger's scientific experiments satirically mirror those of Nazi scientists who evaded death at the Nuremberg Doctors' Trial by escaping to South America or continuing to work for the US Army's biological and chemical research division (Chemical Corps), either in the US or Europe. Free of morality, Krieger shares the same dubious moral character and agenda as his forebears, pursuing only the utilitarian goal of power and control - and his own sexual satisfaction. His 'frontier' work operates in the same murky taboo and grey areas of science which include human experimentation(non-consensual), human and animal cloning, human-robot interfacing (cyborgs), biological and chemical agents (nerve gases and psychotropic drugs), advanced AI and robotics. _

_In Empire City Krieger lived in a run-down, 'transitional' neighborhood which allowed him to focus his salary for 'pet projects.' His apartment is only shown once and is full of strange and disturbing items, such as a skin-colored wet suit and jars of human remains. He temporarily relocated to the island of Mitimotu when his current employer moved there but has since returned to America. Though is often neutral he is often hired by various clients for various experiments that are not all done for the greater good. _

_Close File_

Xxx

Deep in the Darklands, at the center of the Black Maw a pair of red eyes stared out the window with hands folded behind the person's back. Behind him the doors opened up and in stepped a man with short brown hair and sport's a beard and moustache. He wears a white lab coat and khaki pants along with a yellow dress shirt and dark green tie.

"I am sure you know what is happening." The red eyed man started. "A force of great power known as Crom Cruach has awakened and it is much too dangerous to be allowed to run around. He will more than likely delay our plans and I will not accept any more delays. That is why you are here now."

"I figured but I have to point out I'm not much of a fighter, especially against a god." The man pointed out.

Sammael smirked. "Don't worry. I and Am have already snuck into GrimmFall and are monitoring the situation. They will meet with you and be your protectors. I have no doubt Sebben and the others are scrambling their forces to deal with this force but that's not why you are here." He turned around, facing the man. "Tell me, do you remember Clovis Bray and Project YoRHa?"

Dr. Kriegar nodded. "Indeed I do."

"The mission I have for you involves them. My sources have already told me that Clovis Bray is meeting with Sebben to discuss pooling their resources against Crom. This presents an opportunity." Sammael explained as he walked over to his chair. "I want you to dig up all of Clovis Bray's secrets regarding Project YoRha, including the secret dealings with P.O.I.N.T., Outer Haven Academy and every black ops mission they have been involved in."

Kriegar raised an eyebrow. "That's certainly…A tall order, sir."

"Do you mean to say it cannot be done?" Sammael asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Of course not. I have more than a centuries worth of skills and experience over a third rate hack like Clovis Bray. He is certainly not the genius his father was." Kriegar shook his head. "I would perhaps need direct access through something connected to the project though."

"That will be of no trouble. Like I said, Clovis Bray will be speaking to Sebben and I am sure he will have one or maybe even a dozen androids with him. He knows the threat Crom represents so he'll want extra protection and he'll no doubt have them ready because he will predict Sebben asking for help." Sammael explained.

"If I can directly access Bray's systems, I can find the files. What would you want me to do with them? Hand them over to you?" Kriegar asked.

"No." Sammael smirked as he leaned forward now. "I want you to release them all to the public."

Kriegar's eyes widened in shock, not expecting Sammael's answer at all. "Release them to the public?"

"Yes." Sammael nodded, folding his arms on the table. "Every detail, every model, every mission behind official statement that would deny anything condemning."

"Sir, pardon me for asking but what would the point be of releasing these files? It's not like they aren't known to any important officials like Sebben." Kriegar said.

"Consider what would happen if every civilian, every hunter and anyone who might have reason to believe they are being hunted were to learn of Clovis Bray's project in creating androids made to act and resemble Humans, Faunus and Mobians in every exact detail. If the public were to learn of this there would be paranoia from them for being unable to know if the person next to them was a YoRHa android and outrage from the Hunter community for the creation of androids who will seem them as their expendable replacements." Sammael explained slowly. "Hunters are seen as humanity's protectors but if they discover that a group of machines resembling humans are used to carry out secret missions they would see it as just an attempt by government officials to carry out what was attempted at the Golden Age of Huntsmen."

"To recruit Hunters into the military." Kriegar caught on. "Entire armies made with not only the skills of Huntsmen but as machines they would not need food or rest and they would be programmed to carry out orders with no question or hesitation."

"Exactly. There were would be demands for the project to be disbanded, people losing in trust in the governments that they rely on for protection. Sebben and the others would be forced to deny having ever known the project's existence despite condemning it or they too would face scrutiny while Clovis Bray himself would face steep repercussions. Kriegar, do you remember Professor Zinnia?"

Kriegar nodded. "I do."

"Did you know that before he died he left behind a will stating that all information on Project YoRHa were to be made public and that the androids were to be given equal rights alongside the rest of humanity?" Sammael questioned with a knowing smile.

The surprised look on Kriegar's face answered for him before he even spoke. "N-No. He truly left behind a will stating as such?"

"A will that has gone unfulfilled by Epsilon, Foxtail and Clovis Bay II themselves. They have no intention of carrying out the last will and testament of their departed friend." Sammael stated.

"And how do you know such a will exists?" Kriegar asked.

"Epsilon and the Grey Agency may be skilled in the game of espionage but I've been playing their game long before their ancestors came together to form their little group. I have watched the world and how it has grown, taking an interest in the small dark corners that no one cares to look." Sammael remarked with a chuckle. "Epsilon has yet to understand that I was already well aware of the will even before Zinnia died and that I have been waiting for the right time. If that will were to be revealed after the YoRha androids playing an instrumental role in the defeat of a threat such as Crom there would be calls from those who respected Zinnia to fulfill his wishes and even the androids themselves would demand to be given the rights that have been denied to them. Epsilon and Clovis would be forced into a corner, trying to claw their way out with whatever cover ups they can use but it's more than likely Epsilon and Foxtail would abandon Clovis and leave him to take the fall. Clovis would then be forced to explain why he refused to carry out Zinnia's wishes along with the wishes of his own father."

"His partners would back out to avoid the fallout, costing him millions in money. He would lose all of his customers and it would only be a matter of time before the entire corporation collapses. Clovis would lose every bit of trust from everyone he ever had." Kriegar said, understanding now where Sammael was going with this. "But this all depends on them defeating Crom."

"Leave the matter of Crom to the defenders of mankind. I will keep the Grimm under control on my end." Sammael replied.

"Sir, one final question. Why bother? Surely Crom's actions will benefit you in the long run and Clovis Bray isn't that much of a danger." Kriegar said, trying to understand Sammael's motives.

"He may kill one or even a dozen of the Huntsmen, heroes and other obstacles but Crom himself just becomes an even larger and more difficult obstacle for me. As for Clovis Bray, him and the Grey Agency represent a rogue element in the coming battle. I will not accept any rogue elements whatsoever." Sammael said as he conjured a chess board with pieces representing many heroes along with criminals, super villains representing the League of Super Criminals and the Satyra and in the middle were pieces of the Grey Agency, P.O.I.N.T., Clovis Bray, Bill Cipher and Crom. "If conflict breaks out now the entire world would be devastated in the process. What would the point be of owning real estate if it's completely ruined and destroyed? In the end, the Grey Agency, Cipher, Clovis Bray and Crom along with other factions such as the mafia, the Yakuza and any group pursuing their own self-interests will be exterminated, leaving the clear threats out in the open."

"You plan to exterminate them all?" Kriegar questioned, staring at the board.

"Yes. They will either be assimilated or destroyed. There will be no forces in between, no shades of grey and no group believing they are committing heinous acts in the name of the greater good. A clear board with a clear sign of who is on which side. Crom is just another in a long list of tests for the heroes, Huntsmen and the youth who will take their place in the next battle to ask the question." Sammael remarked. "Will we all be worthy for what comes next?"

Kriegar straightened his posture, understanding Sammael's plans now. If the heroes and hunters were not strong enough to stop Crom they would be unable to handle the threats that came after. He also wanted to ensure that the Grey Agency and Clovis Bray along with others like them would be pulled out of the shadows and into the light for all to see, forcing them to decide which side they will stand on when the time comes.

"I understand now, sir. I will head to GrimmFall immediately." Kriegar said.

"Good. I and Am will scope out the situation and report to you everything they know when you find them." Sammael nodded. "Be sure to leave no stone unturned, Kriegar. I am entrusting this important mission to you and you alone."

Kriegar nodded. "Of course sir. I have been looking forward to putting Clovis Bray in his place for some time now, anyways. I'll be sure to look at him with an extra set of eyes."

Xxx

"We have been called to GrimmFall to answer the situation regarding this entity known as Crom Cruach." Commander White, lead unit of Project YoRha stated to her fellow units in the Bunker, the headquarters of Project YoRha with Agent Epsilon standing next to her. "Agent Epsilon has already briefed us that one of Crom's agents is Agent Francis's target Pinocchio. Due the threat this Crom represents all governments are discussing pooling their resources together to counter this threat. Executive Head of Bray Corporation Clovis Bray is preparing to head to GrimmFall to speak with Mayor Phil Ken Sebben regarding the threat. Agents 2B and 9S will be his personal escorts while the rest of us prepare to move out. Your assignments will be transmitted to you as more information is made available…Dismissed."

The android units moved to carry out their assignments but Epsilon quickly approached 2B.

"2B a word." Agent Epsilon said to the female android.

"Agent Epsilon, sir." 2B replied.

"At ease. My people and I have devised a way to control this Crom Cruach." Epsilon said as be pulled out a small object. "This grenade releases a swarm of SIVA nanites that once close enough to its target will enter it and bring it under our control."

"SIVA? I thought Clovis Bray destroyed it all when we recovered it from Dr. Robotnik?" 2B asked.

"My people acquired some of the nanites you recovered and studied it. We preformed tests and learned that it could control organic targets. This grenade was originally meant to be used against the Fallen named Sammael. We hoped we could control him and use him against other threats in the world. However with this evil god on the loose we may have found a better insurance policy against future threats to the world." Epsilon replied.

"This seems...wrong sir." 2B said.

"I know but the world is a chaotic place. And sometimes you need to control the chaos to bring order to it." Epsilon said. "2B what if I were to tell you that when the creator of Project YoRHa Professor Zinnia died he left behind a will that went unfulfilled?"

"What was in the will?" 2B asked.

"As I'm sure you know Zinnia and his backers were surprised to learn that the androids developed sentience, this made you and the others more efficient in the field. A few years later Zinnia became ashamed of what he'd done, so he wrote in his will that Project YoRHa become public knowledge and that me, Clovis Bray, and the rest of YoRHa's backers were to make sure that you'll be granted the same rights like the other races in the world. Help me do this and I'll see to it that the will is fulfilled."

2B hesitantly looks at the SIVA weapon and accepts it from Epsilon. "Okay I'll do it."

Epsilon pulls out a data chip and hands it to 2B. "Install this plug-in-chip to your systems you'll need it to control the SIVA nanites."

"Understood."

Xxx

"You told her about the will!?" Bray shouted. "After my father and Zinnia died you, me, Foxtail, and Colonel Kubritz agreed that we would hide its existence. You're putting us at risk here Epsilon."

"Calm yourself Mr. Bray, the plug-in-chip I gave 2B to control the nanites erased any memory of her hearing about the will we're not in danger here." Epsilon calmly replied.

"That maybe but it was dangerous to mention." Bray said. "I should report you to the others about the fact that you stole some of my product, one that is too dangerous to see the light of day."

"A product that you know doubt used the alien technology that Kubritz and her predecessor supplied you with breaking the promise that your father made not to use in your company's products, the very same one that you promised to uphold." Epsilon said as Bray began to narrow his eyes. "We analyzed the nanites old fiend and they were too complex for the brightest minds in your company to come up with. I'm sure Kubritz would be happy to abandon her current alien hunt in Arcadia Oaks to deal with you. But I'll make sure not to tell as long as you promise not to tell the others of what I did."

"Lying to one of my androids, secretly erasing her memory, and blackmailing me. You're a cruel man Epsilon." Bray said before smirking. "I knew there was a reason why I like you."

"Social actions aside you are going to allow Sebben to use your androids." Epsilon said as they stepped onto Bray's personal jet.

"Of course. It's a matter of survival and Sebben won't jeopardize his pride at the expense of his city." Clovis said as he sat down and the jet took off.

Xxx

"All right, everyone. We're going to try and sneak into Avalon and rescue Gabriel and the others first." Eliza said to the Gargoyles as they boarded the boat. "We'll deal with Crom once all the Gargoyles on Avalon are safe."

"Angela." Goliath turned to his daughter. "You know the island better than anyone here. You'll be the one to lead us in and find them."

Angela nodded. "Don't worry. I won't fail any of my brothers or sisters."

"Once we're there we'll hide the boat and learn all we can about this Crom." Eliza continued, turning to Arthur. "Your Majesty, you said Excalibur wounded Crom back in New Jersey."

Arthur nodded. "Yes it did. I believe I will stand the best chance against Crom if we face him. Merlin has gone to seek the help of others. If we are to stop this mad god we need an army."

"So where will he go?"

Xxx

"As much as it pains me to do this Bray, I need the aid of Project YoRHa." Sebben said while glaring with his good eye.

"_Well since we are facing a threat unlike any other I'll send Project YoRHa to help you_." Bray said smugly over the view screen. "_I am already on my way to GrimmFall with my own personal batch. They will do their job well. I guarantee that._"

"Thank you, Mr. Bray." Sebben said, ending the call.

As galling as it was to rely on the help of a man like Clovis Bray it was necessary one. Crom's rampage through GrimmFall showed just how dangerous he truly was and there was no time for personal grievances.

"The things I do to try and save the world." Sebben sighed, bringing a hand to his eye.

"It's really not about to get much better."

Sebben stood up, watching as a portal appeared in front of his desk and from it came Merlin along with… "James Lake Jr?"

It was indeed the very Trollhunter himself along with Claire who had gone with him to New Jersey to set up a new Trollmarket.

"Hi, Mr. Sebben." Jim said with a friendly smile. "Sorry to drop in but we have a problem. Oh and this is Merlin from the Legends of Camelot." He quickly said, gesturing to Merlin. "I told you about him before the night we met."

"Indeed you did." Sebben said as he sat back down. "Not to sound rude Mr. Lake but I have a problem of my own."

"Crom?" Merlin asked.

Sebben was silent for a second. "All right, we both have the same problem."

"Crom came to New Trollmarket to take Merlin's powers." Claire spoke. "We barely survived."

"I'm afraid we had as much luck as you then. Crom just attacked the city and has injured or killed a lot of our people." Sebben replied. "He's given us one day to surrender or he'll block out the sun…Much like Gunmar and Morgana tried to do."

"He's bringing the Eternal Night?!" Jim and Claire exclaimed.

"Not sure if it will be the same but for all appearances, I would say yes." Sebben nodded. "I've made calls to Russia and Japan, asking them to pool our resources together but we don't have a solid plan for stopping Crom. There is only one person who has knowledge on how Crom was defeated in the past but he's injured and it wasn't even in this country."

"Who?"

Xxx

Rolf was unconscious now as the paramedics work on his injuries. Meanwhile as he slept he dreamed…

_Rolf stood before a burning village, watching in horror as demons slaughtered the villagers and stole the children away._

_"You will worship him."_

_"Worship the Bloody Hand."_

_"Hail the Bloody Hand."_

_"Hail Crom!"_

_Rolf watched as twelve golden tablets appeared and in the center was a tall elderly bearded woman that he recognized. "Yeshmiyek."_

_"Young son of a Shepard." The goddess greeted kindly._

_"Rolf has failed you. Rolf tried to stop He-Who-Must-Never-Be-Named but failed." Rolf bowed before his goddess. "Rolf is unworthy."_

_"You have not failed yet, young one." Yeshmiyek said, bringing a hand down on Rolf's shoulder. "Hope is not lost."_

_Rolf looked up at his goddess. "What must Rolf do?"_

_"These tablets are the answer." Yeshmiyek answered to the surrounding tablets. "Within them are the spells that can bind and seal Crom again. The hero will find them soon and with it will find the answer to defeat Crom. What you must do is…Ask."_

_"Ask? What must Rolf ask?" Rolf asked._

_"Crom is made his home on an island of pure magic. He uses it for his own twisted ends. Rolf and the hero must work together as Rolf's ancestors did to stop him." Yeshmiyek answered as the dream started to end. _

_"Wait! Rolf does not understand!"_

_"Ask yourself this, Rolf. Who is Rolf?" Yeshmiyek asked as the dream ended._

_"Yeshmiyek!"_

Xxx

"This must be it."

Rory stood before a massive cave with a large boulder blocking the entrance. Summoning Gae Bolga Roary threw it at the boulder and shattered, sending little pieces flying everywhere. Rory's Aura protected him as he stepped inside. When the dust cleared Rory used his spear as a light source, walking down the dark cave.

As he walked Rory saw countless bones lying along the floor along with rusted swords. Finally he reached the end of the cave, coming upon a pair of giant stone grand doors. With a mighty push he was able to open the door and looked inside. The chamber was none other than the place that Crom had been sealed in at the end of his last reign.

Twelve monolithic stone tablets with the twelve Zodiac symbols inscribed on each of them, surrounding a golden statue of a monstrous worm.

"Deathworm…But still no more than that." Rory said as he stared at the statue. "A worm."

Summoning his spear he stabbed it into the head of the golden statue, watching as it broke apart and held out his hand. Reaching in he pulled out a wooden Shepard's cane as the rest of the golden statue shattered to pieces.

"The Shepard's cane. The magical weapon of the great ancestors who fought against Crom and defeated him." Rory said as more of Cu Chullain's memories returned before looking to the stone tablets. "The power chooses its holder."

One by one he touched each tablet with the cane, watching as powerful magic was absorbed from each tablet that was then followed by the tablets breaking apart into dust.

Once all the tablets were gone, Rory stood with the magical cane, holding it above his head. "Twelve symbols for twelve chosen and the Shepard to guide them."

And a hero to aid them.


	20. Chapter 20

_Opening File: E-Male_

_E-Male is a superhero from Japan who is described as Japan's perfect upgrade of man and electro-cellular micro net enhancements. He is said to circle the globe in precisely 7 seconds. He has a rivalry with Living Bullet and became Japan's top hero after the retirement of SAM-R-I and has tried to gain even greater fame in his predecessor's absence but may find his position challenged soon._

_Close File._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Down Unda Mate_

_Down Unda Mate is a top level Huntsman from Australia and an associated member of the Justice Friends._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Mushu Gai Man_

_Mushu Gai Man is a Huntsman from China where he sports a red outfit and a Chinese military hat. Mushu Gai Man has super-strength when he channels into the collective manpower of China._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Mucho Muchacho_

_Mucho Muchacho is a swashbuckler-themed superhero from Mexico who is described to the 'most machismo for your peso.'_

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Ya-Mon_

_Ya-Mon is a lion-masked superhero from Jamaica who is described to be the Caribbean Crusader and nicknamed the 'Atlantean Lion.'_

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Mandingo_

_Mandingo is a superhero from Africa who is the 'Sentinel of the Savannah' and 'Africa's monarch of might.'_

_Close File_

Xxx

The Bifrost opened up onto the roof of the Hall of Heroes, leaving Valhallen standing in the middle of a large mark but that was easy to clean. He immediately headed down to the conference room of the building, finding the others there along with a paramedics and Major Glory at the screen. He also noticed a large gathering of professional Huntsmen and heroes from other countries that he knew of and had worked with over the years. E-Male was sending a small glare to SAM-R-I who ignored him, simply choosing to remain silent. Down Unda Mate was talking with White Tiger while a few others were actually taking with the Digimon.

Big Ben and Krunk were having an arm wrestling contest but Valhallen noticed the bandages on Krunk's arm, having heard that Krunk had actually been injured in the fight against Crom. It probably didn't help that Krunk hadn't fully recovered from the battles against the Diamonds on the Gem Homeworld. At full strength Krunk could stand against deities but even he could still be defeated if his regeneration was pushed to the limit.

"Hey guys." Valhallen greeted as he entered the room, all eyes falling on him. "So things are as bad as I heard."

"Valhallen." Major Glory turned around. "I'm glad you made it back from your meeting with Odin. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"I got a clue to what happened on Asgard when the Voice of Avalon sent out a call for help. All of the Fae, even the Odin from there have been captured." Valhallen replied, walking around the conference table.

"The Odin from Avalon?" Major Glory raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say there is more than one person named Odin?"

"Yeah." Valhallen nodded, looking to the others as they gathered around the table.

He saw many old friends and colleagues with new ones such as the Legendary Warriors and the Grimm Slayer himself.

"Avalon and Asgard reside on different planes which you guys here call dimensions but we've kept ties for centuries. I first met an ambassador from Avalon when I was century old thanks to the time differences. And yes, there are two people calling themselves Odin because one is a Fae and the other is a Aesir. The people on Midgard started referring to the Fae with the names of the Aesir they met and the Fae simply adopted them."

"As fascinating as this all is what does it have to do with our current situation?" The interruption came from the newly arrived Japanese hero E-Male.

"Because Avalon has been taken over by Crom Cruach." Valhallen answered.

The rest of the room became silent after that.

"Crom has taken over Avalon?" Major Glory asked.

"Yep. Avalon called for help not long after because Crom has been draining its magic to strengthen his own powers. That's why he was strong enough to take on you and everyone else." Valhallen nodded. "And I get the feeling it is just the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"Avalon exists in another plane where magical energy flows through it and that makes Crom a lot stronger than almost anything in the world." Valhallen explained. "It'd be only a matter of time before he's powerful enough that he could affect the entire planet and spread out to the other realms."

"So how do we stop him?" Glory asked.

"First off, we need to figure out where he's imprisoned the Fae. Take away his source of power we have a chance to stop him." Valhallen answered, holding up a finger.

"And the goddess he already captured."

"A goddess?" Valhallen looked confused now. "What goddess?"

Xxx

"The first step to Crom's domination of the mortal world has begun." Crom declared as he entered the throne of Castle Avalon. "Already the mortals should be feeling a drastic increase in heat."

"_A brilliant example of your power, Lord Crom._" Banshee said, bowing to the god as he sat on the throne.

"But Crom wants more. Crom wants them to cower and beg for mercy. To fall to their knees cry out to the skies for Crom to not burn them." Crom clenched a fist. "Avalon's magic and the Fae's powers sustain Crom but Crom knows that in order to take over this plane Crom must have power over all dominions. The other realms such as Asgard will to thwart Crom and that Crom will not allow."

"_What do you wish, o-mighty one?_" Banshee asked.

"Crom will carry out this Eternal Night you have explained Banshee but Crom will not simply wave his hand and block out the sun. No, no, no. Crom must keep all of his power for when Crom spreads out and takes over the realms." Crom shook his head. "It must be done in a dramatic fashion; worthy of Crom's taste…Crom requires sacrifices…Four virgins!" He stood up, clenching a fist. "Four virgin maidens sacrificed to Crom and their souls will power the ritual of the Eternal Night. All of them first born like all children whose sacrifice will please Crom. Come to me, my Harvesters!"

Immediately the four Harvesters appeared before Crom, immediately bowing their heads. "_Hail Crom._"

"Go forth and find me four maidens. They all must be virgins, first born daughters." Crom explained as he sat down. "And they must be special. Perhaps even maidens of magic. Those who have magic do so by bridging their souls to the planes of magic and gods. They would be perfect for the ritual so bring them to Crom!"

"_Yes, Lord Crom!_" The Harvesters complied before vanishing.

Crom sat back in his chair, grinning at what would soon be his ultimate triumph.

Xxx

"Everyone here brings something different to the table. Strength, speed, stealth, anything. But we're all equal in at least one way: Each of us is willing to make the sacrifices a hero and hunter needs to make, even the ultimate one. As of now we stand on brink of what can perhaps be the greatest crises of this century or at least the worst one yet." Major Glory addressed the crowd. "The enemy has given us a day to surrender or will block out the sun and bring the Earth into a new Dark Age. As of now, Mayor Sebben is ordering all civilians in the city to head to the emergency shelters and put out a general call for help from all allied countries. Once the civilians are cleared, Valhallen will help us enter Avalon and we'll take the fight directly to Crom. As long as we can keep him distracted he cannot carry out his threat."

Valhallen stepped forward to address the crowd next. "All right, I don't know much about this Crom myself but I know one thing: if he's not stopped now he'll spread beyond this realm and move to take over the other realms. So if we can to stop him we have to work on destroying his power source."

The computer showed a picture of Crom during the fight in front of City Hall.

"Last time you guys fought head on and against any normal enemy that would have worked. Problem is we're not dealing with just another god. We're dealing with a god that has stolen the power of a goddess and race of beings made entirely of magic so that makes a lot tougher." Valhallen said as the computer zeroed in on the lamp around Crom's neck. "I've been told he imprisoned the goddess in this lamp. So that's his weakness. We take out the lamp we take out his source of power and even if he still standing we'd stand a better chance. The problem is he is going to be stronger on Avalon since it's a plane where magical energies flow more naturally than in Midgard so it's better we try to fight him on our turf instead of his."

"So how do we get him to come to us?" Big Ben asked, crossing his arms.

"I have a plan for that." Major Glory said, taking the lead again. "All that matters right now is that when Crom is lured out into the open, everyone is ready to strike. Unlike before Chief Fizz will not bring the police in to help as last battle proved to be an absolute disaster. Instead we've called in the help of Project: YoRHa and…Clovis Bray."

"You're kidding." E-Male cut in.

"He isn't." SAM-R-I replied.

"That man is an insult to heroes and Huntsmen everywhere." Ya-Mon protested.

"He purchased technology that nearly wiped Australia." Down Unda Mate called out. "That scary nanotech those science girls working with Xanatos made."

"I know, I know." Major Glory said, trying to calm everyone down. "Trust me, my feelings for Bray are not much better than yours but he has the only fighting force that can stand with us without forcing our allies to lose the police and hunters protecting them."

As Valhallen joined the group Kazemon leaned over to him. "Who is Clovis Bray?"

"The head of a multi-billion company much like DexLabs and Sanban Industries only Clovis Bray has spent the last decade building and selling weapons to the military. There have been rumors that he's been involved in a secret project that was originally started by his father; creating special androids that he believes will replace all Huntsmen and heroes as the world's protectors. These androids not only resemble humans but they act like them to the point it's almost impossible to tell the difference." Valhallen explained quietly. "It's only known to the top branches in several countries, Justice Friends included but he has support in almost all of them. Any attempt to come forward with this information is denied and he makes sure no proof is shown and he'd even try to discredit anyone who accuses him. So yeah, he's not exactly popular around these parts. It doesn't help that guy thinks so high of himself he makes everyone around him sick."

From the way Valhallen spoke Kazemon could tell he immensely disliked this Clovis Bray. Valhallen was often one of the most laid-back members of the Justice Friends, usually always the first to try and keep everyone calm and always having a relaxing smile on his face. He even was able to keep on smiling as he fought such as the times he sparred with Lowemon no matter how many times he had been hit. For him to express great dislike or disgust for someone was enough to tell her exactly what he thought of this Clovis Bray.

And to be honest from she had heard she'd begun to have a bit of dislike for him as well.

"And he's coming here?" She asked.

"To meet with Sebben to discuss how Project YoRHa can help defend GrimmFall from Crom. Not that it will do much good." Valhallen answered.

"Why's that?"

"Crom's not interested in just one city. He wants the whole world and from Avalon he can strike anywhere on the planet at any time. Bray may think his machines are up to the task but unless we can pin Crom down and take out that lantern all of us, including Bray's androids are just fodder." Valhallen explained. "And that's not our only problem."

"More problems?"

"With all this happening the Grimm are bound to attack in packs anywhere that Crom decides to attack. The fear he'll spread will attract the Grimm and it'll be a war on three fronts." Vahallen continued sadly. "Even if we make it through this we'll have one big mess to clean up with the entire country in shambles. I only hope we can actually hurry and stop Crom before it gets too big for everyone to handle."

Xxx

"_And that's not even taking into account what the Grimm's masters will be up to._"

It was raining heavily in GrimmFall as civilians were being led by police to the emergency shelters. The atmosphere was a fearful one for the citizens, even as the police worked to keep everyone calm. So preoccupied with working to get everyone to safety no noticed a man in a dark coat and umbrella calmly strolling through the warehouses of the Steam Alley, better known as GrimmFall's industrial sector. He carried a bag with him as he walked up to a warehouse and entered it.

"I, Am, I know you're both here. Come on out." The man called out, lowering his hood and revealing himself to be Dr. Kriegar.

The twin Mobians landed in front of him, grinning at him with azure eyes.

"How nice to have the good doctor here." I began.

"A break from all the gloom and fear." Am finished.

"Come on." Kriegar said, gesturing for the twins to follow. "We can't stay here."

"But what about Justice Friends?" I asked.

"What about the police?" Am asked.

"What about Bray?" The twins finished together.

"If we're going to blow the whistle on Project YoRHa we can't do it in a warehouse. The city is being cleared out as we speak and with everyone focused on Crom we'll have a little more room to move." Kriegar explained, stepped out of the warehouse.

"And what if we are seen?" I asked as the twins followed the scientist.

"Not to worry. We're not going out in the open." Kriegar said as he stepped out into the alley and pulled out a small key with a button that he pressed.

A long dark car drove up and the back door opened, allowing Krieger to slip in, followed by the twins. Inside the back of the car was rather spacious with leather seats, a red carpet and an armchair that folded out into a miniature table. On the back of the driver seat was a large computer monitor showing a map of GrimmFall.

"The tinted windows will keep us from being seen by any cameras." Kriegar explained as the car began to drive. "It's important we stay mobile. As you said, with the Justice Friends, the police and YoRha out there now we can't afford to operate from a hideout. With Clovis Bray involved it's likely P.O.I.N.T. and Epsilon will not be far behind. So we'll operate out of this."

He pressed a button and a compartment opened up, revealing various drinks and snacks.

"This vehicle has been designed for the best comforts. It's likely to be better than even a five star suite." Kriegar remarked proudly as the Mobian twins pulled out bottles of milk. "Built in transceivers to intercept and decode transmissions coming in and out of the city."

He then opened his bag, revealing a dozen tablets that he then placed on the mini table.

"It even comes with state of the art computerized equipment for direct access to my private network. Radar and infared sensors." Kriegar proudly continued. "It's even been built with military grade equipment for offense and defense."

"And how will all this help us?" I asked, sipping out of the bottle.

"We are supposed to expose Bray's secrets. Not nap on a fancy miniature bus." Am finished, linking his lips.

"Good luck finding a bus that offers you foldout beds." Kriegar rolled his eyes, stretching his fingers. "We'll stick the alleys and back roads for now until we can track everyone in the city. Once we know where Bray's sending his machines we'll track them down. If one of them is damaged or destroyed in battle it works in our favor."

"Say the word and we will find." I started.

"A robot head to tinker with in your time." Am finished.

"Hardly necessary. Clovis Bray thinks he has the best cyber protection money can buy. Only I don't work for money." Kriegar replied while setting up his equipment as the car drove off into the depths of the city, remaining out of sight for the battle to come.


	21. Chapter 21

_Opening File: Star Butterfly_

_Star Butterfly is a teenage princess from the dimension known as Mewni sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand, with supervision from Glossaryck. Star is a very friendly and energetic girl who loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. _

_Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much so that she will sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Star's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering the people around her with her madcap antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. _

_All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of Earth customs, often puts her and Marco in strange, dangerous situations. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance towards people who do not take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although she treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she is usually brutal towards her enemies. Since coming to Earth Star has lived in the Diaz home, learning about Earth and going to school like a normal teenage girl._

_Still she has also learned that Earth has its own problems in the form of the Grimm that she considers to be the same as the monster problem. She often likes to sneak and see these Grimm but Marco and his friends usually go with her to keep her from attacking them due to the fact that if the Grimm sensed Star's intent to attack them they in turn would attack Echo Creek._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Raven_

_Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon, Arella was bent on suicide (while carrying Raven) when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. _

_Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned sixteen/eighteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth._

_Raven arrived at Jump City, where she met several super-powered youths fighting a rampaging alien girl (Starfire). Raven managed to discern the girl's true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them the alien's friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave the girl and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterward, the group decided to stay together and formed the original Teen Titans._

_Though Raven, still feeling alienated from her new friends, remained distant to them, the other Titans soon came to learn more about her origins. First, Beast Boy and Cyborg inadvertently ended up stranded inside Raven's own mind, where they met the personifications of her separated emotional aspects and also encountered and fought the manifestation of Trigon's heritage inside her. Soon afterward, a backfired plot by the Puppet King left Raven and Starfire stuck in each other's body, creating a new sense of empathy between the girls. Finally, when Robin was haunted by a drug-induced hallucination of his enemy Slade, Raven linked with his mind and saw glimpses of Robin's past, including his initiation by Batman and the death of his parents._

_Raven helped the Titans for years, working alongside the other four to protect Jump City from villainous menaces. She was consistently invaluable to their success. Eventually, however, Raven's past caught up with her: On her birthday, Slade (who had been presumed dead) reappeared, wielding new powers and marked with a symbol which Raven could not fail to recognize. Slade deliberately led the Titans to the place where Raven's true destiny was to be fulfilled to serve as a living portal for Trigon to conquer Earth. Seeing no other choice, Raven finally told her teammates the truth about her past — but instead of being rejected; the other Titans remained with her and took the greatest pains to prevent this from happening._

_Slade and an army of Trigon's fire demons attacked Titans Tower to fetch Raven. The Titans decided to fight him, but Raven, unwilling to see her dearest friends hurt on her behalf, knocked them out of the fight and secretly imbued them with some of her powers to protect them from the apocalypse to come. When the portal was opened with her powers, Raven was apparently consumed, but in fact, her human half remained alive in Trigon's domain, regressed to childhood and left powerless. Left in a world turned into a living horror, the Titans still refused to give up without a fight. _

_With some help from Slade, (who had been betrayed by Trigon) Robin made his way to Trigon's underworld, found Raven and took her back to the surface, even though she was spiritually shattered by her role in the shaping of events. Finally, the Titans and Slade faced Trigon in a final onslaught. But even as they were struck down, Raven realized that all was not hopeless, and this realization sparked a new hope within her soul, allowing her to regain full maturity along with her powers. Under a righteous wrath, she used the sum of her powers to destroy Trigon, reverting Earth back to the way it was and finally ridding herself from the last vestiges of her dreaded heritage. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Kuki Sanban_

_Kuki Sanban is the oldest daughter and heiress of the Sanban family and Sanban Industries. Though she has no plans to become a Huntress herself, Kuki has still been trained since she was little to fight as one by her mother the Demon Blade of the East Genki Sanban because of the dangers that exist in their world, and the enemies that their family has. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Global Justice_

_Global Justice is the organization that deals with any threats to the world that fall outside the scope of normal law enforcement groups. It also has some of the world's finest scientists, weapons and agents. The organization has a subversive way. Whether it is sucking their agents or allies through a trap door into a series of transport tubes or arranging a phony crime to lure her to a meeting site. GJ itself requires some help from time to time and Dr. Director has little problem with seeking help from 'an amateur' of Kim Possible's caliber._

_Its leader is Dr. Betty Director._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!"

Once again Ludo's army was sent home screaming, this time by a wave of waffles, pancakes and syrup.

Once they were gone Star picked up her phone. "Sorry about that." She then giggled.

"_Cool_." Oskar simply said.

"Cool." Star said back.

"...Okay, bye. I like your phone voice." Star then hanged up and sighed.

The two-headed minion was seen stuck to the ground. A crocodile minion was stuck to a cactus while a giraffe minion's head is stuck to his own back.

The two-headed minion grunted. "Sticky. All sticky."

"Mmm, thanks, Marco. You did know just how to cheer me up. And Oskar called anyway!" Star giggled happily. "Hugs!"

Star hugged Marco but then got stuck to him because of the maple syrup.

"Blecch."

Just as she was about to use magic to free them the ground started to shake. Both looked down and saw giant tree roots slowly crawling out.

"Uh Star?" Marco asked.

"That's not me, Marco!" Star said as they both stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"_Is e mise a th 'ann_(Translation: It is me.)" A voice spoke from the cracks.

Both watched as a hulking form of wooden armor emerged from the ground, carrying a giant pitchfork.

"Uh…" Marco and Star simply stared at the armored giant as it fully stood up, towering over them.

"_Thig mi airson bana-phrionnsa na draoidheachd_(Translation: I come for the princess of magic.)" The man in wooden armor spoke.

…

…

…

Too bad Star and Marco could not understand a word he said. "Um….What?"

The Harvester of Growth raised his pitchfork, summoning dozens of roots that lunged at Star and Marco, grabbing them and pulling them apart.

"Hey!" Star called out but dropped her wand. "Marco!"

Marco looked up, watching in horror as the roots wrapped around Star head to toe, covering her completely as she landed in the Harvester's arms and draped over his shoulder as he sank back into the Earth. "STAR!"

It was too late.

They were gone.

Xxx

"We are using all the Fire Dust and any other flammable material to try and keep everyone warm but it's a losing battle, Scotty. Our resources are limited and this weather doesn't look to be changing anytime soon."

"Then we'll learn to how to make ourselves nice and toasty without even a single torch, Exy! I won't accept having to chosen between freezing to death or worshipping an evil god!"

Meanwhile things in Scotland were not getting better.

It had gone from warm spring to possibly the next ice age.

Raven was given warmer clothes for winter in the form of black pants to cover her legs and an extra warm cloak that had warm fur around the neckline with the added bonus of being blue. In working to help keep everyone warm she had met over a dozen of Scotty and his wife's daughters, all of them redheads and looking very tough.

How in the world did one woman survive giving birth to over so many?

Raven counted almost fifteen of them and the numbers were still rising.

"I've checked with the other castles before communications blacked out and it's all the same. Snow falling without end, temperature dropping and no sun rise at all over the horizon. The way things are going now our food and supplies will only last about three to five days and only a little longer if we work to conserve what we have." Extor said, walking into the main room with Scotty and Raven. "It's too cold to hunt out there and hope to find something alive. I can barely even get any transmission out of Scotland so I don't know if we're the only ones dealing with this."

"Then we better come up with a plan." Scotty sighed. "I hate leaving this mess to just me wife and me bonny lasses but I got no choice. The Celtic magic in my sword can take us to any place in the world. We go, we find out what's going on, we stop this Crop and it all goes back to normal."

"Easier said than done." Raven pointed out.

"You might want to hold off on that, Scot." Rino called from the window. "We got company again."

The three moved over to the window and looked outside, spotting the same armored woman from before.

"Well, look whose back." Scotty grumbled. "I should summon the spirit warriors and have them fillet her right here and now."

"If we can capture her we can get her to tell us where to find this Crom." Raven cut in, refusing to partake in such a horrendous action regardless of whether or not it was deserved.

"She's right, Scotty. If we all rush her now we can capture and interrogate her." Extor agreed. "I am sure with proper persuasion she will tell us everything."

"Fine by me." Rino stood up from the window. "Been going crazy cooped up here anyways."

Shego, the Night Harvester waited outside the castle, watching as a portal formed in front of her and out of it came Team SEKR along with Raven.

"Come back for round two, huh?" Keanu asked, pulling out his sword.

"_Gèilleadh an nighean agus bidh thu beò_(Translation: Surrender the girl and you will live.)" The Night Harvester said, pointing at Raven.

Scotty raised an eyebrow and glanced at Raven. "Any idea why she wants you?"

"Don't know." Raven's eyes flared. "Don't care."

"Good enough for me." Scotty pointed at leg gun at Shego. "Eat led, frost lady!"

(**My Demons by Starset Starts**)

Shego immediately spun her scythe, deflecting the incoming bullets from Scotty but that was only to distract her while Keanu and Rino dashed forward from either side. Rino's suitcase quickly shifted, changing into a staff with a buzzsaw at one end and a cattle prod at the other end. Shego immediately used her scythe to defend herself against attacks from both Rino and Keanu simultaneously, blocking Keanu's Mama while redirecting strikes from Rino's staff and dodging the rest. Scotty came in, slashing with his own claymore which Shego immediately dodged.

Green fire erupted from her hands and traveled into her scythe that immediately turned midnight blue as she lunged at Team SEKR who met her head on. Keanu was the first to clash with Shego but the Harvest of Night ducked under his slash and kicked him away with a blast of fire coming from the foot for good measure. Luckily Keanu's Aura protected him from being seriously burned. Scotty was next as Shego easily dodged his attacks, moving elegantly as if she was dancing and swung the blunt end of her scythe at the Scotman's head, causing him to fall to a knee.

Shego then blasted him back and turned to Rino, slashing the former thief across the chest twice and then blasted him next to Scotty.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven called out.

Shego spun around, watching as Raven unleashed a blast of black magic morphed into a giant raven's claw that lunged at her. The Harvester of the Night jumped out of the way, smirking at the violet haired girl.

"_Tha coinneamh agad le dàn_(Translation: You have an appointment with destiny)." Shego remarked as she slashed at the young Titan.

Raven summoned shield constructs around her hands and used them to block the scythe. "Been there, done that."

Shego narrowed her eyes under her helmet and immediately attacked again. Snow was kicked into the air as the two fought, Shego relentlessly slashing her scythe while Raven quickly blocked or deflected. Grunting slightly Shego summoned a gust of wind that slammed into Raven, blinding her for a second and long enough for Shego to grab her by the face and in a flash of blue light froze her in ice.

(**My Demons by Starset Ends**)

Shego grabbed the frozen block containing Raven summoned a blue mist.

"Lass!" Scotty shouted, charging at the Harvest of Night but he was too late.

The Harvester and her prisoner vanished into the mist a second later, leaving an enraged Scotty who plunged his sword into the ground and yelled as loud as he possibly could.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Xxx

"All this time Papa was SAM-R-I?"

Genki couldn't blame her daughters for being so curious. Given what had happened on the Day of the SAM-R-I festival she considered it a miracle they were able to talk. Given the commotion that seemed to be happening all over the world Genki found it best to return home and make sure security was doubled.

"How come you never told us?" Kuki asked, she and her sister urging their mother to tell them while sitting at the kitchen table.

Danielle simply remained silent, unsure of she could say in the matter.

"The answer to your first questions is yes; your father is SAM-R-I. He decided to retire around the time I was first pregnant with you, Kuki because of his political career and because if he worked both jobs he would never have the time to be home with us. As much as your father seems focused on his job he still wanted to be part of his children's lives." Genki said, taking a sip of her tea. "It was a hard decision but one he didn't regret…At least until recently."

"Huh?" Both Kuki and Mushi looked confused.

"You remember being when we were trapped in that Golden Castle?" Genki asked to which all three girls nodded. "Well, Kani felt that things would have been different if the SAM-R-I had been around to protect us. Things in Japan haven't been easy since the SAM-R-I retired, even with recent help from Danielle and those Shinkalion machines and he's had to wonder if it was best for SAM-R-I to retire."

"So why didn't he just help everyone then?" Kuki asked.

"It's not that simple." Genki shook her head. "The power of the SAM-R-I comes from the helmet, the helmet which remained in the temple for the past decade. Without it, your father wasn't that skilled outside of basic self-defense, hardly the best way method against a supervillain. Now that he is back it's hard to say how long he might have to remain the SAM-R-I."

"Huh?" Now all three girls were confused.

Genki sighed. "Let's just say there conditions to becoming SAM-R-I and your father hasn't had the chance to carry out one of them all these years. I just hope it doesn't force him to keep away from us."

Before the girls could ask any more questions an alarm went off throughout the entire Sanban home.

Genki shot to her feet, dropping her tea on the table and quickly rushed to a wall intercom. "What is happening?"

"_Genki-san, something has-_"

**BOOM!**

A wall exploded, knocking Genki down and through the hole stepped the Harvester of Blood who grinned when he saw the three girls.

"_Trì maighdeannan, foirfe. Chan fheum mi ach am fear as sine_.(Translation: Three maidens, perfect. I need only the eldest.)"

Danielle narrowed her eyes as she got in front of Kuki and Mushi, morphing into her ghost form. "You want them, you got to go through me."

The Harvester of Blood stared at Dani Phantom, eyes widening as he remembered a certain ghost boy. "…Whelp! _Tha barrachd air aon leanabh taibhse ann?! Bidh am pelt agad nuair a thèid am Morair Crom a dhèanamh leat_!(Translation: So there is more than one ghost chold?! I will have your pelt when Lord Crom is done with you!)"

The Harvester of Blood shot at Dani who immediately turned intangible and flew through the window. The Harvester of Blood shot through the wall, leaving another hole as he flew at the ghost girl. Kuki and Mushi rushed to the hole, watching in frightened suspense as the Harvester of Blood chased after Dani through the air with Dani trying to blast him with ecto-beams. The Harvester of Blood threw his sickles at Dani who tried to blast them but they had minds of their own as they dodged the ecto-blasts.

"Whoa!" Dani quickly turned invisible, thinking they wouldn't hurt her.

The Harvester of Blood grinned. "_Futile. Is urrainn dhomh fàileadh do fhuil_!(Translation: I can smell your blood!)"

Dani let out a scream as one sickle cut her on the shoulder and another on the knee. It was enough to distract her as the Harvester of Blood shot forward and grabbed her by the neck, choking her before she was head-butted into unconsciousness.

"_Iobairt ghrinn_.(Translation: A fine sacrifice.)" The Harvester of Blood said, vanishing with his prey, leaving the shocked and terrified family down below.

Xxx

"Man, you wonder what sort of jobs Van Rook gets himself into these days." Yara said after seeing the video clip and then saw a video of the giant mech thrown across the city. "Ouch! I hope they have insurance for that."

Where was Team REYN at the moment?

Why none other than the headquarters of Global Justice, a top secret worldwide espionage organization also known as GJ.

How did they get there?

Well, Global Justice has many unexpected ways to call in their agents or associates that should be impossible and yet they somehow manage to do it all the same.

Why?

The leader of the Team REYN, Ross is married to an agent from one of Global Justice's branch divisions known as WOOHP: World Organization Of Human Protection and she called the team for help regarding a very dangerous threat.

"So his wife is a secret agent?" Artemis asked, watching as Ross talked with the woman named Sam Noften.

She had to admit that this Sam was a very beautiful woman with long red hair, striking green eyes and she could even tell that she had gone through extensive training.

"Yep." Yara nodded. "Huntsmen and global agents don't often get along but somehow they made it work. Ross and Sam both met at Malibu University through a lecture on equality of all races: Human, Faunus and Mobians. Sam was impressed on the lecture and started corresponding with him that soon enough led to meetings, dates and then the altar."

In the meantime Erika decided to speak with Rossweisse regarding the battle that had happened on what was once the island of Berk.

"Hey, Rossweisse, I would like to apologies for taking Bravo's place and knowing this was important but-"

"You have nothing to apologies, Erika Ahlberg, whether it be his fight or not he has many more to face." The Valkyrie held her hand up showing she had not minded but still hoping to make Johnny a worthy successor, not to mention on how the tribes of the Archipelago will react to meeting him on his first impression.

"There I was, fighting this huge Popsicle giant who wanted to eat me!" In the meantime Johnny was telling the group of his adventures.

"Yeah! It was huge! And hard as ice, I even rammed my horn into it." Amethyst added her part of the history and started to snicker. "He even screamed like a girl."

"That wasn't a scream that was, uh, something caught up in my pants! That's it!" Johnny denied it and acting brave and tough for the ladies. "He was no match for the Bravo's awesome moves!" Taking a few poses and flexing his arms.

Steven sat and listened with excitement. "Then what happened?"

"Yeah, what else's happened?" Yara asked.

"Well the Popsicle had just sent Amethyst flying away and I was like, 'Hey you! No one hurt's Johnny's friend like that!' So I whacked him so hard he went flying up into the air and just he was begging for mercy I delivered my awesome one liner-"

"Jalapenos are spicy!" Amethyst called out with a laugh.

"Seriously?" Yara laughed. "What kind of one liner was that?"

"Well I told him I accepted his surrender but he said he wasn't surrendering and I was like 'Oh man, I need a new one liner and fast'!" Johnny quickly explained. "And so I brought my hammer down-"

"On the head that time." Amethyst snickered. "Because you missed twice and went for the chest."

"I knoooooow that." Johnny said, sounding really annoyed. "For some reason that just makes me angry when someone tells me to go for the head."

"Well that does make sense somewhat. It's easier to win if you go for the head." Yara pointed out.

"And then what?" Steven asked, eager to hear more.

"He landed in a pile of snow and thought he got eaten and started to panic." Amethyst said as she shapeshifted into a purple Johnny Bravo and started to mockingly scream as she rolled around on the floor. "AH! I am being digested! Oh, the inhumanity! AHHH!"

Yara and Steven started laughing uncontrollably after that with Amethyst joining them not too long after.

"H-Hey! I was just checking!" Johnny sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't really being digested."

"As much as it would entertaining to listen to more of your tale, Mr. Bravo." The door opened and in stepped an elderly, yet seemingly physically fit man dressed in a black business suit. "We have matters more pressing at the moment."

"Everyone, this is Jerry Lewis, head of WOOHP which functions as one of the main spy branches of Global Justice without dealing with government bureaucracies and politics." Ross said, introducing the man to everyone. "He's called us here on short notice because of a Class Omega threat."

"Yes. I don't suppose anyone here has studied heavily in to mythical folklore." Jerry said, beginning the briefing.

"Only to make conversation." Superboy answered simply.

"Then have you ever heard of a being named Crom Cruach?"

Xxx

"The great and powerful Phil Ken Sebben."

Sebben remained stoic as a middle aged man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes strolled into his office, standing tall and proud with a condescending smile on his face. It was sickening enough that Sebben closed his eye and took a deep breath.

"Founder of Nevernest Academy, Mayor of GrimmFall, Chairman of the Hunter community in America. That's a total of three seats in the council which is more than an ordinary politician could ever hope to have." Clovis said, stopping in front of Sebben's desk.

"Don't forget a direct line to the President." Sebben calmly added.

"Oh yes, right. Who can forget about that?" Clovis Bray asked as he actually at the end of Sebben's desk while crossing his arms. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Even though it was closed Sebben narrowed his eye but said nothing.

"Of course I don't need to say you've been expecting me. Phil Ken Sebben, wise, strong with an uncanny ability to predict things to an impossible degree. Almost as if your Semblance allows you to see into the future." Clovis continued. "Nothing ever surprises the great Phil Ken Sebben. How can he be surprised? He sees all, he knows all. He can move two or even five steps ahead of his enemies, even the most dangerous of the Fallen himself."

Sebben was content to simply stare and listen to Clovis prattle.

"But if that is true why didn't he stop the rise of this so-called god if he could supposedly see the future? Why not stop this Crom from causing such catastrophe before it even begins?" Clovis leaned forward. "Maybe you even knew I was going to sit on the edge of your desk and not one of your guest chairs or maybe you just pretend to see all futures. Maybe you just like sit and watch which future comes to pass. Is there a purpose to letting me sit on your desk? Is there a purpose you just sit there quietly and is there a purpose to gathering all these heroes to stop this Crom even though the Justice Friends already lost to him?"

Sebben suddenly let out a yawn. "Oh sorry, Mr. Bray. I must have forgotten our appointment. I was taking a nice nap that Miss Briggs recommended. I tend to sleep through rather long ramblings but if you would be so kind to remove your rump from my desk we can get to the point of why you are here. I just had it cleaned."

Clovis narrowed his eyes as he stood up, choosing to stand rather than sit down. "Right to the point of why we are here. Cleaning up your mess."

"I'd say this is more the mess of a criminal who got a little greedy." Sebben countered. "And supposedly your androids can help hold off the enemy until we find a solution."

"Not supposedly. My Project YoRHa is a vision of my father, a way to preserve life from the horrors of the Grimm and even the Fallen." Clovis replied. "Not even you can dispute that, no matter what supposedly ethical and moral drivel you spout. That is why I am here now, that is why you have no choice but to ask my help because you know you are back against the wall."

"Oh I recognize the necessity of Project YoRHa and I gladly respected your father. There is only one problem I have with your methods." Sebben calmly said.

"And what is that?" Clovis asked bemusedly.

"You're a bastard." Sebben answered calmly, mentally smirking at the flash of anger in Bray's eyes. "A fool who believes he is above the mess he has made through mocking everything your father and Dr. Zinnia stood for. I don't need your money, your so-called intellect or your sleazy partners to deal with this threat. I only need your machines on the field doing what they are supposedly meant to do: protecting humanity. Aside from that you can sit back, open a bottle of Champaign and smoke a cigar till you drop from lung or alcohol poisoning, I'll leave the choice to you, and leave saving the world to those who actually give a damn about their fellow man and don't hide behind walking metallic puppets."

Clovis narrowed his eyes angrily, almost looking like he was about to spit something in retaliation to the disrespect Sebben was showing him.

"Now then, I am sure you have more to say but I am pressed for time. So about you just give me a list of all the androids you have brought and hopefully one of them is programmed to know what to do in what is likely to be an all-out war. If not then place them under the command of someone that does, have them report to me so we can actually work on a plan." Sebben said, dismissing Clovis as he turned his chair around to look out the window. "I'd see you out but I have a few more appointments and little time. I suggest you check into one of the shelters or return to the Bunker, for your safety of course."

Clovis was even angrier at Sebben casually dismissing him but held his tongue as he slammed a paper down on the desk. "The list of the models under command of Commander White. I am sure you will find her suitable."

"I am sure I will." Sebben said, waving his hand. "Have a nice day, Mr. Bray."

His eye twitching, Clovis headed for the door. "You can insult me all you want, Sebben. However, my partners and I are the only ones to recognize the true potential of Project YoRHa, something my father and Zinnia never could and we'll make sure it stays that way."

"Provided we survive." Sebben calmly replied as the door was slammed shut.


	22. Chapter 22

_Opening File: Kim Possible_

_Kim Possible was an ordinary young girl leading an ordinary life. By her preteen years she was wishing to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website: ' ', under the slogan, 'I can do anything' to advertise her services. Soon after her site went live Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble and was trying to contact a different group of heroes, 'Team Impossible', but because of a typing error he contacted ' ' instead of ' .' After the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, including governments and royalty, as a matter of daily activity. _

_This led to a long and successful career as a teenaged heroine and a success rate which only added to her fame. Kim usually avoids missions involving Grimm but had been trained to fight by taking combat classes, including having her Aura awakened and Semblance. She is on good terms with various law enforcement, government, and military agencies. For the most part, her schoolmates are aware of her work but don't do anything about it unless it somehow affects them directly. _

_At school, Kim is one of the most popular kids, the head of her cheer-leading squad and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre._

_Class File_

Xxx

"There it is."

Tom pointed up ahead, straight at Avalon as everyone looked forward. Avalon looked the same but darker, more foreboding with a dark haze surrounding the island and blocking out the sun.

"What is that?" Eliza asked, covering her eyes as a strong wind slammed into the boat.

"Some sort of dark magic." Goliath narrowed his eyes. "Time is short. Eliza when we get to shore, take the boat back and try to find Cu Chullain. He has defeated Crom once and we may need him to do so again."

"While you go on a rescue mission of the other gargoyles." Eliza crossed her arms, not liking the idea of being sent back while the others did all the fighting but someone had to find Cu Chullain and she was best suited for it.

There was no way to know for sure if Cu Chullain could find his way to Avalon but Eliza hoped Avalon itself would guide her to Cu Chullain.

"Angela will take point since she knows the island best. We will try to sneak into the castle and free our brothers and sisters." Goliath turned to his daughter who nodded.

"If we are discovered I will hold off Crom." Arthur volunteered. "I've faced him before. I know what to expect."

"I will assist Arthur." Macbeth said, standing beside his fellow king.

"As will I. Former king or not I was made Arthur's knight." Griff said, patting on Arthur's shoulder.

"If something goes wrong I order you to flee or to hide. No unnecessary risks." Goliath said, making sure every gargoyle in the clan understood.

They all knew the risks.

They all knew what they might be facing.

But the thought of losing just one member of their clan, of their family was unacceptable.

So they planned on making sure everyone made it back.

Hudson knelt down next to Bronx. "Go with Eliza, boy. She will need someone to help find this Cu Chullain."

Bronx led out a whine but climbed back onto the boat with Eliza. The boat slowly pulled away from the shore, Eliza looking back as it vanished into the fog, her eyes meeting Goliath's before she was gone.

"Let's move. Quickly and quietly." Goliath said to everyone, reminding them why they were here.

Xxx

"This is it?"

Before Crom were three of the four maidens that were to be sacrificed for the ritual. All three were in chains and on their knees as they looked upon Crom who stared back down at them.

"Who are you?" Star asked as her wand was dropped to the ground.

Crom knelt down and picked up the wand.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"What is this toy?" Crom asked, carefully looking it over. "Crom senses powerful magic from it."

"That's the Wand of the Royal Family of Mewni!" Star said, struggling in her chains. "Like I said, that is mine!"

Crom looked back at her, a grin slowly forming on his face. "A Princess with magic? Crom didn't think there would be any left. Nice to know. A fine candidate, Harvester of Growth."

The Harvester of Growth bowed and knelt before his god. "Hail Crom."

"And what has Crom's Harvester of Night brought Crom?" Crom turned to Raven, narrowing his eyes. "This one has the putrid stench of a demon. A half breed..."

Raven glared back, choosing to remain silent while Star glanced to her. "A demon? You know my old boyfriend Tom? Does he have something to do with this?"

"A demon maiden." Crom chuckled. "Well, not what Crom was expecting but she will do."

Crom finally turned his eyes to Danielle who was struggling under the grip of the Harvester of Blood. "…What is this?"

Crom leaned in, sniffing Danielle. "This scent…You wreak of death and yet you are alive…"

"_Tha i na leth taibhse, am Morair Crom. Faodaidh i gluasad eadar duine agus marbh. Leth beò, leth marbh_.(Translation: She is a half ghost, Lord Crom. She can shift between human and dead. Half alive, half dead.)" The Harvester of Blood explained.

Raven glanced to Danielle, recognizing her from the lab she had awakened when she was dragged into this universe.

"A half human half spirit creature?" Crom's eyes widened as he looked down at Danielle with keen interest. "That is rare, even for the quarry of Crom. But there is something else…" Crom leaned in, now inches from Danielle's face as he sniffed her.

"Don't touch me!" Danielle barked as Crom took a long sniff.

"…What is this?!" Crom stood up, looking at the Harvester of Blood with his orange eyes blazing with the fury of a thousand suns. "Crom told you to bring four firstborn daughters! She is not a first-born!"

Danielle stopped struggling upon hearing what Crom said about her. "…I'm not?"

Crom backhanded the Harvester of Blood, sending him crashing into the wall. "What part of first born was Crom not clear on?! The blood in her tells me that she is a third born with two elder siblings! How could you overlook such a detail! You are the Harvester of Blood are you not?!"

The Harvester of Blood staggered as he stood back up. "_Thoir maitheanas dhomh. Smaoinich mi_-(Translation: Forgive me. I thought-)"

"You are not meant to think! You are Harvester of Crom, one of the four elite generals in Crom's army! You are not meant to think, you are meant to obey!" Crom raged as he marched over and grabbed the Harvester of Blood by the head, lifting him off the ground. "You are a tiny spirit in a suit of armor and your undead scent is similar to the girl. Crom has a rule of picking his Harvesters! They _never_ indulge in personal affairs when serving Crom. You picked this girl for a reason other than Crom's orders!"

"Please, I-" The Harvester of Blood begged but Crom wasn't listening.

"You are not worthy of the honor of being Crom's general." Crom said, grabbing the Harvester's sickles. "Crom takes back what was offered to you."

As soon as the sickles left his hand the Harvester of Blood's armor shrank down and vanished, leaving only a tiny small green glowing ghost that was left curled up on the floor.

"Disgusting." Crom picked up the tiny form of Skulker and turned around, looking to Danielle who looked terrified now. "Though you are not first born, Crom sees potential in you. If you cannot be a sacrifice Crom can make use of your powers."

"No thanks." With Skulker not holding her down or enchanting the chains anymore Dani changed into her ghost form, easily going intangible and the chains holding her fell to the ground. "I am not going to be anyone's sacrifice or anything else."

With that said, Dani fired an ecto blast at Star and Raven's chains, freeing them instantly. Crom simply grinned in amusement as the Harvesters of Night and Growth quickly tried to subdue their prisoners.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven called out, firing a blast of black energy that hit the Harvester of Night head on, blasting her out of the throne room.

Star grabbed her want, spun around and pointed her want at the Harvester of Growth. "Rainbow Blast!"

A beam resembling a rainbow with hearts and winged bunnies blasted from the wand and hit the Harvester of Growth, blasting him out through the wall much like the Harvester of Night.

"Never send a Harvester to do a Crom's job." Crom crossed his arms, watching as the three girls faced him.

"What's this guy's deal?" Star asked, pointing her wand at Crom.

"He's a god, an evil one." Raven answered, gathering her dark based powers into her hands. "And it seems he wants to sacrifice us."

"You mean you two. I don't want to know what he wants with me." Dani replied, charging an ecto-beam.

"Either way, he's too powerful to face head on, even if we outnumber him. We need go." Raven continued.

"I've had my share of gods. A couple of them work for my mom." Star smirked. "Bring it, crummy."

"The name is…CROM!" Crom shouted, summoning a miniature sun. "CROM CRUACH!"

Xxx

"There it is." Angela pointed at Castle Avalon.

The Gargoyles along with Macbeth and Arthur managed to reach the castle without encountering any guards or obstacles at all.

"I know several ways in we can use." Angela suggested. "I don't think using the front entrance is a good idea."

"Agreed." Goliath nodded. "Tom, you have an idea where the Avalon clan might be hidden."

"Given that Crom can create suns and that heard him planning to use the eggs as gardening ornaments there is a garden that Katherine likes to look after in the courtyard." Tom answered, scowling at the thought of what Crom might have done to the Gargoyles he had protected since he was little. "Might not be safe for you and the other Gargoyles to try to save them. If he has a little sun keeping them all statues you all would end up the same."

"Perhaps if we remove that sun we free the Gargoyles before Crom even notices we're here." Arthur suggested.

**BOOM!**

Everyone looked up to see a part of the castle blasted away by a strange, rainbow colored explosion.

"I got a feeling he's busy." Brooklyn commented.

Xxx

(**Doomsday by Atreyu Starts to Play**)

"Dagger Heart Blast!"

Crom summoned a pitchfork and spun it in his hand, blocking and deflecting an incoming barrage of heart shaped daggers. Dani followed up with an ecto-beam but Crom easily dodged, charged at the girls. Raven summoned an energy shield, blocking the initial strike but Crom swung again, easily slicing through the magic. Star summoned a magical bazooka and fired at close range, blasting herself, Raven and Dani back but sending Crom crashing into his throne. Raven was the first to get up and she watched as Crom stood up from his ruined throne, looking annoyed.

"Crom tires of this game." Crom said, marching forward. "The first two are perfect." He held up the lamp around his neck. "The ghost child can be added to Crom's collection."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called out.

Star gathered magic into her wand, calling out her attack. "Rainbow Avalanche!"

Dani held out her hands, charging up the biggest ecto-beam she could make and fired at the same time as Raven and Star.

The three powerful blasts shot straight at Crom who simply covered his face, allowing the three blasts to hit him. The entire throne room exploded with the blasts traveling through the walls and out the other side of the castle. When the attacks ended the girls all let gasps of exhaustion as Dani changed back into her human form while Star looked to her wand and noticed it was low on magic. Raven in the meantime managed to keep her eyes on the cloud of dust before her with her senses on high alert.

The smoke cleared to reveal Crom…

Who now resembled half man, half serpent.

"No way…" Star's eyes widened in shock as she let out a stunned whisper. "No one can walk away _that_ unhurt!"

Crom's body seemed to have suffered high degree burns but those injuries were quickly healing. New skin formed, stitching over the open wounds and the lizard skin cracked away, revealing newly formed human skin.

Crom no longer looked amused.

He looked…annoyed.

"Your shenanigans bore Crom." He said, holding out a hand.

There was a white light and the girls felt a mind numbing cold slam into their bodies. Luckily before the ice could reach their heads, a sword slashed down on Crom's arm, cutting into it. The evil god roared in pain and anger as he stepped back, looking at the wound on his arm before turning to the source.

"You…"

It was King Arthur, brandishing Excalibur and next to him was none other than Macbeth dressed in his combat gear with a lightning blaster aimed at the evil god.

"Kidnapping children now, Crom? I thought you would be above such atrocities." Arthur drawled.

Crom snarled, his nostrils actually releasing smoke as if he was breathing fire.

"When last we met I learned Excalibur could injure you." Arthur continued, holding Excalibur with both hands. "Do you dare face it again?"

"That sword can only hurt Crom if it touches Crom!" Crom inhaled and blew, releasing a blast of wind, snow and ice that covered the throne room in ice. "Harvesters, take the sacrifices! Crom will deal with the intruders!"

Roots came out of the ground, grabbing the frozen girls and pulled them away before either Macbeth or Arthur could grab them. Crom summoned a pitchfork as Arthur charged at him. The evil god easily dodged, stabbing at Arthur first but the king easily blocked the pitchfork.

"You dare to pollute Avalon with your presence?" Arthur asked, attacking again.

"Crom will go wherever Crom wants." Crom retorted, blocking or dodging. "But Crom will have a fun time with you as Crom's new play toy."

The god and the king clashed their weapons again but Arthur was not alone. Aiming his lightning gun Macbeth fired when he saw an opening, hitting Crom in the face who staggered slightly. Though he was not hurt the attack distracted him long enough for Arthur to slash him several times, leaving cuts all over Crom's upper body that started bleeding. Gritting his teeth Crom let out a roar, knocking King Arthur back.

He then threw a pitchfork at Macbeth before he could react, stabbing the man right through the chest. As Macbeth collapsed Crom turned to Arthur who managed to get back up.

"It takes a great deal of power to injure Crom." Crom said as he floated up into the air. "Crom gives you credit for that but hurting Crom also makes Crom…ANGRY!"

He held up his hand, creating a miniature sun that soon began to grow in size. It was so bright that Arthur had to cover his eyes. As for Macbeth he managed to pull the pitchfork out of his chest and looked up in time to see Crom ready to throw his own sun that was now the size of a school bus at Arthur.

"Arthur!" He shouted, standing up and running as fast he could.

Arthur looked up in time to see Crom throw the sun at him. He held out his sword, ready to fight and even die as a true king…

Only for Macbeth to slam into him, knocking him aside and for good measure fire his lightning gun at Arthur that knocked him further away.

"MACBETH!" Arthur screamed out.

Macbeth only smiled at his fellow king before looking up and taking the full brunt of the sun. 'Remember my friend, there is only one way for me to die and not even the sun itself can change that.'

The sun collided with him, blasting through the halls of the castle, until finally it shot out of the castle, across the island and fell into the ocean. Upon landing in the ocean it left an explosion that shot up into the air like a mushroom cloud, much like a missile with a powerful warhead.

And in a way it actually was a warhead.

(**Doomsday by Atreyu Ends**)

Crom floated down into the middle of the ruined throne room, looking around to see Arthur was gone. "The king thinks he has made a fool of Crom but he has yet to escape this God of Nature, Wealth, Sun and Fertility! Harvesters!"

The Harvesters of Night and Growth appeared before him and they looked…disheveled as if they had just been in a battle of their own.

"What has happened?" Crom questioned.

"_Gargoyles, Morair Crom. Thug iad ionnsaigh oirnn agus theich iad leis na h-ìobairtean agad_.(Translation: Gargoyles, Lord Crom. They ambushed us and escaped with your sacrifices.)" The Harvester of Night answered meekly.

"WHAT?!" Crom roared, his form becoming lizard like again, threatening to change into his true form because of his rage. "GARGOYLES HAVE TAKEN CROM'S SACRIFICES?!"

The Harvesters of Night and Growth trembled as Crom himself shook with barely contained rage…before seemingly calming down. "So a few have survived. No matter. We'll see how they fare when there is no night. My Harvester of the Night!"

"_Seadh, a Thighearna Bho_?(Translation: Yes, Lord Crom?)" The Harvester of Night answered frightfully.

"Bathe Avalon in sunlight." Crom commanded. "Send out the Bodach to cover the entire island. Do not let them escape to the ocean. Find the Gargoyles and then shatter their statues. I have enough in my garden and these must be made an example of for daring to steal from Crom. Bring the sacrifices back or you will suffer a worse fate than the _former_ Harvester of Blood."

"_Seadh, a Thighearna Bho_." The Harvester of Night bowed in compliance.

"And in the meantime I need a new Harvester of Blood and two more sacrifices." Crom turned away, using his magic to repair the throne room. "Crom will not fall behind schedule."

"_Ma dh 'fhaodas mi, a Thighearna Bho, tha tagraiche eile agam nam inntinn. Is dòcha nach eil i draoidheil ach tha i na ciad maighdeann san teaghlach aice agus na maighdeann_.(Translation: If I may, Lord Crom, I have another candidate in mind. She might not be magical but she is a first born maiden in her family and a virgin.)" The Harvester of Night offered.

"Oh?" Crom turned around to face her. "And who would that be?"

The Harvester of Night grinned, recalling a young red haired woman in her mind.

Xxx

"My thanks, Sir Griff. If not for the fact that I remembered Macbeth was immortal I would have charged back in there foolhardily without any strategy."

"That's what Knights are for, Your Majesty. They help their King remember the finer details."

King Arthur hated to flee but it was only thanks to Macbeth that he was alive. He had found Sir Griff and the other Gargoyles who while having found their brothers and sisters could not do anything about the miniature sun keeping them in their statues, forcing them to flee.

But not before helping Griff rescue the three young girls that had been kidnapped by Crom's generals.

"He literally froze them." Hudson said, carrying Danielle whom he remembered from the battle with Billiam. "If we do not find something to warm them soon they could perish."

"We can't stay out here and not expect to be attack either." Brooklyn said, looking back to Castle Avalon and saw legions of Bodach emerging from it.

"And we've just been cut off." Brooklyn, who was carrying Star, stopped and pointed ahead.

The beach was crawling with more of those demons, ready to attack them.

"This way!" Arthur pointed into the woods.

Time was short and with the island swarming with Crom's demons and cutting them off from the beach, destroying any boats they could use they were forced to run anywhere.

But the question was how long could they keep running?

"Where can we hope to hide with those things chasing us?" Katana asked while carrying Raven.

"The cave I slept in. It can provide us with cover from the demons and I doubt Crom knows of it." Arthur answered. "Hopefully we'll have enough time to make a plan."

Xxx

The aftermath of Crom's sun hitting the ocean left a pillar of steam rising into the air. Not far from it, a body floated away from the steam. This body had been completely burned to the point it was nothing ashes and bone…

And yet there was something at work.

The body slowly began to regenerate as a form of energy raced through it. At first the regeneration was slow but new muscles and nerves started to grow around the bones, followed by new skin. The body floated through a mist that had suddenly appeared around it. There was no telling how long it traveled through the mist.

When it finally emerged from the mist, Macbeth was almost completely healed but had lost his armor, equipment and even his clothing to Crom's sun.

'Even the power of the sun cannot kill me…' Macbeth whispered in his mind, momentarily awakening before falling back into the realm of dreams.

His body floated down a river, coming near a dock where someone was waiting. That person reached out, grabbing him and carefully pulled him out.

"You've been through a great deal. I can see that." The person was none other than Master Monk Guan of the Jade Academy. "I would love nothing more than to allow you to rest. You have more than earned it but the world needs you, us to come together."

With that in mind Monk Guan picked the unconscious Macbeth him and carried him off the dock, heading to the Jade Academy.

Xxx

When Eliza emerged from the mist she wasn't sure if Avalon would take her directly to Cu Chullain. Having traveled all across the world from Avalon she knew it meant to take her places where she would be needed, not exactly where she wanted to go.

She only hoped she was needed somewhere close to Cu Chullain, or Rory Dugan as he went by these days.

…

"Good to see you again, miss."

Turns out she was taken exactly where she was needed and where she wanted to go.

Rory Dugan was waiting for her as her boat came ashore with a Shepard's cane in his hand.

"Rory." Eliza jumped off the boat to meet him. "I'm glad to have found you. We need your help."

"And I need help as well." Rory nodded. "I take it you might have heard of a problem calling itself Crom?"

"Yeah." Eliza nodded. "He's causing a lot of trouble."

"I figured as much. We don't have much time." Rory said, gesturing for her to get back on the boat. "We have to find this cane's owner."

"Why?" Eliza asked, taking the wheel of the boat.

"Only a true Shepard can stop Crom. A Shepard with twelve chosen and a hero to stand with him." Rory said, holding up the cane as it momentarily flashed with a magical light.


	23. Chapter 23

_Opening File: Demona_

_Demona is an immortal gargoyle who was once a member of the Wyvern Clan, and one of the co-conspirators in what became the Wyvern massacre. Blaming humans for her misfortunes, she has spent the last thousand years seeking to exterminate them. She is now one of the Manhattan Clan's greatest enemies, and possibly the most dangerous gargoyle in the world. Demona was hatched in the year 938. _

_By 971, she was Goliath's mate and a respected member of their clan. Like the rest of the clan, Demona originally had no formal name, though Goliath frequently referred to her as his 'Angel of the Night'. However, the young Demona had already begun to develop the weaknesses that would lead her down a dark path to come. Showing a strong interest in magic, she secretly entered into the Archmage's service as his apprentice, in which role she served largely as a servant and errand-runner. _

_The Archmage treated her harshly, but she was able to develop an aptitude in sorcery through his teachings. He also taught her to read, and she in turn taught Goliath. In 975, the Archmage commanded her to steal the Phoenix Gate from Princess Elena. Just after Demona stole the Gate, an older version of herself appeared with a duplicate Phoenix Gate, and whisked them both away to the year 994, accompanied by an older version of Goliath (both from the year 1995). There, the older Demona showed the younger one the aftermath of the Wyvern Massacre and Goliath's petrified form on the battlements, urging her to use the Phoenix Gate to avert this disaster and destroy the humans. _

_The younger Demona was horrified at her future self's coldness and callousness, and refused to become like her, but was also disturbed at what she had seen. The Goliath from the future did what he could to comfort her, urging her to not worry about this catastrophe but to remain true to her love. The younger Demona then returned herself and the two time travelers to 975, where she hid the Phoenix Gate from the Archmage, pretending that she had lost it. The Archmage, furious, cast her off as his apprentice then and there. Afterward, Demona and Goliath attended Prince Malcolm's wedding; she broke the Phoenix Gate in half there, giving one half of it to him as a token of her love, while keeping the other half for the same purpose._

_As Demona aged, she became one of the greatest warriors of her Clan, protecting the humans of the Castle but remaining troubled over the vision of the future she saw and becoming more and more angry by the humans' treatment of her and her kind. In 984, her former teacher the Archmage tried to take over Wyvern but was defeated. In a last attempt to kill Prince Malcolm, the human leader at the time, the Archmage shot him with a poisonous dart which only a spell from the Grimorum Arcanorum could cure. The Clan's leader, known later as Hudson, was entrusted to bring back the book and he decided to take Goliath, by this point the Clan's second-in-command, and Demona with him._

_ Together they tracked the Archmage to a cave and were able to retrieve the book and return it to Castle Wyvern, saving Prince Malcolm's life. Demona expressed many misgivings over Hudson's advancing age and ability to lead, and it was this and Hudson's own feelings on the matter that convinced Hudson to step down and allow Goliath to lead. In truth, she wanted Goliath to lead out of her own self-interest, and Goliath soon made her his second-in-command. In 987, Demona and Goliath conceived a child and the next year Demona laid the egg in the rookery of the clan among many others._

_By 994, Demona had become resentful of human prejudice toward her clan and conspired with the Captain of the Guard to betray the humans inhabiting Castle Wyvern to Hakon and his Vikings. The two urged Goliath to take the entire clan and drive the Vikings away from the castle, intending for Castle Wyvern to be captured in the gargoyles' absence at night. But Goliath, unwilling to leave the castle undefended, only took Hudson with him. The Captain, desperate to have the plan succeed, decided to have Hakon attack during the daytime instead. _

_Demona was alarmed, knowing that in the daytime, the clan would be trapped in its stone sleep and defenseless. She dared not warn the rest of the gargoyles, however, for fear that if she did so, she might have to reveal her part in the conspiracy, and so she fled alone to hide upon the beach. She awakened that night, and returned to find her clan slaughtered by the Vikings. Horrified and grief-stricken, she hid herself when Goliath returned to the castle, too afraid to face him. _

_By the time she returned, Goliath and five other survivors had already been put under the stone sleep curse by the Magus. Looking up at her mate's petrified form, Demona cried out, 'What have I - what have they done to you?' In that moment, her mood changed from grief to anger and hatred, burying her guilt underneath her rage at the humans, blaming them for her woes so that she could avoid facing her own responsibility for her actions. She saw below Princess Katharine, the Magus, and Tom loading the rookery eggs on the cart and driving away with them, but made no effort to go after them as she was unable to 'face' the eggs. _

_Instead, she kissed the stone Goliath one last time and glided away, sending herself into exile. Alone for several years, Demona had an encounter with a child named Gillecomgain, scarring his face during a petty theft. Gillecomgain became the Hunter, a mercenary and assassin seeking revenge against her and her race. Demona continued to wander about Scotland, attacking any human who got in her way and stealing food to survive._

_By 997, Demona was leading a scattered clan of gargoyles, the survivors of clans that had been destroyed by the humans, including Demona's Second. Learning from the lessons of the past, she arranged for the clan to sleep in different places, so if one 'cell' was discovered and destroyed the rest would live on. The entire Sruighlea Cell of Demona's clan was later massacred by King Constantine and Gillecomgain. Amid their remains, Demona discovered a wanted poster left behind for Mary and Finella and discovered that they possessed the Grimorum._

_Shortly after, Demona was approached by a time-travelling Brooklyn who explained his presence by pretending that he avoided the Magus's curse. At Brooklyn's behest, Demona brought her scattered clan together to help Kenneth III battle Constantine, although she secretly planned to betray the Grim after Constantine was defeated and use the Grimorum to bring Scotland to its knees. After Brother Valmont used the Grimorum Arcanorum to create a rain of fire arrows during the battle, Brooklyn cut Valmont's hand off to get the Grimorum back. Demona was able to seize the book and reverse his spell, if not the consequences. _

_After Constantine was defeated, the phoenix appeared to spirit Brooklyn away. Knowing he couldn't let Demona keep the Grimorum, Brooklyn offered to hold the book for her while she reached for her half of the Phoenix Gate, letting her believe she needed it to control the Phoenix. As the years passed, the grown-up Gillecomgain, as the Hunter, had become one of Demona's worst enemies, and a danger to all the surviving gargoyles left in Scotland as well. In 1020, the Weird Sisters persuaded Demona to attack the Hunter at Castle Moray, when he went there on Prince Duncan's orders to assassinate Findlaech and Macbeth. _

_Despite her hatred for humans, during the battle Demona chose to save a young Macbeth and Gruoch even though it meant letting Gillecomgain escape. In 1032, Macbeth and Demona faced Gillecomgain together again. This time Macbeth was able to save Demona's life and the battle ended with Gillecomgain's death. Later, an elderly Demona entered into a bargain with Macbeth to defeat a common enemy - Macbeth's cousin Duncan I of Scotland. _

_Macbeth wanted Demona's help protecting his kingdom, while Demona wanted her youth back so she could lead the last of her kind. The pact was facilitated by the Weird Sisters, who caused her and Macbeth to switch ages making Macbeth 51 and Demona the gargoyle equivalent of 35, the age that Macbeth was then. In so doing, they also made them both unaging and immortal, only able to die if one slew the other - something the sisters conveniently forgot to mention at the time. Macbeth himself soon came to admire Demona's combat prowess, and eventually became heavily dependent on Demona's clan for support in the war with Duncan's forces. _

_In the final battle with Duncan, Demona's devastating attacks so impressed Macbeth, he exclaimed 'You fight like a demon!' After becoming king, Macbeth called her 'Demona' (She-Demon) for the first time, a name she found very pleasing, and simultaneously declared her to be his primary adviser. The two became fast friends. Eventually, Demona's trust in Macbeth evaporated after overhearing Macbeth considering on betraying her to win the support of the English. _

_Fearing that this would come to pass, she abandoned his forces to Duncan's son Canmore and the English armies. Canmore, in turn, betrayed her, killing the last of her clan. Demona was alone once again, the last gargoyle alive in Scotland, and eventually she fled for other parts of the world. Demona would not enter into another alliance with a human for almost a thousand years. _

_During the intervening time, she amassed a substantial fortune and plotted her revenge on humanity, all the while being pursued both by Macbeth (who first hunted her to seek revenge and later simply to end his long life) and by a new line of Hunters descended from Canmore, who had somehow learned of her survival and chosen to hunt her down. Growing increasingly bitter towards humans, she finally decided that she must destroy them all, partly as the only means of ensuring survival for herself and what little remained of her race, partly as a means of gaining her revenge._

_Sometime before 1994, Demona allied herself with David Xanatos, got him the Grimorum Arcanorum, and told him about the spell put upon the Gargoyles at Castle Wyvern. This led Xanatos to bringing the castle to Manhattan and waking up Goliath and the rest of the clan. Despite her and Xanatos's efforts to manipulate them, the clan refused to join her vendetta and actively opposed her. She later assisted Xanatos in resurrecting one of the dead Gargoyles from Wyvern, Coldstone._

_During one of her attempts to murder Elisa Maza, Demona was granted a 'gift' by the magical being, Puck: after requesting that he make her able to walk in daylight without turning to stone, he grants her wish, but at a price. While a gargoyle at night, during the day, Demona would become the very thing she despised: a human. The transformation is incredibly painful and it hurt Macbeth when he was in proximity as part of their binding spell. Though initially furious at Puck's trick, she realized the positive uses of her human form as she later took up the alias of Dominique Destine._

_ She has also tried to exterminate humanity on numerous occasions; first by turning New York City's human population into Gargoyles, and when failing that, she tried turning them to stone at night so that she could smash them at her leisure. This curse was foiled, not only by an alliance between Goliath and Xanatos (thus ending her alliance with him), but also the unexpected intervention of first Macbeth, and then the Weird Sisters. The Sisters took Demona and Macbeth away with them, putting them into a trance and using them as extra reinforcements as part of their plot to takeover Avalon with the Archmage. When the Archmage and the Sisters were defeated, they were sent back into the outside world by the Avalon Clan with no recollection of this event._

_Avalon brought Demona and Macbeth to New Paris, the new capital of what was left of a crippled France , where Demona met and became infatuated with Goliath's clone Thailog. Using the immense fortune and resources that she acquired over the years, she and Thailog founded a company called Nightstone Unlimited with herself as its CEO under the alter ego of Dominique Destine. She used the company to further her goals where she couldn't as a Gargoyle, and conspired to first steal Macbeth's fortune and, when failing that, create their own version of the Manhattan Clan through cloning. Sometime after returning to New York with Thailog, Demona learned from Sevarius that Angela was her biological daughter. _

_She did all that she could to convince to join her, without success. Demona, Thailog, and the Clones then captured the clan, but when Thailog tried to kill Angela, Demona discovered that she had come to care about her daughter and turned on Thailog, freeing the Gargoyles and telling Goliath to save their daughter. Not long afterward, Demona employed Sevarius to create the CV-1000 Carrier Virus and set Operation Clean Slate into motion. On the night of the Hunter's Moon, she used the Fulfillment Spell engraved on the Medici Tablet to merge the carrier virus with a case of D/I-7 detergent that she had stolen from Xanatos, creating a powerful plague designed to destroy all intelligent life on the planet, and invoking the Praying Gargoyle's magic to protect gargoyles from it. _

_Fortunately, when Demona revealed her plan, Goliath intervened at the last moment and destroyed the Praying Gargoyle, forcing Demona to abandon her plan. She managed to escape, however. Despite her plans being foiled Demona continues to plot the destruction of humanity with considerable bitterness and attempt to alter the clan to suit her vision of what it should be like. Angela has continued to try (presumably unsuccessfully) to turn Demona from her destructive course._

Xxx

"What a mess and all because you couldn't remember who is in charge." Crom said, holding the trembling form of Skulker in his hand. "A pity."

With a flash of light Skulker was sucked into Crom's neck, screaming as he vanished. He then turned to the bloody sickles, summoning them to him with a wave of his hand.

"Find a new Harvester of Blood."

With that the sickles shot out of the throne room, leaving the castle and then the island.

Xxx

"_We have reports of the weather becoming more erratic, especially in places like Scotland, Japan and England. Word is spreading it is the work of a god or some powerful new villain out to claim domination of the world._"

"Miss Destine?"

The TV was instantly turned off as she answered. "Yes?"

"Your nine o'clock appointment has arrived."

"Send him in."

In walked a man that while tall and muscular looked nervous with a slight shake in his steps as he entered. She didn't mind though as she loved it when her underlings were nervous.

It gave her a sense of power and control she had craved for centuries.

"Report."

"Goliath and his clan were last seen on a boat. We couldn't find a charter and it's not been seen anywhere else. We did a thorough search but couldn't find them anywhere. There is something else to note…"

"Oh?"

"They were with a man dressed in medieval armor with a face plate resembling Goliath's. It matched the same armor worn by a man who was arrested after fighting some thugs on the streets some twenty years ago."

She raised an eyebrow. "His name?"

"There is no official record but he went by the name Guardian. A few eye witnesses called him Tom…"

'Tom, Guardian….' Her eyes widened as she stood up. "Thank you. You will find your pay on the way out. Now go."

The man quickly did as he was told, leaving her alone in her office.

"So Goliath, you've returned to Avalon."

It made sense.

Tom was the name of the boy who helped Princess Katherine guard the eggs of her former clan in Avalon for the last one thousand years.

He was their Guardian.

She remembered Angela telling her about Katherine and Tom one time during her incarceration.

"So the Guardian again calls on Goliath for aide. But for what?" She wondered.

It must be a threat to the eggs.

No one has been able to find Avalon in centuries and even then the last time there was a threat it was the Archmage. Her former teacher had help from those Weird Sisters and brainwashed her and Macbeth into helping them. Goliath had been the main folly of her plans for years and she made a point of keeping an eye on all his movements. She had been listening, observing and waiting for the day when she could find a weakness to exploit.

The human Eliza?

She was strong for a human and no matter how many times she tried to kill her she always failed.

The members of Goliath's clan?

She tried exploiting them but they had grown, fully embracing Goliath's foolish ways over the truth.

Her daughter Angela?

She tried and failed to convince her.

So what was left to try?

Xanatos for all his resources failed to kill them and he eventually made peace with them.

The Pack failed.

The Grimm had failed.

The Archmage failed.

Thailog…Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the mere memory of him.

Even Oberon, the King of the Fae failed.

She had failed as well.

**SMASH!**

There was a loud crashing sound and she jumped to her feet, watching as two red sickles stab her desk in front of her. She could only stare at them, feeling a great and powerful magic emanating from them. In her mind she could strange whispers…

_Take us…_

_Have your revenge…_

_Kill your enemies…_

_Sacrifice them all in the name of Crom…_

She reached and grasped the two sickles in each hand, with each sickle emitting blood red energy around it. Dominique Destine, better known as Demona laughed in pure exhilaration as she was encased in a suit of blood red armor covered in hundreds of spines in varying sizes while changing into her Gargoyle form, her wings and tail sprouting from her back with pieces of armor covering them. Demona's head was encased inside a blood red spiny helmet, covering everything including her eyes but excluded her mouth.

"_Caileag Crom... Oir is mise an fhuil-fhigheadair_ (Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of Blood!)"

Xxx

Jerry had read the reports REYN filled in on the recent events while working on handling on the Crom Situation, caught his curiosity of the two guests being from another reality and brought to theirs against their will by the Fallen no doubt, but also learning other individuals associated with the Justice Friends are from different realities. This concerned the Director and higher-ups such as himself what the Fallen are planning and with how many dimensions and planets they explored, this sort of theory was not fiction to him since there are many possibilities thanks to the assistance of top scientists and a breakthrough of some like Dr. Tezla's World Race event and Dexter O'Reilly.

After finding out Satyra being the center of an ancient plot and their true nature, it was imperative to find the leader and stop him, along with Argost knowing they were working together to awaken an ancient Cryptid. He could perhaps contact one of his close friends who specialize in this sort of thing but time is on the clock and need all the help they can get to end this crisis.

"Miss, Quill, I believe you mentioned something about a recording you found about one of these... Harvesters' identity." He asked her and thought it could help discover something about these minions, maybe a weakness they have.

"Oh yeah, I found something you won't believe but thought to show you all what we found." Yara said, loading up a video of Van Rook being in his cell, the rest of the group were not sure what was going on until a fight broke out in the cafeteria when something crashed through the roof.

This caught everyone's attention of seeing what looked to be some sort of a golden ax, the same weapon one of the Harvesters wielded. The next part showed Van Rook approaching it and when he took hold of it he became the Harvester of Riches.

"I managed to translate it thanks to Ross and Erika and if the translation is right then it says 'Hail Crom, for I am the Harvester of Riches.' The same thing happened to the rest, but I got no idea who they are." It was much as Yara had found using WHOOP's computers to find out.

"And also a lot of high energy spikes in remote places on Earth." Artemis said.

"So that means they could be like Johnny's hammer, only the twisted version and controlling the user?" North speculated.

The others thought of the same thing.

"Does that mean I have to fight this Crumble...Coach guy?" Johnny asked, getting the name wrong upon pronouncing it.

"Crom Croach, and so far no. Everyone is taking part to stop him before it's too late." Erika told him, which made him feel relieved to hear it.

"Phew, no offense, much as I wanna be a big hero. This guy seems a little above my level." Johnny said nervously.

"Don't worry, just give it your all and make certain to not get fried." Amethyst said to give some support which others agreed with.

Rossweisse nodded in agreement.

Jerry turned to the two universe displaced heroes. "Ross explained the situation on the two of you and rest assured we have the best experts on dimensional research."

Both Heroes looked to each other and back to Jerry.

"Seriously? I thought it is impossible." Connor said.

"Well, we are one of the best and I know of certain people who do the impossible in recent years." Jerry explained. "It would take some time though until we found the right source of your home realities."

"That's ok, and if we can somehow contact our friends, maybe they can help you guys." Artemis knew the Justice League would have to decide how to handle the situation if the Fallen found their way to their Earth, unleashing an army of Grimm and other superpowered villains to cause havoc. Superman would need to be careful when facing magic users, and also caution against many who have powers.

"Yeah, maybe later we could go and see it sometime." Yara said thoughtfully.

"Maybe another time, Yara." North chuckled but was intrigued.

Before Jerry could say anything else an alarm went off.

"_Sir, we have an intruder. He's-AAH!_"

Jerry immediately pressed the reply button. "What happened? Can anyone hear me?!"

He spun around, bringing the camera footage to show WOOHP agents that were now…statues of gold. Before anyone could process this the wall was smashed open and in stepped the very Harvester they had seen on Yara's footage: Van Rook, the Harvester of Riches.

(**Don't Stop by Innerpartysystem Starts to Play**)

Looking around the room his gaze fell on Erika. "_Nì thu gu snog_.(Translation: You will do nicely.)"

"It's him!" Ross pulled out his swords. "Quick, pin him down!"

"_Tha. Thig thugam_!(Translation: Yes. Come at me!)"

Garnet was first, summoning her gauntlets and lunging at the Harvester of Riches, starting off with a roundhouse kick and punch which the Harvester blocked with his axe but two managed to slip through. Van Rook then retaliated by punching one Garnet's gauntlets, easily breaking it and then slamming the blunt end of the axe into Garnet's face, shattering her visor and sending her crashing into the table. Pearl was next, slashing her spear at the Harvester who immediately blocked. The two then fought with Pearl using her agility and ballet based dancing skills to dodge the Harvester's giant golden axe.

Ross jumped in, managing to slash the Harvester across the helmet covering his face. Van Rook, now enraged by the snarl coming from his mouth caught Pearl's spear and then kicked her into Ross who dodged thanks to his Semblance. Ross tried to attack again but Van Rook punched him across the room. Erika, Doyle and Artemis let loose with a barrage of arrows and bullets, slamming into the Harvester's armor and pushing him back while North and Superboy charged at him.

"_Gu leòr de seo!_(Translation: Enough of this!)" The Harvester slammed his axe into the ground, unleashing a golden energy wave.

Rossweisse jumped in front of Johnny, holding out her hands as a magic sigil appeared in her palm. The golden energy wave covered the room and when it faded…everyone but Johnny and Rossweisse had been turned to gold.

"MAMA!" Johnny shouted upon seeing his mother, who had taken on herself to keep Steven same, now a statue of solid gold.

Even the Crystal Gems had been turned into golden statues.

The Harvester raised his axe and looked at the statue of Erika. "_Bana-phrionnsa Lochlannach. Iobairt foirfe don Mhorair Crom_.(Translate: The so-called Viking Princess. A perfect sacrifice for Lord Crom.)"

"You…" Johnny's eyes blazed with lightning as he pulled out Mjolnir. "TURN MY MAMA AND FRIENDS BACK TO NORMAL!"

He threw the hammer at the Harvester who raised his axe to block but the sheer power of the hammer knocking him off his feet and slammed him through the wall. Recalling Mjolnir in his hand Johnny shot forward, bringing his hammer down on Van Rook again but the Harvester rolled away at the last second, leaving a giant hole in the floor made by the enchanted hammer. Jumping up, the Harvester kicked Johnny back, swinging his axe to take out the new incarnation of Thor. Rossweisse jumped in, firing a magical blast that left the Harvester dazed for a second.

It was enough for Johnny to deliver a blow to the chest with his hammer. The Harvester Riches crashed through several walls.

"I said turn my Mama and friends back to normal!" Johnny shouted, flying at the Harvester again.

He swung his hammer down but this time Van Rook raised his axe and managed to block; creating a shockwave that shattered every window and glass on the top floor and several floors down. Van Rook quickly knocked Johnny through another wall, making a sizable hole. Taking a chance the Harvester of Riches rushed back to the office, using his axe to block incoming spells from Rossweisse. Once he was close enough he swung the axe at her, forcing her to jump aside but was then backhanded by Van Rook for good measure.

As Rossweisse was knocked down Van Rook entered the office and grabbed the statue of Erika before smashing through the wall, using his magical axe to propel him through the air.

(**Don't Stop by Innerpartysystem Ends**)

Just as Rossweisse got back up Johnny jumped back to his feet and ran back in. "Where's he go?! Where'd he go?!"

Rossweisse pointed to the hole in the wall, showing the city. "He's got Erika."

"And my Mama and friends are still statues!" Johnny fell to his knees as dark clouds gathered over the WOOHP building. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rossweisse slowly walked over to the distraught Johnny. "We can follow him. If we find Crom and get help we can save them."

"…Right." Johnny stood up, grasping his hammer with lightning emitting from his eyes. "No one hurt my Mama and gets away with it!"

Watch out, Crom Cruach.

Johnny Bravo, the new God of Thunder was coming for you.


	24. Chapter 24

_Opening File: Dr. Drakken_

_Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken, was considered by Kim Possible as her arch-nemesis. A self-proclaimed mad scientist, Drakken dreamed of world domination, but was constantly thwarted by the efforts of Team Possible. Drakken, formerly known as Drew Lipsky attended a university with Kim's father Dr. James Timothy Possible, as well as Bob Chen and Ramesh and all four worked together on a special robot project called Project: Bebe to act as weapons against the Grimm. However something went terribly wrong when Drew Lipsky unveiled his creation. _

_They went on a rampage killing a number of civilian before they were stopped by some Hunters. Drew later discovered that they were sabotaged, and he'd become convinced James Possible, his former friend who stole his dream girl Ann did it. However Drew was never able to prove that his creations were sabotaged, leading him to being kicked out of the University and blackmarked in the scientific community. Refusing to let his humiliation go unpunished Drew Lipsky abandoned his name, becoming Dr. Drakken. _

_He started out small, trying to build up what he dreamed would one day be a vast organization with the tools needed to exact his revenge and dominate the world. He once had the help of his cousin, Eddie Lipsky better known as Motor Ed but eventually his cousin became a freelance hunter. Despite this Motor Ed and Drakken remain on civil terms, refusing to fight each other and Motor Ed has kept his cousin's identity secret. Drakken would eventually hire former Team Go member Shego as his right hand and evil sidekick who quickly became the main reason to he rose to prominence._

_ She filled various roles while in his employ, serving as his bodyguard, field commander, driver/pilot, or even offering a second, valid, but generally unwanted opinion on his plans. Drakken depended heavily on Shego, as she was one of the few people that could consistently either stall or outright defeat Kim Possible with little or no help. As a result, whenever Shego was not available, Drakken rarely put plans into motion, because they were usually doomed without her contributions, and she was extremely difficult to replace._

_Drakken also holds a longstanding but unconnected grudge against Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, for his humiliation and his loathing of Kim Possible is only increased by that reminder. His blue skin is result of a past experiment that went horribly awry. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Adrena Lynn_

_Known as the Daredevil Huntress Adrena Lynn is a former stuntwoman who became a thrill seeker so much she quit and gained a license to be a Huntress. At the height of her career, Adrena Lynn regularly doubled for several famous action heroines, executing a series of spectacular stunts. Athletic, adventuresome, and completely fearless, Adrena's growing addiction to danger became the undoing of her professional career. She insisted on doing ever-more dangerous stunts, until she became so reckless that no insurance company would cover her._

_Unable to continue work in the TV industry Adrena became a Huntress to satisfy her needs, both financially and personal by indulging in fast paced exploits. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Ron Stoppable_

_Ron Stoppable has been best friends with Kim Possible since their first day of preschool, in fact, ever since right after nap time. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. Kim is a Type A teen: a perfectionist who sets high standards for herself and is concerned about her image. Ron is a Type B teen: he is laid-back, ambivalent and somewhat random. _

_Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim does not, such a cooking and being able to resist peer pressure, and vice versa. Ron is a high school student with an eccentric personality. He served as the 'bumbling sidekick' and best friend to Kim Possible. He is the classic representation of immature and idiotistic white looser male on screen. His antics are often those of a comedian, providing distractions to villains, but he also served as an anchor to Kim's competitive and image-conscious personality. _

_Due to Ron's erratic nature he has displayed serious contradictions and/or inconsistencies in terms of personality and capability. Ron's work ethic has been as diverse as his other traits. He has put great effort into areas that he found important or interesting at the time, such as working at Bueno Nacho, playing Zombie Mayhem, taking care of Rufus, cooking, and assisting Kim on missions. However, there are many areas and times where he refused to put in the work necessary or would put in only the bare minimum of effort required for success. _

_These areas were usually related to areas that he didn't find important, or where he knew that the results would be satisfactory without him doing anything, such as making his partner do all of the work on a shared project, not studying for a test, or putting off doing his homework until the last second. Ron has repeatedly shown a tendency to become obsessed with various ideas and/or concepts, especially if they were either connected to what he saw as a personal flaw in himself, or if they somehow corrected the aforementioned flaw in his eyes. Although Ron was almost constantly unpopular at school and generally was not bothered by this, occasionally he would go to extreme lengths to obtain or maintain sudden boosts in popularity. Ron often behaves in unique ways that set him apart from his peers, and he does not seem to mind this distinction at all, even when it earns him negative attention or comments._

_Ron has a tendency to hold onto childhood habits and customs, often stubbornly refusing to change despite the negative reactions of others. Ron's moderate hyperactivity and his tendency to act with a pronounced level of immaturity earned him a reputation as a loser among some of his peers, especially Bonnie Rockweller. However, for the most part, Ron either does not notice the insults or thus tends to embarrass those around him more than himself, or he considered his quirks to be part of his intrinsic "Ronness" and ignored what others thought. This is most prevalently summed up when he declared his motto as 'Never be normal!'_

_Due to Ron's relaxed and easy-going natured, he is normally highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure, and is largely unconcerned with appearance and fads unless they concerned him directly. Ron also has a tendency to move between different cliques and social groups without showing any undue prejudice of their various cultures. Throughout the years much was made of Ron's many phobias and fears. Ron was also shown or stated to possess a fear of insects, spiders, mechanical horses, garden gnomes, ghosts, Grimm, and many other things. _

_He is often seen panicking and running away from such things, or at least being overly wary of them to the point of Kim's annoyance. Surprisingly though, it seems that Ron does not fear insects when they are larger, in contrast to Kim who only fears them when they get larger. Ron also has a tendency to be extremely paranoid, especially when frightened, an end result of his numerous childhood phobias and bad experiences. Although in his defense, occasionally Ron's suspicions serve as an early warning for actual dangers._

_Closely related to Ron's fears and phobias is his extreme bravery. Ron rarely ever chooses not to accompany Kim on missions, and in most of those cases he displays great disappointment or inner turmoil over his decision. In fact, far more often Ron actually looks forward to globetrotting and missions, while being very much aware of the danger involved. Even as a child Ron exhibited this bravery in the face of his fears, when in preschool he confronted the bullies picking on Kim, despite the fact that he was afraid of them._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Very nice. Crom is pleased."

The evil god gazed down at the golden statue of Erika Ahlberg, pacing around her slowly. He even placed a hand on her golden face, studying her features.

"You have done well, my Harvester of Riches." Crom said, looking to his Harvester who was kneeling down next to the statue. "One sacrifice here with two more on the island and another being tracked by Crom's Harvester of the Night. Truly things are looking up. Crom believes you should be rewarded. What does the Harvester of Riches wish for?"

In the mind that was formerly Van Rook before being taken over by the Harvester of Riches, the face of a woman with white hair appeared.

"Drew…" The Harvester whispered.

"Hm?" Crom leaned forward. "Yes? Speak to Crom."

"_Tha boireannach ann. Boireannach a chòrd rium cha mhòr cho beairteach. An leigeadh am Morair Crom leam a thoirt a-steach an seo gus am faigh i ... Faic do ghlòir_?(Translation: There is a woman. A woman that I liked almost as much as being rich. Would Lord Crom allow me to bring her here so she can...See your glory?)" The Harvester of Riches questioned.

"A woman?" Crom leaned forward, staring closely at his Harvester. "You fancied her?"

"_Tha_.(Translation: Yes.)"

"Crom is many things: powerful," Crom paced around his Harvester. "All knowing and…generous. Crom rewards those who worship and obey him. You say this woman can be made to recognize the magnificence of Crom?"

"_Tha. Bidh i._(Translation: Yes. She will.)"

Crom grinned. "Show Crom."

Xxx

Middleton was experiencing a sudden change in weather.

Except there was one small problem.

It was snowing in the middle of summer!

"Man, KP! I've had to shovel the drive in of my family's home like eight times before I got here!"

Kim Possible could only offer a smile as Ron pulled of his winter clothes, looking absolutely soaked which was likely from being turned into a walking snow man as he walked all the way from the Stoppable house to the Possible residence.

"Just what is going on out there?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Kim.

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket, shaking snow off his head while gabbing in a way that told Kim he was complaining as much as Ron.

"Word is some sort of bad guy is causing trouble all over the world." Kim answered.

"Really? Wade told you?"

"Actually this is registered as an Omega class on the Hunter channels. A little above my pay grade." Kim answered and shrugged. "I am not a Huntress, even if I can fight like one."

"Fight like one? KP, you practically are one. Sure, you avoid Grimm but you catch criminals, you find ancient artifacts and even travel all over the world. Not most Hunters have half the favors you got." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron but favors are not much against a guy that might be some sort of evil god." Kim replied dryly.

"An evil god?!" Ron exclaimed in shock. "Really?!"

"That's what it sounds like."

"And we're sitting here, missing out on all the action!" Ron sat up.

"Like I said, Ron. Above my pay grade." Kim said, smirking as Ron now looked deflated. "Look, I'm all for adventuring but something that attracts the eyes of the Justice Friends and Global Justice is asking for the kind of danger I promised my dad I would never get mixed up in. There's nothing with letting other heroes handle the problem."

"I guess…" Ron groaned, lying back on the couch.

"Cheer up, Ron. A break gives us the chance to work on important things, like finishing those essays you were given an extension after that fire sprinkler system." Kim said, patting Ron on the head. "I'm honestly surprised Principal Barklin allowed it."

"I told him I can't control where I slip and fall. So my hand found the switch for the sprinklers." Ron grumbled. "That was a one-time accident."

"The landslide you started that almost flattened that village in Germany?"

"I rolled down the wrong way."

"That fire you started in Texas?"

"I was delirious from the sun."

Kim rolled her eyes, knowing that Ron always had an excuse no matter what anyone ever said about him.

"Anyways, so we're not needed at all?" Ron asked.

"Well…Wade mentioned that Global Justice wanted any and all information he had on Drakken and Shego in the last week or so." Kim said, remembering Wade calling and telling her on the previous day.

"Seriously? I thought they liked to leave them to us. I mean, Drakken's no softy but Global Justice usually has bigger fish to fry." Ron commented.

"True and Drakken prefers to avoid Global Justice as best as he can. Anyways, Wade said they wanted to know everything about what Drakken's been up to for the last week. So Wade did some checking and it turns out that Shego disappeared when she and Drakken were meeting a contact in the Bermuda Triangle." Kim explained.

"Disappeared? As in…" Ron trailed off.

"Gone. Poof." Kim said, making a gesture with her hand. "Drakken left the island by himself and according to Wade he's been calling all over with a reward for anyone who can find Shego."

"A reward huh?" Ron looked interested.

"Ron, I don't turn down charity work but I am not doing charity work for a super villain." Kim immediately shot the idea down.

"Come on, KP. You could hold this over Drakken's head for years and he'd never live it down." Rom complained.

"True but no." Kim still refused. "I'm supposed to be a hero and a role mode and helping a super villain find his lost sidekick just for a reward and bragging rights wouldn't be good for either role. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Shego up and left Drakken alone. I am sure she'll turn up eventually-"

**SMASH!**

Both teens jumped to their feet as the windows of the living room were shattered by a dark figure. The shape of the body told them it was a woman, wearing a suit of black and blue armor that covered every part of her body, including her eyes but left her mouth exposed and her dark blue hair flowed down her back. Her hair had sparkles travelling all the way through, shining like stars that made them think of a clear night sky and in her hand was a large scythe.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Ron exclaimed, hiding behind the couch.

"_Halo an sin, a Bhana-phrionnsa. Coltach ris an t-sealladh ùr_?(Translation: Hello there, Princess. Like the new look?)" The woman spoke.

Though Kim didn't recognize the language she did recognize the voice. "Shego?"

"_Fhuair e ann an aon, Kimmie_.(Translation: Got it in one, Kimmie.)"

With that said, Shego the Harvester of Night lunged at Kim who let out a startled cry as she barely ducked under the scythe that was swung at her head but lost a few hair strands.

"KP!" Ron called out in complete panic.

Shego, apparently deciding to play with her arch-foe a bit, swung her scythe again, barely missing Kim's nose. Kim stepped back, relying on her agility and reflexes to dodge but Shego was even faster than she was before and took everything Kim had to stay alive.

And she had this terrible feeling that Shego was just playing with her.

Shego laughed as swung her scythe like a giant fan and created a powerful gust that blew Kim out of her house, sending her crashing into the snow. Kim grunted in pain, the cold temperature numbing the aching feeling she experienced from the blow and caused her to shiver as she struggled to stand back up.

"_Ged a tha mi a-nis mar Harvester of Night tha gu leòr den t-seann fheadhainn agam airson seo a mhealtainn_.(Translation: Though I now am the Harvester of Night there is still enough of the old me to enjoy this.)" Shego laughed. "_Na gabh dragh. Chan eil na beagan sgrìoban a tha agad a-nis dad an taca ris na tha agam dha-rìribh air do shon_.(Translation: Don't worry. The few scratches you have now is nothing compared to what I really have in store for you.)"

"Sh-Shego…What happened to you?" Kim asked, managing to stand back up. "If you think some fancy armor and a scythe is going help you take me down, you got another thing coming!"

Shego responded by slamming the blunt end of her weapon into the girl, sending her crashing back into the ground. "_Uill tha e air a bhith gu math spòrsail, Kimmie. Ach tha buaidh mhòr aig an t-saoghal air agus gu mì-fhortanach chan eil thu gu bhith mun cuairt gus am faicinn_.(Translaton: Well it's really been fun, Kimmie. But the world's getting a major make over and unfortunately you are not going to be around to see it.)"

With that she grabbed Kim and both vanished into a blue mist.

"Kim…KIM!" Ron screamed out from the ruins of the Possible home.

Xxx

"Finally. It's ready!"

Dr. Drakken had been hard at work the last few days, ever since Shego had been…

The doctor shook his head, focusing back on his latest invention and yes it was actually _his_ invention. It had come to Drakken's attention in the last few years that Huntsmen, heroes and various other do-gooders were growing in large numbers. Villains were being hunted down and thrown in jail and it didn't help that in places like GrimmFall, the police had cutting edge equipment and heavily cracked down on gangs, weapons dealers and various other crime related groups. It is said that Phil Ken Sebben possess the power of future sight, hence one of the reasons he is not only headmaster of Nevernest Academy but also the mayor of GrimmFall.

After all, Sebben was the one who helped build the new system that brought about the Silver Age of the Huntsmen, allowing for hunters and policemen along with all other law enforcement agencies to work together without compromising their jobs. Hunters were allowed to make request to join in capturing criminals with the police as long as the commanding officers approved of it. At the same time Hunters were obligated to turn over any evidence they might find of a criminal activity and immediately report to the police for warrants to search places suspected of harboring criminals and illegal items. Drakken wasn't sure how Sebben did it but that man was too dangerous to tangle with.

Drakken was villain enough to have a teenage girl as his arch enemy.

But Phil Ken Sebben?

No thank you!

But right now that wasn't his main problem. Shego had been…

Well, Drakken was not sure.

She picked up some kind of scythe, gained some magical armor and there has been news she's been causing trouble in the name of some evil god.

Shego was many things, but a fanatic to a blood thirsty god out to force humanity into slavery?

Drakken didn't believe she would willingly do that under any circumstance. She was obviously being brainwashed and Drakken needed to find her and save her. That was why Drakken hastily returned to his island lair and quickly finished building the machine he had spent over a year and a half building. It was special robot that would be buried below the island, deep in the crust of the Earth.

There it would plug up to the SkyWeb, monitor events all over the world that ranged from political to hunter related which would be on the main Huntsmen website which fortunately Shego had access to even if she was no longer a hero. She had provided him with all the necessary channels but of course that mattered little. Sebben had made it so that any attempt to hack the Huntsmen website for information would alert the Hunter community and Global Justice. Shego was only able to access it through the URL and a Huntsmen's ID.

Though Shego's original Huntress ID was terminated when she went rogue Drakken's cousin, Motor Ed gave him his own Huntsmen ID which Drakken only used for monitoring events in the Hunter community. Drakken used his cousin's Hunter ID to gain access to the Hunter website but only so his machine could monitor along with everything else on the SkyWeb. The purpose of the machine was to show Drakken when the world's government would be at their weakest for him to take over. While many criminals started to band together, forming groups such as the League of Super Criminals Drakken had no intention of joining and playing second fiddle some wannabee villains and luckily Shego wasn't into it either.

That's why Drakken decided the best way to come out on top was to play the long term game. The machine would then take that information and devise the perfect strategy for Drakken to implement. Right now though Drakken wasn't going to use it to help him find and rescue Shego. So once the machine was ready he activated, sent it down the special elevator and waited.

The machine alerted him much sooner than anticipated.

"So soon! It's found her!" He sat up in his chair, eagerly looking at the screen as the information came in. "…Scotland, GrimmFall…Middleton! Shego's abducted Kim Possible?!"

Why would Shego kidnap Kim Possible?

The way she had done so was against what she usually preferred.

She liked to announce her arrival and taunt Kim Possible before fighting her.

And why would she kidnap Kim Possible in the first place?

Drakken quickly looked over the information pouring onto his screen.

An evil god named Crom.

The mystical island of Avalon?

Sebben has put out a call for all top heroes and hunters to meet this threat.

"Has the entire world gone insane?" Drakken sat back in his chair.

He needed help if he was going to rescue Shego.

But who to call?

Drakken had a limited number of potential allies in the villain community. It didn't help he was seen as a bit of a joke by others since his plans were normally foiled by a teenage girl. They hadn't had a chance to see the sheer potential Kim Possible showed every day with each mission she had undergone and every criminal she helped apprehend. It was also because Drakken tried harder than most villains and criminals and thus ended up failing more.

Drakken was sure that the people who knew him closest like Shego and Motor Ed knew he was not a failure.

He just tried so hard and to be honest it's not like any of the others had any luck thanks to other heroes like the Justice Friends.

So who to call?

'Killigan?'

Duff Killigan was a hunter from Scotland and was someone Drakken had met through various deals. Though he was a hunter Killigan was not exactly on the side of the angels. He only liked to look out for his own personal interests and to look after Scotland. When outside of Scotland he was open to any job, excluding murder.

The problem was since Scotland was in the middle of a blizzard crises that was caused by Shego Drakken knew if Killigan found out that little detail he'd be furious enough to come smashing down Drakken's door.

'Dementer?'

No way! Dementer hated Drakken since the blue skinned mad scientist stole from him on several separate occasions.

'DNAmy?'

Drakken shuddered. "Never again."

Enough said there.

Maybe he was going about this the wrong way.

Maybe he needed someone not with villain ties but was more along the moral grey area.

Someone like…

"Adrenna Lynn!" Drakken said, settling on her contact information.

Better known as the Daredevil Huntress, Lynn was known for her death-defying stunts that has enamored millions of viewers around the world. There was no mission she would refuse as long as she had the chance to show off her love for danger and the chance to feel the adrenaline in her veins.

Truth be told Drakken considered her the biggest adrenaline junkie on the planet.

While Shego would never shy from anything dangerous or having to take risks such as jumping off of a building it was always with a plan and with the intention of getting paid for her work.

Adrenna Lynn just did for the fun.

Still, she might be what Drakken needed to rescue Shego from this evil god.

Never let it be said that Drakken didn't care for his sidekick…

No matter how many times she teased him to the point he would go absolutely crazy.


	25. Chapter 25

_Opening File: Seven Chakras of Aura_

_According to the teachings of Jade Academy chakras are a series of points throughout the body where chi energy, the Chinese term for Aura is heavily concentrated. There are seven chakras in total, all located on a central vertical axis. Each chakra has a specific purpose and deals with a different type of emotion. As such, each one can be opened and closed depending on the individual's state of mind._

_When a chakra is open, energy is free to flow about the body, whereas a sealed chakra restricts this flow of energy. The chakras must be opened in a specific order, or the energy will not be able to flow properly. It is said when one manages to open all seven chakra points they attain the purest form of Aura, virtually unlimited in its potential. When one unlocks all their chakras, it is like awakening their Aura all over again, only seven more times and each time becomes more powerful._

_There have only been five humans known in recent history to have unlocked their chakras:_

_The four members of the Ninja Tribunal in Japan: Kon-Shisho, Juto-Shisho, Chikara-Shisho, and Hisomi-Shisho._

_And Grandmaster Tam Sung of Jade Academy._

_Among the many powers bestowed on them the most notable aspect would be immortality. Tam Sung became one with nature, receiving energy and nourishment from the Earth itself. As for the Ninja Tribunal they reside in the Lap of the Gods, a monastery mystically hidden in Japan. They have been known to seek out and train acolytes for various reasons, including ensuring the Pool of Darkness in Mt. Fuji remains sealed._

_It is rumored they were involved in the creation of SAM-R-I through their vast powers, creating the spirit in SAM-R-I's helmet named Raiden._

_Close File_

Xxx

"I thought it would take us back to Avalon. Why are we in GrimmFall?"

After finding Rory Eliza wanted to hurry back to Avalon to help Goliath and the other Gargoyles. Instead of arriving in Avalon Eliza found herself looking at the docks of GrimmFall with the city itself appearing to be evacuated or with most of the people being directed into the emergency shelters.

Why would Avalon send them here?

"To find those who are chosen." Rory said, stepping off the boat.

The detective immediately followed after him. "I'm still a little iffy on the details."

"Basically, the person who defeated Crom was a Shepard but not an ordinary one. He was a Shepard blessed by the goddess Yeshmiyek and the Tuatha De'Danann."

"The who?" Eliza cut in.

"Irish Fae. The very few who do not serve Oberon but are considered the Children of Danu for she is their leader. She could also be considered the mother of Banshee." Rory said as the two were now walking the streets.

"I thought all Fae served Oberon." Eliza pointed out.

"Most do but there are some exceptions such as your friend Puck." Rory replied. "The Tuatha De'Danann serve Danu who at best maintains a respectable relationship with Oberon but dwell in the Otherworld instead of Avalon. It was they who enchanted and gave Cu Chullain his spear to use against those who would harm Ireland, such as Crom. As for the goddess Yeshmiyek she enchanted this cane," Rory held up the cane. "And gave it to a Shepard to help seal Crom away. The Shepard proved himself to be of noble heart and was blessed with this cane which contained the magic to seal away Crom, making him powerful enough to face that demon, even in the end it cost him his life."

"Then who can use it now?"

"He lived long enough to have children. The families that came after them all became Shepherds in their own way. His final instructions were that this cane be left hidden in the very cave Crom was sealed in so if he ever broke free they would know where to find it." Rory explained and sighed. "Unfortunately there's only a handful of survivors from that family after their village was destroyed by the Grimm and their masters. The survivors migrated here."

"And so only they can use the cane." Eliza caught on.

"And twelve disciples." Rory nodded. "The Shepard must have twelve allies, friends to aid him in sealing Crom."

"Any idea where we can find these friends?" Eliza asked as they turned a corner.

"I believe I have an idea." Rory said as the cane emitted a small glow as he pointed it at the building up ahead.

The Hall of Heroes.

Xxx

"_It is highly advised that everyone remains in their homes or goes to the nearest emergency shelter for the time being._"

"Can you believe all of this?" Zak Saturday asked, flipping through the news channels. "The whole world's gone crazy."

"That's what happens when an evil god tries to take over." Drew Saturday said as she went through the numerous ancient books and tomes from her desk.

"Alleged evil god." Doc said, ever being the scientist and the so-called rational one of the family. "While he is a threat I am not ready to believe this is an actual god."

"Doc, the facts are right in front of you. Crom Cruach is a mythical figure, mostly in Ireland. He was propitiated with human sacrifice before his worship was ended by a Shepard named Patrick and the legendary warrior Cu Chullain." Drew read from one of her books. "The festival for Crom Cruach is called Domhnach Chrom Dubh, Crom Dubh Sunday. The references in the dinsenchas poem in the 12th century to sacrifice in exchange for milk and grain suggest that Crom is also a fertility god. The description of his image as a gold figure surrounded by twelve stone or bronze figures has been interpreted by some as representing the sun surrounded by the signs of the zodiac, suggesting also a function as a solar deity. This fits what has been happening all over the world."

"I am not doubting his powers or his existence as a higher life form. But energy is energy, no matter what form it appears in and there is always a scientific way to explain it all." Doc replied, setting up the defense system for the Saturday compound.

Zak rolled his eyes as his parents entered their famous science vs. magic debate. Even Fiskerton and Komodo rolled their eyes, having long since grown used to these fights but there were times they could be really taxing.

"Guys come on. Is this really the time for-"

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

**SMASH!**

The Saturdays all jumped to their feet as the front gates of the Saturday compound exploded followed by the sound of something crashing through the doors and then smashing through the walls until it reached the living room.

Drew pulled out her fire sword while Doc activated his gauntlet. "Zak, stay behind us!"

Zak picked up his claw, ready to fight despite his mother's orders as the smoke cleared, revealing man wearing golden armor that covered him from head to toe with only his mouth exposed. He carried a giant golden axe that glittered with energy as he smiled.

"Who are you?" Doc demanded to know the identity of the intruder.

The man chose to answer by swinging his axe, releasing a golden energy blast at Doc who quickly used his gauntlet to project an energy shield that protected him. Drew held up her sword as it took in light from the red sun before pointing it at the Harvester of Riches, releasing a fiery blast. The Harvester raised his axe and blocked the fiery attack, sliding only a few feet back. Once the attack was over the Harvester of Riches was on the move.

He shot forward with a speed that would been seen as impossible because of the golden armor he wore. Swinging his axe like a fan, the Harvester fought with a brutal and yet deliberated fighting style that prevented any move from being wasted. The armor was sturdy, taking a direct punch from Doc's gauntlet and shrugging it off like a mosquito bite. He swung his axe with such strength that Drew was surprised her sword didn't shatter when blocking.

Shattered blade or not however, it prove to be a bad idea to contest him in a battle of strength.

Her arms were almost completely numb when she blocked a single hit so now she was dodging every slash aimed her way.

"Hang on!" Zak fired his Claw at the Harvester.

"Zak, no!" Drew shouted.

The Harvester of Riches grabbed the Claw and pulled, hard. Zak was pulled off his feet, flying at the Harvester who seemed ready to swing his axe.

"NO!" Drew shouted, swinging her sword as she jumped in between.

Just as the Harvester of Riches had planned.

He cancelled his attack, allowing Zak to slam into his mother's back and with a single swing of his axe knocked Drew's sword out of her hand.

"_Tha thu gu bhith air do làimhseachadh leis an lorg arc-eòlach as fheàrr de do bheatha, Drew._(Translation: You are about to be treated to the best archaeological find of your life, Drew.)" The man whispered in Drew's ear.

The woman's eyes widened, recognizing the voice. "Leonidas…"

He swiftly knocked her out with a blow to the back of her head and picked her up.

"Drew!" Doc shouted, charging at the Harvester.

"_Sireadh i aig Avalon_.(Translation: Seek her at Avalon.)" The Harvester said before vanished in a flash of golden light….

Leaving the father and son to stare in horror at where the man had been with their beloved matriarch.

Xxx

"How did this happen? We were ready for a plan alongside the Fallen and Satyra, and then out of nowhere this bigshot of a god he claims has the world at his mercy!"

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known Dr. Eggman slammed his fist onto the table and he wasn't the only one frustrated about it. "How are we supposed to build our empires if a god somehow rules the entire world?"

"_More importantly how did he appear and why now_?" Hector Con Carne also wanted answers about this Crom.

So far he was concerned how this opponent managed to have his forces invade Scotland and also GrimmFall. Their officers were on the clock finding out and tracking him down with their all of their equipment.

Snively approached the villains who were in the middle of a talk. "Pardon the intrusion, but we found something interesting that might shed light on our newest competitor."

The brain turned to him for answers. "_Well? Speak up_."

"We traced the energy of his aura and tracked it down to the first couple of days upon his arrival. Right when Billiam was gathering all the gold across the planet, our orbital satellites picked up an unknown energy spike until we matched it with his." Snively said, showing them an image of some gold seal that was flying away from Ireland. "I believe this could've been the cause of his release if the legends we found are true."

It made perfect sense now and all of them were not so happy or thrilled that a greedy fanatic was the cause of all this.

"So, this was all his fault then?" Robotnik wanted to be clear as he folded his arms and let out a humph. "Then perhaps I should thank him."

This amazed the others upon hearing this from him of all people.

"_Thank him? For what_?" Hector wanted to know his reason.

"BECAUSE NOW I KNOW WHO TO BE ANGRY WITH! IF I EVER SEE THAT GOLD HEADED FREAK I'LL STICK HIS HEAD WHERE THE LIGHT WON'T SHINE!" Along with that he silently made a promise to ensure no one ruins his dream of a Robotnik Empire, not Sonic, heroes, huntsmen or even a god!

And he wasn't the only who shared and understand his anger.

"Billiam is irrelevant. He's locked in the maximum security prison underneath the North Pole and as far as I am concerned that's where he belongs." This came from one of the other villains and leaders of the League of Super Criminals known as Black Hat. "What's important is how we deal with this Crom here and now."

"Indeed." Came the British voice of Red-Eye. "An evil god out to control the world? We cannot allow for such competition."

The man known as Red Eye was a tall, balding muscular man who wore a white business suit with an eyepatch over his right eye and a red implant in his left eye.

"So how do we take out this Crom? Can we even trust the so-called heroes to do it?" Yellow Pinkie asked.

Yellow Pinkie was a balding heavy weight man who wore a white shirt and pants with a yellow jacket.

"Has there been any word from the Satyra or even…the Fallen?" The other member of the council, Dr. Greenthumb asked.

Like Yellow Pinkie he was an overweight man with brown hair and wore a white lab coat.

"None. The Satyra have gone completely silent and the Grimm are oddly quiet…As if the Fallen, specifically…_Him_ are keeping them back." Eggman said slowly.

They all knew who he was talking about.

"_Why hold the Grimm back? It's an opportunity to wreak havoc and destruction across the entire planet._" Hector Con Carne wondered.

"Exactly." Black Hat replied. "He doesn't want anyone making things easy for him. Not when the destruction benefits the competition."

"So he's probably got a plan of his own in action." Eggman mused. "I suppose we'll have to contact him and find out."

"Must we? Sure, we're open working alongside him and the other Fallen…But I don't like how he makes us feel as if we're working for him." Yellow Pinkie said sourly.

"Duly noted." Red-Eye replied dryly. "But still, if he has a plan and we meddle without knowing he might decide to turn his eyes on us next. He has enough knowledge of us he could simply forward them to Sebben and Global Justice and we'd spend the next several years trying to protect our assets."

"Agreed…I'll speak with him." Eggman volunteered. "If there is a plan…Maybe he'll let us in on it."

Xxx

"We'll hold up here for now."

Once the Gargoyles had made to the Cave of the Sleeping King they immediately barricaded the entrance with anything they could use. Goliath was under no allusion that it would hold out against anything Crom would send after them. Star, Raven and Danielle were laid down on the ground with a fire immediately lit to help warm them up.

"Goliath, this girl." Hudson said, gesturing to Danielle who groaned as she regained consciousness. "She was at the Golden Castle. She helped defeated Billiam."

"Yes, I remember her." Goliath said, looking at the other two girls. "I do not recognize the other two."

"They are both magical, I know that." King Arthur said as he helped with making the fire. "Crom wanted to sacrifice them both."

"For what reason?"

"To bring forth Morgana's plan." Arthur said darkly. "An Eternal Night. Morgana planned to engulf the world in darkness and rule over it by having the trolls under her command devour humanity. I have no doubt Crom has a similar plan."

"An Eternal Night?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Doesn't sound so bad. At we wouldn't turn to stone." Broadway pointed out.

"Yes but the rest of the world would slowly die. Humans, Faunus, Mobians, even animals and plant life. We need the sun to live, for without the plant life would die, the world would grow so cold almost nothing could survive…Not even Gargoyles." Arthur replied darkly.

"And we have many friends who are Humans or otherwise. We cannot allow Crom to go through with this plan." Goliath stated.

"So how do we stop him?" Lexington asked.

"First we get these children off the island. Hopefully Avalon will send us to Eliza and by then she'll have found Cu Chullain. Then we-" Goliath was cut off as suddenly him and all the Gargoyles turned to stone.

"They have turned to stone!" Tom exclaimed in shock.

"What?!" Arthur jumped to his feet, alarmed by the fact that the Gargoyles turned to stone even though sunrise was still hours away.

Unless…

"How is this possible?" Tom whispered, staring at the prettified forms of his Gargoyle friends.

"Crom!" Arthur looked outside and the sun.

A red sun.

Xxx

"Better. Much better."

Kim Possible had no clue what was going. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by Shego who wore black and blur armor instead of her usual black and green and used a scythe of all things before she blacked out. When she came to she found herself encased in a block of ice up to her neck, making it extremely cold for her as she was presented to a man…

At least she first thought he was a man.

It looked like a man.

It talked like a man.

But its presence…

Its sinister eyes…

It emitted an aura that felt anything but human.

It was like looking into the eyes of a demon.

"Lock her up in the dungeon and keep her frozen…But make sure she is still alive long enough." Crom ordered.

"Al-Alive?!" Kim managed to say through chattering teeth even as the Bodach dragged her frozen form away.

"And this one." Crom looked at the woman his Harvester of Riches brought him. "A beautiful specimen, my Harvester of Riches."

The Harvester of Riches bowed while Drew glared at the evil god. "What did you to him?"

"Crom has made him Crom's Harvester of Riches. The power to have all the wealth in the world now rest in his hands…As long as he serves Crom." Crom answered grandly.

"You mean you brainwashed him." Drew accused. "Van Rook is many things but he'd never carry out mass murder no matter how much wealth you'd give him."

"Crom is very persuasive." Crom said dismissively. "See to it she is locked in her room with barriers placed to keep her from causing trouble."

Drew grunted as the Bodach dragged her away, throwing one look at what used to be Van Rook as he continued to bow to Crom.

"Now then, onto the matter of the other three." Crom mused, sitting on Oberon's throne. "The hour nearly ends here and a day will have passed in the mortal realm. Crom promised destruction if the mortals refused to worship Crom and Cron can feel nothing…They refuse."

Crom's orange eyes flashed, emitting a fiery glow to convey his anger. "Crom has been patient…Crom has been generous…Crom offered a lifetime of order, peace and harmony…And they spat in Crom's face."

Crom stood up from the throne. "Find the other three maidens but Crom will not wait. We will move on their giant villages, we will slay their armies of heathen heroes, we will take their precious lands and riches and leave them to shiver in the dark! The Age of the Mortals is over! Now begins the Age of Crom!"

The three Harvesters bowed to him just as a fourth one appeared.

The new Harvester of Blood in all her dark glory as she bowed and proclaimed with the other three. "_Hail Crom!_"

"Ah, the new Harvester of Blood." Crom grinned as she stood up, allowing him to look her over. "A Gargoyle…How appropriate. You will be the one to sacrifice the four maidens once they are all together and even slay those other meddlesome Gargoyles. Crom will not sacrifice one at a time, no, no, no. It must be done all at once. Crom will not wait past the deadline."

As Crom spoke the sky above Avalon became dark red with a fiery sun blazing in the background...

"We move onto the land of the mortals, starting with the city of their greatest warriors!" Crom declared, summoning a pitchfork and slamming it into the ground.

A blast of fiery light shot out of the pitchfork, through the ceiling and into the sky.

Crom was now ready.

Xxx

What happened to the sun over Avalon did not go unnoticed.

The red sun could be seen by everyone, everywhere on the planet.

Xxx

Major Glory along with the gathered heroes watched the pillar of light rising in the distance. There was a flash of light and Avalon appeared in water near GrimmFall for all to see.

"It's started." The Major said, knowing what was about to happen.

From Avalon came an army of Bodach, wearing battle armor instead of cloaks with swords, spears, shields and any other weapon imaginable. At the front, leading the army were the four Harvesters with the Harvester of Night forming a path made of ice to the mainland.

Xxx

When he opened his eyes, for a brief second he thought he finally ended his long life. All he could see were the long green branches of a giant tree with ethereal glow around it.

"_I am sorry to say you are still among the living._"

Groaning slightly he sat up, just realizing he had been lying down on a soft grassy ground. His body felt…

_A blazing sun…_

Gasping slightly he brought a hand to his head. "I can't believe I did that…"

"_You did. Not many would have been brave enough to do that even if they were immortal._"

Looking up he saw a very elderly looking man, sitting in a lotus position in front of the large tree with vines and branches wrapping around him.

"Where am I?" He asked, slowly standing up.

"_You are in the Jade Temple._" The man answered without moving his mouth. "_I am Grandmaster Tan Zang. You were brought here to answer to a dangerous threat._"

"Crom." Macbeth said, looking down at himself and was glad to see he was wearing a simple robe and was not completely naked.

"_Yes._"

"But how can I stop him? He is a god and I was only useful as cannon fodder." Macbeth said, closing his eyes as he remembered confronting Crom.

"_You can become what the world needs to help stop him._" Tan Zang said as Macbeth looked back at him. "_Crom is powerful but he was defeated once. Against him your weapons will not be enough._"

"Then what will be?"

"_Your spirit. Your Aura is awakened, yes?_"

"It is." Macbeth nodded, having lived for thousands of years and during that time had his Aura awakened.

"_Then I will show you a secret power that only a handful have gained. It was awakened in times when the Earth was threatened by beings as evil and powerful as Crom. I gained it, the Ninja Tribunal in Japan gained it and now you, the king of Scotland will gain it._"

"What is this power?" Macbeth asked.

"_The Seven Chakras of Aura._"

Xxx

"They are near the docks."

Chief Fizz glared at the image of the approaching demon army. "Then we will make them bleed. All airships, lock onto the enemy and their ice bridge."

From above the city came a dozen jets, bombers and airships, led by a giant flying wing that served as the mobile headquarters for GrimmFall's police and military in emergency situation. It had a sleek triangular shape and large jet engines mounted aft-ward. Chief Fizz was standing in the large control, overlooking the four main pilots as the attack was signaled.

This airship was called the USS _Ricardo_.

"Locking onto enemy targets." The main gunner called out. "Targets locked."

"Fire!"

Xxx

"The Seven Chakras of Aura?"

"_Yes._" Tan Zang likely would have nodded if he could. "_Aura has been a great power that was discovered thousands of years ago to be used against the Grimm. Aura can increase the strength and speed of the body and with a Semblance you manifest a unique power but what makes you think that is the end. Have you wondered there might be more to it? More levels to unlock?_"

"And you have discovered them?" Macbeth questioned skeptically.

"_And you can as well. You are like me and the Tribunal. You have walked this Earth for thousands of years and you never had to go through the training we did to become what we are._" Tan Zang stated.

"My immortality is the result of a curse I asked for to ensure the safety of my people without fully understanding the price I would pay." Macbeth sadly said, remembering his wife and son.

"_But you have made it count in recent years. Such as defending the Gargoyles for their right to exist._" Tan Zang said. "_You went to Avalon because you recognize the danger the world is in and sacrificed yourself, enduring the pain of being burned alive by a sun to save your comrades. If anyone has proven themselves worthy to gain this power it is you._"

"And…What must I do to gain it?" Macbeth asked, considering everything he had just learned.

"_First, sit down. Clear your mind and focus on what I say._"

Seeing he had nothing to lose Macbeth sat down, crossing his legs. He watched as small green vines moved across the ground around him.

"_First, focus your Aura._"

Macbeth closed his eyes and his silver grey Aura flared around his body.

"_First we begin with the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It represents survival and is blocked by fear._"

Xxx

The people in the GrimmFall shelters watched in silent fear as the demon army approached the land. The GrimmFall police force attacked from above, peppering the enemy with missiles, bullets and fire and electro blasts made from Fire and Lightning Dust. Dozens of Bodach were killed or disintegrated but the four Harvesters continued marching and leading the army to the mainland. Finally the Harvester of Night waved her scythe, releasing a powerful icy gust that slammed into the airships, sending them spinning and flying away.

The _Ricardo_ managed to survive due to being bigger and heavily armored.

"Continue firing!" Fizz shouted.

Xxx

_Macbeth suddenly opened his eyes, seeing himself back in Scotland…_

_And it had become a winter wasteland._

_As far as he could see there was snow and ice and that was not all._

_He saw people, men, women and children all frozen with looks of sheer terror in their eyes._

_"No." Macbeth fell to his knees. "No…NO!"_

_"This is what you fear." Tan Zang's voice whispered to him. "Calm yourself. Clear your mind. The fear exists but it is not yet real. Focus on that, focus on how you will do everything in your power to prevent this from happening."_

_Taking his advice, Macbeth took several deep breaths to calm himself and primal fear coursing through him. He stood up and looked over the wasteland, knowing that it was not yet real._

_Scotland was still thriving with life and its people would fight to keep it that way._

_He had to have faith…_

_Like he had faith in his son in ruling Scotland and defeating Canmore._

_Slowly the frozen wasteland before him vanished, revealing Scotland as he remembered it with endless fields of green and its people alive and well._

Macbeth gasped as a bright light emitted from the base of his spine while his Aura flared.

"_Congratulations. You have unlocked the fist chakra._" Tan Zang said, withdrawing the vine from the base of Macbeth's spine.

"I feel…" Macbeth looked down at his hands, feeling a surge of power unlike anything he had ever felt before. "No words can properly express what I feel."

"_We must continue._" Tan Zang said, bringing the vine to the sacrum now. "_The next chakra is the chakra of water. It represents pleasure and is blocked by guilt._"

Xxx

"They took her?"

SAM-R-I was in a dark room, accepting a private call from Genki Sanban who nodded. "_Yes. I think that monster was after our daughter…Danielle let herself be taken so it wouldn't take Kuki. She needs your help._"

Eyes narrowed underneath the helmet. "…I understand."

Genki nodded, showing a very worried look in her eyes as the call ended.

As both Kani Sanban and SAM-R-I he would not let this stand.

Invading his homeland.

Attacking the town he was born in.

And now attacking his family.

This would not stand.

He could not help his family when they were locked up in the Golden Castle.

It was Danielle who saved them that time.

Now she was in danger, sacrificing herself for them again…

He told her that he owed a debt which he could never repay for saving his family.

Yet he would try none the less, and he would start by saving her this time.

Xxx

_Macbeth saw himself leaving Scotland after having been killed by Canmore and betrayed by Demona._

_"I…wanted to stay." Macbeth closed his eyes as a tear slipped out. "My wife…My son…They needed me and I had to leave."_

_It was for the best._

_If he stayed his own people would believe him to be an imposter or a demon disguised as their dead king._

_But his wife…His son…_

_Long gone._

_But he was still here, without them._

_"You must accept there was nothing you could do for them. You placed your trust in them, in your son as any true father would. Do not allow this guilt to cloud your judgement or poison your soul." Tan Zang said softly._

_Macbeth listened to these words, remembering what he had to do for his family's sake._

_The true guilt came from outliving his family._

_He spent centuries tracking Demona down to kill her so he could finally die and be with this family again._

_But then the Gargoyles, people he had once quarreled with in his quest of vengeance showed him that even though he was still cursed, he still had the capacity to love and Goliath encouraged him to continue seeking it. He found a new purpose in life, trying to foster peace between Human, Faunus, Mobian and Gargoyle._

Macbeth opened his eyes again, feeling another wave of warmth and power wash over him. He felt so…light as if all his pain had been liberated.

No, it was still there but he felt so relieved now it almost as if his soul had been healed.

"_Congratulations, you have unlocked the second chakra._" Tan Zang said, withdrawing the vine.

"To be capable of all this…How is it that a man can live so long and yet take as long to learn this?" Macbeth pondered, once again looking at his hand.

"_Sometimes it takes centuries to learn it does not have to take centuries to learn._" Tan Zang said as a vine now touched Macbeth's stomach. "_The next is the chakra of fire. It represents willpower and is blocked by shame._"

Xxx

"Are you can do this?"

Scotty Blake held up his sword, staring at the reflections of his team in the blade. "I ain't stopping now. This Croker marches into my land, attacks my castle and my family and worst of all kidnaps someone I have sworn to help? He is going down!"

Scotty's wife came up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder before pulling him around and hugging him. "You are not responsible for the lass's kidnaping, dear. Those…mongrels are."

Scotty smiled as he hugged his wife back. "Aye."

"So…Find the lass." The wife backed away, smiling at first and then looked angry. "And tear those dingly worms apart for taking her!"

"AYE!" Scotty laughed. "For you, muffin, anything!"

"Now hurry up and go!" His wife barked, pointing to the door. "Get moving and find that Crock Crooker!" She then looked to the rest of Team SEKR. "And you lot get moving too!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The three saluted and quickly gathered around Scotty as he held up his sword, summoning the Celtic magic in the magical runs as he slashed through the air and created a portal…

Xxx

_Macbeth saw himself attacking the Gargoyles, using them as bait to find and kill Demona, an action of the past which he deeply regretted._

_"They were not allies of Demona. I let my grudge cloud my judgement." Macbeth said shamefully._

_"You had spent years alone, wishing to die. One day your curse will end but until then you have much work to do, including atoning if that is your wish." Tan Zang whispered._

_Yes…_

_He wished to atone for his mistake._

_That was why he took a job as a professor._

_To teach young minds how to be better than their elders._

Macbeth gasped as a glow emitted from his stomach, flaring with his spine and sacrum.

"_Congratulations. You have unlocked the third chakra._" Tan Zang praised.

Macbeth brought a hand to his stomach, feeling even lighter now if that was even possible.

A vine reached out to his chest, touching where the heart would be. "_Next, we have the chakra of air. It represents love and is blocked by grief._"

Xxx

Jim Lake Jr. and Claire watched as the demon army approached despite the military's best attempts to slow them down.

"And I thought everything we saw in Arcadia was crazy." Claire whispered, slipping her hand into Jim's.

"Goes to show you that every place has its own brand of crazy." Jim smiled, clenching her hand. "Too bad Tobes isn't here with us this time."

"I am sure he feels the same." Claire replied, smiling back as she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Jim's lips.

Troll or not he was still the same Jim Lake Jr. she fell in love with.

Xxx

Solomon Saturday readied the airship with Zak behind him. "The island of Avalon has been sighted near GrimmFall."

"Hang on, Mom." Zak whispered, his eyes flashing orange for a second. "We're coming."

Xxx

_"Gruoch…"_

_His beloved wife._

_She was as beautiful as the day he first met her and the day he had to leave her._ _Gruoch was forced to marry Gillecomgain by order of King Duncan. Gruoch wanted to run away with Macbeth, but Macbeth couldn't live with forcing that life on his love. Shortly after their wedding, Gillecomgain was slain by the vengeful Demona, thus allowing Macbeth and Gruoch to marry. _

_ Soon after their marriage, Gruoch gave birth to her son, Luach. Gruoch became Queen of Scotland after her husband's coronation on Michaelmas of 1040, reigning over Scotland until Macbeth's 'murder' in 1057. Unable to abandon her son during his campaign against Canmore, Gruoch had to bid her husband goodbye forever, so his people would believe him truly dead._

_"Luach…"_

_His son._

_When Macbeth was 'killed' his body was approached by Luach and Bodhe who took up the crown stating 'The king is dead... long live the king.' and placed it onto Luach's head. _

_Macbeth thought by leaving he was saving his son._

_He was wrong._

_"Even after all this time, your love for them remains." Tan Zang said._

_"And it always will." Macbeth vowed._

_"Remember what Goliath told you." Tan Zang whispered._

_Macbeth remembered what Goliath had told him._

_"You may have been a victim of Demona's treachery and deceit, but in a strange way she's done you a favor. At least now you know that you are capable of love, the kind of love that makes life worthwhile. Search for that love, Macbeth. She's out there. Just make sure that next time, you get a good look at her at night."_

_Even after all this time Macbeth could not help but smile and laugh._

_Goliath was right._

_Though Macbeth had yet to find someone new he still believed she was out there._

_She could never replace Gruoch and he would never ask for that._

_But he still hoped there was someone out there._

_"Your love for them will always exist and can be reborn into someone new." Tan Zang said as the images of Gruach and Luach vanished, leaving behind someone else._

_Macbeth couldn't see them or make out their gender but he still felt a deep connection to them._

Macbeth's heart glowed along with the other three chakra points, turning his Aura from silver grey to almost white with silver streaks.

"_Congratulations. You have unlocked the fourth chakra._" Tan Zang said, withdrawing the vine from Macbeth's heart and then placed it on his throat. "_Next we have the chakra of sound. It represents truth and is blocked by lies._"

Xxx

"Everyone, the hour is upon us." Major Glory said, addressing the assembled heroes and hunters in the room. "Crom Cruach wants to rule this world, promising a life of peace…That is a lie."

As he spoke, the various heroes and hunters prepared themselves. E-Male inspected a blue colored ring blade while Down Unda Mate checked his boomerangs.

"He will demand you to sacrifice your children to him, destroy those who do not bow and if necessary leave us all in a world of complete darkness and cold until anyone is either dead or serving him."

Agunimon sheathed his Tri-Knife after making sure it was in perfect condition. He shared a look with his fellow Digimon, nodding to them which they returned with their own.

"We are gathered here to tell him, in one united voice that we reject his offer, we reject his threats, and we reject him."

Krunk flexed his muscles while Valhallen played a few notes on his Mighty Axe, making sure it was working perfectly.

"Yes, our world is not perfect but we cannot expect someone to come along and fix it for us just by getting on our knees and praying that all of ours problems go away."

Meanwhile the androids that were part of Project: YoRHa were setting up defensive positions all around the city of GrimmFall. It was projected that Crom would likely attack again to try and break the strength and will of his enemies by sacking the most well-known city in the world, the heart of the Huntsmen community across an entire continent and one of the truly safe bastions where no threat could emerge victorious.

A victory for Crom here would tell the entire world that he could not be stopped.

"You all are here because you know this in your hearts as well. We do not exist to simply bow down and cower to monsters. We proved that with the Grimm and we will prove it with Crom! We will unite and tell this Crom in one voice…That we will stand to the end!" Major Glory took one deep breath. "And so with that said…Justice Friends…Assemble!"

Xxx

_Macbeth remembered hiding himself from the world for centuries. He hid his identity, interacting only with hired guns and mercenaries when he needed them for a special job._

_He had no one to bond with at the times and thus saw no reason to share the truth of who he was._

_The only time he came close to confessing on his own instead of someone finding out was the night he married Dominque and wanted to tell her everything…_

_Until he found out Dominque had been Demona all along._

_"I have waited so long…Perhaps I could find that special someone…I could trust them with absolutely everything." Macbeth whispered._

_"You took the first path with King Arthur." Tan Zang said. "Did you not remember the promise you made him?"_

_Macbeth remembered._

_King Arthur offered to make him his knight the night when he retrieved Excalibur but Macbeth had been a king too long to follow someone else._

_Still, if Arthur had ever needed his help he would be there when that happened._

_He did not lie._

Macbeth's throat was emitting a glow now.

"_Congratulations. You have unlocked the fifth chakra._" Tam Zang praised, withdrawing the vine. "_It would take years without proper guidance but you learn rather quickly even if me showing you._"

"Perhaps I have just been waiting for someone to put me back on the right path." Macbeth admitted with a small smile as the vine was now touching his forehead.

"_The sixth chakra, the light chakra. It is the chakra of insight and is blocked by illusion._" Tan Zang continued.

Xxx

Just as the demon army reached the harbor suddenly they found themselves under attack. Major Glory, Valhallen, Krunk, SAM-R-I, Capital G, White Tiger, Living Bullet and Tiki Torch all appeared and went on the offensive. The Bodach tried to swarm them but against the members of the Justice Friends they were mere cannon fodder.

Needless to say things got very messy very fast.

Krunk roared out as he proceeded to smash his way through dozens of Bodach, their weapons utterly useless against him. He smashed his way through the Bodach, becoming a purple whirlwind of fury as he brutally smashed any Bodach close to him. It was explained to him that the Bodach were like the Grimm and thus it was okay to smash them to bits. They wanted to hurt people so Krunk would hurt them back!

Valhallen was the same, playing multiple strings on his Mighty Axe, slashing and blasting his way through the hoard of enemy demons easily. From the tip of his instrument came blasts of lightning that scorched any demon, turning them into little more than ashes. With string he played came a sonic blast that knocked the surrounding Bodach back, keeping them from getting close to the Viking God of Rock. He destroyed many Bodach, keeping them from spreading out into the city.

SAM-R-I shot through the incoming demons, slashing, kicking and punching anything in his way. No matter how hard the demons tried he was too fast and too strong to be stopped. With a single slash he beheaded one Bodach that tried to sneak up on him and blasted two more with a lightning attack. He then proceeded to cut off the legs of a charging Bodach before finishing it off.

Capital G became a giant and immediately started stomping down on the Bodach, keeping them from escaping into the city. White Tiger slashed, punched and kicked much like SAM-R-I, let out a loud roar that blasted over a dozen Bodach away. Living Bullet easily took down perhaps a hundred Bodach in a matter of seconds while Tiki Torch burned away just as many.

But for every Bodach slain a hundred took its place.

Xxx

"_The greatest illusion of the world is separation. Countries, states, cities, people. They are all believed to be separate and different when they are in fact…one and the same._" _Tan Zang said._

_"One and the same." Macbeth repeated quietly. "Yes…"_

_Humans_

_Faunus_

_Mobians_

_Gargoyles_

_Fae_

_They were all considered different but that was the illusion._

_They lived in the same world._

_They breathed the same air._

_They lived and died._

_"We are all individual but we are all part of the one single world." Macbeth said in realization. _

_"Everyone is different and yet we are all connected, thus making the divisions we see in the world meaningless." Tan Zang explained. "We are all one."_

_The center of Macbeth's forehead released a light, resembling a third eye._

_"Congratulations. You have unlocked the sixth chakra." Tan Zang praised._

_Macbeth's Aura had changed again, becoming almost completely white with yellow golden streaks._

_"Only one more left." Tan Zang said, directing placing a vine on the crown of Macbeth's head. "The thought chakra, pure cosmic energy. This kind of power when released grants unending power to those who understand it. I unlocked it at a very old age and learned how to receive nourishment from the Earth itself. You on the other hand will not need it because of your curse."_

_"And what blocks it?" Macbeth questioned._

_"…What attachments do you have?"_

_"Attachments?"_

_"Yes. What attaches you to this world?" Tan Zang said. _

_"I…I am not sure." Macbeth admitted. "I have lived for so long, hunted for so long that I am not sure…"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Before Macbeth appeared the image of a Gargoyle, a very familiar female Gargoyle._

_"The one thing attaching me is my literal bond with Demona. I have tried to sever it over the years but it can only be done if one of us kills the other." Macbeth admitted. "This is...has been my obsession for so long."_

_"Bonds come in many forms. For some there are bonds of love and others there are bonds of hate." Tan Zang stated. "You must learn to let go."_

_"If I let go wouldn't that I mean I have chosen to simply give up one day finally passing on to be with my family?" Macbeth questioned._

_"Some believe that letting go of the ones they love is giving up on love but that is not true. Love does not mean attachment. Attachment can lead to obsession, obsession can lead to fear of losing what you love and allow resentment to fester from that loss and give rise to hatred. Love is the greatest gift of all and it can also be the greatest burden but love itself can save you, not condemn you." Tan Zang explained._

_"Yes…" Macbeth whispered, listening to man's words and realizing he was right. "For so long my only earthly attachment was ironically to the very one I have hunted for so long. She betrayed me, she betrayed her people and forced me to flee my home and so I sought vengeance against her…But that is not who I am any longer."_

_Macbeth looked to the image of Demona. "You and I will have our final dance one day…But from this point forward, I sever the bond of hatred between us!"_

_And just like that, it was done._

_Macbeth thought he heard the sound of a cord snapping as he let go of his bond of hatred to Demona._

_"It is done." _Tan Zang whispered, withdrawing the vines.

An Aura of pure white surrounded Macbeth as he opened his eyes, revealing a white glow from them. He held out his hand and in a flash of light a Scottish claymore appeared before him which he immediately grabbed.

This was no ordinary sword.

It was the very sword he had wielded when he was king.

It had been passed down to his son who sadly fell in battle but Canmore's actions were what condemned him.

This sword was the same as the sword of every king and clan leader in Scotland, imbued with Celtic magic.

It could not be wielded by hearts stained with evil.

And now, after a thousand years it was back in the hands of its true owner.

The man that was formerly the King of Scotland, an adversary to the Gargoyles of Manhattan who later became an ally was reborn. From the man's eyes came a pillar of light that engulfed him, growing in size and brightness until it was like looking into a newborn sun.

And an instant later it was gone from the Jade Academy, having shot up into the sky.

Xxx

Sammael's eyes shot open as he felt a great power. "So…someone has managed to open all seven chakras…" He smirked. "This could be what tips the balance of power against Crom."

Xxx

Rolf looked out at the city, seeing the battle in distance despite it being so far away from the Hall of Heroes.

He should be out there with them.

The evil Crom Cruach was the enemy of his people.

As the Son of a Shepard it was his responsibility.

"Excuse me."

"Gah!" Rolf spun around, seeing something in the dark corner of the room. "Who is there?!"

"Are you Rolf Vorlik?" The person asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Rolf clenched his fists, ready to fight. "Reveal yourself, he-who-hides-shadows-for-dramatic-effect!"

The person chuckled as they stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be Rory and held out the Shepard's staff to Rolf who gasped upon seeing it.

"That staff…" Rolf trailed off.

"Would you like the chance to stop Crom?" Rory asked as the staff emitted a golden glow.


	26. Chapter 26

_Opening File: Agent Epsilon_

_Agent Epsilon is one of The Secret Scientists and supposedly a friend of Drew Saturday and Doc Saturday. Not much is known about Agent Epsilon, other than he is one of the seven Secret Scientists that survived the assault on Argost's mansion when an attempt to recover the Kur Stone was made eleven years ago. It is known he is a clone of the greatest spy his people found 100 years ago. Epsilon, Foxtail and Clovis Bray all worked to ensure Dr. Zinnia's will to go public about Project YoRHa and giving the androids equal rights was buried as a way to ensure that the androids would forever remain assets of the Grey Agency._

_He attempted to abduct Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln, the Ice and Candy Elementals in order to have them trained and recruited into the Grey Agency against the Fallen. This plan drew the attention of Sebben and Sammael, both of whom thwarted this plan with Sammael having nearly all of the agents aside from Epsilon and his Francis killed. Sebben warned Epsilon to stay away from the Elementals or something worse would happen. Later, Epsilon's son was sent to capture the serial killer Pinocchio before he was turned into the Harvester of Growth by Crom._

_Currently Epsilon has charged android 2B of Project YoRha with a mission to take control of Crom Cruach through SIVA nanites previously thought to be destroyed._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Shouldn't we be out there helping the others? Why did Merlin ask us to hang back?"

Claire for the life of her didn't understand why she let that old wizard talk her into these things.

Or Jim for that matter.

Sure he helped them defeated Gunmar and Morgana but at the beginning he was only out for himself, taking back his powers by killing Morgana. She could not help but wonder if he had some ulterior motive to letting all the others go out and fight Crom Cruach while they waited in the Hall of Heroes.

"Merlin said someone was going to be here. Someone who holds the key to stopping Crom." Jim replied, as they both watched the battle from the main observation room.

"Indeed I did, Jim." Merlin's voice came from behind them as they turned and faced the old wizard. "And that person is here now."

Xxx

"Who is there?!"

"Are you Rolf Vorlik?" The person asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Rolf clenched his fists, ready to fight. "Reveal yourself, he-who-hides-shadows-for-dramatic-effect!"

The person chuckled as they stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be Rory and held out the Shepherd's staff to Rolf who gasped upon seeing it.

"That staff…" Rolf trailed off.

"Would you like the chance to stop Crom?" Rory asked as the staff emitted a golden glow.

Rolf gazed at the staff, recognizing from the old books and the stories his papa told him. "The Staff of the Shepherds…Only the son of a Shepard can hold it."

"And good thing we know one." Rory said, holding out the staff.

Rolf held out his hand…but then backed away. "Rolf is not worthy. Rolf failed to stop the evil one before. Rolf's vision…They showed Rolf the future…"

"A vision huh?"

The door opened and in walked Merlin, followed by Jim and Claire. Rolf's eyes widened a bit when he saw Jim but made no move.

"Merlin and the famous Trollhunter." Rory greeted cordially.

"And the mighty warrior, Cu Chullain. Or should I say Cu Chullain's reincarnation." Merlin greeted. "I take it we are interrupting."

"Only trying to show this boy his visions do not mean we are going to lose." Rory replied.

"Visions?" Jim asked, taking a step forward.

"Young Rolf here is a descendant of the original Shepard who helped vanquish Crom a thousand years ago. Before he died the Shepard decreed that if Crom ever broke free his descendants would be charged with stopping him again." Rory explained.

"Rolf is not worthy of that staff." Rolf turned away. "Rolf's visions showed a dark future and Rolf failed to defeat the evil one already. Rolf is not worthy."

"So you think that's reason to give up?" Jim took a step forward. "I heard what happened. You were brave, you fought well and you lost like everyone else. There is no shame or disgrace in that. Just because he beat you once doesn't mean you can't defeat him."

"Crom Cruach inspires fear into the hearts of the brave, Trollhunter. Rolf fears that the world's destiny is to be ruled by him." Rolf said solemnly.

"Rolf, destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives, living existence as a quiet desperation. Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulder, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero." Jim said to the Son of a Shepard.

"You fear Crom but you have the strength to fight him even in a losing battle." Rolf said in surprise.

"The first rule of being a Trollhunter is to always be afraid." Jim said as he summoned his sword. "Fear heightens you're senses and keeps you alive. But arrogance gets you killed. It's okay to be afraid in battle."

"But Rolf's vision…"

"Don't think about your vision." Jim said, taking the Shepherd's staff from Rory and holding it out to Rolf. "Don't think. Become."

Rolf stared at the Trollhunter before looking down at the staff…Reaching out with one hand and grasping it.

Rolf let out a gasp as the magic of the Shepherd's staff flowed into him, a golden light surrounding him and suddenly…

All seemed right in the world.

Or at least it would be when the Son of Shepard stopped that evil that was Crom Cruach!

Xxx

"Come on! Blasted…WORK YOU SHINY PIECE OF STEEL!"

Scotty Blake slashed his sword through the air again, intending to create a portal that would lead them to Raven. Unfortunately that seemed to be easier said than done as every time a portal formed it broke apart a second later.

"Crom has have shielded the island." Extor surmised. "Not even your Celtic magic can break through it."

"We'll see about that!" Scotty barked as he formed another portal that broke apart a second later. "GOB DARN IT!"

Normally he'd swear but he was at home and _no_ one ever swore in the presence of his wife and for good reason.

"Maybe we should look at this in another way." Extor suggested.

"And how is that?" Scotty asked.

"The island has just appeared off of the coast near GrimmFall. Meaning instead of simply going to Avalon-" Extor started.

"We go to GrimmFall!" Scotty finished with a grin.

"What about that huge army of demons coming from the island? We'd have to fight our way all the way there." Rino pointed out.

"I'm willing to do it. No one marches up to Castle Blake and kidnaps anyone here!" Scotty vowed with a clenched fist. "So we're going to-"

"Scotty, look!"

Everyone stopped and turned to Keanu as he pointed out the window towards a bright light. Believing it was an attack the rest of Team SEKR moved to the window and saw what it was.

Scotty's eyes widened in shock when he saw what…_who_ it was. "No…I don't believe it."

"Scotty?" Rino asked.

Standing before the castle was a muscular middle-aged man with a grey beard and hair, wearing a white and gold tunic with a green sash, dark leggings and boots and in his hand was a sword resembling Scotty's.

And surrounding him was an Aura of multiple colors.

"A multi-colored Aura?" Extor's eyes widened. "And those eyes…That's…"

"Impossible." Rino whispered, just as stunned as the scientist. "It's almost always a single colored Aura. I've heard of double colored Aura, even triple or even quadruple colored Auras in the past but this…It's like a rainbow!"

"Whose soul could project a multi-colored Aura?" Keanu asked.

"I know who." Scotty answered, putting his sword in its scabbard. "It's actually him."

"Who?" Keanu asked as Scotty turned around and headed for the door. "Who, Scotty?"

"Open the gates!" Scotty shouted as he left the room, followed quickly by the rest of Team SEKR.

Rushing down to the front gates, Scotty along with everyone in the castle watched as the man entered, staring at them with blazing cyan eyes.

"Okay, who is this guy?" Keanu whispered.

"The King…" Scotty's wife answered in stunned awe.

"King?"

"King Macbeth." Scotty answered, staring at the man. "We heard rumors for years that a man in Empire City was actually the once King of Scotland, Macbeth who was made immortal by the Fae."

"Say what?!" Rino and Keanu's jaws nearly dislodged themselves and fell to the ground.

"He looks remarkably similar to the portraits of King Macbeth." Extor stated, adjusting his goggles. "But the Aura…"

Macbeth smiled as he looked around. "I am glad to see Scotland has not changed much since I was last here." He took in a deep breath. "Even in this frozen nightmare the air smells exactly like home."

"You are King Macbeth?" Scotty took a step forward. "The real king?"

"Once I was King. I come here now, not to reclaim the throne that is no longer needed. I am here to call on your aid." Macbeth replied with a smile as he took out his sword. "I ask from one son of Scotland to another…Will you aid me in my quest to defeat Crom Cruach?"

Scotty's eyes widened. "You are going after Crom?"

"Yes. He threatens Scotland and the rest of the world." Macbeth clenched a fist. "Unless Scotland has decided to begin worshiping him I personally plan on delivering a message to him…That Scotland would rather be frozen than bow to him."

"HA!" Scotty laughed. "Funny, we were going to say the same thing! Right lads?!"

A roar of approval echoed throughout the castle as everyone voice their agreement with Scotty, holding up their swords.

Macbeth smiled and laughed. "Glad to hear it! I've come to ask for the best of Scotland's warriors to fight with me. Come with me, fight with me and we will personally see to it that Crom thinks twice about ever thinking he can scare us into worshiping him!"

"Works for me!" Scotty pulled out his sword. "So, care to get us to that island? We have a friend there who needs our help!"

"As a matter of fact…" Macbeth held up his sword and crossed it with Scotty's. "I believe I can. Any friend to a son of Scotland is a friend to me."

There was a flash of light that shot up into the sky, parting the dark clouds and allowing the sun to shine down on Scotland again.

The King had returned.

Xxx

"You ready for this, June."

Juniper Lee nodded, now wearing a metal suit of armor with the Juniper symbol on the chest plate and her now tied into a low pony tail. "Yep."

"Good." Jasmine Lee wore her own battle armor. "The plan is simple. Get onto the island, take down Crom and after that we worry about putting everything back to the way it was."

June nodded, knowing that it was going to be perhaps the most difficult battle of her life but she was ready.

She had wanted to be free of the barrier placing her in Orchid Bay and she got her wish.

However that wish came with the cost of having to deal with other magical threats much greater than the ones she had faced.

The world ending kind of threats.

"I'm ready."

Xxx

Back in GrimmFall the situation started to slowly grow worse. The army of Bodach emerging from Avalon seemed to have no limit to their numbers, despite the best efforts of the Justice Friends to contain them. Major Glory summoned his Freedom Armor in an attempt to save strength and started blasting the demons away with his shoulder cannons but some managed to slip by and entered the city.

Fortunately the Justice Friends were not the only line of defense.

Xxx

(**City Point**)

(**Chateau by Rob Dougan Starts to Play**)

"_Operator 21O to 9S._"

"This is 9S."

"_The majority of the enemy is held back by the Justice Friends but ten percent have managed to slip past them and are entering the city. I am detecting enemy movement coming in your direction._"

"Understood, 21O." 9S said before contacting the other units in the city. "The enemy is approaching. Deploy the Pods."

"_Understood._"

Dozens of hovering devices were released, coming into contact with the Bodach and immediately fired on them. Bullets and miniature missiles destroyed over a dozen Bodach and the few that slipped through…

9S's visor slid over his eyes and he sprinted forward, faster than the human eye could see. He fell upon the Bodach, punching and kicking hard enough to land a killing blow on each target. Nearby, other YoRHa androids attacked the Bodach with just as lethal precision. Unit 2E, better known as 2B slashed dozens of Bodach to pieces with her katana in a matter of second.

Xxx

**(GrimmFall Park)**

A group of Bodach slipped into GrimmFall park to find mortals to slay and abduct any children to be taken back to Lord Crom to worship him or to be sacrificed.

"Hi boys."

Instead they were greeted with a green skinned muscular human, a spirit with an arm and a hand sticking out of its head, and a Yeti wearing only blue jeans and a belt.

"You know who else sends armies of monsters to destroy cities and scare everyone into worshiping them?" Muscular Man asked with a grin. "My Mom!"

"Nice one!" The spirit, High-Five Ghost laughed.

"Less joking, Muscle Man." Skips cracked his knuckles. "And more smashing these freaks."

"All right!" Muscle Man laughed as two Bodach charged at him.

He easily caught one and slammed it into the other, breaking them both down with ease. Fives was next, enlarging his hand and slapping a few Bodach down with ease.

Xxx

**(Birdman's Office)**

Harvey Birdman, formerly known as the hero Birdman looked out the window, seeing the battles going in the streets of GrimmFall.

He had retired from the fighting years ago…

And yet if they were to have any chance of winning he'd have to step up again.

With that said, he shed his suit, revealing the blazing orange battle suit underneath.

It was time for Birdman to take to the skies again.

Xxx

**(City Hall)**

Birdman wasn't the only one to leave his office to help. Phil Ken Sebben exited his office, carrying a black sleek cane that appeared to be modified to sophistically advanced, likely from DexLabs. Just as he stepped out of City Hall he was immediately surrounded by a gang of Bodach.

"Gentlemen, I do not mean to be rude but I am pressed for time." Sebben twirled his cane in a single hand. "So I'll give you one chance. Run now and don't come back."

The Bodach snarled, grasping their swords and spears before they immediately attacked. Sebben's eye flashed and a field of energy surrounded him before expanding out to engulf the Bodach. To them, time was proceeding as normal but outside it…

If anyone was looking all they could see was everyone inside moving so fast it was all a blur.

Sebben blocked a sword strike from one Bodach before slamming his free fist into said Bodach's stomach, breaking the demon's fragile body with one hit. Another Bodach immediately started to attack Sebben with his spear but was kicked in the chest, his chest immediately breaking and causing an instant death. The remaining five immediately attacked Sebben who back flipped to gain some room and then charged forward, kicking one Bodach in the face so hard instant death was guaranteed. Twirling his cane in one hand Sebben employed the use of martial arts, specifically Bartitsu here practitioners are taught to use a cane as a weapon in addition to various hand-to-hand techniques along with Kung Fu, Karate and Tae Kwan Do.

Another Bodach was killed instantly when another tried to kill Sebben with a chained spike ball but missed and the unfortunate one in the face. After dodging Sebben kicked the Bodach away while another swung at Sebben with its sword. Sebben easily blocked with his cane and preformed a spinning to the Bodach, actually kicking its head off. The other two immediately attacked Sebben at the same time, one stabbing his spear at Sebben's face but the mayor of GrimmFall leaned back and used his cane to redirect the spear so it stabbed the last sword wielding Bodach.

Sebben spun around and slammed his cane down on the last Bodach, shattering its skull. The energy field around him vanished and he immediately checked his watch.

"Two point six seconds. I used to do it in one point three." Sebben sighed, looking at the dead bodies. "Crom didn't make you guys to last obviously. What a waste."

Xxx

(**Marquee Row**)

The Bodach were marching down the street, looking for prey to slaughter and eat. However instead of prey they found something else…

Speeding down the street appeared to be a heavily armored car, resembling a white and blue falcon. It was the Falcon Car, the personal vehicle of the hero known as Blue Falcon. From hidden compartments came an entire armory of machine weapons that aimed and fired, killing dozens of Bodach that were not run over by the speeding vehicle. Inside the car, Blue Falcon turned the wheel, spinning the car onto another street and immediately opened fire, killing more Bodach in under a few seconds.

More Bodach chased after the car, prompting Blue Falcon to step on the gas. They attacked the Falcon Car, ripping off the guns and eventually managing to rip open the car…Just as Blue Falcon fired his grappling hook. He shot out of the car as he crashed into the end of an alley, slamming into the wall and killing the Bodach on it before they could even react.

Looking down Blue Falcon watched as more Bodach started climbing up the wall after him. The hero quickly climbed to the top and took off running, jump from roof top to roof top as the demons chased after him. Eventually he spun around, throwing a dozen grenades at the demons as they started to catch up, spreading his cape and gliding to the ground as the resulting explosion killed more demons. Just as he landed on the ground, a dozen more Bodach surrounded and ambushed him.

Unfortunately for them he was more than prepared.

Just as they swarmed him he threw dozens of devices that magnetically attached themselves to the swords, spears, shields and even the armor the demons wore and a second later they exploded, downing more Bodach in under a second. Blue Falcon shot forward, punching and kicking his way through the disorientated bunch and took off running as more chased after him. It was becoming tiresome but Blue Falcon wasn't alone for long.

"FIRE!"

He ran around a corner and jumped onto a nearby catwalk, leaving the surviving Bodach to be killed by GrimmFall's police led by Chief Fizz. As soon as the last Bodach fell the police ceased their firing.

"Marquee Row cleared." Fizz said upon seeing all the demons were dead. "Continue clearing out any of these demons as soon as you find them."

Blue Falcon watched from above before turning away upon seeing the police had the situation under control.

Xxx

(**Galaxy Gardens**)

Galaxy Gardens was the thriving plant and animal sanctuary of GrimmFall. Unfortunately now it's botanical beauty was swarming with Bodach as they marched through all corners of the city.

"You know, I get that you are all bad guys out to conquer the world but really?"

The Bodach stopped as two mortals, Down Unda Mate and E-Male.

"Attacking an animal sanctuary?" Down Unda Mate shook his head.

Snarling the Bodach charged forward, ready to skewer the mortals.

"Oh please." E-Male held out his ring blade and threw it.

The blade spun through the air and sliced off the head of one Bodach, followed by several more before bouncing off a tree, heading straight back in the direction it came and killed even more Bodach before turning to its owner's hand. Down Unda Mate followed up throwing one boomerang…

Or was it just one?

The single boomerang split apart, becoming nearly twenty with each hitting a Bodach and killing them instantly.

"These guys may come in large numbers but they are less durable than even the Grimm." E-Male noted condescendingly.

"Still, there are a lot of them." Down Unda Mate said as his multiple boomerangs became one boomerang and flew back into his hand. "We'll be at this for a while."

"Perhaps but not as long as you might think." E-Male said before activating his Semblance.

E-Male's Semblance allowed his Aura to amplify his bio-electric current, allowing him to enhance his speed, strength, durability and power by electrically stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses. His suit had been modified to help enhance his Semblance's power, allowing him to gain even more speed and power to the point he believed he rivaled Living Bullet as the world's fastest man. Right now though, it allowed him to shoot forward and take over a dozen Bodach in the blink of an eye.

"Show of off." Down Unda Mate shook his head.

Xxx

(**GrimmFall City Station**)

Mushu Gai Man easily brought down a dozen Bodach, channeling the collective strength of China as he fought.

Many wondered how he gained such power.

Perhaps by having a spirit similar to the ones that give Major Glory and SAM-R-I their powers.

Perhaps he found a way to link his Aura with the people of China.

Either way he was virtually unstoppable, even as the Bodach tried to swarm him.

And not too far away Mucho Muchado was easily cracking heads, literally as he fought through another Bodach swarm.

Xxx

(**Tech Square**)

"And take this!" Ya-Man shouted as he slammed an unlucky Bodach into the ground.

Nearby Mandigo slashed, punched and kicked down dozens of Bodach as they tried to surround him.

Xxx

(**Steam Alley**)

"I got this. With the dark weather and shadows cast by these buildings I'm much stronger here. I can hold them off for a little while and allow you all to conserve your strength."

Lowemon strolled confidently into battle as the Bodach came upon Steam Alley, the industrial sector of the city. With the demons lurking in every corner of the city it was imperative to get rid of them before they could find the emergency shelters. Anyone who was a trained hero or hunter was assigned a part of the city to clear out before joining the others at the harbor to help fend off the invading army. Luckily the Bodach were weaker than the Grimm and their Fallen master so all Lowemon had to worry about was their numbers.

"**Shadow Lance!**"

It didn't take long for the enemy to try and attack him so he started by unleashing a wave of dark energy from his lance, easily take down a large number of them. Compared to the likes of Monkey Fist and his Scythe Simians these Bodach were as weak as a baby Digimon. From what Lowemon had heard Crom could create endless legions of these Bodach but obviously they were meant to spread fear and terror instead of being actual warriors.

Good for Lowemon, bad for the Bodach.

"**Tempest Wind!**"

"**Pyro Tornado!**"

And it didn't help that Agunimon charged at them with his Pyro Tornado attack enhanced by Kazemon's Tempest Wind, allowing him to burn through several alleys, incinerating the Bodach before they could even blink.

"Steam Alley is cleared." Lowemon reported.

Xxx

"Mayor Sebben, our forces are holding the enemy back but their numbers are still too great. If we can't stop them at the source we'll be overrun by nightfall." Callie Briggs reported.

"_Did you call for back up?_"

"Yes sir." Briggs looked up to the sky and smiled. "And I think they've just arrived."

Xxx

"Locking onto the enemy's bridge."

The TurboKat streaked through the sky with missiles armed and ready.

"Target locked." Razor reported.

"Firing." T-Bone pressed down on the fire button.

The missiles shot down and hit the ice bridge, destroying it and sending pieces of ice and Bodach flying in all directions.

But the Bodach were far from done.

Instead of marching single file to the mainland they jumped into the water and started swimming, discarding their armor and weapons.

"Talk about dedication." Razor commented upon seeing this. "They're swimming now and they are spreading out too. If they swarm the harbor and the beach they'll be all over the place."

"Lucky we're not the only ones who noticed." T-Bone replied.

On cue, a dozen POINT airships emerged from the clouds and started firing on the Bodach army while they were still in the water.

Xxx

"You actually called POINT?" Valhallen asked as he bashed two Bodach down with his guitar.

"Not me." Major Glory shook his head as he kicked another Bodach away.

Xxx

"Sebben asked for help and he's going to get it. Squadrons Alpha and Beta focus fire on the demons in the water. Makes sure nothing gets on land." Foxtail stood on the bridge of the lead airship, arms folded behind her back. "Chip, head to the island and take out the leader. But pick up the android known as 2B. She has the nanobots we need to take Crom down."

"Roger, Foxtail."

Chip Damage took off from the airship, flying down to GrimmFall to pick up 2B and then headed straight to Avalon.

Xxx

As Damage picked up 2B there was a flash of light, blinding their sensors for a mere second. It was gone and both androids wondered for a brief second if it had been an attack. However when nothing happened they both shook it off.

They had a job to do.

Xxx

"Good work." Kriegar said, seeing that the micro-tracker he had made was safely in 2B's hair.

"_What will this do?_" One of the twins asked.

"It will allow me to piggy back on the android's radio channels. She is no doubt in contact with Bray and Epsilon." Kriegar answered.

"_And how will that bring the will out of the blue?_"

"Oh, ye of little faith." Kriegar said, his multiple tablets activating and projecting one big holographic screen in front of him. "I told Sammael I was leagues above a hack like Clovis Bray and I was not lying. During the war who do you think provided my, or rather the original me's fake credentials for allowing me to go undercover as a member of the Nazi science division?"

"_They helped you fake your death?_"

"They needed a man on the inside. Dr. Kriegar wasted a great deal of their funding with his cybernetic soldier project." Kriegar chuckled. "Lucky for me to have all of his memories and I know he took precautions when the Grey Agency tried to recruit him. Too bad for them."

The Grey Agency were the only ones to have cloned someone with extraordinary potential. The difference was that while Epsilon was the perfect agent, Dr. Kriegar was perhaps the worst potential recruit.

And he was about to remind them.

Xxx

Major Glory looked up, seeing Chip Damage heading to the island, carrying a female android. "No, he can't take on Crom by himself and a single android. If we push his forces back we can try taking Crom out together. Even if it might not work."

This was bad.

Foxtail and Chip Damage were ignoring the obvious danger and focused only on winning again. They were going to lose and risk the entire world for their own personal glory.

"Krunk!" Major Glory called out, seeing the purple giant swat a dozen Bodach away. "It's turbo time!"

Krunk looked back at Major Glory. "But flag man said to wait!"

"We can't wait now. Your turbo power might be what we need to stop Crom but if Chip and Foxtail go after him first they will get killed." Major Glory activated his Star-Spangled Vision, destroying over a dozen Bodach that crawled onto the land. "We'll cover you and give you a head start."

Krunk looked up, seeing Chip Damage heading to the island and nodded. "Krunk go…TURBO!"

In a flare of purple and black light Krunk released the power that allowed him to stand as the World's Mightiest Mortal and one of the most powerful beings in the known cosmos.

He was perhaps the only organic other than Thor and the Elementals to stand against the Diamonds, who themselves were considered deities to their people.

The reason Krunk didn't go Turbo in the fight against Crom in front of City Hall was because everyone was afraid that if he did he would have brought the entire city down and endangered the populations.

But if Krunk were to fight Crom on Avalon away from any innocent bystanders…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Krunk tapped into his full powers the four Harvester of Crom, who had been nearby directing and leading the assault, stop and turned to face Krunk, seeing the immensely powerful aura surrounding him.

The power the giant was emanating was enough to make even them nervous and believed he was a legitimate threat to Crom. Immediately the Harvester of Growth summoned a number of wooden roots from the ground and launched them at Krunk with the intent of impaling through his body.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The roots didn't stand a chance as Krunk smashed through them.

"_Cuir stad air_!(Translation: Stop him!)" The Harvester of Night shouted.

Krunk then shot forward; moving faster than even the Harvesters could see and slammed into the Harvester of Growth, punching him into the air. The Harvester of Night shot at Krunk, swinging her scythe to cut his head off.

"Oh no you don't!" Valhallen played a note on his guitar.

From the tip of the magical instrument came a bolt of lightning that slammed into the Harvester, knocking her back. Krunk turned to the island and jumped into the air, aiming to jump so high he'd land on Avalon.

"_Na leig leis ruighinn air ar dia_!(Translation: Do not let him reach our god!)" The new Harvester of Blood shouted.

The Harvester of Growth jumped into the ocean, vanishing into the waters but no one had time to go after him.

Xxx

Krunk landed on the beach of Avalon, his landing causing the entire island to shake.

Krunk let out another roar. "Mean god here on island! Krunk smash!"

Before he could move to find Crom suddenly tendrils made of seaweed shot out of the water, grabbing onto the gentle giant and pulled him towards the water.

"Mean weeds grab Krunk!"

From the water came the Harvester of Growth with a giant body of seaweed surrounding him. "_Is mise Neach-buain Fàs. Tha smachd agam air beatha planntrais_!(Translation: I am the Harvester of Growth. I control all plant life!)"

Krunk grunted, ripping the seaweed off of him as he faced the Harvester of Growth. "Krunk smash plant man!"

The Harvester of Growth raised his pickaxe, summoning more wooden roots from under the ground that attached themselves to his wooden armor. Krunk watched as a head was formed around the torso of the Harvester of Growth's armor that grew and grew until finally it emerged as a giant wooden sea serpent. The wooden serpent let out a snarl and lunged at Krunk who roared and charged to meet it head on.

(**Chateau by Rob Dougan Ends**)

Xxx

"What is taking so long?" Crom wondered. "They should have returned with Crom's sacrifices by now. Has the world come to an end before Crom could do it?"

It was an easy job.

Find the other three Maidens.

Bring back the other three Maidens.

Sacrifice the Maidens in a grand ritual to bring about the Eternal Night.

Just what part of that list of tasks he was given was so hard?!

It was like living in a world that was typically written by some foolish mortal where the bad guys always lose in the end!

"Crom guesses that Bodach demons are not the harbingers of terror they used to be." Crom sighed as he stood up from the throne. "Fine. Crom will do it himself and show everyone how it is done!"

**SMASH!**

Before Crom could take a single step forward, roof of his castle was smashed open and down came Chip Damage, holding the android 2B in his arms before placing her on the ground and faced Crom.

"And what is this?" Crom asked rhetorically. "More wind-up toys?"

"We are here to stop you, villain!" Chip Damage said, pointing his finger directly at Crom. "Surrender peacefully and you will be given a fair trial!"

"…HAHAHAHAHAH!" Crom held his belly as he laughed. "Okay, now Crom is sure of it. It's like one of those bad fairy tales from the Old Country with the dashing hero appearing to save the day! Can't you mortals be original?!"

Chip Damage shot forward while Crom was busy laughing, delivering a powerful blow to the evil god's head, knocking him down. 2B then shot forward, taking advantage of the distraction as Chip continued pummeling Crom into the ground. Grunting Crom caught the next fist, slowly rising up from the ground as he started to overpower Chip Damage.

"Crom's amusement is at an end." Crom said sourly, slamming a knee into Chip's torso.

The hero grunted, his Aura shielding from him from being harmed severely but Crom then grabbed the hero, picking him up and then slammed him down into the ground. 2B leapt in, throwing the small container that contained the SIVA nanites at Crom's face.

"What-" Crom stopped as the object exploded, allowing the nanites to enter his body through his mouth, nose, eyes, ears and even through the skin. "What was that?"

Xxx

"Father, the nanites have activated. It seems 2B was successful." Francis said as the nanites transmitted their status from inside Crom's body.

"Excellent. She carried out her mission." Epsilon said calmly but held a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "We will take it from here. Have the nanites infest Crom's vital systems and give him a message."

Xxx

Crom grunted, feeling the machines in his body as they attached to all of his cells and vital organs, attacking him from the inside. "What is this?!"

"_This, Mr. Crom is SIVA._"

Crom's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You speak inside Crom's head? You dare infest Crom with your metal pets?! Do you know who Crom is?!"

"_As of now you are a man with two choices. You can work for us willingly or we order the SIVA to blank your mind and we educate you on how we conduct our men in the field these days._"

"Interesting…What if Crom presents an alternative?" Crom grunted, his orange eyes slowly turning red.

"_There is no third choice in your case, Mr. Crom. We work behind the scenes, doing what must be done for the security of our nation. We are prepared to do absolutely anything to ensure the protection of mankind, even if mankind itself does not like our methods. There is no black and white here, only what lies in the middle, the Grey._"

"Crom is not on one side or in the middle…" Crom held up a fist as the nanites continued attacking his body from the inside. "For Crom is god of the sun…And the SUN IS ABOVE ALL!"

Crom thrust his arms out, a fiery glow surrounding him and then engulfing him, turning him into a miniature sun that shot up into the sky and exploded in a blast of blazing fire. Chip Damage covered his eyes, quickly retreating. In the meantime 2B, fearing for her life ran for cover, seeing her chances of winning and surviving becoming very slim.

Xxx

Everyone stopped, seeing the new sun above Avalon.

Xxx

"Father, the SIVA nanites…They're gone!" Francis reported. "He must have burned them when he turned himself into a sun!"

Epsilon frowned. "Clovis Bray assured us he had taken everything into account when it came to controlling entities like Sammael and Crom. They should have fed on his magical energy and used it against him."

"Perhaps because he is in Avalon, able to absorb an endless supply of magical energy it made it impossible even for the nanites." Francis surmised.

"If that is so then perhaps our original plan to control Sammael would have failed as well." Epsilon's lips twitched. "We will have to update both their files."

"What about Chip Damage and 2B?"

"Bray's android is expendable. Tell Chip to fall back. We'll leave Crom to Sebben's heroes." Epsilon answered.

"And the will?"

"Irrelevant."

Xxx

"_Dr. Zinnia's will and wishes serve only to waste great potential that Project: YoRHa has shown. The mere idea that its machines should be seen as anything other than assets is foolish and would hinder our efforts._"

Kriegar smiled as the conversation was recorded through his micro-transmitter.

"_Crom destroying 2B just saves us the trouble of erasing her memories. If she survives her mind will be wiped. If she is destroyed she will simply be replaced._"

"Epsilon, you never learn." Kriegar whispered. "You and your son have been outwitted by a family of cryptid of researchers and you thought nothing would undo your little plans. Funny thing is they weren't even trying. This is what happens when someone makes an effort."

Epsilon.

Foxtail.

Clovis Bray.

All three willing to do whatever it takes to supposedly protect the world by whatever it takes. Only they do it all from the shadows.

Until it's pulled into the light.

"Now to see if old Kriegar's little backdoor is still…" Kriegar grinned as his passcode was accepted. "Ah, still there."

And it would show him everything.

Xxx

The sun above Avalon slowly floated down to the ground in front of the castle, fading away to reveal Crom's humanoid form.

"Stupid…Foolish…Mortals!" Crom snarled, his eyes orange eyes blazing with the fury of a thousand suns. "That's it! Crom waits no more!"

He spread his arms out, unleashing a horrifying roar that a human could never hope to make. All around the island and in the city the Bodach and the Harvesters stopped their attacking and instantly started returning to the island.

"That doesn't sound good." Valhallen remarked.

"Everyone, we're going to the island." Major Glory said, taking off into the air.

Back on the island Crom summoned a pitchfork. "No more play time. Crom will find the last maidens and do it himself."

If the world refused to bow to Crom he would end it.

All of it.


	27. Chapter 27

_Opening File: Crom Cruach_

_In ancient times Ireland was said to be ruled by the Old Gods, one of which was the fertility god known as Crom Cruach. It offered good yields of milk and grain to its worshipers in exchange of first-born sacrifices, and is said to have been worshiped since the time of Érimón. An early example of Crom Cruach's cruelty was the death of the early High King, Tigernmas, along with three quarters of his army, died while worshiping the god on Samhain eve, leaving the Ireland without a High King for nearly seven years after the incident. Even so, the worship continued regardless across the ages._

_According to Rolf Vorlik who is a descendent of a family of Shepherds, Crom Cruch terrorized most of Europe with an army of demons named Bodach that would destroy villages when the people refused to worship him while stealing their children. The firstborns would be sacrificed to Crom to ensure a plentiful harvest while the rest would be enslaved, forced to worship him and build statues in his likeness. In addition to his Bodach Crom chose four Harvesters through four enchanted weapons to enforce his will on the mortals._

_Fortunately, Crom Cruach's evil reign met it end at the hands of Cu Chullain who challenged and defeated him in battle and a Shepard wielding a magic cane who broke his hold over the mortals who once feared him. In his final confrontation with the Shepard Patrick Crom Cruach emerged in his true demonic form but was defeated, entombed under a statue of silver and gold resembling its true form and twelve smaller statues made to guard it for all eternity, ending the practice of human sacrifice on the island. After he was defeated Patrick left behind a warning to his descendants that if Crom Cruach ever returned the staff of the Shepherds would be needed again to stop him._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: The Four Harvesters of Crom_

_During his reign of terror Crom Cruach had an army of demons named Bodach under his command, ordering them to attack and destroy villages that refused to worship him. However, seeing the burden of command as something beneath him Crom enchanted four harvesting tools and gave them to four special mortals, transforming them into four general who would lead his armies while each representing an aspect of Crom. They became known as the four Harvesters of Crom:_

_The Harvester of Blood represents Crom's nature of sacrifice, often being the one who kills and sacrifices mortals in Crom's name. They wield a pair of sickles._

_The Harvester of Growth, representing Crom's aspect of Growth is able to control all wood and plant life. They can decide whether the crops of Crom's land grows or dies, leaving the mortals to starve if they refuse to worship Crom. They wield a giant pick axe._

_The Harvester of Night, representing Crom's aspect as a sun god, is able to control the sun to a degree bringing light and warmth to the land or darkness and cold if the mortals refuse to bow to Crom. They wield a scythe._

_And lastly the Harvester of Riches, representing Crom's power to give and take wealth at his discretion. Whoever worships Crom will be given a horde of treasure such as gold, diamonds and rubies. The Harvester can even cause gold to fall from the sky like rain, making those who worship Crom beyond their wildest dreams._

_Together the four Harvesters of Crom are the most powerful and dangerous warriors in Crom's army. They are believed to be powerful enough to rival the most powerful heroes and warriors on the entire planet._

_Either flee or approach with extreme caution._

_Close File _

Xxx

…

…

"_S…ar?_"

…

…

…

"_St…_"

…

…

"_Star?_"

…

…

"Star, can you hear me?"

The blackness that consumed her vision slowly faded away, revealing the concerned look of a very familiar voice.

"Star!" Marco Diaz smiled to see his friend awake.

"Ma-Marco?" Star grunted, suddenly feeling cold and sore.

"Hey there! You gave us a scare. Good thing we found you!" Another person floated into view with a relieved smile.

"Glossaryck?" Star grunted as she slowly sat up. "How'd you find me?"

"Oh I was instructed to keep an…_eye_ on you at all times by your mother." Glossaryck said, pointing to his eye.

"How'd you both find me?" Star asked, looking around and saw she was in some kind of cave.

"Uh…" Marco trailed off.

Xxx

_Flashback_

_"Hop in my eye."_

_Marco stared at Glossaryck, watching in stunned shock as the tiny little magical being opened his right eye, expanding out and swallowed Marco before he could say or do anything. Next thing Marco knew he was spat onto the ground while Glossarych's body appeared around his eyeball. Marco shuddered as he got up and looked forward, seeing three girls on the ground surrounding a fire and one of them was-_

_"Star!"_

Xxx

"It doesn't matter." Marco quickly answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good…Just really, really, really cold." Star shivered. "I got kidnapped by some evil god wanting to sacrifice me for something."

"Crom."

Both kids yelped, awakening Raven and Danielle who let out small groans from all the noise. The person who spoke was Tom, sitting nearby.

"His name is Crom Cruach." Tom answered. "Really bad guy. Wants to take over the world."

"Like all evil gods." Glossaryck rolled his eyes. "Judging by the power I am sensing here I can tell this place is a magic sanctuary."

"Aye. Welcome to Avalon." Tom nodded. "I have the honor of being among the few heroes who saved you from being sacrificed by Crom in his Eternal Night plan. Unfortunately for now there's only two of us and I am sure Crom will find us soon enough."

Raven sat up, calling on her powers to help heal herself as she looked around and spotted Danielle. "You…"

Danielle looked back at her. "Me?"

"Back at the lab, I saw you." Raven explained.

"Lab?" Danielle was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Raven stopped, seeing the confusion in Danielle's eyes was genuine. "…Never mind. I thought you were someone else."

Obviously the girl had amnesia of some kind but Raven didn't have the time to help her remember. Right now they needed to get away from the island and away from Crom before he found them.

"I'd love to help you get off this island but we are here because the only way off was blocked off. Arthur is right now making sure none of Crom's demons find us." Tom stood up, looking in direction of the cave's entrance. "And our friends…They've had to rest much sooner than expected."

Danielle looked around, seeing Gargoyle statues in the cave and instantly made the connection. "Your friends are Gargoyles?"

Tom and Raven looked at Danielle with Tom being the first to ask. "How'd you know?"

"I've met these Gargoyles before during that whole Golden Castle craziness. There's also some living in Japan." Danielle answered as she stood up. "They turn to stone during the day."

"Gargoyles?" Raven looked at statue and could sense they were alive but currently dormant. "They exist here too?"

As an expert of mythology and the arcane lore Raven was already familiar with the legends of Gargoyles, even though she had never actually met one. The old legends surrounding the Gargoyles is that billions of years ago they were originally were not just stone monsters in an old age but because of a curse they all turned to stone after being shunned by the people they were meant to protect. Clearly the legends were real in this universe.

"So are these guys are monsters?" Star walked up and tapped the statue of Lexington on the head until Tom grabbed her hand.

"Not monsters, protectors." Tom replied, looking sadly at the statues. "Gargoyles are driven by a natural instinct to protect their homes and anyone who lives with them. They are a noble race, one that has been unfairly treated by humanity."

"Treated badly?" Star withdrew her hand. "How?"

"Because of how they look Gargoyles were believed to be monsters, just as dangerous as the Grimm." Danielle explained, having been told the tale herself back in Ishimura. "Because they turned to stone during the day it was easy to smash them and once that happened they stayed stone…broken stone."

Star's eyes widened a bit at that information. Sure, she fought monsters in the swamps of Mewni but she never outright killed them. And killing them while they slept for defending their homes? She'd never invade a monster's house to kill them!

"I don't plan on leaving them here like this but you three should go. Find a way off the island and look for help." Tom replied, looking to Glossaryck. "I guess the blue imp can help you."

"Imp?" Glossaryck narrowed his eyes. "Did I just get called the 'I' word?"

"Or dwarf. Your beard makes it hard to tell." Tom shrugged, bringing his faceplate down. "I do not have time for this. I'll lead you out of the cave but if the Bodach come, run as fast as you can."

He gestured for the kids to follow which they slowly did.

"He calls me Imp and then Dwarf not even two seconds apart." Glossaryck muttered indignantly. "At least I didn't get the 'G' word."

As they made it to the entrance they saw King Arthur near the waterfall, acting as lookout. The sun was red, bathing the island in a red intimidating light with an equally red mist giving it a more sinister feel.

"This place has a king? Marco, you told me Earth doesn't have kings anymore." Star threw a look at her friend.

"That is King Arthur." Tom answered, going down the steps. "World may not need kings anymore but he's always going to be here protecting it."

Raven looked at the sword in his hands, sensing a powerful form of magic emanating from it. 'Yeah, definitely not broken down into bullets.'

King Arthur turned around, seeing Tom and the others walking up to him. "Good. You are all awake, except for our winged friends."

"It's been quiet?" Tom asked.

"Too quiet since I heard the roar of a demon…" Arthur suddenly narrowed his eyes. "My mistake."

The group watched as Crom Cruach in all his dark glory slowly appeared them with three of his Harvesters following him through the red mist, stopping in front of the waterfall meant to hide the cave. The Harvester of Night dragged the ice cube that encased Kim Possible with her and dropped her on the ground nearby while the Harvester of Riches carried the golden statue of Erika Ahlberg that was placed next to Kim. Danielle quickly changed into her ghost form, Raven gathered dark energy into her hands, Arthur and Tom raised their weapons but when Star held up her wand she noticed something wrong.

"I'm out of power!" She whispered in alarm.

Marco adopted a karate pose, his Aura flaring. "We can take him."

"No, we can't." Raven replied stoically. "He's in a completely different league compared to all of us. We won't be able to put a dent in his shiny armor."

Crom looked at them, his orange eyes flaring. "Hmph…To think Crom had to walk all the way from his castle for this. How…annoying. Banshee!"

The ghostly form of Banshee came out of the ground behind Crom, bowing quickly. "_Yes, Lord Crom?_"

"Crom has grown tired of the games these mortals play." Crom looked over his shoulder to her and the Harvesters. "Round the maidens up. Kill the rest."

"_With pleasure._"

"Get ready to flee." Arthur whispered as the Harvesters and Banshee walked past their master, approaching them.

"I need a second to charge my wand." Star said, quickly slipping back, grabbing the charger that was at the base of the wand and quickly applied it to begin charging.

"Don't think we got one!" Tom called out as the Banshee flew at them.

Banshee hovered up into the air above them and opened her mouth, letting out a loud shriek that was so loud their ears started to bleed. The would be sacrifices along with their protectors fell to their knees, except for Glossaryck who pulled out a pudding cup and stuffed the pudding into his ears. He casually flew forward, stopping in front of Crom who stared back at him.

"So you are the trouble maker that kidnapped the princess." Glossaryck stated casually, pulling the pudding out of his ears.

"What is this?" Crom asked, holding up a pitchfork to Glossaryck's beard. "Some sort of Dwarf or Jinn of some kind?"

"The 'D' word and the 'J' word all in one sentence." Glossaryck scoffed. "I am beginning to hate this dimension."

"So some sort of magical Imp from another world." Crom mused, smiling at the annoyed look on Glossaryck's face and held up his lamp. "Perhaps you would be a worthy addition to Crom's collection."

"So that's how you do it. Absorbing the power and essence of magical beings into that to boost your own power. You must have quite the appetite." Glossaryck commented. "Of course, beings like you are always hungry and you have to keep eating and eating because your bellies are just never full."

"And Crom believes you would be a nice appetizer." Crom said condescendingly. "A midnight snack before the end of the world."

"Put that fork away before you embarrass yourself." Glossaryck said, floating back.

Crom narrowed his eyes. "And what will you do if Crom refuses, little man? You dare think you can harm a god?"

"You are about several millennia too young and hot tempered to harm me, boy. You might have size and weight on your side but I could kick your scaly behind any day of the week. Absorbing the powers of this universe's magical beings makes you tough for a few others I know of." Glossaryck said lazily, thinking of a certain idiot crystal head with snakes for arms, a half man half goat and a certain candle head. "But you are a little out of your league with me. Besides, I don't have to fight you. Someone else is fine with doing that for me."

"And who is that?"

Glossaryck lifted a sleeve, revealing a watch. "Don't worry. They should be here in three…two….one."

Just as he finished a streak of golden light shot through the air, impaling Crom on the shoulder. The evil god spun around, watching as the golden spear returned to its owner.

"Cu Chullain."

Rory had held up the spear of Gae Bolga and in a flash of light he was the great Cu Chullain again. Standing with him were the Trollhunter, Claire, Merlin and…

Crom's eyes widened when he saw Rolf holding a familiar cane. "That cane!"

"Surprised?" Cu Chullain asked with a small smile. "The very same cane that imprisoned you."

Crom snarled, his orange eyes blazing with absolute hate. "Your arrogance astounds Crom, Cu Chullan. Now Crom will have his revenge for a thousand years of imprisonment!"

Crom summoned a giant ball of fire that he then threw at newly arrived group but Merlin, Cu Chullain and Rolf all pointed their staffs at the incoming attack and just as it came close to hitting them it suddenly dissipated.

Crom's eyes widened, sensing the powerful magic the three wielded. "Impossible."

"Look at the time. You look busy so I'll sit back and watch everyone save the world." Glossaryck said calmly as he floated back over to Star's group.

Rolf pointed the Shepherd's Cane at Rolf. "At an end your reign is worm of evil Crom," He said, bringing up Shepherd's Cane preparing for battle. "Short enough Rolf say's it was NOT!"

(**Get Thru This by Art of Dying Starts to Play**)

With that said, five charged at Crom as he quickly summoned a pitchfork in both hands, engaging in a deadly dance of blades that was almost too fast for anyone observing to keep track of.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, firing a blast of dark light at the Harvester of Night who cut through the attack with her scythe.

She swung her scythe like a fan, sending a blast of wind, ice and snow at her enemies but Raven summoned a shield of black light to block the attack.

"Not this time." Raven said, lowering the shield.

The Harvester of Blood lunged at Tom and Arthur, clashing her sickles with their swords.

"Great Scott! Demona!" Tom exclaimed, instantly recognizing the evil Gargoyle. "You actually joined that monster?!"

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised." Arthur said as he and Tom grabbled with the Harvester of Blood who snarled back.

In the meantime the Harvester of Riches faced down Dani, Star and Marco while brandishing his giant golden axe.

"Rainbow Blast!" Star shouted once her wand had enough power.

In the meantime Dani followed up with a charged ghost ray. Both attacks collided with the Harvester of Riches, pushing him back but seemingly only scorching his armor. Looking back up the Harvester readied his axe as it glowed a golden yellow color and swung it, releasing an arc of golden light. Dani quickly grabbed both Star and Marco, turning intangible and phased into the ground, allowing the attack to miss them.

Narrowing his eyes the Harvester of Riches looked around, attempting to find his prey.

"Rainbow Fist!"

Only for them to come out from underneath him, starting with a giant rainbow colored glowing fist that delivered a devastating uppercut, courtesy of Star Butterfly. While he was stunned Marco pulled a pair of hilts that sprouted blades, forming a pair of twin rapiers. Marco then proceeded to slash and cut at the Harvester's golden armor, forming shallow cuts all over the body. Growling, the Harvester of Riches tried to bat him away like an annoying insect but Dani shot in, grabbing Marco and turning him intangible as the golden fist passed through their torsos.

"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" Star shouted, firing a barrage of heart shaped daggers at the Harvester of Riches while Dani and Marco were still intangible.

The crystal hit him head on, denting his armor badly as he staggered back. Dani dropped the intangibility and Marco rushed forward, channeling his Aura into his sword as he spun and swung them down, releasing a concentrated arc shaped wave formed from his own Aura that collided with the Harvester of Riches, leaving a deep cut in his armor. The Harvester of Riches led out a roar as he raised his axe, conjuring a golden cloud that he then fired at the three.

Dani quickly grabbed Marco and then shot at Star, turning all three of them intangible. "I've been through the whole golden dust turning people to gold thing."

The golden dust enveloped them but thanks to Dani's intangibility they remained unharmed.

"Not a fan." Dani added, throwing a dark glare at the Harvester of Riches.

"We're not doing a whole of damage." Marco noted as the Harvester approached. "We got to take him out in one hit."

Dani hummed as she looked at the armor and then at Star's wand. "You have a spell for lightning?"

"Of course." Star answered with a confused face.

"His entire armor is made of metal. Gold plated magical metal." Dani quickly explained. "I got a feeling it'll take magic to stop a magical monster."

Marco's eyes widened as he understood Dani's idea. "Of course! Star, if you hit him with a lightning blast all that golden armor will act as a conductor!"

"So we blast him with lightning." Star nodded. "Got it. We just need to get out of this cloud."

"Leave that to me." Glossaryck floated next to them, completely unaffected by the cloud. "The faster we do this the faster we can go and I want thirty cups of pudding for my help here."

Normally Glossaryck wouldn't intervene but this whole Crom mess was becoming tedious and he was already tired of it. So with a flash of his eyes the golden dust was blown away, allowing the three to become tangible and Star pointed her wand at the surprised Harvester of Riches.

"Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!" Star shouted, firing a blast of lightning and thunder that slammed into the Harvester before he could react, illuminating his stunned reaction before he let out a pained scream.

The magical lightning blast traveled through his armor, electrocuting the human on the inside. Fortunately the magic allowed him to survive but it was still very painful and when the attack ended he fell to his knees, the armor scorched and smoke as he leaned on his axe.

"Nice and toasty." Glossaryck commented. "Take out the axe and you'll break his powers."

"Got it." Star summoned a rainbow fist that grabbed the axe, leaving the Harvester to fall to the ground. "Break it!"

Another rainbow fist was conjured and both fists gripped the axe, bending it until finally…

**SNAP!**

It broke in two, breaking the magic that created the Harvester of Riches. The golden armor faded away, leaving behind Van Rook who let out a gasp as he collapsed onto the ground.

Strangely he was smiling as he lost consciousness. 'Which is worse? Being rich and brainwashed or being poor and but still keeping your brain?'

Meanwhile the golden statue that was Erika Ahlberg cracked and shattered, freeing the young woman who fell to the ground in a gasp of shock from the sudden revival.

Xxx

Back on the beach the battle between the Infraggable Krunk and the Harvester of Growth raged on. Gathering wood around his armored body, the Harvester of Growth formed a giant wooden monster resembling a giant serpent. Instantly the monster began its rampage, slamming into Krunk and driving him down the beach. Krunk grunted, planting his feet in the ground as he skidded back but kept his grip on the giant monster's mouth to keep it from eating him. It didn't help that roots had sprouted up from the ground, grabbing him from behind and tried to pull him down.

But Krunk managed to remain standing.

With his aura flaring Krunk let out a roar as he broke through the vines attempting to hold him down and delivered a punch to the wooden serpent's face. The sheer strength of the punch sent the serpent flying back.

"Wood snake try to eat Krunk? Krunk no meal!"

Krunk then grabbed the wood serpent by the tail, picked it up and slammed it down on the ground multiple times with enough strength the island itself shook. With one final slam Krunk then threw the giant wooden serpent into the air. Looking up Krunk watched as the monster's body broke apart, leaving behind only the Harvester himself. The Harvester of Growth looked down, watching as Krunk shot up from the ground and flew straight up at him.

Driven either by rage or even panic the Harvester of Growth raised his pick axe and swung it at the incoming purple glowing fist…

**CRACK!**

The Harvester's eyes widened as the pick axe shattered, completely overwhelmed by the sheer power of the World's Mightiest Mortal. With the destruction of the pick axe the magic that created the Harvester of Growth was gone, leaving behind only Pinocchio who let out a sheer cry as the fist crashed through the wooden armor and shattered the wooden body underneath, leaving behind only the head. What was left of Pinocchio and the pick axe fell to the ocean along with Krunk.

Pinocchio's eyes went dull as the power keeping him alive broke along with his Harvester powers. 'I just wanted…to be…real.'

The wooden head fell into the water while Krunk landed not too far away, in shallow water near the beach. Upon seeing his enemy was no more Krunk's aura dissipated, leaving the gentle giant to let out a long sigh.

"…Krunk sleepy."

Accessing Turbo Mode always left him tired after using it. This was why he never relied on it aside from the fact he was already super strong without and to risk using it in populated areas could lead to a great deal of damage and a lot of people getting hurt because of it.

"Yo Krunk."

Looking up, Krunk made a tired smile when he saw his friends.

They always found him when he was tired.

Xxx

In the meantime Raven was busy contending with the Harvester of Night and unlike before she was facing her all alone.

That was fine because this time it was personal.

She admitted to Scotty that even if she was at full power she wouldn't risk taking on the Harvester of Night alone and she meant it. It was pretty clear this Harvester, along with the other three were immensely powerful and dangerous. They were perhaps even as powerful as Slade had been when he was Trigon's enforcer who had become so powerful he was able to utterly decimate the Titans and even break through her own powers that could even stop time. However when she was taken against her will and meant to be sacrificed, well…

It's not as if anybody expected Raven to not take it personally.

Fortunately this time Raven had a secret weapon. Upon her awakening Raven immediately knew something was different about this place, this island called Avalon and she figured out what it was. Avalon was a natural conduit for magical energy. A conduit for magical energy often allowed for magical energies to flow through dimensions and when harnessed properly they could be used as a source of great power. Raven had been to such places with Azarath, the very place where had been born being number one.

This meant she also knew how to channel magical energies that flowed through the conduit and make herself stronger. The Harvester of Night spun and swung her scythe while Raven channeled her power into her hands, blocking the strikes at first before catching the weapon between her hands. She then channeled her power through the scythe, grabbing the Harvester before slamming her into the ground. Raven lifted the scythe up, seeing the Harvester was still holding onto it and slammed her down again but she still held.

Raven was about to try again, however the Harvester managed to break free of her powers and she swung at Raven's feet. Raven immediately jumped, avoiding the slash but left the Harvester of Night immediately kicked upwards with both of her feet, slamming them into Raven's stomach and sending the young heroine flying backwards. Raven grunted, managing to land on the ground and watched as the Harvester of Night jumped back onto her feet. As much as Avalon made her stronger Raven also knew her opponent was definitely more skilled in combat than she was.

Raven's powers and magic made her perhaps the strongest Titan but her skills in physical combat paled to that of Robin and the Harvester of Night's actually seemed to rival Robin and perhaps even Slade or at least close to his level. Raven's combat skills focused more on using her powers to block attacks and then followed up with using her feet to kick the enemy down. The problem was this person's scythe was enchanted with the power of a god and combined with her combat skills it made things very difficult, even for her. She needed to get that scythe away from the Harvester and destroy it. She just tried to pull it out of her hands but that woman managed to keep a grip no matter how hard Raven tried.

Raising her hand she fired a series of dark energy talons at the Harvester of Night who swung her scythe down, propelling herself into the air with a blast of wind and then somersaulted over the talons towards Raven. The Harvester landed in front of the Titan and swung her scythe, forcing Raven to duck. Raven immediately lashed out with a side kick but the Harvester brought up a hand that emitted a green fire, burning Raven's foot as it came in contact.

"Gah!" Raven grunted, staggering back while trying not to fall down.

The burn on her leg made it difficult for her to stand up and she had to grit her teeth to keep herself from crying out in pain.

"_Tha thu air a bhith na thorn air taobh mo mhaighstir nighean bheag gu leòr. Ùine gus do àite a ghabhail mar ìobairt am Morair Crom agus deireadh an t-saoghail a thoirt gu buil_.(Translate: You have been a thorn in my master's side long enough little girl. Time to take your place as Lord Crom's sacrifice and bring about the end of the world.)" The Harvester of Night said, raising her scythe to deliver a final blow.

Just before she could bring it down there was a flash of light from behind, followed by a barrage of shells that slammed into the Harvester before she could react, exploding on contact and sending her flying back. Raven looked behind, seeing a familiar portal and from it stepped out Team SEKR.

Extor was immediately at Raven's side, providing a healing kit with some special white Dust. "Here. Apply this to the burns and they'll heal quickly."

"Thanks." Raven muttered, taking the Dust and applied to her burns.

To her surprise she felt the energy from the Dust wash over the wound and felt the pain fading away to a cool sensation as the burn started to heal fast. While she was healing Scotty and Keanu charged forward at the surprised Harvester of Night, falling upon her before she could recover. Scotty swung his sword down, pushing back the Harvester as she weakly blocked. Keanu was fast, dashing in while the Harvester was distracted with Scotty and delivering a few quick slashes across the Harvester's body.

Enraged now, the Harvester of Night let out a roar, channeling her green flames into her scythe that changed to dark blue.

Seeing what she was about to do, Raven raised one hand while placed the other on the ground. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

There was burst of energy from the ground, empowering Raven and from her came a blast of black and white light that collided with the Harvester of Night as she swung her scythe in an attempt to release a blast of cold fire that would have turned the entire land to ice. The Harvester of Night cried out from the brightness of the attack that took her by surprise but Raven didn't let up. She continued to draw magical energies from Avalon to empower herself and channeled it all into a single attack. Despite being weakened Raven felt her powers returning fully thanks to Avalon and at full strength she had been powerful enough to banish her father, Trigon the Terrible.

As powerful as she was, the Harvester of Night still paled in comparison to Trigon and eventually Raven's attack overpowered her own. The attack hit her head on, blasting her back.

"Destroy her scythe!" Raven called out. "It's the source of her power."

"Rino!" Scotty called out, swinging his sword and creating a portal.

"I'm on it." Rino said, firing a grappling hook from his suitcase and into the portal.

From the other side it grabbed onto the stunned Harvester of Night's scythe and pulled it through portal, even though the Harvester tried to hold on. As it was pulled back through the other side Scotty raised his sword and just as the scythe came out he swung it down with all of his strength. As soon as it made contact the sword broke the scythe in half. As the Harvester fell out of the portal, her armor broke away, leaving the stunned Shego to fall to the ground, losing consciousness a second later.

As soon as the Harvester of Night's magic broke the red sun suddenly faded, leaving only a night sky over the island.

"Not so tough now." Scotty said, looking at the unconscious woman and the broken scythe.

Raven managed to stand back up with Extor's help. "You guys came for me."

"Of course we did." Extor stated. "We don't leave team members behind."

"Besides," Rino smirked. "We brought a little help."

Meanwhile the ice that entrapped Kim Possible shattered, freeing the teenage heroine from her icy prison.

Xxx

The Harvester of Blood was too preoccupied with fighting Tom and King Arthur to know or care about the fact that she was now the last of the Harvesters. Right now, all she cared about was butchering the two humans before her. Something about the man wearing the faceplate resembling Goliath made her extremely angry to the point that she wanted to make him suffer. Fortunately for Tom, Arthur was no only skilled but had Excalibur with him to block against the Harvester's enchanted sickles.

The Harvester would swing her sickles while the two would block with their swords or dodge when forced to. Lashing out with her tale the Harvester of Blood knocked Tom away and focused completely on Arthur, giving a series of strikes which Arthur managed to successfully dodge and countered the Harvester's last attack by redirecting her sickles and slamming the hilt of Excalibur into the Harvester's shin and face before kicking her back. The Harvester picked herself up a second later and charged again, swinging her sickles as she let out a demonic screech. Arthur was forced to jump out of the way, leaving the Harvester of Blood to fly face first into a tree.

The force of the collision actually knocked the tree down but the Harvester was back up a second later. She spun around; trying to hit Arthur but the former king was too fast and easily dodged all of her strikes. However the Harvester of Blood eventually got a lucky hit, before grabbing him and tossing him into the water. As Arthur picked himself back up the Harvester lunged at him to finish him off…

**ZAP!**

Just before she came within striking distance a lightning blast hit her directly in the armored face, knocking her back down.

Arthur turned and looked back at the cave he had spent centuries sleeping in and saw Griff holding a lightning gun. "Griff!"

"At your service, Your Majesty!" Griff saluted.

Griff was not alone.

All the Gargoyles of the Manhatten Clan were awake and free from their stone slumber, ready to fight. The Harvester of Blood snarled as she glared up at the Gargoyles.

"Is that Demona?" Brooklyn narrowed his eye as he pulled out a sword. "Should have figured she'd show up."

"She's one of the Harvesters. I believe the one for blood." Arthur said as he got out of the water.

"That figures too." Brooklyn muttered.

"We have to pin her down and remove those weapons from her." Goliath pointed at the sickles in the Harvester's hands. "Destroy them and she'll lose her power."

"If we can get close." Hudson said, his old eye looking at what was once Demona and he did not like their chances.

It was clear that Demona was even more dangerous than ever before. Those enchanted weapons and that blood red armor along with Demona's own already considerable skills…

As much as Hudson believed they could defeat her it would not be easy.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice spoke from behind the Harvester and a flash of light appeared, forming into a portal from it stepped out another familiar face.

"Is that-" Broadway trailed off.

"Macbeth?" Lexington finished.

It was indeed Macbeth but he looked very different from before.

Demona spun around, seeing the man she was bonded with now wearing royal clothing of white and gold and holding a Scottish claymore. "…_You._"

"It's been a while, old friend." Macbeth stated calmly to the Gargoyle who he had hunted for centuries. "I see Crom found a new Harvester of Blood in you. Fitting, I'd say."

The part of the Harvester of Blood that was still Demona snarled and lunged at him, swinging both sickles at his head. Macbeth calmly raised his sword, a serene look on his face as he easily blocked the Harvester's first strike. The Gargoyles and Arthur watched as Macbeth calmly deflected or parried each and every strike aimed at him by the rage driven Harvester of Blood. The former king of Scotland was so calm as he fell back, seemingly retreating but everyone watching it was anything but a retreat.

It was almost like he was merely waiting as he focused purely on defense. The Harvester of Blood continued attacking, her strikes becoming more and more chaotic and rage driven, losing coordination and tactics while Macbeth remained as composed as ever.

"What happened to Macbeth?" Griff asked, landing next to Arthur.

"I am not sure…But I feel he has been touched by a great power." Arthur answered, seeing Macbeth and sensing the power emanating from him.

Perhaps Macbeth was now like him.

Both were ageless kings but Macbeth always saw it more as a curse than duty.

Now he seemed to be…at peace with himself.

"I said we'd have our final dance one day." Macbeth said, easily blocking the Harvester of Blood's strikes. "But not this day."

His eyes flared with a bright white light that was channeled in his sword as he raised it and swung it to meet the Harvester's next strike…

There was a flash of blinding light for a mere second and then it was over.

(**Get Thru This by Art of Dying Ends**)

Macbeth stood over the defeated form of Demona whose sickles were now broken, followed immediately by her armor.

He stared down at her for a second before looking to his friends and allies. "We have no time to lose. We still have to defeat Crom himself."

Xxx

As the battle raged on the airship of the Saturday family came down above the castle and shortly after, Solomon and Zak Saturday grappled down onto the roof of the castle.

Doc held up a wrist device and detected his wife's vital signs inside. "She's here. Come on. Let's find her and get out of here."

Zak nodded and moved to follow but caught sight of the battle and decided to go…Just so he could see the bad guys who kidnapped his mom lose.

Xxx

The battle between Rolf, Merlin, Jim, Claire, Cu Chullain and Crom had turned bloody very quickly. Crom was spinning a pitchfork in each hand, using his strength and speed to fend off his attackers. Once in a while an attack slipped through and injured him but these wounds were superficial and healed almost immediately afterwards. Merlin jumped back, gathering magic in his staff before swinging into Crom's chest, sending the evil god flying up into the air.

Cu Chullain aimed his spear of light up and threw straight at Crom as he descended back to the ground. Opening his eyes Crom batted the spear away with a pitchfork, landing perfectly on the ground and standing back up.

"This is growing tiresome. You cannot kill Crom." Crom stated, running a hand through his red dreadlocks. "Even with Spear of Light and the Shepherd's Cane Crom is infinitely more powerful than the last time these weapons were used."

"Scared?" Jim asked, holding the Eclipse Sword in both hands.

"Hardly." Crom smirked. "Crom wants you to give your all so Crom can crush your hope of ever winning. Then and only then when your last hopes are shattered…Then you will have Crom's permission to die."

"Still arrogant to a fault, aren't we?" Cu Chullain asked, summoning his spear back into his hands. "You seem to have forgotten that with all that power, it comes with a price."

"And what is that?"

Ch Chullain grinned. "The unity of everyone against you."

"Wha-"

**POW!**

Crom was suddenly taken by surprise by a red, white and blue blur that appeared so suddenly and slugged him in the face.

"You dare to strike a go-"

**POW!**

That was not the end of it as another punch, courtesy of Goliath slammed into the back of his head.

"You _dare_ to strike a-"

**POW!**

This time it was a hammer, _the_ hammer known as Mjolnir that slammed into Crom's face so hard that his head bent at an unnatural angle.

Just after he readjusted his head, he glared as the hammer returned back to its owner, who was standing next to Valhallen and Rossweisse in Asgardian armor. "You DARE to strike-"

**POW!**

"THAT'S IT!" Crom shouted, summoning the power of the sun into his hand and aimed it right at the last hero to punch him.

Birdman.

Crom conjured a giant sun and slammed it right into Birdman, seemingly burning him to ashes in a matter of seconds…

Only when the fiery blast was over Birdman was projected a red shield in front of him and didn't have a single scratch on him which shocked Crom. "Wha-"

Crom's eyes widened as he sensed a familiar kind of power inside Birdman. It was the touch of another god, a sun god inside this mortal.

Birdman gathered energy in his hand and shot forward, slugging Crom in the face with a burning fist.

**POW!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The entire left side of Crom's face was badly burned by Birdman's burning punch that was enhanced by the power of Ra that allowed Birdman to gain power from the sun itself. Jim was next to Claire teleported in front Crom while holding Jim's hand. Jim immediately followed with three slashes from the Eclipse Blade, cutting through Crom's skin and causing him even more pain. Arthur and Macbeth were next, slashing at Crom with their own swords, leaving cuts all over his body.

"ENOUGH!" Crom roared so loudly the entire island shook while everyone was blasted back by shockwaves made by Crom's loud roar. "FINE! IF THE SUN WON'T BURN YOU AWAY CROM WILL JUST EAT YOU ALL!"

With that said Crom's human features darkened, human skin gave way to dark scales. His hair slowly warped and turned a crimson hue which more resembled long tendrils while twin protrusions sprouted from the middle of his brow. His eyes bulged and turned a smoldering orange like a fire.

Then the transformation reached his skeleton, which audibly fractured and mended itself as his face began to take on a less human and more…serpent shape. Crom opened his mouth to reveal rows of new teeth which dripped with saliva. The various protrusions from his face lengthened out into miniature tendrils which became tipped with pale blue lights.

A long tongue unrolled from Crom's mouth, unfurling to hang down halfway to the ground. By now his skull finished lengthening out to resemble a snake's with a main of blood red tendrils. His body grew in size, becoming a massive snake with various rows of spikes and red and yellow markings covering its body. By the time the transformation was done the giant serpent was about the size of a small mountain but many thought it was still growing.

"**Crom is hungry…**" The serpent hissed. "**Crom shall…FEAST!**"

Angela was trembling a bit now. "…And I thought Banshee was ugly."

"There's a little pee coming out of me." Johnny admitted, shaking slightly now.

Zak along Fisk, Komodo and Zahn had emerged to see the transformation end and paled at what he saw. "…Maybe I should have stayed with Dad."

(**Falling Down by Breaking Point Starts to Play**)

The serpent roared, lunging down to grab/eat the nearest annoying mortal in sight. That happened to be Birdman who quickly took to the skies, avoiding the fate of being eaten alive. The heroes and hunters scattered as Serpent Crom slammed his tail into the ground, creating a shockwave that scattered the surrounding heroes.

"Bullet, E-Male, help anyone on the ground!" Major Glory called out before shooting at the serpent.

The serpent form of Crom breathed fire out of its mouth as the two fastest heroes helped anyone who was too slow to get away in time, such as the still shivering Kim Possible or the unconscious former Harvesters. The Gargoyles took off into the air, Griff grabbing Arthur while Broadway grabbed Macbeth. Merlin conjured an energy shield that protected himself along with Jim, Claire, Rolf and Cu Chullain. SAM-R-I shot forward upon seeing Dani with Star and Marco as they ran for their lives, making sure they were far enough from the battle.

"He's a giant dragon now!" Claire flinched from the intense heat. "How do we stop him?"

Jim was not sure.

The sheer power of Crom's true form…

It easily eclipsed Morgana.

"We cannot over power him." Cu Chullain turned to Rolf. "This is your moment."

"Me? You talking to Rolf?" Rolf gestured to himself.

"Yes. Your staff." Cu Chullain pointed to the Shepherd's Cane. "Do you wonder how your ancestor used it to defeat Crom the first time?"

Rolf looked to the staff. "How?"

"Look at the monster's neck." Cu Chullain pointed at Serpent Crom as it continued fighting.

Rolf followed Cu Chullain's gaze and saw the lantern still hanging around the beast's neck, suddenly realizing Cu Chullain's plan. "Rolf understands now!"

Major Glory shot around Serpent Crom, firing his Star-Spangled Vision that scored the skin…But only seemed to annoy the monster. Krunk ran at Serpent Crom but the demon dragon swatted him away with its tail. Capital G grew in size and slugged Serpent Crom while he was distracted. Serpent Crom knocked him aside, sending the giant hero skidding across the island.

Krunk jumped up and charged again, this time calling on the power of his Turbo form. Along with him, Big Ben jumped up and both heroes slammed their fist into Crom's face while he was distracted. The punch was enough to make Serpent Crom stagger but the demon shook it off and roared in absolute fury.

"This insane." Erika muttered, watching battle from a distance with Kim shivering on the ground next to her. The Viking Huntress was kind enough to lend Kim her jacket to help warm up. "Is there no end to this?"

A massive shadow fell over her and she looked up, her eyes widening to sight of a…giant robot as it landed on top of the serpent, pile driving it into the ground.

"Yo!" Coop called out from the cockpit of Megas. "Miss me?"

Crom roared, shooting fire at the robot but Megas raised its harms, projecting light shields that blocked the fire. Megas then launched a punch at the serpent, slamming right into its face. Rearing back the serpent lashed out with its tail but Megas grabbed it and picked it up before proceeding to slam the monster down into the ground dozens of times.

"Yikes." Jim commented from the brutality of the fight. "Is that how it always is in New Jersey?"

Crom lashed out with its claws, leaving several slash marks down the robot's body. Coop responded by pressing a button labelled 'He did not just scratch the new paint job.' Megas lashed out with dozens of missiles that hit the serpent head on but also blasted most of the island.

"Man…This is something you don't see every day." Rino said as he pulled a bag of heated popcorn out of his suitcase.

"So that's the robot known for causing mass destruction known as Megas." Extor adjusted his goggles. "I see the rumors are true."

Crom leapt out of the smoke, wrapping around Megas and tried to squeezing it to the point the robot would break from the inside. In the meantime Crom glared at the cockpit, seeing Coop along with Jamie and Kiva inside.

"Huh…Coop, you have something for this?" Jamie asked, getting a little nervous from the dark look the serpent was giving them.

"Got it!" Coop slammed a button labeled 'Stop with the creepy staring!'

The headlights turned on, emitting a powerful heat beam that scorched Serpent Crom's left eye, causing it to scream out in pain. Taking the chance, Megas broke free and punched the serpent away, slamming it back into the ground.

"Man, it's dominating that thing while we barely made a scratch." Capital G muttered in annoyance.

Eyes glowing with rage now Crom opened its mouth and released a giant blast of fire that hit Megas head on before Coop could react, this time knocking the robot to the ground. Crom lunged forward, slamming the robot down and aimed to eat the car that functioned as the giant machine's head. Luckily a spear of light slammed into Crom's face, distracting him as Rolf and Cu Chullain landed on the torso of Megas.

"Go for the lamp!" Cu Chullain shouted, holding his hands.

Rolf nodded and jumped up, his feet landing on Cu Chullain's hands and was then propelled right up at the lamp that was still tied around the monster's neck. The cane collided with the lamp and there was a bright flash of light. Crom staggered back, disorientated for a second but when he regained his bearings he saw Rolf…holding the lamp!

Eyes widening Crom let out a roar and charged forward.

Rolf held the lamp up, hanging it from the end of the Shepherd's Cane and watching as the magical energies from inside the lamp filled the cane. The energy shot out, spreading around Crom in a circle and creating twelve symbols that resembled the twelve Zodiac symbols.

"What's happening?" Claire asked as everyone watched in awe.

The symbols shot out, each making contact various surprised onlookers.

Raven

Dani

Star

Marco

Johnny

Jim Lake Jr

Claire

Tom

Erika

Zak Saturday

Kim Possible

And Eliza

The magic flowed into them and each fell into a trance as they were lifted off the ground and landed in a glowing circle surrounding Serpent Crom who recognized what was happening.

"**No! No! NOT AGAIN!**" Crom tried to break free of the circle but the spell was being powered by his own lamp that contained the Children of Oberon and the goddess Yeshmiyek and channeled their power. "**CROM REFUSES TO BE SEALED AGAIN! CROM WOULD RATHER DIE!**"

Seeing no way out and refusing to be imprisoned again Crom held up his own tail…

And began eating it.

The surrounding heroes and hunters watched in stunned horror as Crom began devouring itself rather than accept being sealed away. It happened so fast there was nothing anyone could do and a moment later it was over.

Crom Cruach had devoured himself and whatever was left faded away into dust along with the leftover magic he had hoarded to become the most powerful being in the world.

(**Falling Down by Breaking Point Ends**)


	28. Chapter 28

"And so, Crom Cruach bites the dust…" Sammael chuckled as the chess piece representing Crom dissolved into ash. "Literally."

The Seer on the table in front of him projected an image of Kriegar. "_Reporting as ordered, sir._"

"Crom Cruach is no more." Sammael leaned back in his chair. "It seems he chose to devour himself over being imprisoned again. What's your status, doctor?"

"_Proceeding as planned, sir. The original Dr. Kriegar's backdoor to the Grey Agency's files is still in place and I've already established a link to Clovis Bray's private files._" Kriegar proudly answered. "_With any luck they'll be made public by the end of the day._"

"Good, good." Sammael praised with a satisfied smile. "So, Clovis Bray, Project YoRHa and the Grey Agency crippled all one day with the likely apocalypse prevented. Crom Cruach was more than just a challenge in this case. He was our literal spark to light the fire."

"_If I may ask, sir. How were you so sure that Crom was going to be defeated? He was powerful enough that I was unsure how anyone, even you could have stopped him._" Kriegar could not help but say.

"Powerful yes but Crom failed to grasp the bigger picture. In his bid to force the world into worshipping him he effectively united them all against him. While it is possible that Shepherd's Cane was kept in a place that would have prevented him from destroying it he still overlooked the possibility that it would have found its way into the hand of someone who could use it." Sammael mused. "Unfortunately for him he allowed the staff and Cu Chullain to make their way to him at the worst possible time and he chose to start his Eternal Night in a way to terrify the population rather than just doing it. Theatricality has its uses but only at the right time. Now, see to it that all the information is spread across the Sky Web and make sure it's on all the news channels. I don't want just Sebben and any of the opposition to know, I want _everyone_ to know." Sammael chuckled as he stood up, slowing pacing around the table. "I want it on the news, I want it in newspaper, I want it on radio, I want it screaming to every corner of the globe."

Sammael stopped and leaned over the table, looking directly at Kriegar's image. "I've learned there is no news like the news that galvanizes the paranoid and the fearful who hears all the worst conspiracy theories in the world."

"_Coming right up, sir._" Kriegar said with a grin.

Xxx

"Okay. We're on the boat. Now I just need to say the special incantation and we'll be at Avalon."

Juniper Lee braced herself, knowing this would probably be the biggest fight of her life. After all, she was going up a god, or a demon masquerading as a god. The myths and legends all get cobbled together and confusing after a while.

"And here we…" Jasmine Lee stopped, her eyes widening as she looked up. "What the-?"

Juniper turned and watched the many tree roots covering Orchid Bay City grow rotten and then break apart into dust, leaving the city absolutely fine. "Uh…Is this the next part of the evil god's evil plan?"

"Somehow I don't think so." Monroe commented, sitting at the steering wheel. "In fact, it's almost like the bad guy was stopped before we got there."

June and Jasmine shared a look. "You don't think…"

"Well, there might have been other heroes." Jasmine shrugged.

"But…" June's eyes widened as she realized what this might mean. "Wait…All this time we were getting ready and someone else defeated Crom instead of us?!"

"Easy, June." Jasmine calmed her granddaughter. "We should still make sure the city is all right after everything."

"You mean I'm on clean up duty now." June sighed as she discarded her armor. "Do I even need to erase anyone's memories of this? The whole world will be remembering that an evil god tried to take over for a long time."

"It wouldn't be hard to write it off as a natural disaster or a villain trying to take over with a weather machine." Monroe pointed out.

"Great. So pretend it never happened." June grunted as she turned around. "I was pulled back here to deal with a mad god and someone did the whole job for me."

"June, I know this is…annoying." Jasmine sighed. "But this is what comes with the job."

"And while we were here what was happening back in Gravity Falls with that triangle guy? Why was I called back if someone else could do it?" June complained, becoming slightly upset that she had been expected to help deal with the threat only for it to be taken care of. "What's the point of being the one everyone counts on if there are other people to help deal with it?"

Jasmine couldn't say anything else as her granddaughter marched away, leaving her and Monroe on the boat.

"You know…She has a point." Monroe said after a moment of silence. "Were the elders at least considerate of the possibility that some threats could be stopped by others?"

"The elders maintained that no one was to know about the magical guardian outside of the family." Jasmine sighed as she sat down. "At least with heroes like Valhallen and Miss Spell it can be overlooked, especially when they keep their origins secret to everyone but their closest friends."

"But the elders decreed there would only be one magical guardian." Monroe said, saying what both were thinking. "And that magic was to be kept secret from the rest of the world for fear of war."

"And because the existence of magic to people outside of Orchid Bay could bring greedy and dangerous people to it." Jasmine continued. "June thinks we can simply stop being guardians…But we're forced into this because magic is not a gift or a link to the past when things were different. It's a reminder…"

A reminder that Orchid Bay was one of the last few placed on Earth with anything remotely connecting humanity to the great powers that had been gifted to them by higher beings.

Xxx

With the curse of Van Rook's magic broken, everyone who was turned to gold began to return to their natural state, cracks from the gold surface spread across their bodies as the victims now freely moved once more. Unable to recall what happened, Steven brushed the gold pieces off him when they faded away while agents came in to help everyone up as Pearl and Garnet came to him.

"What happened?" Steven asked.

"I think, the last thing we remember was fighting Van Rook." Pearl replied, slowly remembering what happened.

Ross broke free from his gold prison and saw both Superboy and North get up after being turned to gold. "Everyone alright?" He asked to check and saw Yara and Amethyst help Bunny Bravo up.

Sam came in and when she saw him not gold like everyone she runs into his arms and smiles before pulling him in a kiss. "Just glad to know this ain't a dream." She said and was going for another until she saw Yara holding up a tablet causing both her and Ross to blush. "Hey!"

Yara snickered alongside Amethyst who was watching. "Hey, least you know it's not a dream…Unless you two are planning a vacation."

Jerry saw the spies and was relieved to see everyone back to normal. "Good to see you all not harmed."

A young blonde woman in a red bodysuit similar to Sam's walked over to him. "Much as I love some bling, I'd rather not be made into one by a curse thanks very much. Alex is checking on the other agents."

"That's good to hear, Clover. I think something must've happened while we were all turned to gold. I'll contact the Director of what happened." Jerry took his leave to report to his superiors but not before he noticed Clover taking a glance at Doyle and sighs by her usual look. "Oh, dear." Knowing her usual habit of meeting an attractive male since her teen years, Jerry simply chose to walk away.

"Hi there! I don't believe we met, my name's Clover." She said, giving a dreamy expression to the red-haired guy who was slightly startled by her sudden approach.

Sam and Ross's moment was interrupted when they saw what she was doing and rolled their eyes. "Ah, Clover, before you try anything I think he's taken." Ross told her while holding Sam in his arms.

"Uh, flattered but he's right. Don't think Erika's the sharing kind." Doyle didn't want to be rude and let down on her gently. Plus, he'd rather keep his body intact.

Yara groaned and held her head up. "Man, felt like I was unable to think but can now. Ugh, wait 'til I get my hands on that Van Rook."

"Oh, don't you worry, dear; first we need to help ourselves first before we do anything." Bunny assures her and then noticed someone missing. "Hold up, where's Johnny and Rossweise?" She asked, worried for her boy and feared he might be in trouble

"And where's Erika?" Doyle found out she was missing and searched for her until he suddenly remembered. "Wait... Van Rook was going for her!" He didn't need to know what his former mentor was on about in Celtic and must've taken her.

But before he let his anger get the better, his tablet vibrated and picked it up. "Hello? Erika? Oh, man, thank Odin! You ok? Wait, hold on I"ll need to get this on speaker or a screen." He turned to the agents. "Hey, does anyone have a link I could use?"

"Uh, sure." Sam came over and helped link up to show a screen revealing Erika. "There you go."

"_Glad to see you are all back to normal._" Erika commented.

"Where are you?" Doyle quickly asked. "And is Van Rook with you?"

"_The answer to the second question is yes and the first question…Apparently I'm in Avalon._"

"Huh?"

Xxx

"Yep. The real Avalon." Erika said, looking around and watching everyone recuperating from the battle against Crom and his Harvesters. "And the answer to the second question…"

Van Rook and Shego who were previously the Harvesters of Riches and Night were currently handcuffed and being carried away by Capital G and Action Hank to be handed over to the authorities. Goliath and the Gargoyles had volunteered to take Demona back with them, arranging with Xanatos to create a special prison for her. SAM-R-I had volunteered to take Danielle home while Raven, while wanting to speak with Danielle had been informed that the ghost girl had no recollection of her past life in the dimension she had come from or how she ended up here. As much as Raven wanted to speak with she decided now wasn't the best of times, considering they had just survived fighting a demon god and decided it would be best to try later.

And so with that said and done everyone began packing up and leaving Avalon with Cu Chullain and Rolf staying behind a little longer.

"He's here but he's not in gold armor anymore. I think when that axe was destroyed he lost his powers." Erika finished.

"_Okay, we'll come and get you._"

"No go on that one, Doyle. We're leaving soon so I'll meet you guys back in GrimmFall." Erika replied back. "I'll talk to you later."

She ended the call on her tablet after, taking a deep breath.

'What a day.'

Meanwhile Cu Chullain held the lamp that Crom had used to absorb the magic of the Children of Oberon and the goddess Yeshmiyek. "You ready?"

Rolf nodded.

"Good. Crom's lantern absorbed magic but your staff," Cu Chullain changed back into Rory. "Was made to manipulate magical energies and turn Crom's own power against him. That was how your ancestor weakened Crom to the point that he needed to absorb magic to regain his strength. Now that he is gone there is one last thing we must do."

Rolf nodded and held the Shepherd's Cane up before swinging it down and shattered the lamp. There was burst of light that shot up into the air, dozens of glowing orbs swirling around before landing around the two and taking the shape of the Fae who were absorbed by Crom. Rolf watched in awe as the goddess Yeshmiyek appeared before him and quickly bowed.

"Rise young Shepard. You'd need not bow to me." Yeshmiyek said with a soft smile as Rolf stood up. "Well done, young one. You have defeated Crom and fulfilled the vow of your ancestors."

"Rolf is honored to have play a part in the defeat of the evil one, She-Who-Is-Honored-Yeshmiyek." Rolf said, holding the Shepherd's Cane out to the goddess his people worship who calmly pushed it back to him. "But it is over. Rolf's ancestor's pledge has been fulfilled."

"Keep it." Yeshmiyek insisted. "It is your birthright and you may need it again."

In the meantime Rory watched as Oberon, King of the Fae stood before him with a composed look on his face. "Lord Oberon…"

"Cu Chullain." Oberon greeted, pleased to be free but at the time galled to have a human to thank for his release. "I see that Crom is no more. Pity. I would have wished for a chance to pay back the humiliation he had given me…But I will settle for punishing his helper."

Behind Rory stood the Banshee in her human disguise, Molly.

"Banshee, you betrayed your kind. Refusing to attend the Gathering is one thing but this…" Oberon narrowed his eyes. "This is unforgivable."

"Wait, Oberon." Rory spoke up, standing in front of Molly. "Banshee was the one who led me to the Shepherd's Cane that stopped Crom and freed you. If not for that Crom would be alive and likely ruling the world with all you all still trapped in his lamp. You owe her that."

"You dare to-"

"And you owe us for defeating Crom when you could not." Rory continued. "Therefore, I request as payment for our service, you release Banshee into my custody."

"_Your_ custody?" Oberon snarled.

"Yes." Rory nodded. "I will keep an eye on her and ensure she causes no trouble. Banshee may be a Fae but she has despised being forced to serve under you and Crom. She was allowed freedom in Ireland by her mother, Danu before they departed to the Other World and you decreed all remaining Fae were your Children with her having no say in the matter."

"Of course she had no say. Oberon is the lord and master of the Twelfth Race." Oberon stated hauntingly.

"And yet if she stood with you against Crom she'd have shared your fate and thus never could have led me to the staff that saved you." Rory pointed out.

Oberon looked furious before his wife Titania stepped forward, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Given the circumstances of this debacle we could at least consider that Cu Chullain is right that Banshee's action helped lead to Crom's defeat. Perhaps a lesser penalty than the one I know you would give if she was a full traitor."

"Lesser penalty…I can think of one." Oberon looked at Molly. "From this day forward and for all days, Banshee is banished from Avalon with her powers sealed. She can never use that voice she treasure so much to enchant or torment the mortals as she did before."

Molly seemed calm as Oberon's law was decreed and his magic trapped her in human form.

"Take her and go." Oberon turned away, seeing the devastation brought to Avalon. "We must tend to our home."

Molly looked to Rory with a grateful look as they headed for the beach. "Thank you."

"You are glad to be mortal?" Rory asked.

"Please. I was a singer as a human. I do not need magic to sing as I did before…" Molly replied with a mysterious smile. "I am sure you remember. Besides, I'll take this over being trapped here with Oberon and the rest of his brats."

Rory sighed but smiled back. "Very well but I'll be watching you in case you cause trouble again."

"I am counting on it, o great hero of Ireland."

Xxx

"And the heroes save the day again."

Sebben's eye was closed again as Clovis Bray continued to speak. Short of actually punching him or telling him to shut up it was the most effective manner for dealing with him.

"Of course if not for Project YoRHa's assistance along with POINT the damage to GrimmFall would have likely been much, much more considerate. I hope you will remember that in the future and remember why this is necessary." Clovis stated smugly, strolling idly around the office as if he owned it. "Perhaps you would consider a partnership with us so we would be much more effective."

"I believe I'll pass. I have a career to think of and I must be careful of _whom_ I consider partnering with." Sebben coolly replied, opening his eye. "We just managed to avoid worshiping a demon god that wanted everyone bowing to him. The last thing I need to do is to partner with a man who ego matches said demon god to the point that you tried to control one through illegal technology."

"It's hardly an ego when my methods have proven beneficial. You act so high and mighty but whether you admit it or not, the world needs people like me, Foxtail and Epsilon to keep you ahead of the enemy. Your little crystal eye can only do so much when looking for the single perfect possible future in a sandstorm of bad outcomes." Clovis stated, stopping in front of Sebben's desk. "You can't stop us, Sebben. We're going to keep this up and we're going to do whatever it takes to stay on top. We may have had a setback in controlling Crom with the SIVA nanites but if properly used they can turn the enemy into the next ally and you need all the help you can get."

"The SIVA nanites are and will always remain both illegal and abhorrent and if I or any of my friends end up having to clean up your mess like we did with Crom I will not bother with the law. I'll come to you myself." Sebben said, standing up slowly and looking Clovis in the eyes. "If there is one thing I cannot stand is the kind of people who act as though they are above cleaning up the messes they make. And I assure you, Clovis one day you will not only be caught in the very mess you made…You'll drown in it."

Clovis glared back. "I don't allow threats, Sebben. Even from you."

"It's not a threat." Sebben sat back down. "Just a feeling."

"Glob help us all if all we had to rely on against the enemy was your…feelings." Bray sneered and turned to the door. "My services don't come cheap, Sebben. You can expect a very pricey bill very soon."

Clovis slammed the door, heading to his personal airship.

"The nerve of that man." Callie Briggs snarled once he was gone. "He really thinks he's above and beyond reproach. That he can do all he wants and never be questioned."

"Up to now he has been." Sebben sipped a glass of water. "Funny isn't it?"

"Sir?"

"We were fighting against a deity, demanding us to worship him and love him as though he was the best thing to ever happen to this world."

Xxx

"Wow."

"So it's a magic cane?"

"Looks like an ordinary piece of wood."

"So cool!" Ed gushed.

Rolf was showing the Shepherd's Cane to his friends from Peach Creek and GrimmFall, feeling a little prideful to have the most prized relic of his ancestors.

"So, welcome to the club of magic users." Abby joked with a smile that caused everyone to chuckle.

"_But it's never that simple is it?_"

Xxx

"_It's human nature to question everything around us, even rules that have been set in place for our protection. It's no surprise that we would even question the gods we believe in at one point or another._"

"Papa!"

Kani smiled as his two daughters rushed over to him upon entering the house, giving him a big hug which he happily returned. Danielle was off to the side but was smiling as well as Genki followed after the girls, giving her husband a hug of his own while the girls hugged Danielle.

Xxx

"_We can be bullied, we can be intimidated, we can be bribed and we can even be deceived._"

Juniper Lee was sulking in her room, looking at her bracelet. She should be heading back to Gravity Falls to help with the Bill Cipher problem but at the moment…

She just wanted one moment to not care.

Luckily Jasmine was considerate enough to give her granddaughter some time to sort things out.

Xxx

"_But at the end of it all, it only takes one person to ask the right question. Like a seed planted in the ground it takes time but eventually that seed grows into a flower that blooms._"

Clovis Bray was lounging in his seat as his personal airship landed on the helipad atop his corporation's personal headquarters and when he stepped out he was expecting to be greeted with his associates and business partners ready to help continue his work.

What he didn't expect was the angry mob gathering outside his headquarters along with various police officers and the very military Frames his company made, greeting him as he stepped out. "What is going on?"

"Clovis Bray." The lead officer stepped forward. "You are under arrest."

"Under arrest?" Clovis asked, looking outraged. "On what charges?"

"Multiple counts of conspiracy, blackmail, fraud, obtaining and use of illegal technology banned by the United Nations and Huntsmen Association, murder through unsanctioned missions. There is also the matter of a will that was left concerning the matter of the machines used in what is called Project YoRHa and your complicity in using them in said missions."

Clovis Bray's eyes widened as he was cuffed and the officers moved to take him to police headquarters for booking. "You can't do this to me! You can't do to me! I am protected! I'll have all your jobs!"

Xxx

"_That single flower can be the foundation for great change._"

"Erika!"

The Viking Huntress smiled as Yara ran up and hugged her. "Hey."

"So you made it back okay?" Ross asked as the rest of Team REYN along with Artemis and Connor walked up to meet their valued comrade.

"Yep." Erika nodded and smiled as Doyle appeared behind the group.

They all parted and allowed Doyle to walk up and give her a hug.

"Next time, be sure to bring us along." Doyle whispered.

"I'll try to remember." Erika whispered back.

Xxx

"_Changes like these can shake the very foundations of the world._"

Though they were not exactly complicit in Crom's schemes, Shego and Van Rook were still considered criminals for their past crimes and immediately taken away to await trial. They spent the night in GrimmFall prison but were then placed on an airship to be taken to the underwater prison in the North Pole. Given the recent troubles all over the world only two jets were able to provide escort to the airship containing the prisoners. Van Rook was complaining about the quality of the cages they were kept in while Shego was silent.

The memories she had as the Harvester of Night were enough to render even her sarcastic tongue still while Van Rook simply decided to complain away his troubles. Suddenly the two escorting jets were shot down and what looked like a rocket sped around the airship. Before the pilots could react there was a yellow light and they were almost thrown out of their seats when the airship was stopped.

"_Attention pilots. You will be set down on an island below and allowed to leave. Take what you need to survive and call for help. You will only have thirty seconds to leave the airship or I will be forced to eliminate you._" An electronically enhanced voice boomed.

Shego perked up at the sound of the voice but remained silent as the airship was forced down onto the island it spoke of. As soon as the ship was set down, the yellow light disappeared and the pilots immediately vacated.

**BOOM!**

A hole was blown into the hull of the ship, forcing the two prisoners to cover their faces. When the smoke cleared a blond haired woman entered.

Shego's eyes widened in recognition upon seeing the person. "Adrenna Lynn."

The Daredevil Huntress herself walked confidently up to Shego's cage, placing a small explosive on the lock. "Long time no see, Shego. Still green with envy I see."

Shego glared but said nothing as the Huntress stepped back, detonating the explosive that blasted open the cage. Adrenna walked in, producing a small pistol that she aimed and shot at Shego's chains, freeing her.

"Well?" Adrenna asked, holstering her pistol. "Are you going to move or do I have to pick you up and carry you out?"

Shego stood up, walking past Adrenna who threw a look at her for the lack of gratitude.

"Hey! What about me?" Van Rook called out as the two women headed for the hole.

"Sorry, big guy. I was only paid for greenie here." Adrenna replied.

"I can pay you! I have several off shore accounts from my work with V.V. Argost!" Van Rook said quickly. "You know Argost? Super rich celebrity?"

Adrenna stopped at the hole while Shego jumped out. "…Go on."

Shego landed on the ground and looked up; watching as a familiar hovercraft slowly came down and landed in front of her. Dr. Drakken himself stepped out, opening the front door and stepped out, stopping in front of Shego who simply stared back. He held out his hand to hair, a possibly concerned look on his face as he noticed the strange look on her. Shego stared at the hand…And then walked past it. She got into the hovercraft and sat on the passenger side.

Drakken followed in, sitting next to her on the passenger side just as Adrenna stepped out with Van Rook.

"Hey! Don't forget my pay!" Adrenna shouted.

"It's been forwarded to your account already!" Drakken hollered back as the hovercraft took off into the air.

Xxx

"_They can leave lasting impressions._"

Kim Possible was hugged not only by her father and mother but also by Ron and Rufus when she stepped out of the car in front of her house. Feeling so glad to be home Kim closed her eyes and hugged them back. She had been through a lot in the last twenty four hours and though she was shook up…She was okay.

And she knew she was going to get through this.

Step by step.

Xxx

"_For some they can be deep wounds._"

Demona howled as she attempted to break free of the special prison funded and created by Xanatos who watched with Goliath and the rest of the Manhattan Clan.

Xxx

"_For others, the start of something new._"

Macbeth was happy to be back at the Empire City University, collecting notes when a voice stopped him. "Excuse me? Are you Professor Macduff?"

He turned around, facing a woman with long orange hair and green eyes with a face so familiar that he dropped the notes. 'Gruoch?!'

It couldn't be her!

He of all people knew it couldn't be her!

But this woman…She looked so much like his deceased wife.

"Oh sorry!" The woman bent down and picked up the notes, giving him time to regain this senses. "I have a bad habit of surprising people. I am trying to work on that."

"Oh, it's no trouble." He accepted the notes back. "And you are?"

"Emma Wright." The woman introduced herself. "I am a new teacher who transferred from Scotland. I was a guest about your lectures the other day and you seem to know so much I wanted to meet you. You speak so much of Scotland history as if you were there."

"Oh, it's just a matter of knowing your history." Macbeth laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Transferred from Scotland you say?"

"Yes and…Pardon me for being so bold." Emma produced recording on her tablet. "There are rumors of a visitor during the Crom crises."

Macbeth looked at the picture, seeing himself when he returned to Scotland, asking for help from the warriors against Crom.

"I believe this might be the legendary King Macbeth and he looks a lot like you…I don't mean to pry or accuse…" Emma trailed off a bit. "I just…Wanted to meet you and say…Thank you." She finished with a smile on her face. "And maybe ask you a bit more about Scotland's history and your stance on equal rights for everyone, including Gargoyles and Faunus."

The way she spoke, it was so similar to his wife when she was young and the intense intellect in her eyes balanced by kindness seemed to draw him to her.

He did believe in love at first sight.

It happened with his beloved Gruoch after all.

So with that, taking a leap of faith he smiled to her. "Miss Wright, I'd be glad to offer insight to a fellow colleague…How about over lunch?"

"That sounds great!" Emma smiled, a little too enthusiastically and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry, I can get a little excited at time."

"It's no trouble, Miss Wright. I know a little café around the corner." Macbeth offered an arm which Emma grabbed. "The meals they make are so well done from scratch you'd think you were dining at the finest establishment in town."

With that: the former King of Scotland, now a teacher and ascendant warrior walked off speaking to his new friend.

Hope had never burned so bright in him in so long.

Xxx

"_Others, a sign of what may yet come._"

"What do you mean Ed's mom is in an asylum and his sister is missing?!"

Ed was completely silent the two officers from Child Services told him and his friends what happened at Peach Creek.

"His sister is missing and the mother was in a depressed state. She was taken to be observed but so far there is no evidence to suggest that she was in any way responsible." The officer reported. "For now, is there anyone Mr. Hill can stay with?"

"Rolf shall take in the Ed-boy." Rolf offered, holding the Shephard's cane.

"And where's Jimmy?" Nazz asked.

Xxx

"Are you sure about this?"

During the whole Crom crisis Jimmy took the chance to slip away from the Hall of Heroes when no one was looking. Sitting on his shoulder was his new 'best friend', a creature like Agunimon that was called a Digimon.

Its name was DemiDevimon.

"Positive, kid." The bat like creature said. "Trust me. I can make you strong but the deal goes both ways. You got to help me get strong too."

"How do I do that?"

"Let's get far enough from all the goodies and I'll tell you."

Xxx

"_And maybe to an important decision we all eventually have to make._"

As soon as the Crom crisis was over, celebration spread across the world but there was an extra reason to celebrate in Japan.

SAM-R-I had returned.

Kani Sanban along with the rest of his family and their charge returned to the temple in Ishimura but he did not return the helmet to its original resting place.

There had been a price to pay for putting it back on.

'_If you wish for my assistance then there will be a price. You have seen the new dangers appearing. SAM-R-I must return. Either take up the mantle again or find someone who will._'

The problem was it's going to be difficult to either juggle his responsibilities as Prime Minister or SAM-R-I or to find a replacement. Sure, his wife took on occasional Huntress duties but only because she often left the matters of Sanban Industries in the hands of those she trusted and were closest to her. This was much different.

"Mr. Sanban?"

Kani looked up from the helmet, turning to watch Danielle walk onto the balcony with him. "Danielle. Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others?"

"I think everyone celebrated enough for the day." Danielle looked at the helmet. "So…That turns you into a super hero."

"Yes." Kani said bluntly.

"…You really looked like a hero wearing it." Danielle commented. "I can see why everyone looked up to you."

"They looked up to SAM-R-I, not me." Kani replied. "I retired because I wanted to be there for my daughters as best as I could, even after my political career."

"And you've made it count." Danielle said.

"But now I am at a crossroads. When I put the helmet back on a contract was made." Kani continued. "I either have to take up the mantle to protect Japan again…Or I find someone else to succeed me."

"It can't be hard. Japan has had the largest number of Hunters in the world." Danielle pointed out.

"It's been cut down in the last few years because of the Kaiju Grimm and I have to be careful about who I choose." Kani remarked.

"…Was I considered?"

Kani looked at Danielle. "What?"

"Were you ever considering me?" Danielle asked, glancing at the helmet.

"Danielle…It's not that simple. When you put the helmet on, your soul is bonded with the spirit inside it. It allows you to access the spirit's memories and abilities but you can only take off the helmet through a contract with the spirit and breaking it can be very dangerous." Kani looked back at the helmet. "I would never ask you to put it on. You are too young for that and even if your powers make you strong enough to be worthy…It's hard to tell if the people who gave me the helmet would approve. You shouldn't offer, this is not your problem to fix."

"Okay…I was just asking." Danielle said, accepting the explanation.

"You'd do better to put it out of your mind. I spent the last decade putting this off." Kani said reassuringly. "In the meantime, there is something my wife had something to say."

"Really? What?"

"Dani!" Before Kani could answer Kuki rushed in with an excited look on her face. "Mama has a big surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Danielle stood up with a confused look on her face.

Kuki eagerly nodded. "Yep. You'll never guess what it is. Go on, try to guess."

"Kuki, it's been a long week. I am not much in the mood for guessing games." Danielle relied, still a bit tired out from the whole evil god trying to take over the world problem.

"But that's the fun part of surprises. You never know what it is. I guarantee this one will make you faint." Kuki giggled.

"Yeah, sure it will." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Oh?" Kani could see the evil in the grin Kuki was now sporting and had a bad feeling she had something planned for poor Danielle. "Is that a bet?"

"Kuki." Danielle sighed.

"Come on. What's the harm? You say you won't be surprised or faint so you're okay." Kuki said innocently.

"All right. All right. I'll take the bet." Danielle relented. "What's the stake?"

"You have to clean our room, our parent's room and every room in the temple wearing whatever outfit Mushi and I pick out for you for one week and when we get home you have to clean our rooms there too _without_ ghost powers for another week." Kuki answered, pointing at Danielle with a grin so evil it looked like her teeth turned razor sharp like a demon.

Kani actually paled a bit.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Okay, can we go now?"

Kuki changed back to her innocent persona as she grabbed Danielle and dragged her out of the room.

"Oh, that poor girl." Kani sighed once they were gone. "I should have warned her."

There was a reason why his wife was named Demon Blade of the East and her daughters, especially Kuki had shown to have inherited those traits even if they were still just children.

Heaven have mercy on poor, ignorant Danielle.

Xxx

"Mr. Bunny is buying that rock I found in the ocean?"

Okay, it was surprising.

But not enough to make her faint.

"That rock is genuine Red Sea glass. I trust that Genki-san explained to you how they are made. They are practically the Holy Grail of sea glass collectors." Genki's business partner, Bugs Bunny explained and continued when Danielle nodded. "So when found they can be fashioned into jewelry and red happens to be one of the rarest colors so that makes it very pricy."

"How pricy?" Danielle asked skeptically.

"Well, given the size and shape of it along with the rarity and the idea of what I can make out of it." Bugs offered up a check to Danielle. "We're willing to offer you this much."

Danielle's eyes widened when she saw the exact number on the check. "Wha-Wha-Wha-WHA?!"

"I think this can help cover your tuition fee for applying to Yamanouchi Academy." Bugs said with him and Genki looking amused at the shocked look on Danielle's face. "I was just talking to Genki-san about setting up an account for you to make sure you are covered in Japan and America."

"Wha-Wha-Wha…" Danielle couldn't believe how much she was being offered.

She was being offered that much over a rock?!

"Kuki, catch her." Genki quickly said, knowing what was about to happen.

Kuki immediately got behind Danielle as she fell back, falling into her arms rather than on the floor and was completely knocked out.

"Was the price not high enough?" Bugs asked innocently.

"I think it'll cover all the immediate concerns." Genki said as Kuki placed the unconscious Danielle on the couch. "I believe she'll accept as soon as she wakes up."

Danielle woke up about ten minutes later, numbly accepting the check and was still unable to believe she was getting.

All over a rock!

"Well, this is has been one surprising week hasn't it?" Genki asked, sitting next to Danielle on the couch after Bugs left.

"Yeah, no kidding." Danielle leaned back on the couch. "I keep wondering if I hit my head back on that island."

"Well, let me assure you it's real." Genki smiled, patting Danielle on the shoulder. "I know you were a bit worried about lacking the means to support yourself but you shouldn't worry about that, Danielle. You are a child, not a full grown adult. That responsibility is left to me and my husband."

"He talked to you about that?" Danielle asked, glancing at her.

"Not entirely but I picked it up. I'm good at reading people." Genki admitted but kept her smile. "But I stand by what I said, even though you are more responsible than any other child I know of. Take the time to enjoy yourself now while you still can."

Danielle offered a small smile. "Okay…"

"Besides, you might be earning your pay sooner than you think." Genki's own smile turned slightly evil.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Dani!" Kuki and Mushi called out together.

Danielle paled slightly, remembering the bet. "…Uh-oh."

Kuki and Mushi rushed in and grabbed Danielle by the arms, dragging her to her feet. "Come on! You lost the bet so now you have to try on what we agreed!"

"What is that exactly?" Danielle asked hesitantly as she was dragged off into their room, followed by Sayoko.

Genki smiled, sipping her tea and simply waited. When the door opened she saw what Kuki and Mushi had chosen for Danielle. They chose a traditional shrine maiden uniform with a red hakama, a white kosode and her hair was tied back in a low pony tail by a red ribbon and a red sash tying the entire outfit together.

"Isn't she pretty?" Kuki asked her mother while Danielle looked embarrassed.

"She is indeed." Genki nodded, quickly taking a picture with her tablet. "So she has to clean every room in the temple?"

"Yep and no super powers." Kuku said, raising a finger and pointing in between Danielle's eyes. "We'll know."

"Come on! Let's go find her a broom!" Mushi said and ran off, followed by her sister.

"This…" Danielle looked over her outfit. "Is going to be a long week."

"Don't worry. I'll talk the girls into having you just clean their room and your rooms back home." Genki reassured the ghost girl. "But the outfit stays for a week."

"I can handle that." Danielle sighed. "Cleaning up our rooms and dusting the front porch here for a week and then back at the Sanban house."

"Assuming…" Genki snickered. "That outfit is the same one they've picked for home."

Danielle looked confused so Genki clarified. "The bet was you wear whatever my daughters picked for you and I have two. So who says they only picked one?"

Danielle's eyes widened and she paled. "Oh no…"

Xxx

(**The End**)

(**Credits: The Chosen One by A2 Starts to Play**)

_Written by Lord Maximus_

_Special Thanks to ArchPsion, EndeavorT, GREAT-CELESTIAL-DRAGON, RothPrime_

**I can't remember**

**Anything at all**

**I've been turning it all around**

**I'm sorry**

**Oh so sorry**

**Is this what I have become?**

**Wish I may**

**Wish I might be someone else tonight**

**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all**

**And I'll try to save the world**

**'Cause in the end I know**

**I'm the chosen one**

**I'm the chosen one**

**I can't remember**

**What I used to be**

**Something's turning me upside down**

**You made me**

**I love you**

**But I can't change the things I've done (I'm the chosen one)**

**Wish I may**

**Wish I might be someone else tonight**

**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all**

**And I'll try to save the world**

**'Cause in the end I know**

**I'm the chosen one**

**The chosen one**

**...**

**Wish I may**

**Wish I might be someone else tonight**

**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all**

**And I try to save the world**

**'Cause in the end I know**

**I'm the chosen one**

**I'm the chosen one**

**The chosen one**

**The chosen one**

(**The Chosen One by A2 Ends**)

Xxx

"We'll be back in the morning, Blinky. Everything okay back there?"

"_Actually, Master Jim we may have a problem._"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "A problem?"

"_Something was spotted in the sewers of Hoboken. It was wearing armor and it attacked a few Trolls already._"

"Attacked?" Jim stood up. "Was anyone hurt?"

"_No but I have a feeling it was waiting for you, Master Jim. The armor and sword….It's not a Gum-Gum by any means but it could be trouble._"

"We'll be there in the morning, Blinky. Keep clear of the sewers until then." Jim said and then hung up, watching as the airship meant to take him, Merlin and Claire back to New Jersey landed.

Xxx

When Sebben heard word that Bray's secrets were released a public outcry had immediately started. He heard that the Russian government seized control of the Bray Corporation and arrested Clovis Bray II, no doubt good making sure that no one learned that they were supporting him. He looked at the Russian article displaying an image of Bray being taken away by military Frames that his company made for the Russian military and thought it ironic before he returned to his video call.

"And the government is asking for you to take over the company Anastasia?" Sebben asked.

"_Yep and I'm afraid I don't have an actual choice in the matter_." The screen showed a 25 year old woman of Asian descent. This was Anastasia Bray the adopted daughter of Clovis Bray II. "_It's no secret to the public that I never agreed with how my father ran the company so the government wants me to take over so the company can maintain its old business partners and bring in new ones who I have connections with_."

"All to please the masses I suppose. The Russian government knows that they need the Bray corporation for their space program, Frame combat units, weapons, and any other new invention." Sebben said.

"_And since my sister Elsie was admitted into psychiatric hospital after she used a device she invented to look into the future and instead saw multiple futures and went insane I was the only one available_." Ana said with a bored expression. Sebben had heard that Ana was free spirited and adventurous, she even received Huntress training and obtained a PhD in psycholinguistics. Having to take over her foster family's company was definitely something she didn't want to do.

"_When they temporarily took over they discovered some alien tech dad had secreted away my guess is he was using it to be assimilated into the tech he was making_." Ana said. "_Now they want me to do the same_."

"Any idea what it all does?" Sebben asked.

"_We were able to identify a few of them one is some sort of energy source we named Arc energy and another is some sort of FTL drive we're calling jumpdrive. It can send a spaceship anywhere for example it can send a ship from Earth to Pluto in a few minutes_." Ana said.

"Sammael was no doubt behind this little stunt. He may have been hoping to bring down YoRHa and the Bray Corporation all at the same time or to make them choose a side that wasn't grey." Sebben said.

"_Well he certainly got his wish_." Ana said. _"I'll be tightening the security in the Bray network. I can contact my girlfriend Camrin and ask her to send some of Owl Sector's best programmers to help improve Bray Corp's cyber security to make sure this doesn't happen again. Goodbye Sebben_."

"Goodbye and best of luck to you, Ana." Sebben closed the connection and exhaled before an incoming call immediately broke the silence of his office. "…strange, I didn't see _that_ coming."

He answered the call. "Phil Ken Sebben here, who may I ask is calling?"

"_Sebben?! Oh man, I finally got through!_"

"X?" Phil's one visible eye blinked. "How did you get this number? I thought you were black listed from this network."

"_Nevermind that! I'm in trouble, I'm in it deep up to my neck!_"

Phil sighed. "Calm down and explain it to me. Is this connected to Crom?"

"_Croc? Who the heck is- oh, nevermind._" X sighed. "_Everyone else will forget him by next week anyways. Listen: I'm in the mirror dimension. I got punted here by some show stealing hack! Actually I may be in the Puppet Dimension too. I have three sets of eyes and two of them are having a tea party with Hoss Delgado…and man, he has not been doing well there, let me tell you._"

Sebben pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll arrange for someone to bring all three versions of yourself back to our dimension as soon as I-"

"_No-no-no! Not that! That isn't the problem at all!_" X groaned.

"Then what is?"

"_Contest of Kings! The heir to the throne who nobody knew about had sex with his aunt, then killed her!_" X exclaimed. "_And I'm the only one who seems to have a problem with that!_"

"…X, are you really calling me over one of the most heavily encrypted channels in the solar system…to complain about a television series?"

"_What, you can't not be as upset about this as I am!_" X argued. "_I mean I thought it was bad when Team Ragnarok got beamed up to Alfheim with Sammael's pet snake but this so takes the cake! And I thought season seven was bad! I swear it went downhill after season four when that dashing prince got his eyes plucked out! And why do they call it Contest of Kings if there are practically no Kings left by the end of it! Seriously, there were so many Queens by the end of it that I think even the creepy little bird boy was secretly a girl._"

"Stop-stop-stop." Sebben said quickly.

"_Why, am I spoiling it?_"

"No, I prefer the books. Everyone gave up after season four." Sebben replied. "What did you say about Team Ragnarok?"

"_Yeah, remember that no talent hack I mentioned? Well he was complaining about them sucking so bad that he holds a regular talk show about it! And even though he hates me I was the only one besides that couch potato to even appear on his show!_"

From the background came another voice. "_You weren't a guest, you murdered my chicken!_"

"_Hey! This epilogue already has a fourth wall breaker!_"

"Focus!" Sebben raised his voice. "Sammael's Pet Snake…tell me that you aren't referring to…_him._"

"_You bet your all seeing butt I am! But hey, odds are the author for that one won't actually get around to it for months so let's not say the name at all and keep dancing around with pronouns to artificially build tension._" X suggested. "_Unless the idiot with the chicken gives it away. Hey, how'd it taste anyways?_"

A gunshot rang through the phone, causing Sebben to lean away a bit.

"_That bad, huh?_" X sighed. "_Everybody's a critic._"

"X…I'll see you in a week." Sebben sighed and hung up, fighting off a new headache.

"How could Sammael have gotten him onto Alfheim of all places?" He whispered. "And why there?"

Whatever Sammael's reasons, he could trust that it was all part of the Fallen's grand scheme. No moves were made without some far reaching purpose...

And yet he had no way to warn Team Ragnarok.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas for how to deal with this, do you?" He looked across his desk to an occupied chair which slowly turned to face him.

"Buck-buck."

At the feet of this individual, an electronic translator lit up. "_I may have an idea or two. Give me an air ship and the last location of the mercenaries who engaged them in Denver and I'll see what I can do._"

"Of course, given that you were able to accurately identify them and this Shirley individual it was very much easy to pin and track them. I suppose Charlemagne's talk-show was good for one thing." Sebben began to transfer the requested information to a tablet resting by the speaker's feet.

"Buck-buck."

"_Don't remind me. If I never see that babbling idiot again it will be too soon._"

"Best of luck to you in your mission…Colonel Sanders."

Colonel Sanders stepped into the light and lightly pecked at a dish of feed next to him. "Buck."

"_I make my own luck._"

Xxx

"My, my, Danielle. Don't you look…cute."

Danielle was blushing red as she entered the kitchen of the Sanban estates. One week had passed by already and she was done with the miko uniform…Only to wind up wearing the maid uniform picked out for her by Mushi. It was a black off shoulder dress with a white apron and frills with straps on her arms and a collar around her neck. She had dark grey stockings on her legs and black high heels on her feet while wearing white gloves. To complete the look she wore a white maid headband over her head.

"Mr. Sanban, don't take this the wrong way but…" Danielle took a deep breath. "I think your daughters might be demons disguised as little girls."

To her surprise Kani actually chuckled. "Well, their mother is known as the Demon Blade of the East for a reason and it's not just because of her skills. I should have warned you. So, you're their maid now?"

"Having been sent to pick up real tea for their Rainbow Monkey tea party." Danielle said, grabbing a tray and placing tea cups on it. "So far I have just been cleaning up their room and my room and any room with them in it but…" She shuddered. "I feel like I'm the pawn of some master plan. Kuki's even making ideas for what I can be when she's the head of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation."

This time Kani shuddered. "You poor soul. They are going to pull you into the heart of all evil."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little dramatic?"

"Dramatic? Is it dramatic to label a faceless multi-billion dollar corporation that easily sells the same toy model over and over again only with different colors and outfits at reasonably low prices so the parents will be forced to buy each and every one because the children just want catch them all as the ultimate evil?" Kani asked, sounding increasingly distressed by the end of his rant. "…and they may be planning to make you their butler/servant/ninja/baby sitter/secretary/body guard/mascot. Fair warning."

Danielle looked really scared now as she backed away. "O….kay. I think I am going to just take the tea now."

Just as she was halfway out she suddenly felt cold, shivering slightly. "That's…weird…"

She was suddenly overtaken by a sudden coldness as she fell to the ground, shivering now as she curled up.

"Danielle!" A few maids rushed over as Kani stood up and walked over to her. "What is happening?"

A maid yelped when she touched Danielle. "She's freezing!"

A maid quickly picked up Danielle as she let out a gasp of visibly cold air. "Call the doctor!"

Xxx

Inside the Hall of Heroes a certain tear shaped Gem started to glow.

Xxx

A green blob floated in the middle of the ocean, coming to a halt on a beach where a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes spotted it.

"What is that?"


End file.
